


Тропами ягуара

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hatred, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Slash, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 78,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Наглое АУ 8 серии 2 сезона. Да простят меня создатели сериала и главные герои. Все права принадлежат им.Аминь.





	1. Падение с небес

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не очень уверен в некоторых исторических названиях и моментах, поэтому все несовпадения считайте художественным вымыслом.  
> "Вождь всё сказал" (с)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35O)  
> 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.

— Не было никакой книги, — да Винчи в молчаливом прощании посмотрел в смуглое, ошеломлённое лицо жрицы. Потом, решительно шагнув вперёд, прыгнул в пропасть...

  
  
      Могучие потоки воздуха, подхватив тело, рванули вверх, прочь от смертоносных острых камней скалы. Купол ткани до натужного гудения надулся над головой. Жесткие верёвки намертво впились в запястья. Если бы он не накрутил их на руки, мощь сопротивления вырвала бы их из рук, и он камнем упал вниз, канув в изумрудной зелени джунглей далеко под ногами. Плечевые суставы ломило. Дышать было трудно. Холодный тугой поток, казалось, желал содрать с тела кожу и мясо до самых костей. Он задыхался, глаза резало сухим ледяным воздухом. Горячие слезы, не успев пролиться, высыхали, стягивая горящую кожу. Тело болталось как безвольная куколка-марионетка в руках сумасшедшего кукольника. В голове не было ни единой мысли, кроме отчаянного желания выжить, рухнув на макушки деревьев в дымке внизу.  
      Удар на мгновение погрузил в темноту, тело стремительно падало, цепляясь за ветки и широкие листья неведомых растений. Его сбросило наземь. Перекувырнувшись через себя несколько раз, тело с пригорка сползло вниз и замерло.  
      Темнота отступила. В голове гудело, каждая клеточка ныла, дыхание было сбито. Да Винчи сел, оглядываясь вокруг себя. Он был на земле, среди девственного леса, окружённый полумраком и душной сыростью. Лео осторожно покрутил головой и с трудом поднялся на ослабевшие ноги. Отплёвываясь от земли и сухих прелых листьев, вдруг услышал странный звук.  
      — Зо! — непослушным голосом позвал он. В ответ только звуки джунглей и гул в собственных ушах. — Нико! Где вы?!  
      Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и снова уловил странный звук-крик недалеко от того места, где стоял. Это были чьи-то вопли боли, переходящие в протяжные стоны. Справившись с собой после страшного падения из Небесного Хранилища, он понял, что голос принадлежит кому-то из его спутников. Пройдя несколько десятков шагов, да Винчи в корнях дерева обнаружил корчившегося графа Джироламо Риарио.  
      — О, чёрт! — Лео кинулся к Риарио, судорожно вцепившегося себе в ногу. Ткань была разорвана и густо пропитана маслянистой тёмной кровью. Из пульсирующего месива торчал осколок кости. Риарио был смертельно бледен, тяжело с хрипом дышал, закатывал глаза и скрипел зубами.  
      Лео сбросил с плеча сумку, в которой была спрятана бронзовая механическая голова, захваченная из Хранилища, и осторожно прощупал ногу вокруг раны. Риарио дёргался при каждом осторожном движении пальцев на своей ноге.  
      — Надо вправить кость.  
Джироламо только смотрел расширившимися, обезумевшими глазами, и тихо подвывал от боли.  
Лео обернулся и взглядом обыскал землю вокруг себя.  
      — Возьми, закуси это, — схватил и попытался всунуть в рот графа обломок ветки. Тот вжался спиной в могучий корень позади себя, с ужасом глядя на протянутую руку.  
      — Давай! — приказал Лео. — Или останешься без ноги. Поверь, я вскрыл немало трупов и сломал не один десяток костей. Я смогу вправить эту.  
Риарио судорожно кивнул и сжал зубы на ветке. Он со свистом дышал и впивался ногтями в труху из листьев и коры под собой. Боль путала сознание, он не соображал ничего, действуя механически и инстинктивно.  
      — Готов? — спросил да Винчи, приноравливаясь пальцами вокруг торчащего осколка. Риарио вновь кивнул, и в тоже мгновение Лео резким движением вправил кость на место. Одновременно с хрустом в ноге из горла раненого вырвался пронзительный гортанный вопль боли. Он рванулся, запрокинув голову, и тяжело завалился на спину.  
      — Чёрт, — тихо выругался Лео, осторожно укладывая потерявшего сознание Джироламо на мох. Огляделся вокруг себя ещё раз.  
      Да Винчи поднялся, вынул меч Козимо ди Медичи, который болтался в ножнах на боку. Найдя подходящее дерево, несколькими ударами срубил годные ветки. Из ткани графского воздушного купола нарезал тонкие полоски. Риарио не приходил в себя, и это было даже к лучшему. Рану надо было промыть и перевязать. Лео приметил странное широколистное растение, в сердцевине которого скопилась достаточно чистой дождевой воды. Смочив кусок всё той же ткани, промыл и перевязал рану и, обстругав добытые ветки, соорудил на ноге графа фиксатор. Риарио всё ещё был без сознания, и Лео решил пока оставить раненого в покое. Когда тот очнётся, то окунётся в океан боли, и тогда маэстро уже никак не сможет помочь. Ничего обезболивающего при нём не было.  
      Да Винчи тяжело вздохнул, поднялся и теперь более внимательно оглядел окружающий их лес. Нужно было найти друзей: Зороастра и Нико. Да Винчи несколько раз позвал их по именам, но не услышал даже дальнего отклика. Вокруг был таинственный, чужой и враждебный лес.  
      Это было невероятное, удивительное зрелище. Перед ним возвышалась стена из гигантских, уносящихся верхушками в небо невиданных деревьев. Ветви макушек переплетались так часто, что Лео едва различал проблески света высоко-высоко над головой. Они создавали такой плотный густой навес, что солнечные лучи едва пробивались среди них. Из-за него вокруг стоял душный зелёный сумрак. Лео подошёл к одному из стволов, погладил гладкую, зеленовато-коричневую кору. Постучал в нескольких местах, прислушиваясь к звуку. «Невероятно», — прошептал он. Поодаль росло необыкновенное дерево-чудище с морщинистым корявым, шелушившимся длинными лентами стволом. Шершавые полосы коры, словно седые спутанные волосы ведьмы, космами свисали до самой земли. Лео потрогал одну из лент. На ощупь как грубая верёвка. Глаза разбегались, выхватывая то диковинной красоты цветы, то неведомые наросты на коре, то невероятно-яркой расцветки огромных бабочек, порхающих среди зелени, то пёструю, юркнувшую под ногами ящерицу. Взгляд цеплялся за остролистые пальмы с короткими, бочкообразными волосатыми стволами. За странные растения, из трещин толстых мясистых листьев которых вытекал густой белый сок. Лео, увлечённый диковинами, забыв обо всём, перебегал из стороны в сторону, трогая, нюхая, сковыривая ногтем или пристально внимательно разглядывая. Иногда он выхватывал свою видавшую виды книжку с записями и что-то быстро-быстро зарисовывал в ней.  
      Воздух на все лады пел тонкими звенящими голосами невидимых насекомых. Режущими слух одинокими криками экзотически-пёстрых птиц, непонятными далёкими рыками и урчанием таинственных зверей.  
      Далеко по верхушкам деревьев промчалась орущая стайка обезьян. Лео, словно ребенок, открыв рот, проследил за ней восхищённым взглядом. Обезьяны засели где-то высоко наверху, и да Винчи не видел, но слышал их возню и драчливые крики. С дерева посыпался мусор и листья, и недалеко от Лео с глухим стуком упал странный волосатый плод, по форме похожий на орех. Да Винчи кинулся к нему, подобрал, с жадным любопытством завертел в пальцах. От удара толстая корка плода лопнула, и в ладонь из углублений вытекла мутноватая жидкость. Лео поднёс диковинку к носу и понюхал. Запах был упоительно сладким и свежим. Инстинкт подсказывал, что в руках нечто съедобное. Он лизнул трещину. Сок оказался сладким и божественно вкусным. Ничего подобного он никогда в жизни не пробовал. Леонардо закрепил добычу среди корешков какого-то дерева и ударил по ней мечом, разрубив пополам. Взору открылась плотная белоснежная сердцевина. Леонардо подобрал половинки, с сожалением поняв, что весь млечный сок выплеснулся от удара, но мякоть оказалась не менее вкусной. Да Винчи вдруг громко рассмеялся. Зажав в пальцах вторую половинку сладкого «ореха», Лео бросился обратно к оставленному покалеченному спутнику.  
      Риарио уже пришёл в себя и смотрел на вернувшегося да Винчи настороженно, вопросительно и с тревогой.  
      — Где ты был? — хрипло спросил он. Леонардо присел рядом, протягивая половинку добытого плода.  
      — Съешь, тебе нужны силы. Исследовал местность. Зо и Нико. Ты слышал их?  
Риарио отрицательно покачал головой.  
      — Похоже, их отнесло далеко от нас. Надеюсь, они живы и найдут нас или выберутся сами.  
      — Да Винчи... — Джироламо поднял взгляд, полный тоски и боли. Лицо его было всё ещё бледно и блестело от пота. Глаза запали, по губам скользнула едва заметная печальная улыбка. — Мы потерялись. Я... стал обузой тебе. Оставь меня. Мне не дойти до берега...  
      — Помолчи, — Леонардо внезапно накрыл губы графа ладонью. — Тихо... слышишь?  
Где-то в глубине леса раздался далёкий раскатистый рык, перешедший в глухое ворчание. Мужчины замерли. Леонардо перевёл взгляд с зарослей на лицо Риарио. Тот не двинулся и смотрел в немом оцепенении. В расширившихся чёрных, как бездна, зрачках да Винчи впервые увидел смятение чувств. Губы графа были мягкими и горячими. Кожа ладоней ощущала жесткий волос усов и бороды. И это сочетание: насторожено-пронзительный взгляд, горячее прерывистое дыхание, сухие губы и колкость, — зародило в душе какое-то томительно-тревожное чувство. Да Винчи с трудом опустил руку, забыв о таящейся вокруг опасности.  
      — Нам нужно найти более надёжное укрытие, — тихо произнёс он.  
      — Зачем я тебе?  
      — Довольно смертей, граф. Я не брошу тебя.  
Риарио медленно опустил глаза, тонкие пальцы крепко сжали половинку ореха.  
      — Тебе нужны силы. Ешь! — да Винчи легко похлопал по плечу откинувшегося на спину спутника. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
      Ночь наступила внезапно, практически без сумерек. Казалось, что вот только что было светло, а через несколько минут накрыла кромешная тьма.  
      Леонардо нарубил сухих тонких веток, соорудил нечто вроде лежанки и развёл костерок. Свет огня освещал только небольшой пятачок и сделал джунгли вокруг ещё более мрачными и зловещими. Присев на торчащий из земли корень, да Винчи стал что-то быстро писать в тетрадке огрызком карандаша.  
      Риарио, согревшись от костра, устроился на мягкой подстилке из широких листьев. Молчаливо наблюдал за художником. Свет неровными всполохами выхватывал сосредоточенное лицо да Винчи: заострившиеся скулы, тени вокруг запавших от усталости глаз, слипшиеся от пота пряди.  
      Существование этого человека с некоторых пор стало усложнять жизнь гонфалоньера Святой Римской Церкви. Он терпел унижения во взаимном соперничестве и постоянно проигрывал флорентийцу. Из-за него графу пришлось убить единственного человека, которого он когда-либо любил. Он скорбел и сожалел о смерти Зиты, ибо нуждался в ней, но не испытывал мук совести. Её жертва была неизбежной платой за возможность обладать Книгой Листьев, потому как «каждый болезненный момент жизни — это часть плана Господня». Но стоит ли Книга того? Капитан-генерал Святой Церкви, не задумываясь, перерезал да Винчи горло, если бы… Риарио сморгнул представившуюся перед внутренним взором картинку.  
      Это новое испытание, посланное ему свыше, подтверждает одно — их судьбы прочно связаны.  
      — Что ты пишешь? — решил нарушить молчание Джироламо. Да Винчи лишь нетерпеливым предостерегающим жестом поднял палец, не отрывая взгляда от бумаги, стал что-то рисовать.  
      — Смотри, — через некоторое время он быстро пересел к графу на лежанку. Тот попытался сесть удобнее, но боль в ноге вырвала протяжный стон.  
      — Осторожнее, — Леонардо помог сесть.  
      — И что это? — Риарио отдышался. Расправил мятую страницу книжки на колене и стал рассматривать схематичный рисунок, похожий на карту.  
      — Ты знаешь, я могу воспроизвести всё, что когда-либо видел. Эту карту я видел у Имы и вождя. Вот это, — он ткнул пальцем, — это Небесное Хранилище. Отсюда мы попали сюда, — палец скользнул по бумаге в сторону. Я определил стороны света. Учитывая, с какой скоростью и в какую сторону опускались, я вычислил, что находиться мы должны где-то здесь.  
      — Твоя теория умиляет, — Риарио усмехнулся, — но какой от этого прок? Книгу мы не нашли. Нам не выбраться отсюда. Мы не сможем вернуться домой.  
      — Ты знаешь, Риарио, мне всегда нравился твой «оптимизм», — помолчав, саркастично произнёс да Винчи, — и именно он не даёт тебе добиваться намеченных целей. — Леонардо вскочил. — Прояви хотя бы минимальный уровень понимания!  
По лицу графа лишь скользнула тень улыбки. Он молчаливо смотрел на человека перед собой.  
      — Риарио… составив карту и вычислив наше местонахождение, я знаю, куда нам идти!  
      — Ты не учёл мою рану, художник.  
      — Учёл, чёрт возьми! Посмотри вокруг! — Леонардо крутанулся на месте, широким жестом показывая на стену джунглей. — Это же кладезь мудрости. Чтобы выжить, достаточно просто посмотреть вокруг. Природа сама тебе даст все подсказки.  
      — Прекрасно, мой мечтатель, — желчно произнёс Джироламо. — А не могла бы природа подсказать тебе, где найти более надёжное укрытие и быстрее срастить мою кость, — Риарио с силой швырнул да Винчи его книжку. Лео поймал её и только красноречиво развёл руками.  
      — Я найду нам укрытие, — твёрдо пообещал он.


	2. Двойная ловушка

 Лео проснулся, едва стало светать. Ему удалось поспать всего несколько часов, но несмотря на чувство голода и пробирающую сырость, чувствовал он себя бодро.   
      Костёр догорел. Над кучкой ещё тёплого пепла едва заметно дрожал воздух. Вокруг стоял плотный туман. Звуки джунглей из тревожных ночных постепенно становились уже привычно дневными. Где-то в ветвях с шумом метнулась стая ярких зелено-жёлтых птиц, похожих на знакомых воробьёв.   
      Да Винчи пошевелился. Вчера, когда он вернулся из своих поисков, они с графом не сказали друг другу ни слова, но вынуждены были уснуть рядом, тесно прижавшись спинами, защищая и согревая одновременно. Полотно «воздушного навеса» служило им одеялом и защитой от беспощадного кровососущего гнуса.   
      — Риарио, — тихо позвал Леонардо, — ты спишь?  
      — Чего тебе? — не шевельнувшись, нехотя ответил тот.  
      — Послушай, я хочу снова пойти в джунгли. Вчера заметил какой-то просвет среди деревьев. Я не дошёл. Уже было поздно, надо было возвращаться…  
      — Да Винчи, меня не интересует твоё бродяжничество. Не трать силы, рассказывая мне о нём, — перебил граф, не меняя позы.  
      Лео, откинув полотно, сел, внутренне призывая себя к немалому терпению.   
      — Если мы хотим выбраться отсюда живыми, мы не должны соперничать друг с другом. Мы должны действовать сообща.  
      — Господь наказал нас, позволив оказаться среди дикого леса, — Джироламо открыл глаза и вдруг усмехнулся. — Каким глупцом я оказался, решив отправиться за Книгой Листьев на другой конец света. Я думал, что Господь отпустит мне грехи... — он повернул голову и посмотрел на да Винчи. Глаза Риарио были темны и влажны, лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. — Мой отец был прав, это оказался путь к краху.  
      Он хотел резко сесть, но боль в ноге заставила его застонать и откинуться на спину. Лицо посерело. Джироламо закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы и, отдышавшись, продолжил:  
      — Нет... это не наказание. Это подходящая награда. Я умру как безбожник, как дикарь. Никто не отпустит мне грехи и никого не будет рядом. Звери растерзают тело, черви сожрут остатки плоти, а кости будут гнить под солнцем и дождём...  
      — Нет, — Леонардо встал на колени, крепко тряхнул Джироламо за плечи. — Нет. Ты видел это?! Ты видел бронзовую голову! Как? Как можно создать такое без Книги? Без знаний, сокрытых в ней?   
      — Я никогда не говорил, что Книги Листьев не существует, да Винчи, — Джироламо открыл глаза и прямо посмотрел в склонённое над собой лицо. — Но на деле, стоит ли она того?  
      Лео разжал пальцы, отпрянул, пронзительно глядя на графа. Потом сел.  
      — Для меня, — помолчав, Лео стал медленно подниматься на ноги. Сделав несколько шагов, тихо произнёс: — Для меня путь ещё не окончен.  
      Он, не оборачиваясь, быстро направился к зарослям и вскоре пропал среди густой зелени. Риарио, приподнявшись на локте, с печально-снисходительной улыбкой посмотрел вслед. Потом вновь откинулся на спину, сложил ладони, закрыл глаза и начал шёпотом молиться.  
      Упрямый римский церковник своим скепсисом порядком взбесил Леонардо. Проделать такой трудный путь, почти оказаться у цели, вдруг отступить! Как же быстро сдался папский посланник!   
      Лео, не глядя по сторонам, со злостью рубил густые заросли, прокладывая себе путь. У него есть бронзовая голова с посланием матери. Он починит механизм и узнает окончание послания. Мать наверняка озвучила место, куда спрятала Книгу. Лео наотмашь махал мечом, не без удовольствия отмечая, как с сочным треском косится трава и с хрустом отлетают ветки. Ну, ничего, да Винчи сумеет «вернуть графа к жизни». Ему необходим сильный, хладнокровный и бесстрашный союзник в поисках Книги. Риарио хороший стратег, он образован и умён. Однако Зо был прав, сказав, что графу нельзя доверять и поворачиваться спиной. За гонфалоньером горы трупов. Так что с того? За да Винчи их тоже горы. Его убивающие орудия будут пострашнее меча и кинжала папского эмиссара.   
      Однако был ещё один повод вспыхнувшей злости, в котором Лео не хотел признаваться самому себе — он чувствовал их необъяснимую судьбоносную близость и очень хотел узнать графа с другой стороны. Не «меча Церкви», не человека политических интриг и тайн. Он хотел бы знать, что на самом деле прячется за блуждающей, почти нежной улыбкой, похожей на утончённое страдание.  
      Он не успел додумать мысль, как нога по колено провалилась во что-то мягкое и вязкое.  
      — Cazzo!*   
Лео, не удержав равновесия, рухнул в топь, подёрнутую мягкой травкой. Он с ужасом почувствовал, что ноги не ощущают дна и тело медленно погружается в грязь. «Дышать ровно и не делать резких движений», — успокоил он сам себя и с трудом выдохнул. Меч положил плашмя перед собой на зыбкий травяной пласт, удерживая тело на месте, как поплавок.   
      Да Винчи осматривался вокруг, соображая, как невредимым выбраться из болота. Помощи ждать неоткуда. Даже если бы Риарио мог двигаться, он всё равно не услышал бы голоса да Винчи. «Да, но если бы вы пошли вдвоём, он уже вытащил тебя», — нашёптывал бесоватый внутренний голосок. «С чего ты взял? Риарио даже раненый опасен!» — вслух возразил голоску Леонардо. «С того, что пока вы тут в диких лесах, ты нужен ему. Без тебя он погибнет», — мерзко хихикнул шепоток и затих. Леонардо не мог с ним не согласиться. Однако если он сейчас не выберется, то погибнет сам и обречёт на смерть Риарио. Почему-то вспомнились слова графа о брошенном мёртвом теле, червях и зверях, пожирающих плоть.  
      Леонардо зажмурился, сбрасывая морок. Его взгляд задержался на толстой гибкой ветке невысоко над ним. Если до неё дотянуться рукояткой меча и пригнуть, то можно зацепиться, и тогда вытащить себя из трясины...   
      Сердце замерло, и тело сковал животный страх. Сквозь спутанные ветки на Леонардо смотрели два немигающих жёлтых глаза. Да Винчи громко сглотнул, сжал рукоять и приподнял меч, приготовившись обороняться. Он узнал зверя, наблюдавшего из ветвей. Шкуры таких больших кошек устилали пол алтарной, где он соединился со жрицей и отправился в иной мир.   
      Несколько долгих секунд человек и зверь изучали друг друга.  
      — Я не трону тебя, если ты не тронешь меня, — прошептал Леонардо. Сердце трепыхалось, как испуганная птица в силках, тело прошиб холодный пот. «У тебя теперь есть выбор, — вновь проснулся гадкий голосок. — Ты можешь умереть быстро или медленно. Эта зверюга прыгнет и сломает тебе шею, если не будешь сопротивляться. Смерть быстрая... или ты можешь продолжить тонуть». «Заткнись, демоново отродье!» — оборвал Леонардо ехидну в голове. Между тем зверь легко двинулся вперёд, к спасительной ветке. Его яркая пятнистая шкура почти слилась с листвой.   
      — Нет... пожалуйста. Уходи! — Да Винчи приподнял остриё меча ещё выше. Зверь выбрался из ветвей и грациозным мощным прыжком, почти бесшумно, опустился на ветку над головой Леонардо.  
      — Как тут не вспомнить Господа, — в отчаяние вновь прошептал маэстро. Его затянуло почти до бёдер. Он боялся пошевелиться — ускорить погружение или спровоцировать огромную кошку над головой. А ветка под тяжестью тела накренилась вниз, и да Винчи нужно было сделать лишь небольшое усилие — рвануть тело вверх, чтобы зацепиться за неё. Пятнистый хищник, похоже, и не думал нападать. То ли воображение у художника было слишком живым и ярким, то ли дикий охотник был сыт, но Леонардо показалось, что тот проявляет лишь простое кошачье любопытство или... хочет помочь.  
      Широкие мягкие лапы сделали ещё один шажок, и тело вновь прижалось к коре. Да Винчи слышал дыхание зверя. Жёлтые глаза с вертикалями узких зрачков, не мигая, смотрели на человека внизу, чёрный кончик хвоста мелко подрагивал. Но не было в позе хищника ни напряжения, ни угрозы. Да Винчи с трудом выдохнул. Он решился.   
      — Хороший зверь. Сиди так. Сиди. — Да Винчи подобрался, напрягся и с криком рванул тело вверх, свободной рукой вцепляясь в ветку. От неожиданности зверь громко рявкнул и шарахнулся по ветке назад, в сторону. Слетел на землю и исчез в зарослях. Ветка немедленно выпрямилась, и Леонардо почувствовал, что свободен. Он кинул меч туда, куда спрыгнул хищник, подтянулся на руках и через секунду стоял на твёрдой земле.   
      От пережитого напряжения ноги отказали, и да Винчи повалился на траву. Сердце колотилось от страха и облегчения. Ему не верилось, что он спасся. Лео перевернулся на спину, рассматривая переплетение ветвей и зелени над собой. На кончике одной из веток болтался клочок жёлтой шерсти.   
      — Повезло, — вслух сказал он. «Боги благосклонны. Дух леса пощадил тебя, мой мечтатель», — голос Имы эхом раздался в голове.  
      Отдышавшись и успокоившись, да Винчи сел и огляделся. Оказывается, он сильно отклонился от той тропы, которую проложил себе вчера. Леонардо поднялся. В сапогах чавкала жижа, грязные мокрые штанины облепили ноги, и к ним в нескольких местах присосались жирные пиявки. Послав молчаливое проклятие папскому племяннику, из-за которого он оказался в двойной ловушке, Лео отодрал от себя болотных тварей, подобрал меч и вновь стал продираться сквозь дебри. Ему нужно было выйти на вчерашнюю тропу, где он видел просвет между деревьями.  
  
\--------  
* итал. ругательство - соответствует популярному русскому бранному слову х#й.


	3. Мертвец

Вокруг звенела влажная душная жара. Джироламо исходил п **о** том. Он устал неподвижно лежать и всё время прислушиваться к звукам леса. Расчёсывать зудящее от грязи и укусов тело и ждать непонятно чего — смерти, нападения инков или голодных хищников, внезапного возвращения дружков да Винчи или исчезновения самого художника. Сейчас он отдал бы многое, чтобы оказаться в мраморных термах папского дворца, с бутылкой крепкого вина и огромным куском хорошо прожаренного мяса. Он ненавидел себя за беспомощность, а да Винчи за то, что тот ушёл и даже не оставил ему никакого оружия. Кинжал инка остался у Нико, а другого оружия при графе не было. Ему хоть какое-нибудь подобие острого клинка или лезвия — было б, чем защититься в случае нападения или пустить себе кровь из вен. К таким греховным мыслям граф возвращался всё чаще и чаще. Если Бог оставил его, то и жить незачем. Ко всему невероятно хотелось пить. Половинка сладкого ореха давно превратилось в воспоминание.  
      Граф открыл глаза, в сотый раз посмотрев на макушку гигантского дерева, под которым лежал. Картинка, надоевшая до тошноты. Он двинул рукой, осторожно садясь и пристраивая в корнях покалеченную ногу. Фиксатор, сооружённый флорентийцем, был громоздким и неудобным, но сохранял кость в спасительной неподвижности. Риарио, цепляясь за выпирающие корни, попытался подняться. У него не было никакого плана. Он не сделал бы и десятка шагов, к тому же идти ему было некуда. Он не особо рассмотрел «карту» да Винчи, и где они находились, не имел ни малейшего понятия. Джироламо уже просто хотел принять вертикальное положение и увидеть окружающий мир с другого ракурса. Хотя бы, отлить не возле лежанки.   
      При каждом неловком движении ногу пронзала тупая боль. Дыхание сразу сбивалось, и сердце начинало болезненно колотиться. Однако упрямый граф не сдавался и после нескольких неудачных попыток встал на одну ногу. Голова закружилась, его затошнило, а в глазах начали роиться чёрные точки. Джироламо постоял, приходя в себя, и попытался сделать крошечный шаг. Он даже не успел часть веса перенести на сломанную ногу, как его вновь пронзила боль в сотню раз сильнее прежней. Он чуть не потерял сознание и только усилием воли остался стоять. Джироламо понял одно: без посторонней помощи он не сможет передвигаться, а значит, они надолго застряли посреди джунглей. Без еды, без воды и без помощи.  
      — Я знаю, Господи, ты наказываешь меня мучениями за то, что усомнился… — Риарио с трудом дышал, — но прошу тебя, будь милостив — пошли мне смерть.   
      Граф прикрыл глаза. Его качало из стороны в сторону. Он желал избавления и в то же время очень хотел жить.   
      Исторгнув из себя громкую тираду ругательств в адрес флорентийца, которой позавидовал бы даже неаполитанский портовый грузчик, Риарио со всей силы стукнул кулаком по стволу. Всё, на что он оказался способен — это на одной ноге допрыгать до широколистного растения, пригоршнями вычерпать и напиться дождевой воды. Отдышаться и отлить.  
  
      Пот разъедал глаза, рубаха прилипла к спине, ткань штанов высохла, превратившись в жесткий, царапающий кожу панцирь. Сапоги до крови тёрли пальцы ног. Да Винчи с настырностью одержимого прокладывал дорогу в густых зарослях, не обращая внимания на роившихся над собой кусачих мух и комаров. Ветки и листья стали его персональными врагами, мешающими достичь цели, и Лео рубил их, как головы ненавистных турков. Вскоре увидел знакомые деревья и едва заметную лазейку вчерашних обрубленных им ветвей. Он остановился перевести дыхание и вытереть пот с лица.   
      Сколько времени он потратил, заблудившись и попав в ловушки, Леонардо не знал. Солнце почти не проникало сквозь листву. Хотелось пить, и голод вновь заявил о себе резью в пустом желудке. Нужно торопиться, выбраться к просвету, найти что-нибудь съедобное и затемно успеть вернуться к Риарио. Лео не хотел допускать мысли, что недавно встреченный им зверь может обнаружить беспомощного и безоружного графа. Их единственное оружие — меч Козимо, который уже достаточно затупился от того, что им постоянно рубили твёрдую и сырую кору.  
      Лео с трудом сглотнул горячий кислый ком. Надо было графу оставить хотя бы какую-нибудь палку, заточенную наподобие копья. По крайней мере, тому было бы, чем защититься. Леонардо перехватил потной ладонью рукоять меча и двинулся по намеченному маршруту.  
      Он занёс клинок для очередного рубящего удара и замер. В десятке шагов от него белели полукружия человеческих рёбер.   
      Лео оглянулся по сторонам, словно хотел увидеть или услышать подтверждения тревожно мелькнувших мыслей. Джунгли по-прежнему звенели, стрекотали, пели или кричали голосами своих невидимых обитателей. И ничего подозрительного Леонардо не заметил. Осторожно шагнул вперёд, раздвинул ветви.   
      Это были останки человека, умершего довольно давно. Плоти уже не было. На земле лежали лишь белые, высохшие кости в полуистлевших лохмотьях; всё, что осталось от одежды. Некоторые части тела отсутствовали: не было части позвоночника, обеих ног, и от рук остались обломанные локтевые кости, лежащие отдельно. Торчала вывороченная лопатка и половина тазовой кости. Лео обошёл скелет, присел на корточки. Остриём меча коснулся черепа с остатками чёрных спутанных в колтун волос, решив заглянуть в «лицо». Нижняя челюсть того отвисла и была сломана. Череп скалился верхними и нижними рядами длинных неповреждённых зубов. Из пустой глазницы проворно выскользнула какая-то жирная многоногая тварь и пропала в траве. Леонардо внимательно и с любопытством осматривал части скелета и пытался представить картину смерти несчастного. Судя по всему, перед ним были останки молодого мужчины. Может, это был каумива*, или беглый пиньяс**, или охотник. В трухе Лео нашёл сгнившие браслеты, круглые камушки-амулеты с дырками посередине и рассыпавшееся головное украшение человека. Шейные позвонки были неестественно сдвинуты. Лео пришёл к выводу, что человек умер от того, что кто-то попросту свернул ему шею. Присмотревшись внимательно, да Винчи подумал, что это не человеческих рук дело. Перед глазами встала пятнистая голова с жёлтыми глазами. По спине прошёл холодок. Лео инстинктивно сжал рукоять и ещё раз обернулся. Вполне может быть, что зверь прыгнул на человека сверху. Он поднял руку, согнул пальцы, представив, что это челюсти хищника, и примерился к сломанным позвонкам. По всему выходило, что на того действительно напали сверху и сзади. Возможно, это был какой-нибудь зверь-людоед из баек, что любили рассказывать путешественники, вернувшиеся из дальних диких стран.   
      Лео уже хотел идти дальше, когда в полусгнивших листьях его привлёк какой-то предмет. Сделав шаг, он клинком поддел кучку листвы. Листья сдвинулись, и Леонардо увидел костяной нож инка. Наверное, падая от мощного удара, человек выронил его из рук. Лео осторожно подобрал находку. Нож был цел и остёр, рукоять удобно легла в ладонь. Он обтёр нож подолом рубахи и сунул его за пояс.  
      «Это дар Кай Пачи.*** Духи хранят тебя», — опять раздалось эхо голоса жрицы. «Оставь меня в покое! Вылези уже из моей головы!» — вслух прошипел да Винчи и, мысленно поблагодарив мертвеца за бесценный подарок, вернулся на свою тропу.  
  
\-------  
каумива* - шпион (яз.кечуа)  
пиньяс** - раб (яз.кечуа)  
Кай Пачи*** - земной мир (яз.кечуа)


	4. Укрытие

Вскоре среди сплетения веток и лиан мелькнул просвет. Леонардо заработал мечом быстрее и через несколько минут, срубив последнюю преграду, шагнул к краю кукурузного поля. Сердце ёкнуло. Посадки означали одно — рядом туземцы, а встреча с ними не сулила беглецам ничего хорошего. Лео тут же отступил обратно под широкие листья и стал наблюдать и прислушиваться. Никаких посторонних звуков, кроме звуков леса, не было; да Винчи не слышал гортанной речи инков, ни звука мотыг, разрыхляющих землю. Посадки вообще выглядели странно. Высокие стебли кукурузы буквально пропадали среди других растений. Приглядевшись, Леонардо увидел полно упавших, сгнивших початков, чего никогда не допустил бы ни один заботящийся о пропитании крестьянин. Поле заброшено, осенило Лео. И, судя по буйству разросшихся сорняков, довольно давно. А тот мертвец недалеко в кустах, возможно, не охотник и не разведчик, а обыкновенный крестьянин.   
      Да Винчи шагнул на едва различимую тропку вдоль края поля. Осторожно оглянулся по сторонам. Стараясь не шуметь, очень быстро пошёл по ней.   
      При малейшем подозрительном звуке или движении Леонардо замирал, крепче перехватывая рукоять меча. Он спугнул стайку каких-то пёстрых птиц, которые с криками и шумом вылетели из зарослей. Лео молниеносно шмыгнул в спасительную густоту кустов и замер. Вспугнутые птицы могли привлечь внимание крестьян, которые, возможно, были где-то поблизости. Затаив дыхание и сдерживая гулко бьющееся сердце, Лео наблюдал из своего укрытия. Просидев там достаточно много времени, да Винчи понял, что людей на поле всё же нет.   
      Выбравшись обратно на тропинку, продолжил путь. Дойдя до конца поля, плавно переходящего в лес, Лео повернул голову и снова нырнул в заросли. Недалеко виднелась крестьянская хижина. Он вновь замер среди широколистных стеблей переросшей кукурузы, напряжённо вглядываясь вперёд. Но никакого движения в доме или возле него не было. Лео сколько смог выждал и, уже не таясь, подошёл к жилью.   
      Дом, как и поле, выглядел заброшенным. Джунгли поглотили его, задушив лианами. Они скрыли его под широкими лакированными листьями, которые буквально срослись с травой ичу, которой когда-то была покрыта крыша. Стены, сложенные из дикого булыжника, потемнели от дождей, но нигде не разрушились. Лео осторожно обошёл хижину, очистив себе дорогу от ползучих стеблей. Двери не было. Проём был закрыт выцветшим куском поеденной жуками ткани. Леонардо, отодвинув мечом занавесь и сильно пригибаясь, вошёл в хижину.   
      Внутри было сыро, душно и сумрачно. Окон не было. Везде царило запустение. Почти вся утварь была перевёрнута или разбита и теперь покрыта слоем жирной пыли, сухих листьев и грязи. На полу выросла трава. Однако это не было похоже на разграбление. Кое-что из повседневных вещей и посуды уцелело. Когда глаза привыкли к полутьме, Лео рассмотрел нечто, похожее на лежанку, покрытую истлевшей шкурой ламы и толстыми половиками. Вдоль дальней стены стояли плетёные корзины. Пустые, но не разбитые глиняные чаши, блюда и горшки были разбросаны по земляном полу. Леонардо заглянул в следующее помещение, больше похожее на кладовку. Там было что-то вроде кухни с очагом из сложенных камней на полу. Да Винчи бегло обыскал нетронутые горшки, корзины и чаши. В корзинах оказался запас старых чёрствых кукурузных зёрен. В одном горшке под крышкой застыла какая-то слезоточиво воняющая густая жижа, похожая на перебродившую аку*, в другом белел порошок чунью*. Под потолком привязаны чудом сохранившиеся ломти засушенного мяса ламы — чарки — и бананов, превратившиеся в перекрученные верёвки. В других чашах и горшках были насыпаны не то приправы, не то травы, мелкие зёрна киноа*, сушёные улитки и скрюченные коричневые стручки перца.  
      «Ты хорошо молился, Риарио. Господь услышал твои молитвы. Теперь у нас будет укрытие и еда», — вслух произнёс да Винчи и вышел из дома. Нужно быстро вернуться за графом и каким-то образом привести его сюда.   
       Лео пошёл так быстро, насколько позволила усталость и стёртые ноги. По ощущениям вся дорога обратно заняла около трёх четвертей часа. Если Риарио сможет хоть немного передвигаться сам, то к ночи они смогут добраться до заброшенной хижины. Если сейчас не поторопиться, то в темноте тропку будет совсем не видно и шанс заблудиться увеличится в десятки раз. Ночевать же в старых корнях под полотном, дрожать от холода и воевать с кусачими москитами да Винчи не хотелось. Засохшая болотная грязь на штанах в кровь тёрла кожу, а что делалось в сапогах, Леонардо не хотел даже думать. Ступни нестерпимо резало, и они горели огнём, словно их сунули в костёр. К тому же голод и жажда всё больше овладевали им, от них начинала кружиться голова и желудок сводило судорогами. Мёртвый дом казался благословлением и пределом мечтаний смертельно уставшего маэстро.  
      Риарио лежал на том же месте в позе умершего: неподвижно, закрыв глаза и сложив ладони на груди. Леонардо кинулся к нему. В тревожном предчувствии склонился, и тут же пальцы обеих рук графа сдавили его горло. Да Винчи задохнулся. В глазах разом потемнело, и в висках забил колокол.  
      — Пусти... — еле выдавил он, пытаясь разжать стальную хватку. Риарио смотрел совершенно безумным взглядом, будто не узнавал. — Пусти... ты... с ума сошёл? Это я, Лео... — хрипел да Винчи.  
      Пальцы сжимались еще сильнее, но Лео не мог позволить себе ударить коленом в пах, надавить пальцами на глаза Джироламо или тоже схватить за горло. Тот явно был не в себе. Мокрые от пота пряди облепили белое как мел лицо. На лбу вздулись жилы, взгляд остекленел. Граф ощерился животным оскалом и продолжал душить. Сердце от нехватки воздуха выпрыгивало из груди, лёгкие резало. Леонардо отчаянно вырывался. Намертво вцепился в запястья в попытке отодрать руки от своего горла. «Какая жалость, — в голове вдруг проснулся глумливый бесовской голосок, — выбраться из болота, избежать клыков ягуара, найти укрытие и быть задушенным спятившим соотечественником». «Заткнись!» — рявкнул про себя да Винчи и, собрав остатки сил, рванул руки графа, отодрав их от себя. Не задумываясь, наотмашь хлестнул того по лицу. Голова Риарио мотнулась. Он сразу обмяк и тяжело задышал.  
      — Ты с ума сошёл?! Какая муха тебя укусила?! — хватая воздух, в ярости воскликнул Леонардо и вскочил на ноги.  
      — Художник... — Риарио сконцентрировал мутный взгляд на фигуре да Винчи, и по лицу скользнула змеиная усмешка, — неудачный день? Я думал, что ты бросил меня.  
      — Я заблудился, я провалился в болото, на меня чуть не напал ягуар... — огрызнулся Лео, растирая саднящее горло. — Но я нашёл нам укрытие. Если не поторопимся, то придётся опять ночевать здесь.  
      Джироламо дёрнул уголками губ. Он по-прежнему с хрипом и тяжело дышал. Леонардо, предостерегающе выставив руку вперёд, присел рядом.  
      — Давай без фокусов, Риарио. Что с тобой?  
Он ладонью осторожно коснулся липкого лба спутника. У графа был жар. Его бил озноб.  
      — Merda!* — в сердцах воскликнул да Винчи. — У тебя жар. Ты всё же умудрился подхватить какую-то хворь!  
      Риарио только вновь усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.  
      — Уходи, художник. Дай мне умереть или лучше убей меня.  
      — Vaffanculo!* Мы выберемся отсюда! — взъярился Лео.  
      Риарио, не открывая глаза, одними губами беззвучно рассмеялся.   
      — Давай, церковник, соберись-ка и поднимайся. Здесь больше нельзя оставаться, а то, не ровен час, и правда Богу душу отдашь.  
      — Хотелось бы, — прошелестел Джироламо. Лео, презрительно хмыкнув, подхватил его под плечи и заставил сесть. — Давай-давай, поднимайся, — подтолкнул он графа.  
      Тот с помощью да Винчи кое-как встал, держа на весу покалеченную ногу. Джироламо так сильно шатало, что Лео пришлось обнять его и прижать к себе. Тело того было сильным и горячим. Глаза, лихорадочно горящие и влажные, смотрели в упор. Сухие губы приоткрылись...   
      Сердце выбило глухую частую дробь. Лео судорожно выдохнул, сдерживая огромное желание почувствовать губами вкус губ Джироламо.  
      — Да Винчи, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Риарио, — я знаю, что ты содомит, поэтому держись от меня подальше.   
      — Это наглая ложь, гонфалоньер. Меня оправдали, и ты это знаешь, — сквозь зубы, внезапно разозлившись на себя, процедил да Винчи. Неужели его намерение было настолько очевидным для графа?   
      Риарио громко и презрительно хрюкнул. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его так сильно качнуло, что пришлось обхватить спутника за шею, чтобы не упасть.  
      — Хочешь ты этого или нет, — напрягаясь всем телом, проговорил да Винчи, — а мне придётся обнимать и тащить тебя на себе. Береги ногу, граф, — предупредил он. Не отпуская Риарио, изловчился и подобрал сумку с бронзовой головой. Удобнее закинув руку графа себе на шею и, обхватив крепче, он медленно двинулся к проложенной тропе.   
      Буквально через пару сотен шагов Риарио совсем выдохся. Тяжело повисал на плечах да Винчи, громко и хрипло дышал. Тело его пылало сухим лихорадочным жаром. Иногда Джироламо проваливался в забытьё, и Лео приходилось его подхватывать, не давая упасть. Как мешок, он взваливал Риарио на себя и, обливаясь п **о** том, из последних сил продолжал идти.  
      До спасительной хижины оставалось совсем не далеко. Густые сумерки уже размывали джунгли, превращая их в чернильную непроходимую стену. Да Винчи брёл из последних сил, преодолевая нестерпимую боль в стёртых ногах. Его самого шатало, воздуха не хватало, но Леонардо, упрямо сцепив зубы, двигался вперёд. С огромным трудом, задыхаясь под тяжестью обмякшего тела Риарио, почти на ощупь, вполз в дом. Уронив графа на шкуру, он с воем содрал с себя размокшие от крови, грязи и пота сапоги и без чувств рухнул рядом с Джироламо.  
\-----  
ака* - индейский напиток вроде пива — приготовляли его из кукурузы и сока агавы  
чуньо* - так инки называли высушенный и растолченный в муку картофель  
киноа* - зерновая культура схожая с гречихой  
Merda!* - (итал. ругат-во) дерьмо  
Vaffanculo!* - (итал. ругат-во) дословно - пошёл в жопу


	5. Выживший

Его разбудил монотонный, шелестящий звук. Что-то ритмично стучало, щёлкало, шуршало и журчало за стенами. Глухие мягкие шлепки отдавались в голове сквозь плавающие обрывки запутанного сна. Лео приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит и где он вообще. Рука сама потянулась к блестевшему рядом мечу. Через дыры полотна в проёме без двери сочился мутный свет. Остро пахло сырой землёй и травой.  
      Дождь. Леонардо поднял голову, убеждаясь в догадке. Он оглянулся на свернувшегося в калачик спящего рядом Джироламо. Дыхание того было тяжёлым и хриплым. Потрогал его лоб. Он казался раскалённым, как металл на огне. Как же вовремя они перебрались в укрытие, подумал да Винчи и осторожно сел.   
      Всё тело болело так, словно ему накануне пришлось в одиночку разгружать торговый корабль. Живот прилип к хребту, и было такое чувство, что желудок сожрал сам себя. Хотелось пить. Губы ссохлись и царапались, как тёрка. Леонардо опустил глаза и ужаснулся виду своих стоп. Ткань чулок разъехалась. Кровь и сукровица пропитали их насквозь и засохли на лоскутах содранной до мяса кожи. Он осторожно шевельнул пальцами. Движение отозвалось болью.   
      Лео поморщился. Стёртости необходимо было немедленно промыть, присыпать порошком танина, который он видел, обыскивая горшки и чаши, и чем-то замотать. Нужно было привести хижину, ставшую им теперь домом, в относительный порядок. Нужно было набрать воды, выстирать задубевшую от пота и грязи одежду и очистить сапоги. Нужно было... много чего ещё сделать.   
      Превозмогая себя, да Винчи поднялся. С трудом ступая по жёсткой траве и сырой земле пола, похромал в «кухню». Очаг был забит сухой листвой и какими-то сучьями. Их вполне хватит, чтобы согреть воду в большом горшке. А еще нужно было заняться здоровьем Джироламо и его ногой. Сварить для него киноа с вяленым мясом ламы и обязательно покормить. А ещё что-то съесть самому. Лео сорвал перекрученную верёвку ссохшегося банана и засунул его в рот. День предстоял быть длинным-длинным и полным хозяйственных забот.   
  
      Он как невидящий блуждал в багровом тумане, не чувствуя своего тела, не понимая, где он и кто он такой.   
      Иногда его раздирал дикий, сумасшедший беспричинный смех, порой сердце сжималось от непонятной острой тоски и боли и слёзы слепили глаза.   
      Он задыхался. Воздух становился таким плотным и горячим, что невозможно было вдохнуть. Его охватывала животная паника. Он боялся умереть, боялся быть похороненным заживо или сгореть в адском пламени, выжигающим его тело. Он, напрягая непослушный голос, звал на помощь, но не понимал, кого.   
      Иногда из клубящейся мути появлялись какие-то лица, знакомые и незнакомые: смотрели, молчали или говорили, шевелили губами, но слов он не разбирал. Он отчаянно хотел услышать, что они шепчут, но был глух. Он гонялся за призраками в надежде услышать от них ответы на свои мучительные вопросы, но в ответ лишь проваливался в душные пустоты или в лицо ему хохотали отвратительные рожи, порождённые самим Адом.  
  
      — Художник... убей меня... дай мне меч, я сам... художник... чёртов художник, — горячечный бред, срывающийся с высохших побелевших губ, тонул в клубах сизого дурмана.  
      Леонардо набрал полные лёгкие терпкого горького дыма и осторожно выдохнул его в лицо мечущегося в корчах графа.   
      — Вдыхай. Вот так... Сейчас тебе станет легче, — Лео провёл ладонью по мокрым, слипшимся от пота и жара волосам, погладил впалую, заросшую чёрной жёсткой щетиной щёку. — Вот так... теперь спи. Я прогнал твоих демонов. Теперь они все явятся ко мне.  
      Было странно так касаться человека, который, будучи здоровым, никогда бы не позволил этого. Ощущать его кожу, горячее дыхание, смотреть на длинные подрагивающие ресницы. Он хотел бы много больше. Перейти запретную грань дозволенности сурового воспитания Риарио, выросшего в монастыре.   
      Но, может быть... Может быть, всё изменится.   
      Да Винчи сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку из трубки, которую выстругал из тростникового стебля. В глазах плыло. Огонь в очаге тёк, дрожал неестественно-ярким светом. Стены хижины кружились, кренились в разные стороны. Рисунки, нацарапанные им на саже, оживали и начинали двигаться.   
      — Проклятые джунгли... проклятая Книга... проклятые листья коки... — язык одеревенел и заплетался.  
      Риарио затих. Перестал метаться и нести бред. Лео вытянулся рядом с ним, обнял мокрое и горячее тело. «Ты воняешь псиной... ты красивый, римлянин... чёртов церковник... когда мы вернёмся домой, я хотел бы нарисовать тебя... А, турок, ты опять пришёл», — бормотал он, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в свои возникшие из ниоткуда видения.  
  
      Голос читающего молитву заполнил голову, как эхо под сводами собора.   
      Так больно дышать, и по жилам течёт огонь.   
      И никуда не деться от этого всепроникающего карающего голоса.   
      Он старательно повторяет слова молитвы. Это зачтётся. Он будет старательным. Он будет послушным. Он заслужит любовь.  
 _«…Infra tua vulnera absconde me._  
Ne permittas me separari a te.  
Ab hoste maligno defende me  
In hora mortis meae voca me.  
Et iube me venire ad te...» *   
      Быстрый жаркий шёпот молитвы, и горячие чужие пальцы до боли сжали запястье. Лео осторожно высвободил руку, сменил мокрую тряпицу на лбу больного.   
      — Всё будет хорошо, — склонился над распахнувшим глаза графом.   
      — Кто ты? — Риарио смотрел сквозь и в сторону, словно слепой.   
      — Это я, Лео... Джироламо, ты бредишь. Давай, выпей. Тебе поможет.   
Он приподнял тяжёлую безвольную голову больного и стал аккуратно вливать травяной отвар в приоткрывшиеся губы. Зубы с силой прикусили глиняный край чаши, и Лео, наклоняясь к самому уху, успокаивающе прошептал.  
      — Тише... Джироламо, отпусти. Всё пройдет. Боль пройдёт. Жар отпустит. Ты поправишься…  
      Голос мягко баюкает. Рука бережно и нежно гладит волосы.   
      Становится тихо и спокойно. Огонь перестаёт жечь внутренности. Риарио закрывает невидящие глаза и его уносит по реке забвения.  
  
      Человек шевельнулся. Лео, почувствовав движение, мгновенно открыл глаза. В проём лился утренний свет. Джунгли просыпались, оглашаясь дикими криками, стрекотом и звоном.  
      Ему наконец удалось задремать, сидя возле больного. В руках он так и держал пустую чашу, из которой поил графа водой и лечебным отваром.   
      Сегодня была особенно тяжёлая бессонная ночь. Риарио лихорадило и било, словно его поджаривали на медленном огне все черти Ада. Иногда Леонардо приходилось за плечи силой удерживать срывающегося с лежанки графа. Тот всё пытался куда-то бежать, хватать меч, с кем-то драться. Он то начинал бормотать молитвы, то грязно ругался, то нёс невообразимый бред. Если бы да Винчи верил в Бога, сегодня он бы истово молился ему. Но он верил только в себя и в то, что капитан-генерал Римской Церкви силён и живуч.   
      И всё же временами да Винчи овладевали страх и сомнение и он впадал в настоящее отчаяние. Ему казалось, спутник настолько обессилел, что сейчас испустит последний выдох и затихнет навсегда. И тогда он не сможет помочь, не сможет ничего, чтобы спасти человека от смерти. Не просто человека, а того, кто стал ему так жизненно необходим.   
      В восточных трактах по медицине говорилось, что в болезнях человека иногда наступает острый перелом, когда грань между жизнью и смертью тонка и хрупка. И если больной переживет эту ночь, то начнёт уже выздоравливать.   
      Но какая же это была долгая ночь!   
      За жизнь Риарио Лео боролся изо всех сил. Через каждый час вливал в Джироламо тёплый отвар из сушёных трав и корней, которые нашёл в доме. Через каждые десять минут — воду. Время он отсчитывал по самодельным часам. Соорудив примитивный механизм из гибких стеблей, ножом выточив шестеренки из деревяшек. В качестве противовеса подвесил камень. Разумеется, они были не точными, не показывали, который час, но чётко отсчитывали промежутки времени. Об этом возвещал камушек, сбитый выпрямляющимся колышком и громко падающий в медную чашу на полу.   
      Он знал, что отвар принесёт пользу, просто действие его будет нескорым. Этого и стоило опасаться. Леонардо периодически слушал сердцебиение и дыхание, прикладывая ухо к ходящей вверх-вниз мокрой от пота груди. Регулярно обтирал тело влажной тряпицей и шептал на ухо слова надежды и утешений. Он знал, что граф не слышит его, но ему самому эти слова были отчаянно необходимы.  
      Джироламо медленно разлепил веки, обвёл взглядом пространство и вздохнул. Он был бледен. Болезнь истончила черты лица. Они заострились ещё больше, щёки ввалились, под глазами залегли чёрные круги.   
      — Как ты? — тихо спросил Леонардо, распрямляя затёкшее тело.  
      — Где мы? — в свою очередь спросил Риарио, теперь сосредоточенно оглядывая их убежище.  
      — Инкская хижина. Тут неподалёку есть ещё несколько таких. Все пустые и заброшенные. Общины нет, или их всех убили, или забрали в рабство.   
      — Сколько я уже так? — Джироламо пошевелился, попытался сесть, но был для этого слишком слаб.  
      — Если верить моим подсчётам, то сегодня десятый день. Но я могу ошибаться.  
      — Не смотри на меня, — Риарио внезапно ощутил себя совершенно голым. Только сломанная нога была крепко спелёната чистой тканью и скована жёстким подобием корсета из тонких, сплетенных между собой, полос коры. Джироламо не выдержал, отвернулся. Сжал покрывало в кулак, подтянув его на себя, укрылся.  
      — Почему? — Леонардо искренне удивился. — Ты, что стесняешься? — снисходительно, но по-доброму улыбнулся. Это было удивительно, но на скулах графа действительно вспыхнули тёмные пятна. — Знаешь, что у тебя сложение как у олимпийского атлета? Твоё тело красиво. А я художник. Смотреть на тебя доставляет мне эстетическое удовольствие.  
      Но ещё больше оно может доставить мне чувственное плотское удовольствие, подумал да Винчи. Если бы ты только мог позволить, граф... я бы сделал всё, чтобы ты стал счастливым. Но Леонардо молчал и смотрел на Риарио.  
      — Я обнажён. Я беззащитен... Зачем ты раздел меня, да Винчи? — надтреснутым голосом спросил Риарио.  
      — Я вынужден был это сделать. Ты был очень болен. Ты подхватил какую-то лихорадку. Здесь сыро и жарко. В своей грязной одежде ты бы сгнил заживо. Я обтирал твоё тело водой и отваром из трав, сбивая горячку. Теперь твоя кожа дышит и тебе стало легче, ты начнёшь поправляться.  
      — Ты... — Риарио громко сглотнул и закусил губы. Он собирался задать явно болезненный для себя вопрос. — Да Винчи... что ты ещё делал со мной?  
      Лео нахмурился и укоризненно покачал головой. В другой ситуации кому бы другому он уже заехал кулаком в челюсть или поднял на смех. Но только не Джироламо.   
      — Ничего такого, Риарио, что бы оскорбило тебя или затронуло твою честь. Я. Не. Ублюдок, — отрезал да Винчи.  
      Риарио вновь с трудом проглотил собравшийся в горле ком, избегая взгляда художника. Он был ошеломлён и ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько униженным и зависимым. И от кого? От флорентийца, к которому испытывал неоднозначные чувства.  
      — Я буду благодарен тебе, если ты дашь мне хоть какую-то одежду, — выдавил он.  
      — Конечно, — с готовностью откликнулся Лео, стараясь быстрее покончить с неприятной для Джироламо темой. — Надень это. Это инкская повязка.   
      Да Винчи встал и принёс лоскут ткани.  
      — А разве нельзя одеться не по-дикарски? — Джироламо наконец сумел поднять ввалившиеся от болезни глаза. На да Винчи была точно такая же повязка, обмотанная вокруг бёдер. Видимо, он их обнаружил, лазая по пустым соседским хижинам.  
      — Пока ты полностью не поправишься и мы не двинемся дальше, лучше ходить в этом. Инки не дураки. Поверь, это действительно удобно.  
      Леонардо протянул лоскут Джироламо. Риарио нерешительно забрал ткань, при виде которой в голове вспыхнуло болезненное воспоминание.  
      Он помнил ту жуткую кровавую ночь, когда на нём была только набедренная ритуальная повязка и тело было раскрашено. Он был жертвой и охотником. Его должны были убить. Он должен был убить всех, чтобы забрать антидот для отравленного да Винчи...   
      В такой повязке он убил Зиту...  
      Риарио сморгнул и хрипом выдохнул.  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше видел меня обнажённым, — пробормотал он.  
      — Как пожелаешь, гонфалоньер, — Лео театрально возвёл глаза к небу и отвернулся. — Ничего нет постыдного в красивом обнажённом теле, — договорил, не оборачиваясь. И помолчав добавил: — Но спать-то мы всё равно будем вынуждены вместе. Как ты, наверное, заметил, лежанка одна.  
      Риарио промолчал. Непослушными руками кое-как намотал ткань на бёдра и спрятался под покрывалом.  
  
      Болезнь благодаря усилиям и заботам да Винчи отступила. Джироламо с каждым днём чувствовал себя всё лучше, но по-прежнему был слаб. Он много и подолгу спал, не разделяя день и ночь. Его уже не смущал их с художником полуобнажённый вид и то, что они спят спина к спине по ночам. Иногда Риарио чувствовал, как во сне да Винчи обнимает его, но не делал ничего, чтобы освободиться из этих объятий. Они были теплы и приятны, как объятия близкого человека. В такие минуты Риарио просто лежал, ощущал странную и запретную интимную чужую близость и прислушивался к себе.   
      — Ты похож на дикаря.  
      Лео, уже привычно полуголый, заросший и лохматый, подогнув под себя ноги, сидел перед входом в хижину. Солнце жидким золотом блестело на загорелых плечах. На фоне джунглей маэстро действительно был похож на какого-нибудь туземца из неведомой страны. Поджарое тело потемнело от загара. Отросшие волосы были забраны на затылке кожаным шнурком в смешной хвостик. Усы и борода топорщились во все стороны, как буйный кустарник. Перед ним на расстеленном на земле куске ткани лежали шестерёнки и части механизма. Он сосредоточенно ковырялся ножом в полуразобранной бронзовой голове.  
      — А? — обернулся да Винчи, вглядываясь в сумерки дома.  
      — Насколько я помню, устройство было повреждено незначительно. Твои вредительские таланты поистине впечатляют, — усмехнувшись, продолжил с лежанки Риарио.  
      — Ничего я не повреждал, — Лео отвернулся и снова стал рассматривать какую-то деталь. — Чтобы его починить, его пришлось разобрать. Но без доступа к нужным инструментам... — Лео в сердцах отбросил детальку на ткань. — Ссс... — хотел выругаться, но сдержался. — Когда мы вернёмся, я его починю! — твёрдо заявил он.  
      — Возможно, — Джироламо лёг удобнее, подложив под голову локоть, — но мудрее будет сойти с этого смертельного пути и вернуться к художествам.  
      — Говоришь, как мой учитель, — хмыкнул Лео, вставляя детали обратно в механизм головы.  
      — Если мы когда-нибудь попадём домой. Если Господь будет милосерден к нам, — в голосе Джироламо сквозила безнадёжная печаль, — то вернись к своему учителю, да Винчи. А я вернусь к своему.  
      — Что?! — Лео на секунду замер. — Ты хочешь вернуться в Рим?   
      — Без Церкви я никто, — Джироламо прямо смотрел на художника. — Отдамся, пожалуй, на папскую милость.  
      В груди Лео тоскливо защемило. Он перестал собирать устройство, поднялся и шагнул в дом. Сел на одеяло рядом с графом.  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что Сикст может и не помиловать, — тихо произнёс он.  
Джироламо отвернул голову, задумчиво глянул в сторону.  
      — Возможно, за поклонение ложным божествам я того и заслужил, — Джироламо вновь прямо посмотрел в лицо да Винчи.  
      Леонардо покачал головой. В его глазах вдруг вспыхнул гнев. Ему хотелось схватить Джироламо за плечи и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы тот прекратил свое болезненное самоуничижение.  
      — Риарио, Сикст сделал из тебя слепое оружие, заставив убивать. Твоя жертва только утвердит его в своей власти над тобой! Но на самом деле ты же не такой! Тебе противно убийство!  
      — Что ты можешь знать обо мне, художник? — По губам скользнула горькая усмешка. — Иногда я убивал, не испытывая при этом никаких чувств. Как ничего не испытывает человек, убив кусачее насекомое. Только облегчение от избавления и чувство выполненного долга.  
      — Это неправда! — воскликнул Леонардо. — Просто ты боишься поверить в то, что ты другой! Ты боишься разочаровать Сикста. Ты боишься, Джироламо. Боишься самого себя.  
      Он резко встал. Риарио сглотнул, глаза его, неотрывно следя за Леонардо, блестели в полутьме хижины.  
      — А разве ты ничего не боишься, художник? Разве ты никого никогда не разочаровывал?  
      — Разочаровать Сикста я точно не боюсь, — ушёл от прямого ответа да Винчи. — Я вообще всех, кого было возможно, уже разочаровал. Причём с самого рождения, — тихо добавил он.  
      Да Винчи вышел обратно, молчаливо собрал механическую голову, убрал её в сумку и повесил на колышек, вбитый возле дверного проёма.  
      — Пойду наберу дров. Вскипячу воду. Тебе пора пить отвар, — буркнул он, исчезая в зарослях.  
      Джироламо промолчал. Слова художника задели его, но виду он, разумеется, не подал. В душе вдруг шевельнулся червячок, похожий на интерес. Кого же так мог разочаровать флорентийский гений при рождении? Не иначе, как Пьеро да Винчи, своего отца. Наверное, не таким хотел видеть незаконнорожденного первенца сеньор, мессер да Винчи, богатый нотариус, так же как и четыре предыдущих поколения его предков. Что ж, в истории рождения с графом художник имеет много общего. Джироламо тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза.   
      От ядовитого солнечного света и яркости зелени слезились глаза, а от слабости кружилась голова. К тому же от постоянного лежания с вздёрнутой вверх ногой болела спина. Да Винчи соорудил подвес из широкой полосы ткани, прицепив её к потолку. Риарио теперь лежал с продетой в эту петлю ногой. Леонардо уверил, что так не возникнет отёка и кость в таком положении срастётся быстрее.   
      Джироламо не возражал. У него ещё ни разу не появилось повода усомниться в правоте или знаниях да Винчи. И от этого на душе становилось ещё горше и темней. Да Винчи — свободный гений, а он всего лишь послушная пешка в руках римского деспота.  
  
\-----  
* (лат.) Anima Christ - катол. молитва


	6. Затерянные в джунглях

Джироламо сидел на согретой солнцем земле и, гримасничая, критически разглядывал своё искажённое отражение в тонком клинке меча Медичи. Буйная растительность на лице доставляла массу хлопот: от нее было жарко, лицо чесалось, в ней путался мелкий мусор. И было постоянное ощущение, что кто-то ползает под волосами. Он ворошил пальцами отросшую до неприличия бороду и скрёб пальцами шею.  
      — Дикарь, — насмешливо раздалось позади. Риарио обернулся. Леонардо вышел из леса с охапкой сухих веток для очага и молча исчез в доме.  
      — Кто бы говорил, — хмуро процедил вслед граф, вновь разглядывая себя.  
      — Между прочим, я бы мог побрить тебя, — раздалось из дома. Лео гремел чашами. Судя по всему, собирался опять сварить чуньо, кукурузу или киноа. Они хоть и вели полуголодное существование на оставшихся запасах вымершей общины, початках созревшей кукурузы с заброшенного поля и диких плодах и бананах, которые находил в лесу Леонардо, но Риарио уже с трудом переносил безвкусное варево да Винчи. Мясо ламы давно кончилось, ещё когда граф был в горячке. А от высушенного острого перца, добавленного в пищу, скручивало желудок, как будто Джироламо проглатывал морского ежа.  
      — Чем? — хмыкнул граф. — Этим мечом?   
      Он поднялся, опираясь на самодельный костыль и припадая на ногу, направился внутрь хижины. Леонардо, стоя на коленях, раздувал в очаге огонь.   
      — Поймал бы, что ли, какую птицу. Я видел, недалеко в траве паслись такие, похожие на цесарок.   
      Риарио тяжело опустился на застеленную выцветшим половиком лежанку.  
      — Предпочитаю не есть того, у кого имеются глаза, — ответил Леонардо. — Но тебе нужно восстановить силы. Можно поймать.  
      Риарио посмотрел на согнутого да Винчи, усердно дующего на кучку веток, и покачал головой. Он не понимал странности художника, не евшего никакого мяса, но просить убивать птицу ради собственного здоровья считал делом унизительным. Он вообще просить что-либо считал унизительным.  
      — Ты сказал, что вроде можешь побрить меня? Чем? — меняя тему, задал вопрос Джироламо.  
      — Вот этим, — Лео откуда-то из-под руки достал короткий нож с толстым и широким чёрным лезвием на изогнутой деревянной рукояти.  
      — Что это?  
      Да Винчи несильно метнул оружие, и то легко воткнулось возле ноги Риарио. Джироламо невозмутимо вытащил нож из земли и стал внимательно его рассматривать.   
      — Довольно острый и крепкий, но не очень удобный. Для боя бесполезен. Разве что зарезать кого, — констатировал граф, пробуя нож на гибкость и остроту скола. — Из чего он сделан? Я никогда раньше не видел такого металла, — спросил Джироламо, разглядывая блестящее лезвие.  
      — Это не металл, это «Коготь Сатаны» или вулканическое стекло, — ответил да Винчи, заливая воду в горшок и ставя его на огонь. — Я сильно порезался об него, когда нашёл.   
      Он сел рядом на лежанку, широко расставив ноги и свободно свесив кисти рук с колен. Риарио скосил глаза на руки художника.   
      Эти руки странным образом невероятно притягивали Джироламо. Ничего такого особенного в них, казалось, не было: ни холёные, ни грубые, как у крестьянина. Совсем даже не мужская, не крупная узкая кисть с длинными, ловкими подвижными пальцами. Такие руки могли бы принадлежать изнеженному хрупкому аристократу, римскому патрицию или сеньору, или купцу, которые тяжелее мешочка с монетами ничего не поднимали. Руки же да Винчи были испачканы землёй и соком травы и потемнели от солнца. Местами на коже виднелись небольшие белесоватые пятнышки ожогов от алхимических кислот, светлые тонкие полоски шрамов и свежие ссадины. Под неровными краями округлых ногтей чернела узкая полоса. Указательный палец на левой руке был замотан свежим листом.   
      — Мы бы могли помочь друг другу побриться.  
      Джироламо вскинул глаза, стряхивая своё внезапное оцепенение, и удивлённо взглянул на Леонардо.  
      — «Помочь друг другу»? Ты хочешь, чтобы я... побрил тебя?  
      Леонардо кивнул головой.  
      — Вот этим? — Джироламо поднял руку с ножом.  
      Леонардо вновь кивнул.  
      — А ты этим ножом, потом, побреешь меня?  
      — В чём проблема, граф? — усмехнулся Леонардо. — Или ты думаешь, мне удобно и приятно ходить с зарослями на лице? Или ты боишься не справиться? Я бы побрился сам, но, к сожалению, это невозможно сделать без зеркала.  
      Риарио тонко улыбнулся.  
      — Дело не в умении и не страхе, да Винчи. Дело в нашем с тобой доверии друг к другу, — Джироламо крутанул в пальцах нож. — Одно неосторожное движение по твоему горлу... и кровь уже не остановить. Насколько ты доверяешь мне? — Риарио слегка наклонил голову, с почти дружелюбным интересом заглядывая в глаза художника.  
      — Как себе, — спокойно и твёрдо ответил Леонардо. — Я доверяю, хотя любой, зная тебя, сказал бы, что я сумасшедший.   
      По лицу Риарио пробежала мрачная тень. Он нахмурился, отвернулся и в задумчивости снова стал крутить нож.  
      — Джироламо, — тихо позвал Леонардо и едва коснулся локтя Риарио. — Я не враг тебе. Риарио, которого я знаю, не убийца.  
      Джироламо в замешательстве поднял голову. Лицо Леонардо было так близко, что граф увидел крохотные золотистые точки в тёмных зелёно-карих глазах. Да Винчи смотрел в упор. От этого пронзительного, полного переживания взгляда в душе графа внезапно что-то шевельнулось. Сомнение или что-то похожее на надежду.   
      Леонардо с осторожностью вынул из рук Риарио нож.  
      — Пойдём на свет, — тихо позвал он, вставая. — Там нам будет удобнее.   
      Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Риарио несколько секунд смотрел на протянутую ладонь, потом перевёл взгляд на лицо да Винчи.   
      — Идём же, ну, — поторопил Лео.  
      Граф неуверенно улыбнулся и протянул руку художнику. Они вышли на солнечный свет. Лео помог Джироламо сесть.  
      — Вода согрелась. Принесу и, пожалуй, начнём.  
      Леонардо присел на корточки перед графом. Смочил ткань в горячей воде и осторожно приложил к лицу Джироламо, распаривая и увлажняя кожу.   
      Пальцы да Винчи были тёплыми, а прикосновения твёрдыми, но не грубыми. Настолько деликатными, что едва задевали лицо и казались невесомыми. Подбородок, щека, висок. Он касался лица Риарио, как касаются детей или младших братьев. От этих прикосновений тело покрывалась гусиной кожей, поднимая все тонкие волоски на шее и на руках. Никто и никогда вот так не касался графа. Джироламо опустил ресницы, отдаваясь новым ощущениям. Он, послушный движениям руки Леонардо, то запрокидывал голову, то наклонял её на один бок, то на другой. Нож с душераздирающим звуком скрёб жёсткую щетину, кожа горела, но Риарио не замечал этого. Под руками Леонардо он обмяк и блаженствовал. Его тянуло в сон, поэтому, когда Лео кончиками пальцев провёл по выбритой щеке и тихо сказал «Всё», Джироламо с трудом поднял тяжёлые веки. Погладил ладонями лицо. Отсутствие волос принесло несказанную лёгкость и свежесть, словно сняли душную маску. Кожа, отвыкшая от лезвия, побаливала и была раздражена, но стала относительно гладкой.  
      — Ты талантлив во всём, даже в брадобрействе, — пробормотал Джироламо, окончательно просыпаясь. — Боюсь, моих талантов для этого действа будет маловато.  
      — Ничего, я потерплю, — улыбнулся да Винчи. — Вот только согрею новую порцию воды.   
      Риарио провозился гораздо дольше. Ему было неудобно стоять на одной ноге, да и руки были непривычны к такой деликатной работе. К тому же он всё ещё находился во власти рук художника, и по телу то и дело пробегали те самые приятные мурашки. Он хоть и старался, но пару раз всё же неосторожно порезал Лео. Да Винчи зашипел, как рассерженный кот, но промолчал. В отличие от Джироламо, он не сводил глаз с лица графа.   
      — Так и будешь разглядывать меня? Мне бы не хотелось ещё раз поранить тебя, — Риарио старался быть равнодушным и подавить в голосе непонятное для себя волнение, вызванное взглядами художника.  
      — У тебя необыкновенное лицо, Джироламо. Когда мы вернёмся в Италию, я хотел бы написать твой портрет. Ты позволишь? — Лео внезапно порывисто сжал запястье графа. Джироламо как-то странно мелко судорожно вздохнул, словно обжёгся, но выдёргивать руку не стал.  
      — Для начала, — медленно проговорил он, поднимая глаза с пальцев да Винчи на лицо, — мы должны вернуться туда.  
      — Мы вернёмся, — пообещал Лео и нехотя отпустил чужую руку.  
  
      — Как ты думаешь, ты уже способен продолжить путь? — однажды вырвалось у да Винчи. — Нас, конечно, никто никуда не гонит, но путь неблизкий, — бросил короткий взгляд на графа. — Прости, я не это хотел сказать... чёрт, — попытался немедленно дать задний ход Леонардо и виновато ещё раз взглянул на Риарио.  
      Они ужинали, вяло возя ложками по блюду с отварной картофельной мукой. Стояла душная ночь. Риарио уже давно стал замечать раздражение и усталость в да Винчи. Тот всё чаще срывался и тут же просил прощения. Скупо отвечал на вопросы и сам уже не заводил разговоров. Да Винчи угнетала вынужденная задержка и невозможность идти дальше. Джироламо худо-бедно, опираясь на палку, но мог не спеша передвигаться. Нога ещё побаливала, но не доставляла особых неудобств. Он понимал, что художнику не терпелось продолжить путь, и он понимал это еле сдерживаемое нетерпение. Ему самому полуголодная жизнь в хижине посреди диких джунглей казалась если не адом, то подобием чистилища. Он так же, как и да Винчи, тосковал по Италии. По шумному пыльному Риму, и по папскому дворцу, где царила торжественная тишина и прохлада, а с полотен и фресок смотрели лики святых, внушая умиротворение.  
      — Мы можем отправиться в любое время. Я думаю, что справлюсь с дорогой, — негромко ответил граф.  
      Он заметил, как в неверном свете от горящего очага радостно блеснули глаза спутника.  
      — Уверен? Ты прости, мы можем остаться здесь настолько, насколько нужно. Твоя нога должна быть абсолютно здорова.  
      Риарио в ответ улыбнулся одними губами. Он не был уверен, но да Винчи прав, пора было покидать укрытие.  
      — Тогда завтра же начнём готовиться к возвращению, — с воодушевлением воскликнул Леонардо.  
  
      Лео с сожалением расстался с инкской повязкой. Они переоделись в свою старую одежду, которая тут же прилипла к телу душным покровом. Ноги, привыкшие к свободе, к земле и траве, в сапогах сразу же стали тяжёлыми и мокрыми от пота.  
      — Пойдём вниз по течению реки. Это, конечно, будет более долгий путь, чем двинуться прямо на восток. — Да Винчи расправил смятый листок из блокнота со своей картой. — Но так — надёжнее. Она должна вывести нас если не к побережью, то к более широкому руслу. Туземцы знают примитивное судоходство. Можно будет взять лодку и спуститься вниз вплавь, к океану. Там, на берегу, уже решим, что делать дальше. Прошло больше того срока, когда Веспуччи должен был ждать. Этот прохвост наверняка уже на полпути к Италии.  
      Леонардо сложил листок, пряча его за голенищем сапога.  
      — «Взять лодку»? — хмыкнул Риарио, стоящий рядом с Лео, опираясь на лёгкую бамбуковую палку. — Ты, наверное, хотел сказать «украсть».   
Он вопросительно вскинул бровь и улыбнулся. Да Винчи, по мнению графа, уж слишком ко всему относился легко и просто, словно никогда не стоял ни перед каким выбором. Лео досадливо качнул головой.  
      — Не придирайся к моим словам, Джироламо. Я просто хочу попасть домой.  
      — Понимаю. Чтобы выжить, все средства хороши, верно, художник? — Риарио ещё сильнее приподнял уголки губ в снисходительной усмешке. Да Винчи хотел отмахнуться или возразить, привести какие-нибудь правильные доводы. Убедить себя и графа в том, что всё проистекает из складывающихся обстоятельств и определение тех или иных действий могут быть сомнительны. Что понятия «совесть» или «грех» весьма относительны, особенно применительно к таким людям, как они. Риарио сквозь нависшую на лицо длинную спутанную чёлку выжидающе смотрел на Леонардо.   
      — Ты хочешь спорить или идти? — в свою очередь задал вопрос да Винчи.  
      — Разумеется, идти, — немедленно откликнулся граф, продолжив улыбаться и оставшись убеждённым в своей правоте.  
      Леонардо закинул на плечо сумку с бронзовой головой, запасами молочных початков, вяленых бананов и разных мелочей, так необходимых в любом походе. Поправил меч в истрёпанных ножнах. Риарио проверил на поясе костяной кинжал мёртвого инка. Оба почувствовали тихую грусть расставания с местом под названием «Дом» и зуд нетерпения продолжить путешествие.  
      Они постояли перед хижиной, молчаливо прощаясь с ней, а потом, не сговариваясь, тронулись в путь.  
  
      Двигались они медленно и трудно. Местами им приходилось прорубать себе путь среди переплетения ползучих стеблей, листьев и веток. Продираться сквозь плотные упругие заросли, которые не поддавались ни мечу, ни кинжалу. Перелезать через завалы сгнивших деревьев, поросших травой и сырыми пятнами лишайников. Даже на относительно свободных от кущ участках, идя по шуршащему ковру из сухих листьев, они шли не спеша. Риарио сильно хромал. На бледном потном лице застыла маска боли и терпения.  
      — Давай отдохнём, — предложил Лео, в который раз останавливаясь и тревожно поглядывая на спутника. — Давай просто ляжем и полежим. Спать не будем.  
      — Ради всего святого! Прекрати меня опекать. Я в состоянии пройти ещё несколько лиг, — процедил Джироламо, хромая дальше мимо художника. — Я не устал.  
      — Я устал, — Лео догнал Риарио. Он чувствовал вину перед Джироламо за то, что дал непростительную волю своему нетерпению, легкомысленно заставив графа слишком рано покинуть хижину. — Прошу, — тихо попросил он упрямого эмиссара, не желающего сдаваться. Путь для того был слишком тяжёл. Да Винчи понимал, что без регулярного отдыха Джироламо не протянет и двух дней.   
      Риарио остановился, с трудом переводя дух, с силой вцепляясь в свою палку.  
      — Хорошо, — выдохнул он и тут же опустился на землю, беззвучно щерясь. Лео снял с плеча сумку. Достал оплетенный тростниковой травой глиняный сосуд, в котором была вода, протянул Джироламо. Граф взял его и, сделав пару коротких глотков тёплой затхлой жидкости, передал обратно. Лео тоже немного глотнул, закупорив сосуд, спрятал обратно. Он расправил сумку и похлопал по ней, приглашая графа прилечь. Джироламо не заставил себя упрашивать, растянулся рядом с да Винчи и прикрыл глаза. Усталость болезненно пульсировала во всём теле. Даже есть не хотелось. В лесу стояла парн **а** я душная сырость. Они тесно лежали рядом и старались не уснуть.   
      Вдруг среди листвы раздался громкий утробный рёв, заставивший немедленно распахнуть глаза, вскочить и схватиться за оружие. Недалеко на дереве сидела покрытая густой тёмной длинной шерстью человекоподобная тварь. Открыв рот и вытянув безобразные губы, издавала душераздирающие звуки. Длинный хвост обвил ветвь, на которой сидело уродливое существо. На людей внизу оно не обращало никакого внимания, самозабвенно придаваясь жутким звукам своего голоса.  
      — Исчадие ада, — пробормотал Риарио и перекрестился.  
      — Не думаю, — негромко возразил да Винчи, разглядывая неведомое животное. — Оно не опасно. Оно не нападает на нас.  
      — Не нападает, потому как с нами сила Господня, — не согласился граф, стискивая рукоять кинжала и с нескрываемым отвращением глядя на ревущую в ветвях тварь.   
      — А ты не думал, что это создание — одно из чудес Бога, в существовании которого я, правда, сомневаюсь. Знаешь, — Леонардо задумчиво почесал зарастающую щетиной щёку, — я видел подобных животных и заметил, что они никогда не спят на земле. Только на деревьях. А знаешь, почему?  
      Риарио не ответил.  
      — На деревьях безопасно. Нам следует поступить так же, — с этими словами он резко воткнул меч рядом с собой. Клинок пронзил небольшую яркоокрашенную змею. Жёлто-чёрно-красные кольца судорожно свились и замертво опали. Маэстро и граф молчаливо переглянулись. Леонардо выдернул меч, пнул от себя змею, которая верёвкой отлетела на несколько шагов. Подобрал сумку, и они снова двинулись по тропе.  
  
      — Да Винчи... да Винчи, проснись... Лео!   
      Надсадный настойчивый шёпот заставил пробудиться ото сна.   
      — О, я уже просто Лео, — хрипло пробормотал Леонардо, с трудом открывая слипшиеся веки. Однако Риарио никак не отреагировал на его шутку. Взгляд был устремлён куда-то вперёд и вниз. Леонардо хотел шевельнуться, но Риарио предостерегающе молча вскинул руку. Да Винчи проследил за взглядом графа и тоже замер.   
      Ночевали они в развилке кроны огромного дерева, удобно расположившись на толстых и широких ветвях. Чтобы не упасть во сне, каждый обвязался верёвкой. Внизу, в стороне протекала река. Скорее ручей, который при желании можно было перейти вброд. Берега по обеим сторонам сплошь заросли низким жестколистным кустарником, но среди редких проплешин можно было подойти к самой воде. На одном из таких пятачков противоположного берега сидела уже знакомая огромная жёлто-чёрная кошка и пила воду. Да Винчи и Риарио, не смея произвести ни звука, в немом напряжении следили за зверем. Тот, припав к земле, лениво лакал. Широкий язык неторопливо мазал по воде. От опущенной вниз головы расходились мелкие круги. Внезапно зверь напрягся, словно что-то почуяв, резко поднял голову. Тело его подобралось, и пятна на шкуре пришли в плавное движение. С бороды сорвалось несколько прозрачных капель. Жёлтые глаза смотрели прямо на них.  
      — Ягуар, — одними губами, в опасливом восхищении произнёс Леонардо. Сердце его, как тогда, при первой встрече колотилось мелкой дрожью. Ягуар повёл усатой головой, быстро встал на лапы. Он издал короткий утробный мяукающий рык, развернулся и ушёл в заросли.   
      — Я чуть штаны не испачкал, когда увидел его, — громко сглотнув, нарушил тишину Риарио, приходя в себя.   
      Лео двумя руками потёр лицо и тоже облегчённо выдохнул. Как бы ни восторгался он красотой и изяществом дикого зверя, тот был очень опасен. И чем дальше от него находиться, тем лучше.  
      — Я тоже, — признался художник. — Когда первый раз повстречался с таким. Но всё обошлось, иначе сейчас мы бы с тобой не разговаривали.   
      Они спустились с дерева. Умылись водой из реки. Позавтракали сушёными бананами и земляными орехами и в молчании снова двинулись в путь.  
  
      Молчание стало обыденностью. Усталость всё глубже въедалась в плоть и кости. Она была многодневной, бессмысленной и пустой. Она измотала душу, вытравила все чувства, кроме одного — глубокого безразличия. Дни и ночи слились в однообразную серую, бесконечную, размытую липкую марь.   
      Риарио шёл за да Винчи, ни о чём не думая, механически переставляя ноги и глядя тому в спину. Всё его существо сжалось и сосредоточилось на искалеченной натруженной от ходьбы ноге. Она ныла тупой тянущей жилы болью, а по ночам пульсировала и горела сухим огнём. На ночь да Винчи привязывал к ней какие-то листья, которые дарили небольшое облегчение. Потом они чем-то ужинали и курили трубку с дурманящими высушенными листьями коки. Это немного помогало: снимало тяжесть и напряжение. Потом усталость брала своё, и они проваливались в бездну сна.   
      Иногда, идя вслед за художником, граф замечал, что тот пропадает во тьму. И Джироламо вдруг осознавал, что идёт с закрытыми глазами. Он спохватывался, чуть не падая, останавливался. Риарио не мог просить, а да Винчи — разрешил не просить. Леонардо оборачивался, возвращался и молча подставлял плечо. Риарио так же безмолвно принимал помощь. Они шли вместе, обнявшись, но совершенно не чувствуя никакой близости. Как два обломка, столкнувшиеся и зацепившиеся друг об друга в крутом водовороте.   
      Джироламо уже перестал возносить молитвы, потому что потерял в них всякий смысл. Они не давали того чувства умиротворения и праведности, превратившись в набор бессмысленных слов. Он желал лишь одного — чтобы кончились эти враждебные бесконечные заросли, а в ушах затихла какофония диких звуков.  
      Когда он в очередной раз увяз в этой полубессознательности и да Винчи, помогая идти, тащил его на себе, заросли внезапно оборвались.   
      Художник вдруг что-то воскликнул. Джироламо поднял тяжёлую голову. Да Винчи вытянул руку, на что-то показывая, и радостно говорил, но уши Джироламо словно были забиты ватой. Он медленно повернул голову и чуть не ослеп.   
      Вдали в лучах солнца на фоне ярко-синего неба сверкали белоснежные пики высоких гор, а впереди несла воды широкая река.


	7. Река

 Пространство внезапно раздвинулось до необозримых размеров, обрушилось гигантской массой чистого прозрачного воздуха. Смяло, швырнув в лица ветром, запахом влаги, горячего камня, и опрокинуло навзничь. Они рухнули на землю. Жадно ловили и пили холодный воздух.   
      Сколько времени они так пролежали, Джироламо не знал. Наверное, он задремал или впал в забытье, потому как какое-то время не помнил себя. Когда глухота отступила — услышал окружающий мир совсем с другими звуками: мерным плеском воды, далёкими пронзительными криками птиц, круживших в высокой синеве. Повернул голову. Да Винчи раскинулся рядом, закрыв глаза, размеренно дышал. Спал. Ресницы отбрасывали тень на острые скулы в грязных разводах пота и пыли. Ветер шевелил его волосы, щекоча прядями по лицу, пузырил на груди изодранную сорочку. Наверное, со стороны они являли собой печальное зрелище измученных оборванцев в этом Богом забытом мире.   
      Высокое солнце нещадно пекло. Камни, на которых они лежали, были горячими. Нужно было найти хоть какую-то тень.   
      Голова с непривычки кружилась от переизбытка свежего воздуха и раздвинувшегося горизонта. Он огляделся по сторонам. Куда хватало глаз, расстилалась широкая каменистая равнина в пятнах жалких чахлых низких кустарников. Река слепила, дробилась множеством солнечных бликов. В прозрачном голубом мареве возвышались далёкие смятые шапки ледников.  
      Джироламо оглянулся на тёмную стену джунглей позади себя и возблагодарил Бога за то, что тот оставил обоих в живых и вывел из адского леса.   
      — Да Винчи, — негромко позвал он. Леонардо с трудом вздохнул, открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Прикрыл лицо ладонью.   
      — Господь всё же милостив к нам, — Джироламо улыбнулся болезненной улыбкой.  
      Леонардо приподнялся на локте. Оглянулся по сторонам и снова откинулся на спину. В бескрайне-высоком синем небе парили похожие на чёрточки птицы. С реки несло холодной влагой. Сил совсем не осталось, и Лео подумал, что если он сейчас не окунётся в воду, то не уйдёт с этой раскалённой жаровни никогда. Он снова сел. Через голову, не спеша, начал стаскивать рубашку.  
      — Что ты делаешь?   
      — Искупаюсь, — устало отозвался Лео, — вода вернёт силы. Сейчас я чувствую себя, как сгнившая слива.  
      Леонардо с трудом стянул сапоги, поморщился, отбросил в сторону. Поднялся, отцепил от пояса ножны с мечом. Развязал шнуровку и сбросил штаны. Оставшись обнажённым, с наслаждением с хрустом потянулся.  
      Да Винчи на скудном многонедельном питании словно бы усох. Мышцы удлинились, превратившись в узловатые перекрученные под загорелой кожей канаты. Мускулистый живот основательно впал, кожа обтягивала рёбра и острые углы тазовых костей. Жилистые, как у скакуна, икры плавно переходили в тонкие щиколотки с выпирающими ахилловыми сухожилиями. И только аккуратные, твердые белые ягодицы являли собой резкий контраст со всем загорелым телом.  
      Риарио отвёл взгляд от фигуры художника.  
      — Разве ты не собираешься охладиться и смыть с себя грязь? — Лео оглянулся на графа. Тот не ответил, демонстрируя подчёркнутое равнодушие. Да Винчи лишь насмешливо фыркнул, зная отношение церковника к обнажённому телу, и, осторожно ступая по камням, вошёл в спасительную воду.   
      Та почти сразу дошла до колен, обнимая приятным холодом, остужая и лаская кожу. Лео зачерпнул несколько прозрачных пригоршней и с наслаждением напился. Оглянувшись на одинокую фигуру Джироламо, хмыкнул и с разбегу бросился в мелкую волну. Вода приняла в себя разгорячённое тело, перехватив дыхание и вызвав волну зябких мурашек. Ушёл под воду, вынырнул и захохотал от охватившего его детского восторга.  
      Риарио так и сидел на горячих камнях, на жарком солнце. Вытянув ноги, постукивая по сбитым мыскам сапог своей бамбуковой тростью.  
      — Я восхищён твоей выдержкой, граф! — вволю наплававшись, крикнул Леонардо. — Ты железный человек. Но неужели тебе хоть раз не хотелось бы поступить иначе? Тебе вообще знакома свобода воли? — весело плескаясь, отфыркиваясь и отплёвываясь, выкрикивал Леонардо. Нырнул под воду, дразня взор церковника белыми полушариями ягодиц.  
      — Ты ведёшь себя, как портовая шлюха, — громко процедил Риарио, отводя взгляд от беспечно полощущегося да Винчи.  
      — Нет, я веду себя как человек, которому приятно купаться голым в прохладной и чистой воде. Смыть с себя всю пыль и грязь. Я наслаждаюсь, Риарио… в отличие от тебя, который тухнет на солнце, потому что чужие догмы не позволяют ему поступить иначе.  
      Лео громко и обидно захохотал. Он опрокинулся на спину, всплеснув фонтан солнечных брызг. Улёгся на воду, раскинув руки и ноги. Он закрыл глаза и блаженствовал, наслаждаясь сонным покоем реки, ласковой прохладой и отступающей усталостью.  
      — Объясни мне, Джироламо, — не открывая глаз, через некоторое время крикнул он. — Твоя Церковь говорит о всеобщей любви, прощении и милосердии. Но Господь не любит чад своих, раз создал их по образу и подобию, но запретил наслаждения. Кто сказал, что обнажённое тело грех? Соитие — грех. Зачатие — грех. Писать картины грех, изучать природу, узнавать её тайны — грех. Для чего было создавать этот мир, если к нему нельзя прикоснуться? Почему Церковь требует слепого поклонения, уверяя, что только так можно достигнуть царствия божьего?  
      — Твой разум заражён ересью, художник, — негромко произнёс Риарио, и Леонардо показалось, что голос того прозвучал совсем рядом. Он открыл глаза и повернул голову. Джироламо полностью обнажённый входил в реку. От внезапности увиденной картины Лео потерял равновесие и на миг ушёл под воду. Вынырнул, наглотавшись, давясь и откашливаясь.  
      — Не знаю, может, я не прав, и Господь всё-таки существует, — немного растерянно пробормотал он, в восхищении глядя на идущего графа. — Но если это его заслуга, то так и быть, пусть существует.  
      Джироламо, невозмутимо пройдя ещё несколько шагов, плавно опустился в воду и, широко взмахивая руками, поплыл от Лео прочь.  
  
      Взгляд неподвижных глаз был устремлён вверх, в необъятный бесконечный космос над головой. Картина ночного небесного свода поражала воображение, приводила в немой трепетный восторг на грани экстаза. Это была нереальная картина вселенского мироздания. В туманных спиралях серебристой звёздной пыли, в розовато-фиолетово-ртутных клубящихся сгустках таинственной материи, в покалывающем холодном мерцании бесчисленных звёзд. Эта торжественная равнодушная немота, раскинувшегося во все пределы сияющего купола, наполняла существо благоговейным трепетом.   
      «Ты слаб, человек. Ты смертен. Ты пыль, песчинка в этой великой картине мироздания, и тебе никогда не разгадать тайн небесного художника. Не постичь его замысла. Ты можешь не верить и сомневаться, но глаза твои не разучились смотреть». Ехидный голос в голове гаденько хихикнул. «Ты появился и исчезнешь без следа, как сотни тысяч и тысяч до тебя, таких же песчинок. Из праха в прах. А небесный свод был и останется. Он вечен». Да Винчи моргнул, тряхнул головой, прогоняя из головы непрошеного гостя. «Неправда! — мысленно возразил он. — Человеку подвластно многое. Человек уже разгадал множество загадок, нашёл решения многих проблем. Он научился переплывать океан, исследовал далёкие земли, покорил огонь. И это далеко не предел. Человек изобретателен, и вся наша жизнь подтверждение этого». «Ну, да», — саркастично подал голос внутренний спорщик. — «Но при этом он творит ужасные поступки. Убивает, калечит, уничтожает то, что создано не им... Человек глуп и ничтожен. Человек совершает и будет совершать только то, что ему позволено. Узнает то, что будет позволено узнать. Крупицы. Крохи Вселенского Разума. Потому как человек слаб и сам является частью мироздания. Песчинке никогда не перевернуть небесный свод и никогда не постичь основ всего сущего». Леонардо невольно на миг закрыл лицо руками, отгораживаясь. «Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись!.. оставь меня в покое! Ты не понимаешь... ты ничего не понимаешь, и я тебе ничего не собираюсь объяснять!»  
      Маэстро сжал кулаки, вновь запрокинул голову к светящемуся небу.  
      Оттуда лился холодный призрачный голубоватый свет. Он мягко серебрил камни и голую прибрежную скалу.   
      Этот невеликий каменный обломок, как зуб мифического чудовища, торчал посреди каменной пустоши, рядом с джунглями. В ней они нашли подходящее местечко и устроились на ночлег. Это была неглубокая округлая выемка с наплывающим низким козырьком. Выгрызенная и вылизанная ветрами и временем, превратившаяся в уютную нишу. Камни, за день нагретые солнцем, теперь медленно отдавали своё тепло. Словно внутри был невидимый кокон, окутывающий тела и защищающий от холодного ветра с реки.   
      Днём да Винчи долго не мог заставить себя вылезти из воды. Всё смывал и смывал с себя пот, грязь, усталость и тревоги, скопившиеся в душе и теле свинцовым грузом. Потом без сил раскинулся на горячих камнях. Лежал, наслаждаясь солнечным живительным теплом. Из-под опущенных ресниц наблюдал за Риарио, который довольно долго плавал и нырял, поднимая лёгкие брызги. Накупавшись, прихрамывая, выбрался на берег и неподалёку растянулся на обжигающих камнях. Да Винчи исподтишка рассматривал тело графа, хотя знал его до интимных мельчайших подробностей. Бусины воды блестели на покрытой крупными мурашками загорелой коже. Джироламо шевельнулся. С широких мышц спины сбежало несколько капелек. Риарио заметно потряхивало, и Лео всеми силами противился огромному желанию лечь рядом, обнять и согреть графа. Просто согреть. Спрятать, защитить. Если бы тот мог позволить такому случиться.   
      Если бы...  
      — Так хорошо, что мы можем остаться здесь на много дней. В реке наверняка есть рыба, в лесу бананы, ночлег какой-нибудь найдём, — сонно пробормотал Леонардо. Джироламо повернул к нему лицо. Длинные мокрые пряди спутались в невообразимый комок, нависли на глаза, и Лео опять почувствовал непреодолимое желание коснуться Риарио. Убрать с лица волосы, погладить впалую щёку с прилипшей к коже тонкой корочкой речного песка. — Твоя нога должна уже окончательно зажить. Я больше не... Я готов ждать... Столько, сколько потребуется.   
      Губы дрогнули. По лицу графа скользнула еле заметная улыбка. Он молчаливо посмотрел на художника и закрыл глаза.  
  
      В реке действительно водилась рыба. Они общими усилиями смастерёнными да Винчи садками на мелководье выловили десяток серебристых крутобоких рыбин.   
      Это было безудержное пиршество. Рыбу почистили, запекли на углях, завернув в широкие листья. Еле дождались, когда можно было, начать есть. Хватали белую сыроватую мякоть пальцами и засовывали целыми кусками в рот. С торчащими костями, с прилипшими крупинками золы и песка. Ели жадно. Обжигались, шипели, дули. Ловко вытягивая между зубов игольчатые изогнутые кости, обсасывая хребты и плавники, разгрызая хрусткие головы. Сосредоточенно, молча, быстро жевали. Желудки вроде и были уже полны, а глаза не насытились. Они хватались за новую порцию, пока не съели весь улов подчистую, оставив на спёкшихся листьях жалкие кучки рыбьих изломанных скелетиков.   
      Было в этом что-то от первобытной, дикой ритуальной оргии, но совершенно естественной.  
  
      Он находился в каком-то циклопическом месте. В мёртвом, огромном и пустом. Ветер тонко заунывно свистел среди острых камней. Ни кустика, ни травинки. Песок и камень. Скалы буро-красными и чёрными слоями пирога, словно срезанные гигантским ножом, утыкались в небо — свинцово-серое, без единого облачка. Искусственное, тяжёлое. Тоска, зародившись где-то под рёбрами, поднялась и сжала горло. Воющая, тянущая... волчья. Почему меня все бросили, в голове крутился один и тот же отчаянный вопрос. Почему никого нет рядом?   
      Он метался среди осколков камней в бесплодных поисках хоть кого-то найти. Живого. Его преследовало пугающее ощущение следящих за ним невидимых глаз. Он резко оборачивался. Обшаривал взглядом мёртвые камни, искал. Не видел никого. Но _они_ были здесь рядом, стояли за спиной и трогали между лопаток. Чьи-то неведомые шепотки и хохотки касались волос на затылке. Сердце обмирало от ледяного ужаса, лёгкие сжимались. Чьи-то невидимые руки-когти цепляли одежду. Нет! Пустите! Он вырывался, бежал, бежал, бежал в нескончаемых, одинаково узких чёрно-красных коридорах. Прочь, пока не услышал этот звук. Словно на стену налетел. Странный, тихий, похожий на детский плач или щенячий скулёж. Закрутился по изгибам коридоров, выискивая источник. И нашёл. Маленький хныкающий мальчик, сжавшись в комочек, сидел в тёмном углу. Положил голову на сложенные на коленях руки и тихо плакал. Он бросился к нему. Упал на колени, затряс худенькие плечи. Тельце было безжизненным, как у старой тряпичной куклы. Почему ты здесь? Почему ты один? Где твои отец и мать? Я плохой. Я очень плохой. Меня все бросили. Ребёнок поднял лицо, и Джироламо отшатнулся — нет! — он смотрел сам на себя кровавыми дырами вырванных глаз.   
      Джироламо завыл от охватившего душу дикого ужаса. Вскочил и бросился бежать. Дальше, дальше от этого жуткого места. Задыхаясь от боли в груди, скуля, как смертельно раненый зверь. Он больше не мог вынести этой режущей боли и — распахнул глаза.  
      Лео сидел, поджав под себя ноги. Перед ним была горстка очищенных от мягкой скорлупы земляных орехов. Ел он очень медленно. По одному отправлял себе в рот и тщательно жевал. И взгляд его не отрывался от лица проснувшегося графа.  
      — Что? — не понял тот, озираясь и моргая со сна. — Что ты меня опять разглядываешь?  
      Леонардо отправил в рот очередной продолговатый, в розовой нежной кожице орешек.  
      — Ты знаешь, что ты отвратительно спишь? Мечешься, стонешь, кого-то зовёшь. Сейчас ты разговаривал во сне… вернее — кричал.   
      — Что? — переспросил Риарио, сел, потёр ладонями лицо, не совсем проснувшись. — Я кричал?   
      Во рту было клейко и сухо. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, словно он продолжил куда-то бежать. Да Винчи молчаливо кивнул, огладил щетину на щеке и всё смотрел на потного взъерошенного Джироламо. От ужаса воспоминания недавнего сна, чёткого и ясного, Джироламо вздрогнул.  
      — Что я... кричал? — с трудом выдавил он.  
      — Разное, — Леонардо пожал плечами. — Что-то вроде «нет, пустите». Ещё что-то невнятное. Я не разобрал. Может, расскажешь? — он протянул графу орех.  
      — Нет, — тот отклонился. И было не понять, к чему относился его отказ.  
      — Если не хочешь, то не говори. Оставь при себе... но, — Лео нервно пробежался пальцами по бородке. — Это происходит почти каждую ночь. Ну, не почти каждую... Джироламо... — тихо позвал он.  
      Риарио сидел, прижав лоб к коленям, как тот страшный мальчик из его сна. Сжимал пальцами щиколотки и молчал. Лео одним движением ладони смахнул мусор с инкского половика, на котором они спали, и подсел рядом.  
      — Джироламо, расскажи. Тебе станет легче. — Леонардо положил руку ему на плечо. Тот поднял и повернул голову. Лицо Лео было близко и в серебристом ночном сиянии напоминало маску без глаз. Риарио судорожно вздохнул. Он вдруг испугался, что если расскажет, то да Винчи не поймёт или поймёт как-то не так, неправильно.  
      — Я не знаю... я не знаю с чего начать, как объяснить.  
      Лео придвинулся ещё ближе, несильно сжал плечо.  
      — Начни с самого простого.   
      — Я был в странном месте. Безжизненном и холодном, как Лимб в аду. Я искал. Я бродил среди камней, и мне было так плохо, так тоскливо, что я хотел выть.   
      Он увидел, как дёрнулся мускул на лице художника.   
      — Я... я видел там, — хрипловато и медленно продолжил граф, — в том ужасном месте... я видел себя.   
      — Себя? — эхом переспросил да Винчи. — Ты был там, и что ты там делал?  
      — Это был я, только маленький... Меня бросили совсем маленького. Я жил в монастыре. Давно, ещё до того, как отец нашёл меня. — Джироламо как-то мокро коротко вздохнул. Лео слушал, не отрывая взгляда от посеребрённого светом лица.  
      — И у меня там... У меня были вырваны глаза, — выдохнул Риарио и громко сглотнул. Острый кадык перекатился по шее.  
      Лео вздрогнул и крепче сжал пальцы.  
      — Это просто сон. Дурной сон, — почему-то прошептал Леонардо. — Ты много пережил, Джироламо. Испытал много боли. Тебе трудно сопротивляться своим страхам. Твой разум играет злую шутку, показывая тебе плохие сны. Тише. Не думай об этом. Иди ко мне. — Он вдруг обнял, прижал графа к себе и с чувством потёр его плечо, словно хотел согреть или стряхнуть навалившийся страх.   
      Рука да Винчи была тёплой и тяжёлой, несильно давила на шею, но Джироламо не захотел поправить её. От художника пахло горьковатым мускусом, речной водой и лёгким п **о** том. Риарио облизнул сухие губы и почувствовал, как невесомо дрогнула рука на шее и пальцы чуть сжали кожу плеча. Их взгляды встретились, поймав отражающийся свет звёзд. Джироламо, сам не зная зачем, вдруг схватил Лео за голову и крепко прижался губами к его губам. Это произошло так быстро и неожиданно. Секунду назад граф почти умер от страха, а теперь его губы были смяты другими губами. Жесткими, влажными, властными. Щетина оцарапала кожу. Дыхание было немного пряным, горячим и сдавленным. Рука да Винчи поднялась, огладила, собрала и сжала волосы на затылке графа. Поцелуй длился недолго, но в нём было что-то большее, примиряющее, прощающее. Что-то, от чего боль отступила и не казалась теперь бесконечной. Риарио вдруг также резко отшатнулся, словно губы его опалило огнём.   
      — Что это было? — севшим голосом спросил да Винчи, не пытаясь унять бешено колотившееся сердце.  
      — Не знаю. Не спрашивай, — отрывисто и немного испугано ответил Риарио.  
Лео хотел было протянуть руку, но граф шарахнулся ещё сильнее. Потом отвернулся, лёг, свернувшись и уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом. Одновременно почувствовал себя истеричной девицей, грешником и полным дураком.   
      Да Винчи лёг рядом и позади Джироламо, не дотрагиваясь руками, но уткнувшись лбом между его лопатками. Внезапный поцелуй Риарио всколыхнул в душе целую бурю противоречивых чувств и ощущений: растерянность, надежду, восторг и страх. Страх, что Джироламо поступил так под действием дурного сна или подчиняясь мгновению помутившегося рассудка.


	8. Река (часть 2)

Утреннее солнце оранжевым тёплым светом мягко окрасило скалу. Небо налилось высокой синью. День опять обещал быть безветренным и жарким.  
      Проснувшись, Риарио сделал вид, что ничего не было, и тут же поспешил прочь. Лео долго и пристально смотрел ему вслед. Потом тоже поднялся. Он отправился к реке, проверить рыбные ловушки. Риарио — вдоль границы джунглей, где была рощица банановых пальм.   
      За день обмолвились, может, десятком незначащих слов. Лео не стал настаивать, понимая, что графу просто надо дать время.  
      Последующие несколько дней ничего не изменили. Граф так и старался избегать общества художника. Он находил себе всякие неотложные дела, хотя и понимал, что ведёт себя как полный cretino*. Однако поделать с собой ничего не мог. Ему казалось, что всё происходящее — иллюзия, глупость, что никакой ловушки для него, сильного, безжалостного, умного, не существует, в чём он себя очень старательно убеждал.   
      Но что если всё его бегство от художника было ничем иным, как доказательством того, что он обманывает сам себя?   
      И спать вечером ложились, не прижимаясь, как раньше, спинами, а немного порознь. Оказалось, Джироламо уже привык и даже полюбил эту близость. Она давала чувство защищённости, тепло и уют. Но после памятного поцелуя появилось какая-то отчуждённость, словно они были поссорившимися супругами. Сравнение, пришедшее на ум Риарио, было отвратительным и вызвало в душе графа тихое бешенство.  
      Едва проснувшись, Лео отправлялся вниз по реке, разведать, что и как, а Риарио оставался в их нише, — валяться на половике и предаваться своим мрачным и тяжёлым раздумьям.   
      Особое место, как всегда, занимали мысли об отце, наверное, самом страшном человеке во всей Италии. Не будучи ещё Главой Римской Католической Церкви, он не брезговал ни лицемерием, ни предательством, ни даже убийством, и Господь не наказывал его.   
      Отцу, человеку и наместнику Бога на земле, было позволено и прощалось всё. И графу Риарио делла Ровере, гонфалоньеру Святой Церкви, тоже было позволено и прощалось всё. Но было ли ему, графу, от этого легче жить? Ощущал ли он полноту жизни, умел ли радоваться? Была ли его жизнь наполнена благими намерениями и милостью исполненных желаний? Был ли во всех его деяниях промысел Божий? Был ли граф Риарио счастлив в тех мелочах, которые составляют обычную человеческую жизнь? Так же, как этот флорентийский бастард Пьера да Винчи. Этот бунтарь и еретик, живущий полнокровной жизнью, не ограничивающий себя ни в чём. Успешный во всех своих начинаниях. Кожей чувствующий каждое мгновение бытия.  
      Джироламо всегда старался угодить, быть старательным, быть покорным и послушным. Так повелось с тех пор, когда граф делла Ровере, ещё не Сикст IV, объявился в монастыре и сказал подростку, что бастарду любовь родителя своего нужно заслужить.   
      И он служил. До сердечных колик. Преданно, как пёс. Совершая жуткие поступки. Прощая всё: унизительные пощёчины, побои, оскорбления и холодность и презрительное недовольство «племянником».  
      Видимо, таково его предназначение: быть всегда попранным. Сердце графа Риарио слишком черно и душа так изломана от жестокостей, что спасения и прощения для него уже нет. Его можно только бояться, ненавидеть или презирать, но не любить. Никогда. Та единственная, которая любила его, как человека, была убита его собственной рукой…  
      Так имеет ли смысл искать спасения, если в нём отказано свыше? Имеет ли смысл держаться за те постулаты, которые не обеспечат тебе Божьего прощения и не спасут грешную душу?   
      Если это выбор, то пусть это будет его выбор, а не Господа.  
      Иногда он покидал убежище: уходил за рыбой или в джунгли за плодами и бананами, искал земляные орехи. Или бесконечно точил меч Козимо. Да Винчи меч с собой не брал, говорил, что тот за что-нибудь цепляется или бьётся об камни, когда Лео лазит по ним. Он обходился кинжалом.   
      О лезвие меча уже можно было пораниться, но в монотонных скользящих движениях камня по стали Джироламо находил что-то умиротворяющее.  
      Поцелуй не шёл из головы ни у того, ни у другого.   
      Лео было достаточно представить голову Риарио между своих раздвинутых бёдер, как по телу от низа живота до горла прокатывалась удушливая жаркая волна. Сердце принималось гулко и быстро колотиться, не давая свободно вздохнуть. В паху начинало ломить, твердеть и распирать от желания. Он не мог противиться этому захлёстывавшему всё его существо сладострастному чувству. Останавливался, торопливо дёргал тесёмки на штанах. Едва рука касалась возбуждённой плоти и нетерпеливые пальцы обхватывали член, да Винчи с громким стоном горячо изливался. «Ну, ей-богу, как юнец озабоченный», — бормотал он, вытирая ладонь и приходя в себя. Поправлял одежду и шёл дальше, правда, не очень заботясь о том, что видел по сторонам.  
      Такое положение вещей порядком надоело и как-то утром Лео, уже сделавший несколько шагов, чтобы уйти, внезапно вернулся.  
      — Я ждал, сколько мог... Если ты собрался скорбеть о случившемся всю оставшуюся жизнь и казниться по этому поводу, то очень некстати, — обратился он к Джироламо. — Давай я попробую тебе кое-что объяснить.  
      — Избавь, ради бога от своих… sententia!** — раздражённо возразил Риарио. — Я не казнюсь. Я…  
      — Ненавидишь себя за проявленное малодушие, — быстро продолжил Лео. Джироламо вскинул голову и отвернулся.  
      — А-аа… вот видишь? Я прав! Ты ненавидишь человеческую слабость и не прощаешь её в себе, — воскликнул да Винчи, усаживаясь на каменный выступ возле входа. Риарио молчал.  
      — Скажи, ты позволял себе хоть раз сделать приятное собственной рукой, эмиссар? — без намёка на шутку спросил Леонардо. Тот молчал. И потому, как на скулах Джироламо выступили тёмные пятна, Лео еле заметно покивал головой.  
      — Послушай, погоди! — Лео поспешно поднял руку, видя, что Риарио снова хочет оборвать разговор, порываясь встать и уйти. — Сядь. Я не собираюсь подрывать твою веру в Господа или проповедовать ересь. Но послушай. Тебе всю жизнь внушали мысли о грехах. Требовали слепого поклонения и послушания. Недавно ты поступил так, как сам того захотел. Поддался душевному порыву. Но, то, что было… твой поцелуй. Это не грех, и не слабость, Джироламо! Это было, как откровение. Это как взрыв! Это прекрасно! Моё сердце готово было разорваться от переполнивших чувств. — Лео подался вперёд. — Если человек испытывает счастье, восторг… фейерверк. Бах! — он резко выбросил и разжал пальцы, сымитировав взрыв. — Разве это не проявление Божественного?  
      Риарио, сидел, молчал, крутил в пальцах сухую травинку.   
      — Всё-таки ты — содомит, да Винчи, — иронично ухмыльнулся он, — тебя должны были посадить на кол, а потом сжечь.   
      Лео выразительно возвёл очи к небу и вздохнул.  
      — Содомию придумала твоя Церковь, чтобы управлять такими как ты, племянничек, — ядовито произнёс он. — Я же говорю об одном из проявлений человеческой любви. Не о продажной любви! Не извращённой! Я говорю о настоящих чувствах. Есть любовь ради продолжения рода между мужчиной и женщиной. А есть любовь — ради любви.   
      Да Винчи вдруг резко поднялся с камня и, больше не произнеся ни слова, ушёл обратно к реке.   
      «Вся разница в том, — вдогонку художнику подумал Джироламо, что мы в порочном круге и одно понятие подменяем другим. Это очень печальное чувство, да Винчи. Но, кто знает... может, ты в чём-то и прав».  
  
      Ночь выдалась ясная. Без единого облачка. На Землю опять равнодушно смотрел бесконечный космос и ярко-белый лик полной Луны. Всё вокруг было залито резким светом.  
      Риарио проснулся от того, что страшно захотел пить. Во рту и в горле так горело, словно туда накидали тлеющих углей. Он осторожно поднялся, дотянулся до оплетённого сосуда с водой и жадно приник пересохшими губами. Вода была тепловатой, но приятно остудила глотку.   
      Он эгоистично выпил всю, утолив жажду и вытер губы. Если да Винчи захочет пить, то ему самому придётся идти за водой к реке.   
      Оглянулся на спящего. Леонардо лежал на боку, и его фигура в ярком свете казалась вырезанной скульптурой из белого камня. Граф тихо подсел обратно.   
      Лицо да Винчи было безмятежным, дыхание ровным и глубоким. Ресницы острые, негустые, отбрасывали длинную тень. В уголках глаз веером собрались тонкие, как ниточки, морщинки. Под правым нижним веком круглое тёмное пятнышко. Россыпь мелких веснушек на лбу и на скулах. Светлых, почти незаметных. Нос прямой, аккуратной правильной формы. Между бровей, выгоревших на солнце, собралась глубокая складка. На впалых щеках и на подбородке налёт короткой тёмной щетины. Губы казались мягкими, почти девичьими и были чуть приоткрыты во сне. Граф вновь вспомнил их вкус: горьковатый, пряный, — их жадную настойчивость, с которой они буквально поедали его. Джироламо, не зная с чего, вдруг подумалось о том, что маэстро довольно симпатичен. Он хорошо сложен, у него привлекательное лицо, яркие глаза, широкая белозубая улыбка. У да Винчи живой ум. Он уверен в себе, невероятно храбр и восхитительно нахален. Риарио назвал бы это даже дерзким своенравием, а ещё правильнее — бунтарством.  
      Ладонь художника была полураскрыта, и пальцы едва уловимо дрогнули, словно поймали что-то невидимое. Джироламо захотелось поправить эти свесившиеся на лицо давно не чёсаные пряди. Убрать их в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть Леонардо ещё лучше. Он склонился, коснулся отдельной прядки. Да Винчи вздрогнул, вздохнул, открыл глаза и непонимающе сонно заморгал.  
      — Что случилось? Опять дурной сон? — хриплым голосом спросил он. Рука упала на плечо графа, соскользнула. Лео зевнул. Джироламо улыбнулся.  
      — Ничего. Спи. Я просто пить захотел.  
      — М? Пить? Я тоже хочу.  
      — Я выпил всю воду, — Джироламо усмехнулся.  
      — Ладно, потерплю до утра. Ложись спать.  
      Лео подложил руку под голову и закрыл глаза. Граф лёг лицом к нему. Да Винчи вдруг вытянул вторую руку, положил её на шею Риарио. Джироламо опять почувствовал этот лёгкий мускусный запах. Рука давила и было неудобно, но граф не шевельнулся.  
      — Ты же не спишь? — тихо спросил он Леонардо.  
      — Нет, — приоткрывая глаза, откликнулся тот.  
      — Я не хотел тебя будить.   
      — Да ладно, — Лео снова зевнул. Перевернулся на спину, взял руку Джироламо, положил себе на живот. — Ты зациклен и чересчур много думаешь о незначительных вещах.   
      Да Винчи рукой Риарио погладил свой живот. Джироламо напрягся. Кожа под ладонью была тёплой, слегка влажной. Бугорки мышц твёрдые, гладкие.  
      — Не надо...  
      Лео повернул голову к графу. Лицо его было спокойным, даже серьёзным.  
      — Почему?   
      Риарио хотел отнять руку, но да Винчи не отпустил. Взгляд его стал настойчив, почти требователен.  
      — Поцелуй меня, как тогда, — вдруг попросил он.  
      Джироламо сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы резко втянул воздух.  
      — Ты знаешь, чем это всё может закончиться? — очень медленно и раздельно произнёс граф.  
      — А ты знаешь?  
      Помедлив, Риарио вдруг приподнялся на локоте и поцеловал. Не как тогда. Легко, едва прикоснувшись губами к губам да Винчи. Лео обхватил его голову руками, притянул ниже, ответил. Настойчиво, твёрдо, уверенно. Раздвинув языком губы и зубы графа и проникнув глубоко внутрь. Придвинулся ближе. Руки скользнули по шее на спину, ниже — на ягодицы. Гладили и сжимали. Твёрдые пальцы сминали кожу почти грубо. Ничего нежного, ничего женского. Ничего не напоминало о тех невесомых касаниях, когда Лео брил его «Когтем Сатаны». Опять графа трогали так, как никто и никогда.  
      — Сними… — Лео пальцем подцепил пояс штанов. Отодвинулся и стал снимать свои. У да Винчи стояло. Джироламо опять безмолвно подчинился.   
      Лео сгрёб его под себя, навалился всем телом. Стал неспешно целовать скулы, шею, плечи.  
      — Ты здесь? — спросил он немного погодя у неподвижного графа.  
      — Да, — еле слышно ответил тот.  
      — Мне перестать?  
      Риарио не ответил. Он замер, оцепенев и оглохнув от навалившегося смятения, лёгкого страха и обострённого особого чувства, когда преступаешь запретную черту. Дышал мелко, часто и смотрел из-под ресниц — словно раздвоился. Один Джироламо хотел воспротивиться, скинуть с себя чужое нагое тело. Схватить и бить по лицу до тех пор, пока из носа и этих жадных губ веером не брызнет кровь. Другой затаился от манящего любопытства, хотел понять суть и был сосредоточен на своих глубинных ощущениях.   
      Ему нравились поцелуи и прикосновения пальцев и языка к соскам, и даже лёгкие укусы, прошивающие тело острыми короткими стежками боли. Лео просунул руку между их телами, обхватил полувозбуждённый член Джироламо. Риарио нервно вздрогнул, скорее дёрнулся. Чужие пальцы вверх-вниз сдвинули нежную кожу. Раз, другой, третий, зарождая желание. Джироламо запрокинул голову, поддался бёдрами.  
      — Что и требовалось доказать, — прошептал да Винчи и тихо хрипло засмеялся.  
      — Что доказать? — сорвавшимся чужим голосом спросил Риарио.  
      — Тебе это нравится.   
      Нет, хотел ответить Джироламо, но вместо этого поддался чужой руке сильнее и горячая сладкая томительная волна, замешанная на долгом воздержании и собственных запретах, прокатилась от паха по всему телу. Заколола пальцы на ногах, ударила в голову. Кровь гулко зашумела в ушах, и стало трудно дышать.  
      — Потерпишь? — да Винчи сплюнул на ладонь, размазал слюну по члену.  
      Нет, опять хотел ответить Джироламо.   
      — Я буду нежен и осторожен, обещаю, — прошептал на ухо Риарио да Винчи и надавил пальцами на сжатое кольцо мышц.   
      — Дай себе волю. Позволь себе расслабиться. Впусти меня, — преодолевая сопротивление, попросил Лео. — Я помогу тебе.  
      Было больно, стыдно, жарко.   
      Рука художника сжимала и двигалась по вставшему члену. Да Винчи действительно был осторожен, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли. Позволь себе, шептал Леонардо. И когда боль, иногда сменявшаяся короткими вспышками удовольствия, казалась, уже дошла до самого затылка, Риарио позволил себе. Медленно и настойчиво Лео, наконец, вошёл на всю длину, заполняя и растягивая, и боль вдруг отступила. Граф Риарио, гонфалоньер Церкви, капитан-генерал, папский посланник, перестал существовать. На его месте была просто плоть без имени и званий. Жаркая, жаждущая, скользкая, просящая высшего животного удовольствия. Почувствовав это, Леонардо стал двигаться. Сначала бережно, потом сильнее и сильнее. Насаживал грубо, глубоко, резко. Иногда он опирался на вытянутые руки, держа тело на весу, и не спускал глаз с искажённого болью и наслаждением лица Джироламо. Он ничего не хотел упустить. Ни малейшего стона, вздоха или вскрика графа. Вбирал его всего. Опускался, впиваясь губами в кожу шеи и прикусывая её зубами, заставляя тело под собой биться в сладострастных конвульсиях. Толчки становились всё более короткими, быстрыми, резкими. Тело напряглось, прогнулось в спине, и он с хриплым вскриком бурно и обильно излился.   
      Упал на потное дрожащее мелкой дрожью тело, сжимая в руке выплёскивающий горячее вязкое семя чужой член. Лежал минуту или, может, две, потом скатился в сторону. Вытер ладонь.   
      Джироламо будто разбил паралич. Он плохо чувствовал своё тело, с трудом опустил и разогнул ноги. Стараясь не слышать неприлично хлюпающие звуки и не ощущать липкость под собой, закрыл глаза. Уловил лёгкое шевеление и почувствовал дыхание на щеке. Чужой опавший член прижался к бедру, рука скользнула по груди, обняла шею. Просто, без затей. Джироламо глубоко вздохнул. Он не успел ни о чём подумать, как его тут же окутала тёплая бархатная тьма. Он уснул. Быстро, мягко, как в трясину ушёл. И в эту ночь ему ничего не снилось. Совсем ничего.  
  
      — Нам нужно построить плот, — Лео оторвался от своей затрёпанной тетрадки. Свободных листов в ней уже не осталось. Наброски, какие-то чертежи и заметки перекрывали друг друга, превращаясь в бессмысленный рисованный хаос. Да Винчи нетерпеливо крутил в пальцах короткий замусоленный огрызок.  
      — Что?   
      Риарио вскинул голову. Его всегда поражала непредсказуемость и внезапность мыслей да Винчи, возникавших ниоткуда. Он вспыхивал, как смоляной факел, мгновенно и ярко. Объяснял свои идеи убедительно, но торопливо, отрывочно, почти лихорадочно, словно боялся, что его не поймут.   
      — Нам не пройти пешком, — продолжил Лео, — там, ниже, начинаются голые отвесные скалы, перелезть через которые невозможно. Они тянутся много-много лиг с севера на юг, перегораживая наш путь. Обходить их не имеет смысла. Я не знаю, что там дальше. Если пойдём, то непременно вернёмся. Только потеряем время и силы. Я не хочу идти на бессмысленный риск. Твоя нога… — Лео быстро взглянул на графа, — ты не сможешь долго лезть по камням.  
      — Моя нога…  
      — Нет, — твёрдо перебил Лео. — Я уже подверг тебя испытанию, когда потащил через джунгли. Мы построим плот.  
      — Таков твой новый план?  
      — Я не вижу иного выхода. У реки несильное течение, нет видимых водоворотов, плот нам вполне подойдёт.   
      — А что ниже, за скалами? Ты уверен, что плот подойдёт нам и там? И из чего ты собрался его строить?  
      — А из этого, — да Винчи поднял с камней бамбуковую трость Риарио, которой тот уже почти не пользовался и больше ходил с ней по привычке, чем по необходимости. — Эти полости, — быстро постучал по срезу, — сыграют роль воздушной своеобразной опоры. Если стебли собрать вот таким способом. Сюда привязать поперечины, — Лео перебегал пальцами по трости, — и рассчитать наш общий вес и размеры плота, то конструкция будет устойчива на воде, — покачал её на раскрытой ладони. — Если же к нему приделать управляемое устройство вроде рыбьего хвоста, то можно задавать направление движения.   
      Лео сосредоточенно вертел трость, уже мысленно видя готовый плот.   
      — Это, конечно не лодка, но плыть можно. А? — Леонардо весело глянул на молчаливого графа. — Мы доберёмся до побережья и найдём корабль, который вернёт нас домой, — уверенно воскликнул он.  
      — Твой план имеет изъяны, художник, — улыбнулся граф.  
      — Я знаю. Мой план чуточку нестабилен, но давай будем действовать по обстоятельствам.  
  
\------  
Cretino* - (итал.) дурак.  
**(лат.) буквально мнение, суждение.


	9. На плоту

 На строительство плота ушло ещё несколько дней. Нужно было отыскать одревесневшие стебли бамбука, срубить и принести их на берег. Они выбирали самые подходящие и одинаковые стволы и рубили их мечом. Потом обрезали по размеру и плотно подгоняли друг к другу. Вытачивали пазы для поперечных балок. Верёвок не хватило. Нужно было найти подходящие плети лиан: не толстые, не тонкие, достаточно крепкие и гибкие, чтобы связывать ими получившиеся заготовки.   
      Меч опять использовался в качестве топора, быстро тупился. Клинок постоянно требовалось точить. Ползучие побеги не поддавались, их приходилось долго и настойчиво пилить кинжалом или ножом.   
      Да Винчи частенько сокрушался, что рядом нет Зо. Его изворотливый друг всегда был неотъемлемой, даже необходимой частью в воплощении всех задумок и идей маэстро.   
      — Вот уж кого талант! Зо даже в пустыне найдёт всё необходимое и самое наилучшее! — воскликнул Лео, обвязывая конец ствола. — Надеюсь, что с ним и Нико всё в порядке.  
      — Твой грязный дружок — шельма. Не найдёт, так украдёт. По нему добрая верёвка плачет, — не удержался Джироламо. Леонардо резко вскинул голову, хотел что-то сказать, даже было открыл рот, но раздумал. Риарио немедленно отвернулся, плотно сжал зубы и заработал усерднее. Он хотел надеяться, что колючка, внезапно выпустившая шипы при упоминании флорентийского полукровки, была не ревностью.  
      Все эти поиски и приготовления занимали много времени и сил. Если в ловушках оказывалась рыба, то они запекали её, если нет, — обходились бананами или тем, что оставалось из запасов.  
      А по ночам у них была «любовь ради любви», как сказал бы Леонардо. Но он ничего не говорил. Он был решительным и одновременно ласковым и терпеливым.   
      Под каменным сводом ниши раздавались влажные звуки поцелуев, тихие стоны, мокрые, в лад и разлад шлепки, короткие вскрики, прерывистое дыхание и бессвязный шёпот. Джироламо отдавался легко, переступив через все свои запреты. Боль и стыд покинули его душу. Она больше не терзалась ни виной, ни раскаянием. В его поцелуях больше не было надрыва, тоски или вызова. Только мягкие тёплые прикосновения губ к губам, медленные движения языка во рту, горько-пряный привкус чужой горячей слюны. Всё было легко, долго, глубоко и бесстыдно.   
      Поцелуи да Винчи больше не походили на укусы, не были требовательными или властными. Теперь художник отдавался, дарил всего себя. Ласки его были так безжалостно нежны, что да Винчи скорее баюкал, чем возбуждал. Касания опять были невесомыми, медленно скользящими, как шёлковая лента по разгорячённой коже. От этих ласк граф поднимался куда-то на запредельные высоты долгого пьянящего наслаждения. Оно длилось и длилось, растекаясь в бурлящей крови янтарно-хмельной сладостью, лишая всех мыслей и путая чувства. Оно вспыхивало под веками цветными пятнами, проливалось горячим бальзамом, исцеляло все душевные раны, запечатывало собою все вопросы и все ответы на них. Джироламо забывался, растворяясь в нём и выплёскиваясь до последней капли.  
  
      Настал день, когда солнце едва коснулось макушки скалы и они навсегда покинули их гостеприимную нишу. Собрали запасы нехитрой еды. Лео тщательно замотал бронзовую голову в широкие лакированные листья и спрятал в сумку.   
      Плот получился совсем небольшим, на вид лёгким, и они надеялись, достаточно надёжным. Общими усилиями столкнули его на воду. Тот сполз с камней и тихо закачался на волне. Они по очереди запрыгнули на посудину, которая теперь (Господь знает, сколько времени) станет их средством передвижения. В немом прощании обернулись к скале, к берегу и полоске джунглей невдалеке. Риарио прошептал короткую молитву, шестом оттолкнул плот от кромки песка. Лео шагнул к рулевой греби. Положил на неё обе руки. Прищурившись, внимательно оглядел ярко-бликующую мелкую рябь воды и сделал первое усилие, повернув рычаг вокруг опоры. Плот, повинуясь заданному движению, качнулся сильнее и, подхваченный течением, поплыл. Оба вздохнули с заметным облегчением. Поймав самые быстрые струи, Леонардо выправил нос конструкции и теперь удерживал её в этом положении. Скорость удвоилась, и плот плавно понесло по небольшим волнам.   
      Целый день ушёл на то, чтобы научиться им управлять. Выходило всё трудно, а иногда и опасно. Вскоре река первый раз выказала своё коварство, резко изменив направление. Плот внезапно развернуло поперёк. Лео получил удар гребью в грудь. Его вышвырнуло в воду. Риарио молниеносно прыгнул следом. Успел ухватить да Винчи за волосы, не дав тому уйти на дно и захлебнуться. Пока они барахтались в воде и вплавь догоняли, плот снесло и развернуло ещё раз. Он закручивался вокруг своей оси, грозя ударить пловцов широкой лопастью ворота. Сделав последний рывок, почти одновременно ухватились за скользкие округлые бока стволов и кое-как забрались обратно. Риарио поймал неуправляемый ворот и с большими усилиями выправил движение. Лео лёжа надсадно откашливался и трудно дышал, ощупывая себя. Он страшился обнаружить сломанную или треснувшую кость. Но вроде был цел, хотя каждый вдох пронизывал лёгкие тупой болью.   
      Несколько раз течение меняло направление и скорость. Плот то разворачивало, то кренило, грозя перевернуть. То нос его зарывался в бурлящую воду, словно хотел уйти на глубину.  
      К вечеру совсем выдохлись, борясь с упрямой рекой. В кромешной тьме едва выползли на берег и вытащили плот, чтобы его не снесло течением. Свалились рядом, в полном молчании закрыв свинцовые от усталости веки. Было непривычно ощущать твёрдую землю под собой, и тело, казалось, всё ещё раскачивалось в такт волнам. Стёртые в кровь ладони нестерпимо жгло. Мышцы рук, ног и спины ныли от тянущей боли, в пустых желудках жалобно подвывало. Но оба даже не пошевелились, чтобы лечь удобнее или достать из сумки еду — заснули мертвецким сном.   
      Пробуждение было мучительным: с тяжёлой головой, болящими ладонями и зверским чувством голода и жажды. Позавтракали всухомятку вяленой рыбой и бананами. К ладоням привязали заживляющие листья и столкнули плот в воду.  
  
      Река безбожно петляла и неспешно катилась среди отвесных, голых скал, которые однажды расступились, выпуская на новый простор. Несла плот всё дальше и дальше, через бескрайнюю серую равнину с поросшей выжженной травой и редкими деревьями.   
      Они уже приноровились к её переменчивому характеру: научились угадывать стремнины или медленные водовороты.  
      К середине второго дня течение вдруг стало ровным и спокойным. Они подняли гребь из воды и распластались на нагретой солнцем поверхности плота. Решили отдохнуть, снять мокнущие повязки с болящих ладоней и перекусить.   
      Плот неспешно несло, едва покачивая на ровных волнах. Закат застал их всё так же на середине реки, отдавшихся на милость её течению.   
      Вечером пристали к пустынному берегу. Развели костёр из толстых сухих сучьев, что нашли на камнях в сумерках.  
      Кромешная тьма наступила, как всегда, стремительно, как будто накрыли плотным непроницаемым колпаком. Она была совсем не такой, как в джунглях или в той нише в скале, где ещё можно было чувствовать себя защищённым. Здесь же темнота была пугающей — пустой и безграничной. Нарушаемой только слабым плеском воды и редкими далёкими то ли рыками, то ли воплями ночных опасных тварей, вышедших на охоту. Эта равнинная тьма, — будто кто-то огромный, страшный, в немом молчании поднялся и теперь стоял за спиной. От этой первобытной беззащитности в животах нехорошо закрутило. Под кожу пробрался колкий холодок. Мышцы спин закаменели в ожидании неведомого ужаса и волосы на затылке приподнялись и встопорщились. Руки инстинктивно легли на рукояти оружия и крепко сжали.   
      Сизый дым полосой стелился над водой, и оба подумали, что на свет и запах костра из тьмы может выйти кто или что угодно. Решили, что отныне спать будут по очереди. Чтобы не спорить, бросили жребий. Первому сторожить выпало да Винчи.   
      Днём они сумели выловить несколько рыб, ими же и поужинали. Леонардо достал трубку. Набил её листьями коки. Поджёг, раскурил и сделал всего одну затяжку. «Я не должен уснуть», — передал трубку Джироламо. Риарио глубоко затянулся, чувствуя, как едкая горечь обжигает и обдирает горло и лёгкие.  
      Пространство качнулось, расцветилось, поплыло. Тревога и настороженность слились с темнотой, а страх отступил, превратившись в бесформенный призрачный сгусток. Тело стало наполняться благословенной лёгкостью, растворяя скопившуюся усталость. Джироламо закрыл глаза и соскользнул в сонную, дурманящую разум фантасмагорию.  
  
      Время тянулось, подчиняясь мерному плеску воды и ровному течению реки. Миновал ещё один день пути.  
      Сколько ни смотри — перед глазами одна и та же картина: ржавые пятна травы, те же одинокие деревья, тот же изломанный верхушками бесконечных скал горизонт. Те же птицы, с клёкотом и криками парящие в вышине. Как будто и не плыли вовсе.   
      Вдруг рядом прозвучал громкий всплеск и над поверхностью на миг показался хвост неведомой огромной рыбы. Плот приподняло, опустило на вздувшейся волне. Да Винчи сжал рукоять меча, Риарио — кинжал. Они замерли, напряжённо всматривались в тёмные плотные воды вокруг себя, ожидая внезапного нападения таинственного речного чудища. Но плот продолжило нести вперёд, и никто больше не колыхал воду под ним.   
      «Дух реки не коснулся тебя», — послышалось в голове. Да Винчи скрипнул зубами, мотнул головой, прогоняя возникший знакомый образ в короне-солнце на голове.  
  
      Однажды плот шёл совсем близко от берега. И там на камнях они увидели застывших, как изваяния, страшилищ, похожих на мифических драконов. Кожистых гигантских ящериц с длинными узкими уродливыми челюстями, кривыми короткими когтистыми лапами и длинными шипастыми хвостами. Твари неподвижно лежали на горячих валунах, раскрыв жуткие зубастые пасти. Плот несло дальше, но у художника и у графа возникло ощущение, что жуткие существа следят за их движением маленькими злобными щелками глаз.  
      — Эти речные гады выглядят омерзительно. Не хотел бы я встретиться с таким созданием один на один, — проговорил Джироламо, провожая отдаляющихся ящериц внимательным взглядом.  
      — Я надеюсь, что мы больше не встретимся с подобными. Хотя мне было бы любопытно изучить такое существо.  
      — Твоё любопытство, Леонардо, поистине нездорово. Ты пытаешься проникнуть внутрь творений Господа. Тебе, например, нравится вскрывать мёртвые тела, смотреть, как всё устроено внутри. Узнавать, как работает та или иная часть тела, словно это механизмы, — негромко проговорил граф, налегая на рычаг ворота. — Сдаётся мне, что ты не прочь был бы вывернуть и пару чужих душ, чтобы посмотреть, как устроены и они.  
      Джироламо иронично усмехнулся, разглядывая лицо обернувшегося Леонардо. Тот сидел посредине, подогнув ноги по-турецки, и быстро зарисовывал увиденных «драконов».  
      — О чём ты говоришь? — он продолжил рисование.  
      — Я думаю, что ты бы насладился праведным убийством. Вывернутой наружу души… ещё бьющегося сердца, — Риарио согнул пальцы, сделал пару характерных движений, словно держал в руках пульсирующий орган. — Ты бы увидел ещё дышащие лёгкие… Потом, когда льётся кровь, биение затихает. Смерть приближается и… вот она, душа покидает тело.  
      Леонардо резко бросил рисовать, обернулся к Риарио. Тот улыбнулся чуть шире, хищно обнажая полоску белых зубов. Несильно надавил на рычаг, опять выправляя движение плота. Да Винчи угрюмо молчал. Он с трудом держался, когда Джироламо превращался в потрошителя и начинал въедливо копаться в хитросплетениях человеческой психики. Вспарывать и выворачивать нутро наизнанку. Доставать, пристально рассматривая каждую мелочь, выискивать любой изъян, распиная слабости и пороки человеческие. Ни к чему хорошему эти копания никогда не приводили. Они делали из графа одержимого набожностью пр **о** клятого безумца. Спорить с ним и доказывать что-то было невыносимо трудно, потому как Джироламо слышал только своего неприкаянного внутреннего обвинителя.   
      — Ты опять?  
      — Мм-м… я слышу раздражение в твоём голосе? Ты боишься правды, да Винчи? — с иезуитской улыбкой воскликнул граф.  
      — Я не боюсь правды, даже если она звучит из уст лжецов, — Лео захлопнул тетрадку и всем корпусом развернулся к Джироламо. Граф оседлал любимого коня, и остановить его было уже невозможно.  
      — Тогда перейдём к ней.   
      Леонардо молчаливо ждал, куда на этот раз занесут папского эмиссара его измышления.  
      — Твоё оружие, да Винчи…  
      Леонардо напрягся, сжал пальцы в кулак. О, граф отлично знал, как больнее ударить.  
      — Послушай. Я создал оборонительное оружие, чтобы защитить Флоренцию…  
      — Чш-чч-ч! — перебил граф, поднося палец к губам. — Правду, да Винчи, пра-аавду.  
      Лео нервно потёр жёсткую щетину на щеках. Одним движением рук собрал с лица назад волосы, словно хотел смыть прилипшую к себе зловонную грязь.  
      — Разве ты втайне не наслаждался видом собственных изобретений? То, ради чего ты их создал? — инквизиторски продолжил граф.  
      Да Винчи не отвечал. Ему было нечего возразить. Как можно объяснить, что орудия, созданные для защитной цели, стали инструментами для убийства. Риарио зло и насмешливо усмехнулся.  
      — Они были созданы тобой ради убийства! Убийства, художник! — припечатал, словно залепил звонкую оплеуху Риарио.  
      — Мои орудия были украдены… — попробовал защититься Леонардо, понимая очевидную слабость своих оправданий. Риарио был слишком прав. Бесспорно, отвратительно прав. Да Винчи ненавидел эту часть себя — создателя, и не желал обсуждать терзавшую его душу мучительную тему. Он просто сделал тщетную попытку остановить графа. Риарио резко оборвал.  
      — Тем не менее — это твои орудия! Твои!   
      Джироламо вскинул голову, неспешно осмотрелся, словно искал что-то.  
      — Скажи мне, — сменив тон, продолжил он, — что за человек может придумать столь эффективное орудие массового уничтожения?  
      — Чего ты хочешь от меня? — Да Винчи в припадке отчаяния вскочил на ноги, дёрнулся в сторону, отвернулся. Потом вновь резко обернулся к Риарио. Сделал шаг к графу, намереваясь что-то возразить, доказать, опровергнуть его злые, но увы, правдивые слова. Риарио сардонически ухмыльнулся, видя метания художника.  
      — Ты гений разрушения, да Винчи. К таким людям, как ты, дар приходит не с Небес, — подытожил злорадным отрывистым смешком. — Согласись с тем, что ты самый настоящий монстр. Ма-астер убийства.  
      — Зз-замолчи! — заикаясь от волнения, воскликнул Леонардо. — Я не монстр! И не убийца! Я обыкновенный человек! — В душе пекло, истошно выло и металось. — Человек, интересующийся многими вещами… И… лучше, замолчи!   
      Риарио и замолчал. Только продолжил улыбаться болезненной, неверной скользящей улыбкой.  
      Да Винчи вновь отвернулся. Приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, смотрел вперёд. Стоял на середине плота — напряжённый, прямой как палка, широко расставив босые ноги. Почерневший от солнца, ощетинившийся, замкнувшийся на своей боли. Джироламо судорожно вздохнул, сжал пальцами рычаг. Проклятый внутренний демон сумел вырваться на свободу, разбередил раны и отравил кровь ядом своих кошмаров.  
      — Возьми правее, — внезапно сказал Леонардо.  
      — Что там?  
      — Чёрт его знает... еще правее, — скомандовал Леонардо, — я вообще не уверен...  
      Договорить он не успел, по дну плота внезапно громко заскребло. Плот, вильнув резко в сторону, на что-то натолкнулся и встал. Лео не удержался, упал на колени. Риарио ударился грудью об ворот.   
      — Мель, — выдохнул граф.  
      — Твою же мать, — выругался да Винчи, поднимаясь. — Приплыли... — шагнул с плота, провалившись в мутную воду лишь по колено. — Cagna!* — в сердцах воскликнул он.   
  
      Река неожиданно закончилась, распавшись на несколько узких потоков, сбегающих к тесному коридору между отвесных скал.   
      Леонардо с Джироламо прошли вперёд, пытаясь выяснить, как можно обойти затор и продолжить свой путь. Впереди была преграда из беспорядочного нагромождения глыб, насыпавшихся прямо в русло. Вода скапливалась в небольшом озерце и разбегалась из него десятком грязных ручьёв. Эти извилистые полоски воды, ища обходные пути, обтекали преграду, мелели и пропадали между камней.   
      О плоте можно было забыть.   
      Да Винчи и Риарио попытались взобраться на эти валуны, но потерпели неудачу. Это были исполинские, гладкие отполированные, как речные голыши камни, завалившие проход между непреодолимыми высоченными стенами скал.  
      Вокруг стоял звенящий в ушах жар. Солнце нещадно палило, камень плавился, вода в ручейках была тёплой и мутной. Ни травинки, ни жалкого кустика. Ни тени, ни укрытия.  
      Это место оказалось самым настоящим каменным мешком. Ещё одной ловушкой, устроенной Судьбой или Господом или кем-то там ещё, кто очень хотел заполучить свои жертвы.  
      — Che cazzo!** — выругался да Винчи и в бессилии опустился на край плота. Поставил локти на колени и запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы. Риарио подошёл, сел рядом, оглядывая вокруг неприступные выбеленные солнцем стены в чёрных извилистых трещинах и расколах.  
      — Fallacem hominum spem! *** — пробормотал он.  
  
\------   
*итал. ругательство - сука.  
**итал. ругательство можно перевести как «что за нах#й»  
***лат. выражение - обманчивая надежда человеческая


	10. Гнев богов

Леонардо не ответил и головы не поднял.  
      — Давай поищем тень, или ты собрался здесь превратиться в кучку углей?  
      — Хорошо. Давай осмотримся, поищем другой путь.   
      Он перестал созерцать свои ступни под водой и поднял голову. Во рту было сухо и гадко. Какой-то кисловато-горький вязкий привкус, как после доброй порции выкуренных листьев коки. Хотелось прополоскать рот ледяной водой. Но вместо неё Леонардо зачерпнул мутную пригоршню, поболтал во рту и выпустил в сторону белую струю.  
      — Умереть в этом месте — это не наша судьба.  
      — Однажды ты уже говорил подобные слова, — Джироламо улыбнулся, — тогда я не поверил. Но теперь я склонен изменить свою веру в них.  
      Он ободряюще тронул да Винчи за плечо, поднялся и по воде побрёл искать место для отдыха и ночлега. Леонардо тоже поднялся и отправился к кривому разлому в стене, тянущемуся до самого верха.   
      Камни под ногами были разного размера, округлые или плоские, гладкие, скользкие. От чёрного, тёмного до светло-серого, почти белого цвета с прожилками и бурыми вкраплениями, по форме напоминали бусины. Лео поднял один из них, внимательно рассмотрел, оглянулся по сторонам. Что-то было не так в этом тупике, но он пока не улавливал другой странности, кроме отшлифованных камней вокруг себя.   
      Разлом был неглубоким и узким, уходящим до самого пика скалы и таким же гладким, как весь монолит. Ни спрятаться в нём, ни подняться наверх было невозможно. Леонардо попытался взобраться по еле заметным бороздкам, но тщетно. Зацепиться было не за что: пальцы рук и ног соскальзывали с гладких выступов, а трещины были слишком малы, чтобы удерживать тело. Чертыхнувшись, да Винчи решил поискать в другом месте. Потом ещё в одном, и ещё.  
      Они тщательно исследовали каждый уголок, но так и не нашли никакой лазейки, чтобы выбраться или перелезть через завал.  
      — Скоро солнце зайдёт, — сказал Джироламо, тяжело садясь на край плота. Он зачерпнул несколько пригоршней тёплой воды и умыл потное лицо. Да Винчи растянулся рядом, закрыл глаза. Было чувство, что голову ему пробили чем-то острым и осколок оставили торчать. Солнце слепило. Плот нагрелся так, что находиться на нём было невыносимо.   
      — Я нашёл что-то вроде укрытия, — Джироламо запрокинул голову к выцветшему до белого небу и тоже зажмурился. — Не бог весть что, но там есть тень и можно лечь во весь рост.  
      — Пошли, — немедленно отозвался Леонардо, поднимаясь. — Ещё немного, и мой мозг начнёт медленно плавиться, и я сойду с ума.  
      — Не хотелось бы… — уголки губ Риарио дрогнули. — Моя голова не в лучшем состоянии, и большего я не могу предложить. Туда, — граф указал рукой на груду валунов.  
      Лео кивнул, подцепил с плота сумку и свои сапоги. Риарио забрал свои. Через лужицы воды, блестевшие в камнях, они отправились к новому укрытию.   
      Это не было «бог весть что». Это была прямоугольная щель почти правильной формы. Каменный короб, похожий на узкий гроб из гладких горизонтальных валунов, зажатых между шершавой стеной и вертикальной глыбой. Сверху было что-то вроде сводчатого навеса, защищающего от прямых солнечных лучей, дарившего благословенную тень. Ни дать ни взять — крипта. Схожесть была настолько убийственной, что кожа покрылась холодными мурашками. Не хватало черепов, шандала с чёрными свечами и статуй скорбящих святых по краям.  
      — Неплохо, — насмешливо фыркнул Лео, ставя сумку на камень, бросая сапоги и отцепляя ножны с мечом. — Вполне готовая могилка для двух бедных грешников. А, граф?  
      — Понимаю твою иронию, но другого ложа нет, — заметил Риарио, поджав губы. Леонардо лишь шире улыбнулся и полез устраиваться.  
      — В тесноте, да не в обиде, — изрёк маэстро, с удовольствием вытягиваясь во весь рост и поворачиваясь на бок. — Не стой, ложись, — похлопал ладонью возле себя, — без шуток, отличное ложе, Джироламо. Лучшего просто не найти.  
      Граф не торопясь поставил сапоги рядом на камни, снял с пояса кинжал. Он хотел думать, что меньше всего нуждается в похвалах художника, но сердце вдруг ответило тёплым и мягким толчком. Джироламо с трудом втиснулся между стеной и да Винчи, вытянулся и прижался к нему лицом к лицу. Даже вздохнуть было трудно.   
      — Тут очень сухой воздух. Если умрём, то через много-много лет, найдут две обнявшиеся мумии, — Лео не отрываясь смотрел в глаза графа перед собой, — Такие, знаешь, трагические символы смерти потерянных путников… Странное, должно быть, будет зрелище.   
      — Разумеется, когда твоя пло…  
Джироламо не договорил. Леонардо чуть шевельнул рукой, положив ладонь на затылок графа, легонько надавил, прижался губами к губам Риарио.  
      — Если суждено умереть, то совсем даже неплохая смерть, Джироламо, — еле слышно прошептал он, разорвав поцелуй. — Но мы выберемся. Я обещаю, — согнутым пальцем легко погладил скулу и щёку графа. Дыхание было горячим и почему-то, пахло металлом. Поцелуй был простым, без похоти, без обещания, каким-то братским и благодарным.   
  
      — Может, имеет смысл вернуться, пока не поздно? Попробовать в другом месте, — спросил Риарио, задрав голову вверх и оглядывая гладкие глыбы вокруг. В чём именно «не поздно», Джироламо не уточнял, скорее не желал уточнять.  
      — Не вижу смысла. Ты видел. Скалы всё время были на нашем пути, или мы плыли вдоль них. Они везде одинаковые. Их не обойти. Надо пробовать перебраться через этот завал на ту сторону. Другого выхода нет.   
      — Как? — задал резонный вопрос Джироламо. Они в который раз пытались взобраться на эти, выше человеческого роста, внушительные обломки, но дальше попыток дело не двигалось.   
      — Придётся разобрать плот. Сделать лестницу. Если её переставлять с уровня на уровень вон там и вот так… — Лео указал рукой на выступы на стенах.  
      — Не слышу уверенности в твоём голосе, художник. Даже если мы не сорвёмся и не разобьёмся, упав с этой высоты… то там продолжение реки? — спросил граф. — Она же никуда не исчезает. Она же продолжает течь по ту сторону! На чём ты собираешься плыть дальше? Или потом собрать плот обратно? А может, у нас чудесным образом вырастут крылья, и мы превратимся в птиц? — в голосе Джироламо послышался сладкий яд.   
      — Наверняка мы не знаем… Я всё равно что-нибудь придумаю, — упорствовал Леонардо.  
      На лице графа появилась блуждающая улыбка, он молчаливо похлопал художника по плечу.   
      — Ты мне не веришь?  
      — Верю. Из нас двоих гений — ты, — Риарио отвернулся, взглянул на камни над собой и полез вверх, пытаясь ещё и ещё нащупать спасительный путь.   
      — Прекрати!  
      — Думай, художник, думай! — откуда-то сверху крикнул исчезнувший из поля зрения Риарио. На да Винчи посыпалась пыль и мелкие камушки.  
      Чертыхнулся, смахнул с головы мусор, потёр ладонями горящее от солнечных ожогов лицо. Зашипел от боли. Сколько бы он ни просчитывал или ни придумывал способов перебраться через завал, все они были нереальны. Не из чего было строить приспособления, и негде было брать строительный материал. Маэстро был в тупике. То ли этот иссушающий зной так действовал на него. То ли дело было в Риарио, с его молчаливостью и затаённой улыбкой, будоражившей душу и не дающей сосредоточиться. То ли по ещё какой-то невидимой причине, но решение не приходило.   
      Еды оставалось с гулькин нос: горсть орехов да связка вяленых бананов. Леонардо злился на себя самого и начал впадать в тихое отчаяние. Он не понимал, но чувствовал, как нечто ускользает от его взора. Что-то, что должно дать подсказку, что-то, что непременно должно их спасти и вырвать из этого каменного капкана.  
  
      — Знаешь, мой отец никогда… он никогда не гордился мной, — вдруг сказал Лео.  
      Прошёл ещё один изнуряющий день. Они лежали на плоту, перетащив его под скалу, где к вечеру начинала собираться первая тень с долгожданной, весьма условной прохладой. В небе проступил вечерний фиолетовый цвет. Оно потемнело, и появились первые искорки звёзд: крупных и мелких цветных пригоршней. Далёкий ущербный осколок опрокинувшейся жёлтой луны.   
      Небеса больше, чем мы думаем. Это уже пятый раз, когда луна бывает перевёрнутым серпом, за наш с художником путь, мельком подумал Джироламо. Чем дальше мы от Бога, тем сложнее отдавать ему дань. Чем сложнее дань, тем она значительней… Аминь. Джироламо взял в руки нагрудный серебряный крест и поцеловал.   
      Слова да Винчи вернули его в действительность. Его отец тоже никогда не гордился им. Бастард от еврейской шлюхи… Он даже запрещал Джироламо называть себя «отцом», только «Его Святейшество» или «Святой отец».  
      Риарио сжал крест в кулаке.   
      Зной ещё не спал, но воздух уже перестал дрожать, в нём появилось слабое движение, похожее на ветерок.  
      Усталость теперь была не такой, как в джунглях — отупляющей, с изматывающей пульсирующей болью во всём теле. Теперь она была опустошающей, безликой, как эти мёртвые камни вокруг.   
      — Знаешь, хоть отец и признал меня, обучал наукам, но я всё равно оставался бастардом: рос как обычный крестьянин вместе с крестьянскими детьми. Вместе с ними играл и пас овец. Помогал в саду и в поле. А потом отец уехал из Винчи во Флоренцию, забрал меня с собой и я начал учиться у Андреа. Однажды я подарил отцу картину. Свою первую. Так, картинку, простенькую, нарисованную масляными красками. Первый раз… Даже не подарил. Я просто оставил её под дверью. — Лео задумчиво разглядывал небо и верхушки скал над собой. — Я хотел, чтобы она хранилась у него.  
      Джироламо лежал рядом, с закрытыми глазами, касаясь плечом обожженного плеча да Винчи, и просто слушал.   
      — Я знаю, что он… он выкинул её.  
      Леонардо замолчал. Джироламо открыл глаза.  
      — Она была настолько ужасна? — спросил он.  
      — Нет… вполне себе недурная — чаша с фруктами. Но ведь не в этом дело, правда?  
      Лео шевельнулся, и Риарио уловил движение руки — пальцы на миг прижались к глазам.   
      — Почему он так поступил?  
      — Не знаю, — Лео громко сглотнул комок в горле. — Из-за матери, из-за того, что она оставила его. Из-за того, что я… не такой, как все.   
      — Тем не менее, он защищал тебя на суде, и это была успешная защита.  
      — Да… у него получилось, — в темноте послышался мокрый смешок.   
      Повисла тишина. Долгая, только слабое тихое усыпляющее журчание ручейков по камням нарушало её.  
      — За домом в Винчи растёт фруктовый сад, а за ним есть старая оливковая роща. Если её пройти насквозь, то можно выйти в поле, а через него к странному ущелью с пещерами и небольшим водопадом… Там, знаешь, там такое непонятное место. О нём ходят всякие страшные слухи. Рассказывали о ведьминых шабашах и подземных духах. Я, правда, слышал в пещере голоса, но не узнал, кто там был. Нам, детям, запрещали туда ходить, но я всё равно бегал, — внезапно произнёс Леонардо. Джироламо опять открыл глаза и, не отрываясь, смотрел вверх, подмечая всё новые блёстки звёзд.   
      Да Винчи вновь молчал.   
      — Я уже упоминал, что однажды мне показалось, что я услышал глас Божий, — беззвучно усмехнулся Риарио и вновь смежил тяжёлые веки. Зевнул в кулак. Его клонило в сон.  
      — В Винчи у меня была своя комната. И там был тайник. Ну, как тайник, — продолжил Леонардо, закидывая руки за голову, — я рисовал на досках своей кровати.  
      — На досках? — сонно переспросил Джироламо.  
      — Угу. Я переворачивал их изнаночной стороной и рисовал кусочком угля. Знаешь, что-то вроде дневника. То, о чём не хотел, чтобы узнали взрослые… Наверное, это было по-детски глупо.  
      Леонардо прервался. Джироламо снова открыл глаза, чуть повернул голову, посмотрел на его профиль. Лицо того было светлым пятном в сгустившейся темноте.  
      Может, всё, что вокруг них — это ошибка, подумалось Риарио. Они так давно вдали от родины, в чужом враждебном мире. Выживают, как могут, как умеют.   
      Джироламо не знал, стоило ли поддержать этот разговор с художником. Сказать, что скоро всё закончится? Утешить? Ободрить? Может быть, рассказать что-то из своего детства? Стоит ли, да и о чём? Что было такого примечательного в однообразной жизни в монастыре? Хозяйственная работа, молитвы, зубрёжка латыни и уроков, службы, скудная еда. Страх. Постоянный страх наказания. От наставника, от отца-настоятеля, от мальчишек, что были старше и сильнее его. От Господа Бога, наконец.   
      А потом появился отец. Кое-что изменилось. Кое-что, но не всё…   
      Риарио вдруг, только сейчас, подумал, что да Винчи истосковался по дому, по Италии. Не просто истосковался, а извёлся. По своим приятелям: этому вору и висельнику де Перетола и зелёному юнцу Макиавелли. И по старику Верроккьо, по маленькой флорентийской шлюшке Ванессе. Может, и по любовнице Лоренцо. Этой продажной сучке, кузине Лукреции Донати (упокой, Господь, ее душу; пусть Леонардо никогда не узнает, как в будущем расстанется с жизнью римская шлюха), с которой художник спал под носом Великолепного. Ведь носит же он на шнурке это проклятое кольцо с голубым камнем!   
      Джироламо дёрнулся всем телом от белой беззвучной яростной боли, плесканувшей в груди. Сжал и разжал кулаки. Медленно выдохнул. Скосил глаза на да Винчи. Тот не шевелился, и в темноте Джироламо показалось, отвернул от него голову. Опять повисло долгое молчание, и Бог его знает, о чём сейчас думал маэстро.  
      Оба хорошо знали, что пути назад уже нет и не будет.   
      Как долго ещё продержится художник? Вероятно, чуть дольше, чем возможно представить.   
      Тоска постепенно сгрызёт рассудок Лео. И Лео. Его Лео — смелый и уверенный, великодушный, весёлый и нахальный — сорвётся. И что произойдёт тогда? Что делать ему, Джироламо Риарио, если да Винчи сорвётся?   
      Он лихорадочно искал ответ и не находил. Граф вновь почувствовал себя беспомощным, беззащитным, как будто бы голым. Тем брошенным сиротой в каменной келье, со страхом взирающим на распятие и ожидающим кары Божьей за любую, даже самую малую провинность.   
      Не тебе быть слабым. Не тебе предаваться жалости. Господь сверх меры не испытывает. Художник выдержит, выдержит, потому что… Джироламо медленно дышал. Прикрыл глаза, слушая глухой стук своего сердца. Он не знал, почему должен выдержать художник, он просто пытался увериться в этом.   
      Джироламо тоже тосковал, но природа его тоски была совсем иного рода.  
      — Спи! — внезапно разозлившись на себя, приказал Риарио. — С Божьей помощью или нет, мы найдём путь домой. Ты ещё напишешь множество бессмертных картин и создашь полезные изобретения. Ты же знаешь… так и будет.  
      Леонардо улыбнулся. В темноте влажно блеснули глаза и зубы.  
      — Будет… Конечно, будет. Мы найдём этот чёртов путь… обязательно найдём.  
      Джироламо закрыл глаза. Он не хотел видеть лица художника. Не сейчас.   
Усталость свинцовой тяжестью растекалась под веками, мысли стали путаться, и Риарио вскоре заснул. Но даже во сне продолжил злиться на себя и на да Винчи.   
  
      Да Винчи проснулся от того, что было трудно дышать. Сонное видение — что-то немое, тёмное, колышущееся, зыбко раскачивалось перед лицом и стискивало горло и лёгкие. Воздух сгустился, хоть ножом режь. Лео резко громко вдохнул. Нос защекотало. Он дёрнул им и распахнул глаза. Его лицо практически зарылось в затылок Джироламо. Спутанные, давно похожие на паклю волосы щекотали кожу. Леонардо откинулся на спину, с остервенением почесался. Посмотрел в предрассветное небо. Этим утром странно набрякшее, подёрнутое синевато-серой, облачной пеленой. Дышать легче не стало. На уши давило. Воздух по-прежнему был неподвижным, зримым и имел железистый привкус. Лео сел. Обвёл языком зубы и дёсны, облизнул губы, сплюнул. Крови во рту не было. Сон будто продолжился. Гнетущее предчувствие зашевелилось где-то под рёбрами. Холодная липкая клешня необъяснимого страха проникла в грудь и сжала сердце.  
      Он с тревогой перевёл взгляд на окружающие скалы, закрывавшие горизонт и ставшие непреодолимым препятствием на их с графом пути. Лео придирчиво разглядывал гладкие отвесные стены. В рассеянном сумеречном свете они как будто бы состояли из разных слоев. Нижний был темнее верхнего и поднимался до самого верха завала. Леонардо, внимательнее изучая странное разделение, быстро вертел головой. Нижняя полоса была ровной, слоистой: один слой чуть светлее, другой темнее, и тянулась по обеим сторонам стен.   
      Да Винчи вскочил. Эти отметины что-то напоминали ему. Было в них что-то очень знакомое, уже виденное им где-то раньше. Лео сорвался, подбежал к началу нагромождения, куда они перекатили несколько камней, чтобы взбираться выше, взлетел по ним на выступ. Поднялся к самой стене, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, дотронулся до неё пальцами. И вдруг замер. Догадка — яркая, как вспышка, пронзила мозг. Такие отметины он видел на каменных опорах Старого моста через Арно, когда река мелела в засушливое время и отступала от берегов.   
      Ну конечно! Вот что ускользало от него и не давало покоя! И эти отшлифованные водой голыши говорили об одном — их хозяйка никуда и не девалась. Река просто пересохла, почти исчезла. Она вернётся, наполнится водой до самых отметин, поглотив дно и валун, на котором он сейчас стоял. Дело времени, и…   
      Тревога заскребла сердце. Воздух тонко звенел. Это уже даже не было тревогой, это была надвинувшаяся безмолвная опасность; хищная, крадущаяся за спиной. Он почувствовал её всем хребтом — от затылка до копчика. Холодной волной прокатилась, ударив в ослабевшие колени и дробно рассыпавшись по голым ступням. Медленно обернулся назад, в сторону уже давно исчезнувших за горизонтом ледников. Оттуда прямо на глазах поднималась тёмная масса.  
      Громадная туча ползла с востока, мигом пожрав всё небо. Ровная, переливающаяся, как жидкий свинец. Где-то внутри неё, в лилово-чёрной утробе вспыхивали белые изломы молний.   
      Картина разверзнувшей перед глазами грядущей неизбежной стихии живо предстала перед ним. Сплошная стена воды, хлещущая с небес и низвергающиеся вниз, ревущие бешеные потоки, сметающие всё на своём пути. Кипящий грохочущий смертоносный вал из воды, грязи и камней, за несколько минут поглотивший ущелье...  
      Пресвятая Дева Мария, прошептал да Винчи, испытав весь ужас увиденной картины.   
      Внезапно стало совсем темно. Леонардо не успел опомниться, как сверху, вместе с раскатистым грохотом, обрушилась стена воды.   
      Он мигом ослеп, оглох, промок и рванулся вниз, оскальзываясь на мокрых, превратившихся в голое стекло камнях.   
      — Джироламо! — что есть силы заорал он, кидаясь к плоту.  
      — Держись! — стараясь перекричать шум воды и грохот, заорал в ответ Риарио. Он ухватил прыгнувшего Леонардо за плечо, не дав упасть в закручивающиеся вокруг плота пенные воронки.   
      Они бросились плашмя, намертво вцепляясь в опору греби.  
      Вода с неимоверной скоростью заполняла всё вокруг. Тугие струи лупили по телам, заливаясь в глаза и рты. Мокрые пальцы срывались с гладкого бамбука. Лео, изловчившись, поймал мотавшуюся туда-сюда сумку. Кое-как перекинул лямки через плечо. Где-то рядом вспыхнуло; скалы вновь вздрогнули.   
      Река вдруг стала живой, превратившись в единый дико ревущий поток. Обезумевшая, бурля и пенясь, она поднималась, с каменным скрежетом сдвигая тяжёлые валуны.   
      Плот как скорлупку подбрасывало вверх, швыряло и крутило из стороны в сторону. Его ударяло об острые ощерившиеся каменные грани, которые впивались и резали намокшие, надсадно скрипящие дно и бока. Маэстро и граф едва успели отдёрнуть руки и перехватиться за края плота; гребь сломало, будто соломинку, выворотило и снесло.  
      Вода всё прибывала и прибывала, поднимаясь выше. Она стремительно неслась к узкому проходу между макушками скал, который был недостаточно проходим, грозя разбить хрупкий плот в щепы. Ливень с гулом низвергался с разящих небес. Небеса сверкали сиреневым светом, рассекались извилистыми длинными молниями, а грохот раскалывал землю.   
      Да Винчи крепко зажмурился. В какой-то момент он вдруг почувствовал, что под ним пустота. Он резко распахнул глаза и увидел под собой только бурлящую белую пропасть. «Ну, ты же хотел летать», — только и успел саркастично пискнуть голосок в голове, как тело неумолимо устремилось в ревущую бездну.


	11. Морок

Он слышал крик. Протяжное отдалённое «а-а-а». Вопль, уносящийся вверх, а он вниз, через слепящий и рычащий грохот. И вдруг крик оборвался. Стало тихо. Всё исчезло, только голову и всё тело плотно сдавила непонятная тяжесть. Поднял глаза. Высоко над ним что-то смутно бликовало, размеренно колыхалось и покачивалось. Да Винчи понадобилось немало времени, чтобы осознать — он смотрит сквозь толщу воды.  
      Плот разнесло вдребезги. Леонардо, потеряв опору, вместе с беснующимся потоком сорвался с высоты и, падая, услышал свой крик.  
      Он медленно и безучастно погружался в холодную пустоту. Равнодушно смотрел, как от его губ вверх бегут цепочки мелких, прозрачных воздушных пузырьков. Опустил веки, отдаваясь тишине и вечности. Его больше ничего не волновало. Всё, что теперь было нужно — отдаться ледяному спокойствию, закрыть глаза и уснуть.  
      «Какая, в сущности, разница, когда, где и как, — подумал он, прежде чем сделать вдох. — Время — это река. Я плыву по её течению…»  
  
      … — Ты подвёл нас, да Винчи. Ты не тот, на кого мы возлагали надежды. Сейчас мрачное время, а твоя надменная вера в то, что ты способен на всё, сделала его ещё мрачнее.  
      Языки пламени десятков свечей лизали воздух перед глазами. В лёгкие и горло кто-то налил расплавленного свинца.   
      — Я не мог… Я не мог оставить Джироламо, — он задыхался.  
      — Ты позволил состраданию ослепить себя! Отвлечь от куда более важной битвы! Проявив слабость, таким образом, ты, возможно, всё потерял. Я предупреждал тебя о последствиях. По твоей вине Книга Листьев будет утеряна навсегда или ещё хуже — попадёт в руки врагов человеческих.  
      — Ты о Церкви?   
      — Нет, куда более страшные руки, нежели у Церкви Святого Петра… И руки твои, да Винчи, отныне тоже в крови…  
      В голове нарастал гул, на уши давило, под веками вспыхивали алые всплески. Пальцы безвольно царапали шею и грудь, пытаясь освободиться от невидимой удушающей петли и глотнуть воздуха.   
      Фигура турка становилась зыбкой и прозрачной.  
      — Аль-Рахим, стой! Аль... — напрягаясь изо всех сил, крикнул Леонардо.  
  
      — ...Аль-Рахима здесь больше нет, — послышался рядом чей-то низкий хриплый голос.  
      Петля, наконец, лопнула. Да Винчи широко и жадно вдохнул, впуская воздух в горящие лёгкие, распахнул глаза. Над ним склонилось мокрое перекошенное лицо стоявшего на коленях Риарио. Со спутанных, свисающих вниз волос падали тяжелые капли. Граф сморгнул воду с ресниц и тяжело сел на пятки.  
      — Джироламо… — Лео судорожно вцепился в руку Риарио. — Я видел… Я вижу всякие разные вещи… — скорчился, задыхался, давился водой и желчью. Они болезненными толчками выливались из раскрытого рта, носа и ушей. — Со мной что-то происходит… — надсадно громко дышал. Внутри всё хрипело, горело и скручивалось. — Похоже, моя душа отчаливает…  
      — Нет, Леонардо. Твоя душа ещё здесь. Богу было угодно, чтобы ты остался на Земле нашей грешной.  
      — Ты спас меня, — Леонардо отдышался. С трудом сел, сжимая руками болящие рёбра и озираясь по сторонам. В носоглотке хлюпало, в ушах шелестело, глаза были затянуты пеленой. Проморгался, избавляясь от мутности и жжения. Наклонил голову в сторону, не сильно ударил по одному уху, потом по другому, вытряхивая остатки воды. Вытер лицо.  
      Риарио сидел рядом, тоже тяжело дышал и молча смотрел на да Винчи.  
      — Ты спас меня, — пробормотал Лео, ощупывая грудь, кольцо на шнурке, бёдра, ноги, пытаясь связно говорить и мыслить, — ты спас… Где мой меч? — маэстро кинул на графа воспалённый взгляд. — А книжка? Моя книжка с эскизами? Где?! — требовательно воскликнул Леонардо, обшаривая вокруг себя. Намокшая сумка бесформенным кулём лежала в нескольких шагах от него.  
      — Там же, где часть нашей одежды и сапоги, — холодно ответил Риарио, каменея в затылке и в спине. — Да Винчи, ты только что чуть не отдал свою душу, а сокрушаешься из-за какой-то книжки? — граф выразительно посмотрел на художника.  
      — М-мм! — зарычал тот, сжав виски. — Там! Там было всё! Мои рисунки, записи! Карта!  
      — Надо полагать, что всё перечисленное тобой теперь покоится на дне реки, — с лёгким злорадным вызовом произнёс Риарио.   
      — Проклятие, — Лео с силой прижал ладони к горящим глазам.   
      — Ты, по-видимому, безумен, — немного погодя проговорил Джироламо, поднимаясь на ноги.  
      — Не ты первый, кто говорит мне об этом, — вяло огрызнулся Леонардо. Глубоко вздохнул и подтянул к себе потяжелевшую сумку. Риарио дёрнул уголками губ и, не говоря ни слова, отправился осматриваться.  
      Да Винчи тряхнул сумку. Оттуда вылилась вода, шлёпнулся размякший мешочек с листьями коки, промокшее огниво, трубка, «Коготь Сатаны», завёрнутый в кусок выделанной кожи, пустой оплетённый глиняный сосуд, и выпала бронзовая голова. Лео размотал на ней листья, вытащил и осмотрел.  
      Устройство не повредилось, но в нём было полно воды. Маэстро стал немедленно его разбирать, чтобы высушить детали.   
      Вскоре вернулся Риарио. Присел рядом на корточки, и некоторое время следил за руками художника. Да Винчи его даже не заметил, вытряхивая и выдувая воду из механизма.  
      — Да Винчи, — граф, наконец, решил обратить на себя внимание. Леонардо не услышал.   
      — Да Винчи! Ау! — чуть громче позвал Риарио, но Лео словно оглох, лихорадочно перебирал детали и пальцем тщательно вытирал воду в недрах устройства. Риарио вдруг резко и громко хлопнул в ладоши.  
      — Ч-ч-что? — вздрогнул Леонардо, отрываясь от бронзовой головы, и непонимающе уставился на графа.   
      — У меня для нас печальные новости. Возможно, что это конец нашего путешествия, — усмехнулся Джироламо.  
      — Почему? — Лео оглянулся по сторонам. Только сейчас невдалеке заметил шумящие пенные струи водопада, с верхушки которого их вынесло разъярившимся потоком. Разлившуюся вокруг реку, несущую бурые мутные воды и подступившие к её скрывшимся берегам непроходимые джунгли. Ливень закончился, принеся в окружающую природу разрушение и хаос. Многие деревья упали или были подмыты под корень, а быстрые воды иногда протаскивали мимо обломки, мусор, трупики мелких животных, птиц и дохлых рыб. Солнце ещё не вышло из-за туч, но в воздухе уже чувствовались душные туманные испарения.  
      — У нас нет оружия, кроме кинжала и ножа, нет одежды и обуви, чтобы идти по диким джунглям. Нам не из чего построить новый плот. Я не увидел ни одного бамбука. У нас нет еды и воды. Река превратилась в сточную канаву. А ты сидишь и перебираешь детальки, — улыбка графа стала ядовито любезной.  
      — Никто не умрёт, — с уверенностью возразил Лео, перестав оглядываться. — Пойдём по берегу вниз. Нам нельзя отклоняться от реки. Все они, рано или поздно, стекают в море. В нашем случае — в океан.   
      — Берегов, если ты заметил, нет. Есть вода и стена джунглей.   
      — Пойдём по краю воды. Выше пояса, наверняка, не поднимается.  
      — Босиком? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, какие твари обитают в её мутных водах.  
      — Джироламо. Вот если мы останемся на месте, тогда точно встретимся с Отцом Небесным. Вода сойдёт, берега станут проходимы. Будем осторожнее, только и всего. А сейчас позволь, я высушу устройство, и мы сможем двинуться дальше.   
      Лео вернулся к своему занятию. Риарио слишком медленно поднялся на ноги, стиснул рукоятку кинжала. Взгляд его потемнел, но он только отвернулся и направился прочь от художника.  
  
      В скором времени да Винчи закончил сушить бронзовую голову. Запихнул её обратно в мокрую сумку, бросил туда трубку, глиняный сосуд и огниво. Раскисшие до слизи листья коки с сожалением вытряхнул из мешочка на землю. Нож сунул за пояс, закинул лямки сумки на плечо. Оглянулся по сторонам, но Риарио не увидел.  
      — Джироламо! — беспокойно позвал он и двинулся вдоль узкой полоски суши, на которой сидел, к краю воды, вплотную подступившей к зарослям. Вокруг были толстоствольные деревья, с веток которых свисали перепутанные мокрые плети лиан. Широкие и вытянутые листья растений скрывали обзор.  
      — Джироламо! — настойчивее и громче позвал Леонардо. Риарио не ответил. В груди зашевелилось тревожное нехорошее чувство обострившейся опасности. — Чёрт! — сквозь зубы процедил да Винчи, ускоряясь и оглядывая зелёную тёмную стену джунглей. Он подобрал с земли крепкую палку: какое-никакое, а тоже оружие.  
      — Джироламо! — уже отчаянно заорал он, ударяя палкой по листьям, сбивая с них веер тяжёлых брызг. Мелко подпрыгивая от накатывающего в сердце напряжения и страха, вертя головой во все стороны, пронзительно вглядывался в чащу. Он напрягал слух, чтобы, если понадобится, немедленно броситься на зов графа.  
      — Маэстро, — насмешливо раздалось за его спиной. Лео так резко крутанулся, что чуть не содрал кожу с пяток.  
      — Где тебя носит! — сердито воскликнул да Винчи, возвращаясь вышедшему из зарослей всклокоченному Риарио. К телу того прилип мелкий мусор, какие-то листики и травинки. Промокшие штаны плотно облепили бёдра и ноги. На боку в самодельной петле кожаных ножен болтался кинжал. В руках Риарио держал продолговатые крупные плоды.  
      — В отличие от твоих забав с бронзовым механизмом, я нашёл более полезное занятие.   
      — Это не забавы! — сердясь и одновременно невольно любуясь видом Джироламо, мысленно запоминая и зарисовывая увиденный образ, возразил Лео.— Я должен сохранить устройство в целости, чтобы услышать окончание послания матери! Бронза не выносит вла…  
      — Да Винчи! — повысил голос Риарио, перебивая. Глаза его сверкнули праведным гневом.  
      Лео осёкся, дёрнулся и вздохнул.  
      — Ладно. Я немного увлёкся.  
      Риарио усмехнулся, молчаливо протянул Леонардо два больших жёлтых спелых плода, два других оставил себе.  
      Плоды были немедленно съедены, и путь продолжился.  
      Скорость течения в реке замедлилась. Вода разлилась далеко по джунглям, несла в себе обломки ветвей, листья, водоросли, тростник, перья и ещё непонятно что.  
      Шли осторожно, шаг за шагом. Длинными палками нащупывая место, куда можно поставить ногу. В красновато-коричневой жиже было невозможно разглядеть, что таится под её мутной поверхностью. Воды было выше колен, и почти до середины икр путники увязали в расползающейся грязи. То и дело их ноги натыкались на подводные коряги, путались в траве, или по ним что-то скользило, трогало, кололо или щекотало. От этих ощущений бросало в холодную дрожь: прикосновения вызывали омерзительную смесь гадливости, страха и желания поскорее выбраться на сухие места. Но таковых нигде не было.   
      Зловещие опасения графа подтвердились. Мутная вода кишела спугнутыми разливом тварями. Змеями, лягушками, запутавшейся в пучках водорослей рыбой, причём далеко не безобидной.   
      Одна такая некрупная всплыла на поверхность, и любопытный да Винчи немедленно схватил её, чтобы разглядеть. Сжатое с боков тёмно-серебристое тело с плотными округлыми плавниками заканчивалось тупорылой головой с огромными клиновидными острыми зубами. Да Винчи внимательно изучал трофей, аккуратно поворачивая его во все стороны, когда рыба внезапно сильно трепыхнулась в руке художника.   
      — Мать твою! — воскликнул он, инстинктивно отдёргивая пальцы и отшвыривая рыбу далеко от себя.  
      — Я предупреждал, — красноречиво хмыкнул Риарио, ушедший чуть вперёд.  
Лео метнул молчаливый острый взгляд, палкой взбаламутил воду перед собой, пугая непрошеных гостей и, нащупывая путь, двинулся дальше.   
      Солнце выглянуло из-за туч, знойными лучами залило землю. Течения совсем не стало. Вода нестерпимо блестела, гладкая, как зеркало. От неё стало подниматься белое марево. Джунгли ожили: заверещали, зацокали, запищали и запели на все лады и голоса. Леонардо и Джироламо медленно брели в тёплой, бесконечной луже воды.   
      На пир, принесённый разливом, слетелись белые цапли. Неторопливо выгибали тонкие шеи и важно выхаживали, ступая в воде ногами-ходулями. Выщёлкивали длинными клювами то, что пожирнее и покрупнее. Над головой пролетела крикливая стая ярких птиц. В тростнике всполошились дикие утки. В зарослях с шумом и хрюканьем возилось несколько странных животных, похожих на покрытых шерстью свиней. Где-то в глубине раздался грозный короткий басовитый рык хозяина джунглей — ягуара. В сердцах обоих опасливо ёкнуло. Граф и художник коротко переглянулись. Губы Риарио шевельнулись в быстрой молитве, рука вытащила из ножен кинжал. Да Винчи лишь крепче сжал свою палку, а другой рукой достал из-за пояса короткий нож.   
      Роскошные, яркие райские кущи вокруг таили в себе смертельную угрозу, и зазевавшийся путник легко мог стать чьим-то обедом.   
      Собственный голод и жажда всё больше давали о себе знать.   
      — Надо отдохнуть, — предложил Риарио. — Я не вижу, куда иду. Солнце слишком печёт и слепит глаза.  
      — Согласен. Пора убираться с реки, — да Винчи тоже остановился. Они озирались по сторонам, щурясь и прикладывая ладони к глазам.  
      — Туда, — Лео указал на массивный поваленный ствол в тени над водой.  
      Дерево упало не до конца, погрузив в воду только часть уцелевших ветвей. Оно повисло, запутавшись в тесных переплетениях толстых, как канаты, лиан. Да Винчи выбросил палку и убрал нож. Риарио вставил кинжал обратно в петлю ножен. Сквозь беспорядочное сплетение травы и корней под водой, оступаясь, добрели до поваленного гиганта. По очереди подпрыгнули, цепляясь за свисающие верёвки лиан, подтянулись и взобрались на шершавую кору.   
      Здесь царила влажная сумеречная прохлада. Солнечные лучи почти не проникали сюда. Лео лёг, вытянувшись, обняв руками ствол, закрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул. Воздух был наполнен сладковато-маслянистым тяжёлым ароматом невиданных розовато-белых цветов. Они пенными шапками покрывали дерево вокруг. Обдавал запахами гниющих растений, ванили и воды. Голова закружилась, под веками стало ломить. Хотелось есть и спать. Спать почему-то хотелось больше.   
      — Переждём зной. Немного подремлем и пойдём дальше, — сонным голосом пробормотал Лео, не открывая глаз. — Ты не против?   
      Риарио не ответил, возился, пристраиваясь в плетях лиан, как в кресле.  
      — Хорошее дерево… — преодолевая какую-то обморочную сонливость, бормотал Лео. — Здесь должны быть личинки коро... поищем… потом… они вкусные… — засыпая, угасающим голосом продолжил да Винчи.   
      — Угу… дикари едят всё, что движется… мы уже стали дикарями, — вяло ответил Риарио. Его тоже морил одурманивающий сон больше, чем голод. — Но кто-то должен из нас не спать… — заплетающимся языком старательно выговорил Джироламо. Он что есть силы удерживал глаза широко раскрытыми, но веки слипались, свет мерк, сознание ускользало.  
      — Лео?..


	12. Пленники

 ... — Ты умираешь, Леонардо, и часть твоей жизни уже принадлежит мёртвым.  
      — Има? Почему ты здесь?   
       Лицо жрицы выплывало из темноты размытым пятном.   
      — Нет. Я не умер, — язык онемел, был тяжёлым и неповоротливым. — Джироламо принёс антидот... Ему пришлось убить Зиту...  
      — К рассвету жизнь покинет тебя. Твои земные силы уже ничто не держит. Лоза духов пьёт твои соки.  
      — Уходи. Я прошёл испытание! Книги Листьев не было, я больше ничего тебе не должен.  
      — Леонардо… Леонардо, — незнакомый голос невесомым вздохом позвал из далёкой тьмы. Фигура туземки рассеялась. И на её месте вдруг возник другой призрачный образ. Безупречный лик девы незнакомой и божественно прекрасной. Дева смотрела ему прямо в душу; улыбалась мистической затаённой улыбкой, даря обещание неземного блаженства, и одновременно насмехалась над ним, опрокидывая в тёмную бездну.   
      — Кто ты, Совершенство? — поражённый в самое сердце и ослеплённый неземной красотой незнакомки, беззвучно воскликнул да Винчи. Но та загадочно молчала и смотрела на Леонардо, который не мог отвести глаз от дивного лица. Изящные очертания чародейки вдруг дрогнули и стали медленно осыпаться мерцающей звёздной пылью.  
      — Нет-нет-нет! Постой! — отчаянно и торопливо закричал Леонардо, пытаясь задержать в памяти увиденный облик и тот свет, что исходил от глаз и улыбки незнакомки. Видение исчезло, и на его месте проступило нежное лицо флорентийки.   
      — Лукреция... — ему хотелось улыбнуться, но губы свело, а сердце вдруг остро сжалось и закровоточило в тисках необъяснимой безвозвратной потери.  
      — Вернись, Леонардо, — голос Лукреции настойчиво звал. — Вернись ко мне...  
      — Найди свой путь обратно... Вернись, мечтатель мой...  
      Лунный свет прямыми видимыми лучами падал из пролома в каменном куполе высоко над головой. Он слышал эту тьму. Он был уже здесь. Вступил в голубоватое сияние, поднял ладони к глазам. Они были испачканы грязью и кровью.   
      — Освободи меня! Освободи! — хриплый отчаянный крик заставил сердце заледенеть. Он вскинул голову.  
      Повешенный за ногу голый человек в столбе света рвался из пут. Лицо его скрывала чёрная тень. Он кинулся к висевшему вниз головой, но тот вдруг растаял, оставив в воздухе лишь туманный мираж.   
      Теперь он стоял посреди нарисованного круга, по краям которого в плошках плескался белый огонь.  
      — Время — река. А твоя почти высохла. Иди, возвращайся... Ты не должен здесь быть. Смертям, которые случатся, приходить ещё рано.   
      Турок не спеша выступил из темноты.  
      — Аль-Рахим... ты правда здесь?   
      — Конечно.   
      — Я добрался до Небесного Хранилища, но Книги там не было. Ты мне солгал.  
      — Это не я тебе солгал, а твоя мать. Но всему свой срок. Твой путь не окончен. Он грандиозен, и каждый поворот будет сбивать с толку... А теперь проснись!   
      «Просыпайся, Леонардо! Проснись! Вернись ко мне, Леонардо! Ты задержался, мечтатель мой...»  
      Голоса смешивались, искажались, наплывали, перебивали друг друга. Огонь метался, плошки начали медленное движение по кругу. Кружение становилось всё быстрее и быстрее, сливаясь в огненное колесо. Голоса дробились, перекрывались, мешались в один раздирающий слух звук. Чтобы не сойти с ума от этого нескончаемого кошмара, он напрягся со всей силы и широко распахнул глаза.   
      Свет ударил ярко и болезненно. Он зажмурился. Почувствовал, как что-то твёрдое и острое упирается ему в шею. Схватился рукой. Замер. Вновь открыл и скосил глаза в бок. Над ним склонилось жуткое лицо в красно-чёрных разводах, а в шею уткнулся наконечник копья.  
      — Джироламо! — что есть мочи заорал он, но удар по затылку опрокинул его обратно в темноту.  
  
      Очнулся от того, что было ощущение покачивания, но сам он не шевелился. В голове натужно гудело, в затылке горячо пульсировало, в висках ломило. Да Винчи приподнял тяжёлые веки, и взгляд его упёрся в стоящую рядом грязную голую ногу. На щиколотке висел браслет из цветных шнурков и нанизанных на них круглых сухих семян. Слух уловил мерный плеск и шелест днища по воде.  
      Сердце оборвалось в холодную пустоту. Значит, привидевшийся раскрашенный дикий идол — не сон.  
      Леонардо шевельнулся и к своему ужасу обнаружил, что руки его крепко связаны за спиной, лежит он на дне небольшой деревянной лодки, а лодка неспешно плывёт по реке. Он повернул голову — Риарио лежал рядом, лицом вниз и тоже со связанными за спиной руками. На переносице у него алела свежая ссадина, на скуле наливался синяк. Видимо, граф пытался защититься, но потерпел неудачу.  
      Вот же cagne*, молчаливо выругался Лео, глядя на следы на лице легата.  
      — Джироламо, — тихо позвал он. Длинные ресницы Риарио дрогнули. Он приоткрыл глаза, слегка повернул голову и печально усмехнулся, встретив взгляд художника.  
      — Как ты? — спросил тот.  
      — Полагаю, не лучше твоего, — хрипло отозвался граф.  
      Тело нещадно ныло от неудобной позы. Лео шевельнулся, опёрся плечом, потом локтем о днище и с трудом сел.  
      Лодка, выдолбленная из цельного дерева, плавно скользила по воде. Посредине стоял коренастый туземец с длинным веслом и лишь иногда опускал его в воду, чтобы выправить движение судёнышка. Впереди шла такая же лодка, и в ней сидело ещё двое. На всех были короткие набедренные повязки, запястья и щиколотки в цветных шнурках, лица раскрашены. Чёрные гладкие волосы заплетены в косы и стянуты широкими узорчатыми лентами. Вооружены туземцы были длинными крепкими копьями. Обе лодки почти бесшумно двигались по водному каналу среди джунглей, которые смыкались над головами низким густым сводом переплетённых ветвей.   
      Никто не обратил внимания на севшего пленника. Лео осмотрел себя. Сумка была рядом, и, похоже, что в неё никто не заглянул. Он вздохнул с облегчением — бронзовая голова не должна пропасть или быть сломана дикарями.  
      — Проклятые дикари, — услышал рядом. Риарио тоже сел, прислонился спиной к борту, оглянулся вокруг. Кинжала при нём не было. Даже сквозь загар Лео заметил пепельную бледность кожи. Похоже, графа тоже мучила мигрень.  
      — Если тебе станет от этого легче, посмотри за борт, граф.   
      Из воды среди торчащих коряг поднимались уродливые головы «речных драконов». Туземцы перекинулись несколькими крикливыми фразами. На лодке, шедшей впереди, один из них поднялся, держа наготове копьё.  
      — По крайней мере, туземцы не дадут нам стать обедом для этих существ.  
      — Да Винчи, мы станем обедом самих дикарей. Так не всё ли равно?  
      — Поживём — увидим, — загадочно процедил Леонардо.   
      Риарио кинул на художника лишь мимолётный внимательный взгляд и снова стал равнодушно разглядывать реку и джунгли вокруг.  
  
      Вскоре лодки причалили к мосткам, сработанным из лиан и бамбука. Невдалеке виднелось несколько хижин, вроде той, где когда-то укрывались художник и граф. Только теперь хижины были из дерева и бамбука, с крышами, крытыми листьями, и стояли на длинных толстых сваях. Туземцы жили высоко над землёй, спасаясь от гибельной сырости близкой реки и прожорливых хищников.   
      Туземец что-то гортанно крикнул двум своим пленникам, жестами приказывая вылезать. Да Винчи и Риарио, балансируя в шаткой лодке, кое-как поднялись на ноги и выбрались на мостки.   
      Туда уже сбежались другие мужчины, женщины и дети. Даже старики приковыляли поглазеть на экзотический трофей, добытый соплеменниками.   
      На всех были пёстрые шнурки, браслеты и бусы из семян. У всех в разной степени раскрашены тела и лица, и только дети были без всякой одежды и рисунков на теле. Все вокруг что-то кричали, бурно жестикулировали, тыкали в пленников пальцами, с ужасом таращась на неведомых пришельцев. Громко лаяли и кругами бегали тощие собаки, обеспокоенные возбуждённой толпой. Похоже, что многие из членов общины были против того, что пленников живыми привезли в их дом, а не отдали в жертву духам джунглей.   
      Леонардо с не менее жадным любопытством разглядывал туземцев, их лица и рисунки, одежду, украшения и вслушивался в непривычные звуки речи. Это племя не походило на племя Детей Солнца и, похоже, не было более дружественно. Джироламо закаменел, настороженно озирался по сторонам, готовясь подороже продать свою жизнь и отчаянно придумывая пути к спасению.  
      Однако бежать было некуда и невозможно.   
      Крик, шум внезапно стихли. Даже псы перешли на трусливое повизгивание и тявканье. Дикари уважительно расступились. К мосткам шёл пожилой туземец. Да Винчи и Риарио вперили в него пронзительные взгляды, сразу увидев в нём вождя или кого-то, кто пользовался в племени властью. От решения этого человека теперь зависела их жизнь, и оба замерли в тревожном ожидании дальнейшей участи. Тот остановился в паре шагов от них.   
      Это был коренастый мужчина с коричного цвета кожей. Да Винчи не мог бы сказать, сколько тому лет. Всё лицо мужчины было также раскрашено, изборождено глубокими морщинами и пересечено шрамами. А тело налито мышцами, как у молодого воина или охотника. Густые чёрные волосы заплетены в толстую тугую косу. Голова стянута широким кожаным шнуром с серебряными бляшками и украшена пучком ярких перьев. На запястьях и щиколотках — браслеты с серебряными кругляшками вроде монеток. В отличие от других, на нём была короткая туника, перехваченная кожаным поясом. На груди множество бус из раскрашенных семян, когтей и клыков животных. На ногах — кожаные сандалии. Весь его вид подчеркивал родовую избранность.   
      Взгляд раскосых глаз впился в белых пленников, но лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Да Винчи прямо смотрел в лицо туземца, запоминая каждую мелкую деталь его образа. Риарио вскинул голову и смотрел будто бы вскользь, но на самом деле каждый мускул графа был натянут до предела. Человек произнёс пару коротких, как щелчок бича, слов и, развернувшись ко всем спиной, стал удаляться. Шум и крики возобновились. Пленников схватили за плечи и локти и стали подталкивать в сторону хижин.   
      — Дикари! — Риарио презрительно сплюнул себе под ноги и тут же получил короткий удар в зубы. Голова его мотнулась. Взгляд загорелся холодной ненавистью, но он только осклабился широкой дьявольской улыбкой и промолчал. Ударивший графа воин разразился громкой бранью. Видимо, предупреждая подобные дальнейшие действия, ударил ещё раз. Вокруг заорали пуще прежнего. Риарио нехотя сплюнул в сторону тягучую кровавую струю и криво усмехнулся. Губы и заросший подбородок окрасились красным. Да Винчи коротко и зло вздохнул, удерживая себя от того, чтобы не ввязаться в неравную драку, и проклиная эмиссара за глупую провокацию.   
      Их привели в центр поселения туземцев. Вокруг небольшой вытоптанной площадки на сваях стояли хижины. Они были без дверей, открыты со всех сторон. Внутри были видны висящие на бамбуковых прутьях большие кисти бананов, связки кукурузных початков и пучки остролистной травы, домашняя утварь. Возле каждой хижины дымился очаг. Пахло варевом, горьким дымом и забытым запахом человеческого жилья.   
      Леонардо и Джироламо подвели к глухому строению, тоже похожему на хижину. Оно было построено из толстых вертикально поставленных брёвен какого-то дерева, плотно подогнанных друг другу. Их развернули лицом к открытой двери, спиной к стражам. Один из воинов коротким движением ножа рассёк путы на руках, и их по очереди грубо втолкнули внутрь. Леонардо, засмотревшись по сторонам, споткнулся, влетел, чуть не уронив вошедшего вперёд графа. Грязно выругался, поднимаясь с ушибленного колена.   
      Дверь захлопнулась. Снаружи заскрипел тяжёлый затвор, стало тихо и темно.   
  
      Да Винчи без сил растянулся на земляном полу. На него навалилось какое-то странное оцепенение. Влажная тьма плотно окутывала со всех сторон. Ни проблеска, ни лучика света не нарушало этой темноты. Пахло гниющими листьями и сырой землёй.  
      — Что это за место? — пробормотал он, прижимая пульсирующий висок к спасительной прохладе земли и ощупывая ладонью пространство вокруг себя.  
      — Полагаю, место для жертв будущего обеда дикарей.  
      — Джироламо, — устало произнёс да Винчи, — они не каннибалы. Ничто не указывает на их кровожадность.  
      — Надейся... — язвительно прошептал граф. Во тьме послышался шорох, похоже, он тоже улёгся на пол.   
      Гипнотическая сонливость вернулась, с новой силой накатывала на них. Оба не понимали, сколько прошло времени и спали ли они вновь, или находились в сумеречной зоне своего сознания.  
      — Моя голова... — страдальчески произнёс Лео, открыв глаза во тьму, — в ней будто раскачивают огромный колокол.  
      — Моя голова тоже не в лучшем состоянии, — сонно ответил Джироламо. Голова кружилась, его подташнивало, во рту стоял кисловатый металлический привкус. — Надо отдать должное дикарям. То дьявольское дерево чуть не прикончило нас.  
      — Нет, это были цветы вокруг. Они так странно пахли. Има сказала, что это лоза духов... — вяло зевнул Леонардо.   
      — Жрица? Да Винчи... ты бредишь? — в голосе Риарио одновременно послышались насмешка и озабоченность.  
      — Угу, — согласно кивнул во тьме художник, как будто Джироламо мог увидеть это движение. Что «Угу», граф уточнять не стал. Закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с болью в затылке и висках и вспомнить спасительную молитву. Облизнул спёкшиеся губы.  
      — Как ты думаешь, — опять подал голос Лео, — нас покормят? Я б не отказался даже от сухих зёрен кукурузы.  
      — Да Винчи... очнись! Зачем кормить тех, кто сам в скором времени станет обедом?  
      Лео промолчал. Спорить сейчас у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Его больше волновала судьба сумки и бронзовой головы в ней. Что если туземцы обнаружат её? Что они сделают? Если уничтожат или окончательно сломают, он никогда не узнает, где находится Книга Листьев.   
      — Нужно выбираться отсюда, — внезапно воскликнул Лео, резко садясь. Колокол в голове качнулся с новой силой, чуть не опрокинув обратно на землю.  
      — Мм? — опешил граф, приподнимая голову. — Вообще-то я другое имел в виду.  
      — Джироламо, нужно вернуть сумку с устройством! Нужно выбраться отсюда. Сколько мы уже тут? — заторопился Лео, — давай, помоги мне!  
      — Что ты задумал? — Риарио сел, таращась в темноту.  
      — Что если... что если, — лихорадочно бормотал да Винчи, непонятно что делая во тьме. — Джироламо! Да помоги же мне! — потребовал он. Риарио поднялся, поводил перед собой вытянутыми руками, отыскивая Леонардо.   
      — Я здесь, — горячие, испачканные во влажной земле пальцы нащупали и цепко ухватили запястье. Джироламо сделал шаг вперёд и оказался в крепких объятиях.  
      — Я думал... — начал Риарио, но договорить не успел. Тёплые губы едва дрогнули возле самой щеки. Сердце кольнуло и замерло. Стало трудно дышать.  
      — Ты правильно думал, — прошептал да Винчи, отстраняясь и разжимая объятия. — Я просто... ну, не угадаешь, что там будет дальше, — срывающимся голосом продолжил художник.  
      — Лео, — почти беззвучно произнёс Джироламо. Коснулся ладонями колючих щёк, сжал. Медленно притянул голову да Винчи и поцеловал, как тогда, в первый раз на той далёкой безымянной реке. Прошлое и будущее слились, осталось только настоящее — тревожное, терпкое и солоноватое и отчаянно беспомощное. Да Винчи вздрогнул — ответил неистово, жадно и больно. Сдавил плечи, вцепился в затылок. Сердце забилось быстро и ровно. Перед глазами поплыли яркие пятна...  
      — Помоги, мне... — насильно отрываясь от губ графа и оттягивая за волосы его голову назад, прошептал Лео. Голос не слушался его. Стал низким и осипшим. Риарио судорожно вздохнул, открыл глаза, разжал руки, возвращаясь в реальность.       — Ты так... нужен мне, граф...  
      Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, важное, необходимое им обоим, но в это время снаружи двери заскрипел затвор и в приоткрывшуюся щель ударил сноп света.  
  
\------  
cagne* - (итал.руг) суки


	13. Хищники и жертвы

Да Винчи и Риарио повернули головы на звук. Сердца одновременно бешено заколотились. Оба заслонили лица руками от резкого света, ударившего в глаза.  
Внутрь крадучись вошли две полуголые испуганные туземки. За ними, в ярком прямоугольнике двери маячили фигуры воинов с выставленными вперёд копьями. В руках женщины держали деревянные дымящиеся миски и кувшин. Сделав настороженный шаг вперёд, поставили снедь на землю и тут же выскочили наружу. Один из воинов указывая наконечником на принесённую еду, громко приказал пленникам есть.  
Да Винчи наклонился, поднял одну миску. В ней была какая-то похлёбка. Лео узнал разваренные зёрна кукурузы, в которых плавали кусочки чего-то коричневого и зеленого. Что это были за куски, его не волновало. Миска была горячей и умопомрачительно пахла настоящей человеческой едой. Рот немедленно заполнился голодной слюной, желудок свело. Лео даже показалось, что если он, сию минуту не сядет, то потеряет сознание. Опустившись на землю, он стал быстро черпать месиво подобием короткой деревянной ложки. Джироламо, глядя на художника, забрал свою миску. Сел рядом. Подозрительно разглядел и понюхал.  
— Не боишься, что тебе подсыпали каких-нибудь ядовитых травок? — спросил он.  
— Не боюсь, — с полным ртом ответил Леонардо. — Подсыпать ядовитые травки и зелья предпочитают в палаццо на нашей, с тобой родине. Хотели бы убить, убили бы по-простому, ещё на дереве. Ешь, Джироламо, — смягчив тон, словно обращался к испуганному ребёнку, попросил Лео. Граф был прав, в еде могло быть что угодно, собственный опыт убеждал, как могут быть коварны туземцы.  
Риарио громко сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Он бы мог поведать доверчивому художнику о нескольких увлекательных вариантах отравления «травками» и их фатальных последствиях. От смертельного, до состояния, когда человек под их действием выбалтывает всё что думает. Или становится легко управляемым и совершает непостижимые вещи. Например, может повеситься, или сброситься с моста в реку, или убить кого-нибудь…  
Впрочем, сделал мысленное предположение граф, да Винчи, наверняка, знал о таких травах не хуже него.  
Зачерпнув на кончик ложки принесённого варева, попробовал. Решил, что на всё воля Господа и тоже начал быстро жадно есть.  
В кувшине оказалась свежая, немного пьянящая, пахнувшая густым солодом ака. Она тоже показалась оголодавшим путникам восхитительным напитком, который они прикончили в несколько больших глотков.  
Всё это время за ними наблюдали воины, с нацеленными копьями и толпа их любопытных соплеменников, стоящих неподалёку и глазеющих на чужаков.  
— Чёрт бы побрал этих дикарей, — прошипел Джироламо. Под взглядами аборигенов он чувствовал себя перчаточным бураттини, персонажем презренного действа где-нибудь на задворках грязного городка.  
Да Винчи не ответил, лишь оббегал доступное пространство острым внимательным взглядом. Когда пленники очень быстро закончили с едой, миски и кувшин у них немедленно забрали, и дверь снова захлопнулась, погрузив их в кромешную тьму.  
— Надеюсь, это была не прощальная трапеза, — хмыкнул во тьме Риарио. Художник ничего не ответил. Риарио прислушался, но услышал только его дыхание.  
— Да Винчи, — выдержав долгую паузу, обратился он в темноту, — пока не пришли дикари, ты хотел, чтобы я тебе в чём-то помог.  
— Нет, Джироламо, у меня было достаточно времени и освещения, чтобы увидеть то, что я хотел.  
— И что же ты хотел увидеть?  
— Крышу. Когда мы жили в той хижине, мне стало любопытно, как построен дом туземца, как собрана крыша. Там всё просто. Здесь тоже. Например, воздух к нам проходит сверху. Там есть скрытые щели, нечто вроде вентиляционных. Если бы мы могли дотянуться до жердей крыши, мы бы выбрались отсюда.  
— Что же мешает нам сделать это, предположим, сегодня ночью?  
— Высота, Джироламо. Даже если один из нас встанет на плечи другому, нам не дотянуться до верха… Чёрт.  
Да Винчи покачал головой.  
— Отсюда только один выход — через дверь, которая меня очень смущает.  
— Чем?  
— Своим наличием. Ты видел — все хижины только с пустыми проёмами, а тут нет ни единой щели и эта чёртова дверь.  
Во тьме послышался звук — художник ударил кулаком по дереву.  
— Нужно дождаться момента, когда нас выведут отсюда, и тогда попробуем освободиться, — закончил свои мысли да Винчи.  
***  
Тьма. Тьма — она везде одинакова. Ни движения, ни звука.  
Во тьме времени не существует. Ничего не существует. Тьма поглощает всё, заливается во все уголки жизненного пространства, погружая человека в безмерную безликую пустоту. Стирает его прошлое, будущее и настоящее, превращаясь в бесконечное «сейчас». Она металлическим звоном заполняет уши, ослепляет глаза, заползает под кожу и потом раздавливает тебя, как пустую скорлупку.  
Лео и Джироламо не могли бы сказать, сколько они уже находятся в плену; сутки, двое, неделю или месяц. Их ни разу не вывели на свет, и все свои надобности они справляли в дальнем углу, условно поделив на зоны — где «спать и есть» и где «отлить». От чего к запахам земли и гнили прибавился резкий запах мочи и воздух наполнился миазмом.  
Они по очереди вдоль и поперёк исследовали свою крохотную темницу. Полтора десятка шагов по всему периметру, не столько в надежде найти лазейку, сколько размять деревенеющие от неподвижности мышцы.  
Стены из толстых брёвен были шершавые и скользкие, без намёка на крохотную щель. Даже палец не просунуть.  
— Не хуже чем в Барджелло, — пробормотал Лео, шаря по ним.  
— Угу, — в ответ рассеяно и вяло промычал Риарио. Он сидел, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. Сцепив пальцы в замок, опустив руки между раздвинутых колен, мысленным взором отрешённо созерцал руины того, что когда-то было его жизнью. Жалкое зрелище.  
Нет в ней благодати Божьей, одни жестокости, ужасы и пороки. В ней не осталось ничего святого. А было ли? Кто вспомнит о графе Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере после его смерти с сожалением, как о простом человеке, живущем Милостью Божьей? Никто. С бесконечной горечью думал о себе Риарио. Его душа черна и отягощена такими грехами, что ей давно самое место в центре Ада, возле трона Хозяина.  
Легата уже почти не волновал вопрос, каким способом дикари отделят его несчастную душу от тела. И отпущение грехов графа перед смертью было бы теперь всего лишь жалким фарсом. Ждать и надеяться на чудесное спасение, безрассудная роскошь с его стороны. Дорога всё равно одна — в бездну.  
***  
Их покормили ещё несколько раз и оба не могли понять, это было раз в день или это был обед или ужин. Еда была горячей, а кувшин с акой полон.  
Когда приносили поесть, то снаружи всегда было сумрачно. А однажды лил сильный дождь. Он мягко шелестел по листьям крыши, глухо стучал по стенам, но ни одна капля влаги не проникла внутрь. Разве что земля под ними стала рыхлой, и воздух вокруг загустел, став ещё более тяжёлым.  
Лео провёл ладонью по отросшей щетине щёк и шеи, пытаясь таким образом определить прошедшее время. Но колючесть отросших волос говорила только об одном — они здесь несколько дней.  
— Не находишь это странным? — после очередного посещения дикарей, мрачно спросил Риарио. — Нас кормят, нас не накачивают дурманящий разум отравой, нас не трогают. Может, откармливают? Как скотину на убой.  
— Странным? Нет, не нахожу. То, что к чему-то готовят, уже не сомневаюсь.  
— Значит я, оказался прав. Нас сожрут, а черепами украсят свои богомерзкие хижины.  
— Далось тебе это «сожрут», — хмыкнул Лео, но говорить больше ничего не стал. Инстинкт и опыт подсказывали — их ждёт незавидная участь.  
***  
Безвестность нарастала и всё сильнее действовала на нервы. Ожидание смерти — хуже самой смерти. Да и мысли о ней не пугали. Просто приводили в состояние какого-то глухого раздражения. Ожидание высушивало душу, лишало сна, изматывало тело. То один, то другой накручивали бесконечные круги, как затравленные звери в клетке.  
Однажды дверь вновь распахнулась, впуская свежий воздух и свет. И на этот раз никто не принёс им миски с едой. Снаружи их ждали только воины, ощетинившиеся остриями копий. Весь их вид; другая, более яркая раскраска, обилие перьев в волосах, украшение из клыков и когтей и ритуальные набедренные повязки указывали на одно — за пленниками пришли не просто так.  
Да Винчи и Риарио быстро переглянулись. Глаза их встретились и в мимолётном взгляде оба прочли смесь из бессильного отчаяния и прощания. Сердца оборвались, а тела покрылись тонкой плёнкой холодного пота.  
Старший из воинов жестом приказал выйти наружу. Риарио гордо вскинул голову, готовясь встретить свою смерть с достоинством рыцаря и гонфалоньера Святой Церкви. Глядя поверх голов аборигенов, шагнул вперёд. Да Винчи ступил следом. Сощурил отвыкшие от света глаза и пока его руки связывали толстой верёвкой, мысли его лихорадочно работали в поисках путей спасения, хотя он понимал всю их тщетность. Теперь им связали руки перед собой и между собой одной не длинной верёвкой и подтолкнули, приказывая идти вперед.  
Художник и граф шли в кольце раскрашенных туземцев, провожаемые опять непонятными гортанными криками всей общины. О чём кричали эти люди, понять было невозможно. То ли проклинали, то ли требовали их крови. Да Винчи и Риарио опасливо озирались. Связанным вместе, у них было мало шансов защитить свои жизни.  
Их вновь привели на мостки и приказали сесть в лодку, нос которой был украшен отполированным черепом какого-то рогатого животного.  
— Я же говорил тебе! — со злорадным отчаянием простонал сквозь зубы Джироламо, тяжело садясь на днище рядом с художником. — Свои жуткие ритуалы они проводят не здесь.  
— Посмотрим. Просто будь начеку, — шепотом ответил да Винчи. Риарио метнул на него, как на сумасшедшего короткий взгляд и, покачав головой, прикрыл веки, обращаясь к молитве.  
Воины попрыгали ещё в две соседние лодки, тоже украшенные черепами.  
Страшно разрисованный гребец их лодки оттолкнулся веслом от мостков. Утлая посудина сильно просела под весом своего груза, закачалась и зачерпнула бортами мутной воды. Но туземец быстро и ловко выправил её, и они поплыли.  
— Странно, — провожая отдаляющийся берег с крикливым пёстрым племенем, шёпотом пробормотал Лео. — Жертвоприношение без участия всех? Что-то не так...  
— Какое это имеет значение? — мрачно спросил Джироламо. — Самое долгое — через час, ты станешь их обедом. Так или иначе, вся наша жизнь состоит из чьих-то смертей. Теперь наша смерть станет частью их жизни.  
Да Винчи ничего не ответил. Он хорошо знал отношение папского посланника к жизни и смерти. Тот легко лишал жизни других, но и за свою жизнь особо не цеплялся.  
Маэстро хмуро озирался по сторонам и пытался понять, куда и зачем их везут.

Лодки всё шли и шли и пленники уже перестали гадать о цели странного молчаливого путешествия.  
— Послушай, Джироламо, — внезапно тихо произнёс Лео. — Если так выйдет, что... что меня не станет... а ты останешься, — повернул голову и осторожно коснулся связанных запястий Риарио.  
— Я не желаю слушать твой бред, художник, — граф заглянул в глаза да Винчи.  
— Нет, послушай меня...  
— Это ты послушай меня, Леонардо. Если такова воля Господа, то... подумай, что я буду делать в этом мире без тебя? — по измождённому лицу графа скользнула тонкая ироничная улыбка. — Разве ты ещё сомневаешься в том, что судьбы наши крепко связаны? — Он приподнял стянутые руки и улыбнулся шире. Слегка наклонил голову, ожидая ответа и не отрывая глаз смотрел в глаза да Винчи. Сердце застучало медленно и неровно. К горлу подкатил горький ком, а в глазах защипало и поплыло. Леонардо отвернулся, проглатывая выступившие слёзы. А что я буду делать в этом мире, если не станет тебя? Ответ он знал. Да Винчи не повернул головы, просто до боли сжал запястье Джироламо и отдёрнул связанные руки назад.  
Под сенью деревьев воздух был пропитан душным туманом и криками диких обитателей. Тела затекли от неудобных поз. Рослые итальянцы едва помещались в утлую деревянную скорлупку аборигенов. Джироламо и Леонардо сидели, тесно прижавшись друг другу, и периодически утирали едкий пот, который заливал им глаза. Щекотные капли сбегали по вискам, по шеям и по спинам, вызывая нервную дрожь.  
После длительного и утомительного путешествия русло реки вдруг стало шире, появилась лёгкая волна. Джунгли отодвинулись. Зелёный свод разошёлся, впуская ослепительные лучи жаркого солнца на высоком синем небе. Река сделала плавный поворот. Лодка внезапно вынырнула на открытый водный простор.  
— Что за... — выдохнул да Винчи, и даже попытался привстать, увидев открывшуюся перед ним картину.


	14. Фатум

Лодка опасно качнулась, туземец прикрикнул и угрожающе поднял весло. Да Винчи, едва взглянул на него, не в силах отвести глаз от картины перед собой, но всё же сел обратно.   
Впереди слепило. Небесный свод перевернулся. И из сияющей фарфоровой голубизны поднималось новое солнце. Восхитительный величественный неземной пейзаж. Лазурь, изумруд и янтарь.   
Чем ближе лодки подплывали к сиянию, тем отчётливее был виден, раскинувшийся в горах огромный город, сложенный из цвета жжёной умбры камней. Словно город из позабытого, но вдруг вернувшегося сна. Туманный силуэт гигантского пирамидального храма из бело-жёлтого камня, в золотых и серебряных пластинах, отражающих солнечные лучи. Огромные золотые статуи людей и животных, высоченные идолы, стоящие прямо на улицах. Золотой налёт казалось, лежал на всём: на стенах и крышах сказочных дворцов, домов, величественных храмов, и даже плитах, вымощенных улиц. Крутые узкие улицы россыпью разбегались от храмовой площади в десятки разных направлений, подобно ручейкам с уступов горы. Вокруг города виднелись террасами возделанные поля — такие пёстрые лоскутки, сшитые в причудливый неровный ковёр: зелёное, ярко охристое, бурое, пыльно-жёлтое, терракотовое. Тонкими голубыми ленточками поблёскивали ровные обводные каналы. По ним чистая вода с гор беспрепятственно поступала в город.  
Да Винчи совершенно позабыл, где он и с кем, куда и зачем его везут. Глаза его изумлённо расширились, губы немо шевелились. Приподнятые связанные руки застыли в воздухе, и только пальцы подрагивали, словно трогали увиденный мираж. Он разглядывал дома сложенные из диких зигзагообразных глыб, архитектуру и планировку неизвестного города, подчинённых какой-то своей внутренней логике. Жилые кварталы с невысокими одно - и двухэтажными строениями с плоскими блестевшими крышами. Казалось, что дома, как стадо золотых овец на высокогорье, теснясь и толкаясь, взбирались по ступенькам крутой лестницы.   
Риарио, поражённый увиденным не меньше художника, тянул шею, и с любопытством всматривался в поднимающийся над рекой невероятный фантом.   
— Ты видишь то же, что и я? — не веря своим глазам и не поворачивая головы, тихо спросил Леонардо.  
— Не знаю, что видишь ты, а я вижу одно из проявлений чудес Господа.   
— Значит, мы видим одно и то же, — облегчённо прошептал да Винчи. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что от жары и неизвестности у него начались видения, и сказочный город существует только в его голове.  
— Мы, похоже, будем коронным блюдом у этих дикарей, и наши головы вынесут на золотых подносах, — Риарио перестал тянуться, чтобы лучше рассмотреть город, быстро перекрестился и сжал в кулаке нательный крест. Опустил голову, упёршись лбом в сложенные в замок руки.  
Слова Риарио отрезвили и оторвали от созерцания загадочного чудо-города. Не ясно, зачем их привезли сюда, и что с ними случится дальше. Лео тоже откинулся назад, опустил руки. Фантастическая картина больше не вызывала восхищения и сильнейшего удивления. В груди тоскливо заныло и стало отрешённо и горестно.  
Чем ближе лодки подплывали к берегу, тем город всё больше мистически отдалялся и возносился вверх. Когда же лодка пристала к каменному пирсу, золотое сияние и вовсе сделалось недосягаемым, поднявшись в облака.  
***  
В неглубокой бухточке теснилось множество лодочек и плотов. На берегу было суетно и бойко, почти так же, как на пристанях городов родной Италии. Только облик людей совершенно не походил на знакомых соотечественников.   
Лодки, с глухим стуком приткнулись к столбам пристани, облепленными бело-голубыми ракушками и склизкой зеленью водорослей. Пахло гниющим деревом и застоявшейся водой. В мутной мелкой волне болтался мусор и тухнущие рыбьи останки. Гребец накинул верёвку на истёртый столбик, вбитый между мокрыми плитами. И пока связанным пленникам помогали выбраться на пирс, их окружила толпа громко гомонящих местных жителей.   
В отличие от дикого племени эти туземцы были довольно чисты и опрятны. На них была яркая хлопковая одежда и сандалии на ногах. Картина встречи повторилась в точности, только декорации стали другими. Сопровождающие пленников воины иногда угрожающе выставляли копья, и покрикивали, если кто-то из любопытствующих местных зевак пытался подойти ближе, а иные смельчаки хотели потрогать неведомых людей.   
Да Винчи и Риарио встали спинами друг к другу. Они не знали, чего можно ожидать от окруживших их людей, тем самым создавая себе иллюзию хоть какой-то защиты. Лео чувствовал как закаменели мышцы Риарио, готового ко всему. Нервы и самого маэстро тоже были взведены до крайнего предела.  
Вдруг раздались громкие возгласы и толпа расступилась. Навстречу причалившим лодкам шло шестеро бронзовокожих стражников во главе со своим апу*. Тот был в короткой тёмно-синей тунике и в нагруднике из сверкающего золота, гравированного знаками. Такие же доспехи украшали короткие крепкие ноги. В ушах туземца были вдеты массивные золотые серьги. Обут начальник солдат был в кожаные сандалии на толстой подошве. На сопровождавших авкак рунах** надеты только набедренные, такого же синего цвета повязки, а головы украшены синими перьями какой-то диковинной птицы. В руках они держали неимоверно длинные копья. На руках и ногах позвякивали золотые и серебряные украшения. Воины шли в ногу, с одинаковым выражением на лицах — бездушности машин, слепо подчиняющихся только приказам своего командира.   
Апу остановился, широко расставив кривые ноги, словно воткнул распорки в землю. Окинул мимолётным взглядом чужаков и вперил взгляд в представителя племени. Стражи пленников в почтении склонили головы перед начальником чужой стражи. Один из воинов, не поднимая головы, что-то сказал, указывая на графа и художника. Джироламо и Лео пронзительно смотрели на золотоносного туземца, лицо которого оставалось совершенно неподвижным во время короткой речи лесного воина. Говоривший туземец обернулся, сделал знак рукой. Один из его спутников спустился в другую и лодку и Лео молчаливо возликовал. Воин достал его сумку и передал говорящему. Судя по всему, в неё никто не заглянул. Верёвка горловины так и была затянута узлом, который завязал сам маэстро.  
— Твоя сумка, — граф полуобернулся и тоже не спускал глаз с появившейся в руках туземцев сумки художника.  
— Если она попадёт ко мне — точно сбежим, — с надеждой пробормотал Леонардо, уповая на спрятанный на дне «Коготь Сатаны».  
Риарио лишь тихо хмыкнул. Да Винчи, не будь дураком, язвительно прошептал он. Словно в подтверждении слов графа, апу отдал приказ и один из солдат забрал из рук туземца сумку Лео. Он держал странную вещь немного наотлёт, настороженно и крепко.  
Короткие переговоры завершились. Лесные аборигены склонились ещё ниже и отступили, а новые стражи быстро окружили Джироламо и Леонардо. Апу опять отдал приказ. Пленников подтолкнули и вся процессия, сопровождаемая горланящей и любопытной толпой, двинулась в город.  
Сразу за пристанью начинались крутые каменные уступы, поднимающиеся к началу улиц.   
На открытой воде и на берегу зной не чувствовался, но едва ступили на каменные, чисто выметенные плиты и подошли к первым домам, солнце с выжигающей яростью обрушилось на них. Жара немедленно облепила тела, выжимая новую порцию горячего пота.   
Высокие ступени, вели вверх по улице. Апу и воины шли очень быстро. Старший во главе, по трое стражников с каждой стороны от пленников.   
Лео и Джироламо, несмотря на быстрый шаг и неизвестность своего будущего крутили головами в разные стороны. Они пытались разглядеть источники золотого блеска, который был виден с реки, но вокруг были дома из мозаично и причудливо подогнанного друг к другу камня и гладкие обжигающие плиты под босыми ногами.  
— Да Винчи, как ты думаешь, могут два человека сойти с ума одновременно? — наконец, грустно спросил Риарио.  
Художник лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Он сосредоточенно пытался разгадать загадку золотого сияния без золота, которое они видели с графом.   
Улица стала шире, ступени круче, а толпа любопытных вдруг исчезла. Теперь они шли по пустынной улице вдевятером. Лица солдат совершенно ничего не выражали, взгляд был устремлён только вперёд. Подошвы сандалий ритмично отбивали по камням, позвякивали браслеты на руках и ногах, а длинные пики торчали остриями ровно вверх.  
Внезапно вся процессия остановилась перед двухэтажным домом с высоким входным проёмом. Леонардо и Джироламо переглянулись. Дом не был похож на храм или место для жертвоприношения. Судя по наружному убранству, это был дом какого-то богатого горожанина, Пачак курака*** или какого-нибудь Турикука****. Дверной проём был завешан жёлтой шкурой большой дикой кошки, которой сохранили острые длинные когти и верхнюю часть головы. В места пустых глазниц были вставлены жёлтые камни. Апу, склонив голову, почтительно приподнял шкуру и вошёл внутрь, а пленники и охрана остались на солнцепёке.  
— Может быть, нас не будут приносить в жертву? — спросил Лео, разглядывая стены дома, сложенные из светло-бурых камней. Он по очереди поджимал то одну, то другую ступню. Стоять на раскалённом камне было трудно.  
Джироламо тоже осматривал фасад, но лицо его не выражало надежды, скорее наоборот, становилось всё мрачнее. На него вдруг накатило какое-то тоскливое предчувствие. Он не мог бы объяснить, откуда взялась эта острая боль, зародившаяся где-то глубоко за грудиной и вонзившаяся в сердце. Взглянул на приплясывающего да Винчи и лишь отрицательно медленно покачал головой. Леонардо свёл брови, пытаясь понять жест Джироламо, но в этот момент шкура отдёрнулась, и начальник стражи вышел обратно. Он цепко, с головы до ног, осмотрел каждого пленника, потом сделал знак рукой и произнёс пару отрывочных, гортанных приказов.  
Всё произошло за один короткий миг. Ближайший солдат неуловимым движением кинжала рассёк верёвку, связывающую да Винчи и Риарио, тем самым разъединяя их. Двое схватили Леонардо за плечи и поволокли в дом, а двое других, схватив Риарио, наоборот потащили обратно по улице.  
— Джироламо! Нет! — истошно заорал Леонардо, извиваясь всем телом и выдёргиваясь из рук стражников. — Джироламо! Отпустите!  
Джироламо тоже попытался выдернуться из железной хватки, но его сжали ещё крепче, а в горло чувствительно уткнулось остриё кинжала. Граф скосил глаза вниз, втянул воздух сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Туземец что, приставил клинок, угрожающе прошипел, и Риарио грубо рванули за локти вперёд, заставляя идти.  
— Прощай, художник, — прошептал он, извернувшись всем телом, глядел на беспомощные попытки да Винчи выдраться из тисков туземцев, — на всё воля Господа. На том свете может, и увидимся ещё раз.   
По лицу Джироламо скользнула прощальная обречённая улыбка. Да Винчи видел, как к горлу Риарио приставили кинжал. Паника и отчаяние придали силы. Лео рвался и упирался, как мог, выкрикивая проклятия и ругательства в адрес туземцев, но силы были неравны. Шкура опустилась, отсекая взору улицу и связанного Риарио, которого уводили неизвестно куда и зачем. В глазах стало темно, между лопатками потёк холодный пот. Последнее, что он ощутил, это страх — нестерпимый, огромный и чистый, заполнивший каждую клеточку его тела, что для других чувств там просто не осталось места.

\---------  
*Апу - (яз. кечуа) условно начальник, капитан, командир  
**Авкак руна - (яз. кечуа) солдат  
***Пачак курак - (яз. кечуа) аристократ неинкского происхождения, например, знать покорённых инками народов. Правитель селений  
****Турикук - (яз. кечуа) смотритель селения со стороны Инки/управляющий


	15. Пепельные дни

В пустом синем небе нещадно палит солнце. Земля здесь мёртвая; ржаво-чёрного цвета комковатая почва с жалкими островками сухой колючей травы. Здесь нет птиц, даже нет назойливых мух или гнуса. Только редкие юркие ящерицы, шныряющие между острых глыб. Грубые вертикальные каменные складки топорщатся, как шкура дракона. Солнце, дожди и ветер медленно разъедают и полируют гору. Буровато-коричневые камни становятся глянцевыми и расслаиваются на тонкие неровные пластины. В их щелях и пустотах собирается тонкая пыль. Ветер иногда выдувает её, и она запорашивает глаза, въедается кожу, оседает на волосах и противно скрипит на зубах.   
Эта скальная порода не такая твёрдая, как гранит, её несложно откалывать каменным отбойником или вбивать в неё бронзовые клинья для расширения трещин. Что мёртвая рыбья чешуя. Отбитая, она с сухим шелестом сползает вниз, нужно только вовремя отскочить, чтобы острые грани не изувечили и не отдавили ноги. Потом мелкие и средние пластины сгрузить в плетёную из тростника корзину, натянуть широкий кожаный ремень на лоб, взвалить корзину на спину, и отнести к разгрузочной площадке в начале карьера, где содержимое распределят и отправят дальше. Потом вернуться к своему месту и опять начать стучать отбойником по разметкам на камнях. Собрать отбитое, отнести, сгрузить, вернуться, опять продолжить стучать. И так изо дня в день.  
Если отколовшийся пласт оказывался слишком большим или тяжёлым для переноски, то его следует оставить на месте. Позже камень с помощью рычагов уложат на деревянные валки и перетащат всё к той же площадке.  
***  
Он еле распрямил затёкшую спину. Громко всхрапнул носом, собрал во рту слизь и вязкую слюну и с силой выплюнул под ноги тёмный сгусток. Сколько он съел этой каменной пыли, только Богу известно. Огляделся вокруг. Сотни, тысячи покрытых потом, пылью и каменной крошкой тел. Личинки, копошащиеся в скальном грунте огромного слоистого пирога. И этот постоянный перестук камня о камень. Непрекращающийся, оглушительный и нестройный. Он отупел от этого звона, терзающего слух и заполнившего всю черепную коробку. Он слышит его даже во сне.  
Первые дни, пока его гнали по широкой каменной дороге, и после, уже в каменоломне он пребывал в агонии. Ему было трудно дышать. Сердце его беспрестанно колотилось от жестоких приступов чёрной паники за судьбу да Винчи и собственной унизительной беспомощности. Он впадал в безысходное бессильное отчаяние от кошмарной потери и его разум, пойманный в сеть собственного воображения, рисовал жуткие картины кровавого жертвоприношения Леонардо.  
Там, возле дома курака, он бы мог позволить туземцу перерезать себе горло. Такая лёгкая и милосердная смерть… Но он видел художника живым. Туземцы не пытались убить его. Это знание не позволяло равнодушию к собственной судьбе дать совершить непоправимый шаг и закончить своё Земное существование. Закончить уже всё и навсегда…   
Джироламо верил в удачливость и нахальство флорентийского бастарда как в непреложную истину и отчаянно молился за него. Это не утешало, и не облегчало его душевных терзаний, но давало минутную передышку в череде постоянных страхов, тревог и бесконечной тоски. Он надеялся, что пути Господни, всё же, неисповедимы и несмотря ни на что, граф и художник должны выжить и встретиться.   
Эта еле теплившаяся искорка надежды заставляла жить. Просто дышать, двигать руками и ногами, есть и пить. Она не давала ему сойти с ума от осознания того, что он, граф Риарио, легат Римско-католической Церкви, гонфалоньер и «меч Господень», теперь безвольный раб на туземных каменоломнях. 

Поначалу туземцы-каменотёсы шарахались его, как чумного. Со страхом пялились, показывали пальцами, перешёптывались между собой. Они никогда в жизни не видели белого человека, и всё в нём казалось странным и не таким, хотя внешне он выглядел вполне обычным. Они, почти с детским наивным любопытством издали наблюдали за ним; сравнивали его руки со своими руками, ноги со своими ногами, лицо с собственными лицами. Их интересовало всё — как белый человек ест и спит, как ходит, как сидит или как справляет нужду. Как странно складывает ладони лодочкой, закрывает глаза и что-то шепчет. Даже как ловит на себе вшей и равнодушно давит их грязным ногтем. Их интересовал большой серебряный крест на груди чужестранца, с непонятной фигурой раскинувшей руки на перекладине. Странная и загадочная вещица, которую иноземец иногда сжимал в пальцах и целовал. Они разглядывали его штаны, вернее то, что осталось от них. Рвань, едва прикрывающая бёдра и колени.   
Однако развитый животный инстинкт аборигенов чуял исходящую от пришельца угрозу и не позволял приблизиться к нему. Их пугало его измождённое лицо с отросшими усами и бородой, его длинные повисшие патлы, сквозь которые блестели настороженные и безжалостные глаза. Его полуулыбка, полуоскал — обещание смерти быстрой, но не лёгкой.   
Но, мало помалу привыкли. Привыкли к его молчаливому присутствию, неприязненной и холодной отчуждённости. За опасную силу и таящуюся в его тёмных глазах постоянную угрозу, уважительно прозвали «капак-тити», что означало могучий хищник. Джироламо, который стал немного понимать местный язык и, узнав, что означает странное слово, лишь иронично горько ухмыльнулся. 

Дни его тянулись одинаково — безликая цепочка каждодневного, безысходного каторжного труда. С раннего утра до темноты, когда им приносили и раздавали в деревянных мисках грубое густое варево.   
Вкуса граф не чувствовал. Носоглотка была забита пылью и слизью, а желудку было всё равно. Еда позволяла кое-как держаться на ногах и целый день колотить отбойником по камням. Наверное, он бы потерял этим дням всякий счёт, но каждый вечер, после немой вечерней молитвы он острым камушком процарапывал чёрточку на стене. В этом была какая-то насущная необходимость, некий итог; ещё один день тоски, боли и одиночества.   
На стене этих печальных зарубок уже было немыслимое множество. 

Жили все рабочие в одном длинном-длинном низком деревянном доме с земляным полом и травяной крышей, которая спасала от ливней. Окон в стенах не было, только несколько дверных проёмов, занавешенных циновками. Воздух здесь всегда был спёртым, из смеси запахов потных, немытых тел, нечистот, грязного тряпья и плесени. Спали на тонких плетёных жёстких ковриках, уложенных рядами вдоль стен.  
Он часто просыпался от ломоты в спине или шее или ноющей покалеченной голени. От постоянного перетаскивания тяжестей кривой шрам налился, опух и побагровел и пульсировал горячей тупой болью, отчего граф снова начал хромать. 

Иногда ему снились удивительные сны, где он блуждал в джунглях или в каких-то каменных коридорах или запутанных улицах и там вдруг встречал да Винчи, живого, радостно улыбающегося. Сердце его замирало. Они смеялись, и да Винчи крепко обнимал его, и что-то быстро-быстро говорил. Какую-то весёлую вдохновенную нелепицу. Где они безумно целовались, и у них была та самая «любовь». И всё в тех снах было такое «настоящее». Джироламо ощущал тепло тела художника и слышал еле заметный запах мускуса и чувствовал колючую жёсткость бороды. И мягкие требовательные губы и язык, властно врывающийся в его рот. И пальцы нетерпеливые, трепетно скользящие по его лицу, шее, груди и животу.   
И там, во снах он до боли был счастлив…   
И просыпался от нестерпимого острого чувства потери, с мокрыми от слёз глазами и горячей липкостью в паху.  
А потом наступал новый день — неумолимый, бесконечный, наполненный мучительной тоской и горечью.  
Сколько можно волочить свою душу, всё время вопрошал себя граф. Сколько ещё отмерено? Закончится ли когда-нибудь эти страдания или это и есть вечная Кара Божья? Но ответа так и не находил.  
***  
Джироламо часто думал о побеге.   
Он помнил дорогу до мельчайших подробностей. Два дня пути. Всего два. Сначала, обратно вниз по улице к реке. Возле последнего дома улица расходится на две стороны. Ему нужен свёрток вправо на загородную вымощенную дорогу. Потом долго идти по широким отполированным тысячами ног каменным плитам. Одна ночь в тамбо*. Затем до узкого навесного моста, сплетённого из лиан, досок и перекрученных стеблей травы над бурной и неглубокой речкой. Слева будет невысокая буро-жёлтого цвета гора, с тёмной, похожей на колпак макушкой. Потом несколько лиг в гору, вдоль крутого обрыва, по краям которого топорщатся остролистые низкорослые кусты и странного вида колючие растения. Затем дорога идёт в пролеске, где сумрачно и прохладно, выныривает на новый простор. Справа, в ложбине будут видны прилепившиеся к подножью горы сбегающие каскадом террасы возделанных полей сизо-зеленого цвета. Несколько часов ходьбы и дорога повернёт, сузится и проляжет вдоль отвесной стены скалы, а справа будет небольшое плато, на котором пасутся длинношеие животные, похожие на знакомых овец. Потом дорога опять повернёт и превратиться в неширокую пыльную тропу, которая будет извиваться по бело-серой пустоши среди камней, редких кустов и жухлой травы. Затем резкий подъём вверх и каменные неровные ступени уже до самого карьера. Впереди будут видны пики высоких гор, запутавшиеся в клочковатых облаках.  
В мыслях он проходил её сотни раз. Он мог бы её пройти с закрытыми глазами всю — от дома курака до карьера и обратно. Но чем дольше он продумывал побег, тем больше убеждался в его невозможности. И дело было не в стражах, ходивших по краям карьера. Их было не так много, и ускользнуть незаметно было сложно, но всё же реально. Дело было в самой окружающей природе — суровой и неприступной. Она была куда более страшным и безжалостным охранником. Джироламо сознавал, что без пищи и воды, босиком с больной ногой, ему не продержаться и суток в этом каменном безжизненном котле, с пылающим днём солнцем и пронизывающим ночным холодом.  
***   
Ночи казались Джироламо долгими и пустыми. Может потому, что он отвык спать один — рядом всегда был тёплый да Винчи. Графу недоставало крепких тесных объятий и щекотного дыхания на своей щеке, закинутой на него тяжёлой ноги и тихого посапывания в ухо. Во сне да Винчи прилеплялся всем телом, и выбраться из его обхвата бывало сложно.   
Риарио засыпал, просыпался, менял позу, снова проваливался во тьму. Иногда надолго, иногда на несколько минут. Слушал нестройное дыхание, стоны и всхрапы сотни усталых, вымотанных тяжёлой работой тел.   
Он больше не думал ни о возвращении, ни о войне Рима с Флоренцией и всей Италии с османами. Его не занимали мысли о политической подковёрной возне Сикста. Даже не думал о том, что отец сделает с ним за его дерзкое своеволие, если Джироламо всё же когда-нибудь вернётся домой. Всё это теперь казалось далёким и призрачным, как будто было в другой жизни или происходило не с ним. Не было в его мыслях ни остроты, ни сжимающего душу страха, ни ненависти, ни злости. Была угрюмая, тупая обречённая усталость. Отстранённое равнодушие человека-машины, вынужденного каждый день производить одни и те же движения смертельно надоевшего дела.   
Граф думал только об одном — о художнике, который постепенно вытеснил из головы все другие мысли. Вспоминал; о встречах в Италии, их противостоянии, его поражениях и победах маэстро. Их взаимной неприязни и откровенного желания размазать соперника по стенке и своей «одержимостью да Винчи». Он вспоминал их жизнь в джунглях, в скале, на плоту и размышлял о превратностях судьбы и путях Господа. Связав их с художником странной связью и сделавших из заклятых врагов партнёров. Может быть даже чуть больше чем обычных партнёров. Джироламо жадно перебирал моменты встреч, взгляды, слова, движения, ощущения, даже запахи. Восстанавливал эти детали, словно добавлял крохотные штрихи к картине, без которых та оставалась бы незавершённой.   
Так он не чувствовал горечи одиночества, так он радовался той далёкой радостью и жил теми мгновениями.  
Он закрывал глаза и молил Господа послать ему «сон о Леонардо», где они будут вместе. Где весь этот туземный ад остался позади, где они вернулись домой, в Италию. Где будет родное ласковое солнце светить сквозь кружевные листья и золотить тяжёлые налившиеся гроздья винограда. Где из дремлющего сада волны полуденного воздуха приносят тонкие цветочные ароматы. Где в тени арочных густо оплетённых пергол, притаился круглый кованый столик с двумя бокалами тёмного венецианского стекла, наполненных великолепным тосканским красным. И в лазурном с лёгкими облачками небе плывёт торжественный колокольный перезвон соборов, церквей и церквушечек родного Рима.  
Он заставлял себя верить, что когда-нибудь наступит этот момент, и они встретятся по-настоящему. Лео крепко обнимет, и в его зелёно-карих глазах будут скакать золотые бесенята. Он будет бесконечно рад, что Джироламо выжил, и не сломался от каторжного труда, и будет горд, о того, что тот сумел сохранить свой разум и душу. Пусть и искалеченную, но граф навсегда запомнил слова да Винчи, сказанные тогда в убогой хижине посреди джунглей — «Риарио, которого я знаю, не убийца». Джироламо соскальзывал в этот призрачный мирок своих мечтаний, тонул в нём, растворялся и наконец, засыпал с мечтательной и умиротворённой улыбкой на губах.  
***   
Из сна его выдернул звук — резкий, громкий, тягостный, отозвавшийся внутренним эхом. Риарио скорчился, ещё не размыкая век, закрыл уши ладонями, но в следующую секунду понял — их будили. По всем ощущениям слишком рано.  
Вокруг завозилось, завздыхало, зашуршало. Джироламо сел, потёр кулаками слипающиеся глаза, проморгался и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Тело не успевшее отдохнуть за несколько часов поверхностного сна, казалось деревянным. В ноге ломило и долбило, как будто по ней стучали молотом.   
Унылая шеренга нестройно потянулась к выходу. По еле сдерживаемым возгласам и осторожным шепоткам вокруг, Джироламо догадался, что произошло нечто такое, что привело однообразную жизнь карьера в волнение. Словно кто-то кинул камень в болото, и теперь оно бурлило, и по вязкой поверхности расходились круги.  
По краям каменоломни метались факелы и в предрассветном небе виднелись бегающие силуэты стражников.   
Джироламо с трудом подавил зевок, зябко поёжился от утреннего холода. Вся эта странная лихорадочная суета была ему совершенно чужда, и вызывала лишь глухое усталое раздражение. Он прикрывал глаза, словно хотел доспать на ходу. Он равнодушно разглядывал возбуждённые и отчего-то радостные лица рабов-каменотёсов, их громкие разговоры и слишком бурную жестикуляцию. Весь их вид выражал готовность к чему-то невообразимо чудесному и божественному. И только когда до слуха Джироламо донеслось «Сапа Инка», с него словно пелена упала — карьер посетит туземный император.   
Суета продолжилась до восхода солнца. Джироламо лениво и без особого интереса наблюдал за беготнёй и приготовлениями к встрече земного божества.  
Рабы стояли длинной цепочкой на дне карьера и ожидали неизвестно чего. Оживился он, когда к традиционному вареву из маиса им выдали по большому глотку аки из ягод молле. Крепость напитка граф оценил немедленно. Дыхание перехватило. Из глаз брызнули слёзы. Огненный шар, опалив горло, взорвался в желудке и жидким палом растёкся по всему телу. Земля под ногами резко качнулась. Риарио зажмурился, сделал неровный шаг, чтобы не упасть на подкосившихся ногах. Вокруг раздались смешки, и одобрительные возгласы. Туземцев развеселила реакция белого человека на их опьяняющий напиток. Однако веселье в честь Верховного Инки на том и закончилось. Вдоль шеренг рабов спорой рысцой пробежались воины, предупреждающе размахивая сплетёнными волокнами кабуйи** — начался очередной каторжный день. Джироламо тяжело глянул вслед пробегающему мимо войну, длинно сплюнул и вздёрнув подбородок, захромал к своему месту.  
От долбёжки по камню его оторвал злой окрик позади себя. Риарио нарочито медленно выпрямился, вытер пот со лба и лениво обернулся. На него смотрел воин, что-то громко и резко говорил и показывал пальцем куда-то в небо. Риарио дёрнул вверх уголки губ, исподлобья опасно уставился в лицо стража. Воин смачно ругнулся, но связываться с белым янаконом*** не решился. Предупреждающе махнул кабуйией и пошёл дальше.   
Солнце стояло уже высоко, заливая выступы каменной породы ядовито-белым светом. Воздух дрожал от зноя. Перестук прекратился, наступила странная тишина. Джироламо оглянулся по сторонам. Рабы и стражи замерли в почтительном ожидании, глядя на верхушку карьера. Риарио тоже задрал голову, с интересом ожидая увидеть того, чьё имя вызывало столь трепетную дрожь и поклонение.  
Сначала появился отряд отборных воинов-лучников и копейщиков в ярких туниках и золотых нестерпимо блестевших доспехах. Они быстро прошествовали вперёд и встали широким полукругом. Затем подошла толпа роскошно разодетой знати; мужчин и женщин в пёстрых одеждах, расшитых золотом, серебром и драгоценными камнями. И наконец, появилось два десятка рослых носильщиков в ярко-красных туниках, на плечах которых покоился золотой паланкин. Богато изукрашенный витиеватой резьбой и усыпанный драгоценными камнями, он напоминал огромную шкатулку из древних сарацинских сказок.   
Паланкин Сапа Инки величественно плыл над землёй, удерживаемый специально натренированными носильщиками. Лёгкие занавеси из тонкой полупрозрачной ткани струились и едва колыхались при движении сверкающей конструкции. Самого Инку было не видно, он находился внутри — подданные не смели лицезреть Земного Бога. По рядам рабов и стражей карьера пробежала заметная дрожь.   
Носильщики внезапно остановились возле отвесного края — Император, видимо, пожелал увидеть масштаб работ. Полог слегка раздвинулся, мелькнула кисть руки. Рабы и воины, в благоговейном едином порыве, воздев ладони к небу с громким ликованием, поприветствовали сына Солнца.   
От внезапного хора голосов Риарио непроизвольно вздрогнул. Тут же взял себя в руки, презрительно ухмыльнулся и гордо поднял голову. Христианину лучше принять праведную смерть, нежели приветствовать дикого туземца или поклонятся ему. Граф внутренне подобрался, сжавшись, как взведённая пружина. Медленным тяжёлым взглядом обводил многочисленную императорскую свиту —окружающее великолепие — бронзовые холёные лица, разноцветные колышущиеся пышные перья, яркие одежды, блеск золота и россыпи драгоценных камней и вдруг наткнувшись, остолбенел.   
Изумлённо широко раскрыл глаза, не веря, не понимая, не осмысливая.  
Из толпы сопровождающих проклятого Инки его прожигал прямой немигающий взгляд да Винчи.

\------   
*тамбо - (яз. кечуа) постоялый двор  
**кабуйя - (яз.кечуа) специальная древесная кора, из которой после вымачивания изготавливались веревки, пояса и т.д.  
***янакон - (яз.кечуа) раб


	16. Невольники

Он просыпался долго-долго. Никак не мог выдраться из липкого сна, тонул и вязнул в нём, как в болотном иле. Выплывал и вот-вот должен был выбраться, даже приоткрывал на миг глаза, и вновь погружался в глубокую дремоту. Ещё не открывая глаз, подумал, почему их не будят, уже светло... — вспышка воспоминания — во сне видел да Винчи! Джироламо с большим трудом поднял веки и повернул голову. Нет, это не было сном. Заморгал, окончательно просыпаясь. Он был в другом месте, в другой реальности.  
Джироламо лежал один в небольшой, полупустой комнате с голыми стенами. Было сумрачно и прохладно. Вдохнул и вдруг почувствовал запах — пахло влажным камнем и чем-то фруктово-сладким. Удивился, он уже забыл, что могут быть иные запахи, кроме смрада. В проёме окна синел кусок неба. С улицы доносились крики птиц, стрёкот невидимых насекомых и едва слышимое журчание воды.   
Граф сел, оглядываясь вокруг. Откинул пёстрое покрывало. Ну, разумеется — он опять голый! Да Винчи, чтоб тебя!   
Нет, это всё-таки не сон.  
Риарио потёр ладонями лицо и с изумлением обнаружил, что гладко выбрит. Огладил щёки и шею — ни бороды, ни усов. Ощупал голову — и космы пропали. Волосы были ровно и аккуратно пострижены. Осмотрел руки и тело, даже принюхался. Всё было чистым. От кожи шёл едва заметный ореховый запах. Больная нога перевязана полосой ткани. Риарио нахмурился, он ничего не помнил. Потёр и сжал виски, но память не возвращала ему желаемые воспоминания. Только обрывки, какие-то не связанные клочки. С определённого момента.

…Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, стало трудно дышать. Пространство сузилось так тесно, что Риарио не видел ничего вокруг — только глаза Леонардо. Тот смотрел в упор и вдруг взгляд исчез. Граф зажмурился, кляня себя в глупости. Как можно так ошибиться? Принять какого-то туземца за художника, ведь этого не может быть! Однако в следующее мгновение всё вокруг переменилось.  
Джироламо сначала даже не понял. Человек, в короткой тёмной тунике стремительно метнулся из пёстрой толпы к паланкину с Верховным Инкой. Раздался грозный окрик, и человек немедленно пал лицом вниз. В свите произошло какое-то движение — волна ошеломления и страха. Люди присели и замерли, будто небо должно разверзнуться и покарать их всех громом и молниями. Воины, все, как один выставили копья, а лучники выхватили стрелы и натянули тетиву. Все наконечники оружия были устремлены на тело, распростёртое на земле. Одно неосторожное движение и от человека останутся одни кровавые ошметья.  
Граф непонимающе смотрел на эту немую сцену на краю скального обрыва. Человек на земле явно что-то горячо говорил, это было видно по острым подёргиваниям тела, но головы от земли не поднимал. Слов Джироламо не слышал. Он вообще ничего не слышал. Казалось, воздух загустел и тонко звенит.  
Несколько долгих-долгих секунд или минут ничего не происходило. Они показались Риарио вечностью, словно время остановилось вместе с окружающим миром, застыло мёртвой картинкой. Потом послышался какой-то возглас или вскрик или приказ и к Джироламо устремились двое стражей карьера. Внутри графа что-то оборвалось, скрутилось в невообразимо тугой комок. Кровь схлынула с лица. Он сделал шаг назад, не зная чего ожидать. Каменотёсы шарахнулись от него в стороны, упали на землю и не смели поднять головы.   
Воины с совершенно озверевшими лицами подскочили к нему с двух сторон. Они грубо схватили за руки и бегом потащили к разгрузочной площадке, где был выход из каменоломни. Графу пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не взвыть от боли вспыхнувшей в ноге и не упасть. Бежать он не мог, даже если бы очень постарался. Воины, недолго думая, закинули руки графа к себе на шеи и, не дав ему опомниться, приподняли его тело над землёй. Граф напрягся, повис между ними, и туземцы рысью понеслись к выходу.  
Выскочив наверх каменоломни, воины подбежали к паланкину. Отпустив Риарио, низко склонившись немедленно ретировались назад.   
Граф нервно сглотнул и оглянулся по сторонам. На него смотрели сотни чужих ошеломлённых и растерянно-испуганных лиц. Ещё через секунду он получил жёсткий удар сзади — под колени и в спину — и плашмя рухнул на землю. Чья-то крепкая рука схватила волосы на затылке и впечатала лицо в песок. В груди полыхнула ярость. Попытался вскочить обратно, но чужие пальцы сдавили шею и до боли знакомый голос предупреждающе прошипел ему прямо в ухо: «Тихо, дурак! Делай, что я тебе скажу, и не смотри ему в лицо!» Граф клацнул зубами, дёрнулся и, задыхаясь от набившегося в нос и рот песка, прохрипел: «Rincoglionito*, да Винчи?! Я убью тебя!» «Я тоже рад тебя видеть!» — быстро шепнул художник и почтительным тоном на кечуа заговорил с кем-то над головой Джироламо…

Граф убрал ладони от лица. Посмотрел в окно. Там по-прежнему светило небо. Дальше в памяти начинались чёрные провалы, будто попадал в глубокие колодцы или пустоты.

…Потом он шёл той же дорогой, что проделывал в мыслях, но не мог вспомнить ни единой подробности. Ни самой дороги, ни гор, ни плато, ни того, что он помнил до этого. Кажется, он хромал позади всей этой пышной процессии на приличном расстоянии, сопровождаемый двумя воинами Императора. Он не видел ничего, кроме маячившей впереди пестрятины толпы и среди неё тёмного пятна — короткой туники и постоянно оборачивающегося к нему лица да Винчи…

— Господи, — простонал граф, сползая с лежанки и озираясь по сторонам, чтобы хоть чем-то прикрыться. Хотелось пить. Недалеко на полу стоял керамический кувшин и на блюде лежали какие-то жёлто-розовые и зелёные фрукты. Ни найдя ничего подходящего, завернулся в покрывало и сделал шажок к оставленной еде.  
— Джироламо…  
Риарио резко обернулся. Сердце пропустило удар. Да Винчи стоял, покачиваясь, упираясь обеими руками в косяки входного проёма, словно сдерживал себя, чтобы не броситься вперед.  
— Джироламо…  
— Художник… это правда, ты… — но договорить не успел. Да Винчи сорвался. Одним прыжком перемахнул через всю комнату и Джироламо задохнулся в тисках нетерпеливых объятий и жадного, почти хищного поцелуя. Риарио не успел вдохнуть и теперь пытался глотнуть порцию воздуха. Вцепился в плечи да Винчи, отталкивая и одновременно сдавливая в ответ. Покрывало упало на пол. Голова Риарио закружилась от нехватки воздуха и заполошно забившегося сердца, ему казалось, что он начинает терять сознание. Почувствовав слабость Джироламо, Лео не разнимая рук, оторвался от его губ. Тяжело дыша, выпрямился и, не разжимая объятий, участливо и тревожно глянул в глаза графа. Риарио пошатнулся и шумно вздохнул.  
— Прости, я… ты слишком слаб. Тебе нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, — Лео помог Джироламо сесть. — Я сейчас!  
Он кинулся к кувшину и блюду с фруктами. Схватил всё разом. От волнения руки ходили ходуном — едва не пролил воду и не разбил блюдо. Поставил всё рядом с лежанкой. Заглянул в глаза Риарио. Граф дрожащей рукой вцепился в горлышко кувшина, запрокинул его и стал пить, громко глотая холодную, чем-то подкисленную воду. Отдышался, вытер губы и поставил кувшин обратно.  
Леонардо сидел на полу, в его ногах и, не отрываясь, смотрел снизу вверх.  
— Я когда увидел тебя там, в каменоломнях… Я думал, что мой разум выкинул со мной злую шутку, — приглушённо проговорил Лео. Протянул руку, погладил костяшками пальцев скулу графа. — Я так боялся… я ничего и никого не боялся, как там, на этом чёртовом карьере, когда увидел тебя.  
Глаза Лео блестели от выступивших слёз. В груди защемило так сильно, что Граф сморгнул, с трудом подавил то ли стон, то ли всхлип. Это было выше его сил — сейчас смотреть в глаза да Винчи. Поджал губы, резко вскинул голову и, отводя от лица художника повлажневший взгляд, едва выдавил:  
— Как ты… как ты здесь оказался?  
***  
История да Винчи была куда более впечатляющей, чем история папского эмиссара быстро ставшего рабом в каменоломнях.   
Почему их тогда разделили, Лео не знал, но подумал, что с виду тонкокостный и жилистый чужак, по мнению курака, не очень подходил для работ в каменоломнях. Наверное, решил, что этот белый в карьере долго не протянет и ему предназначались другие работы. Риарио, видимо, в глазах туземцев выглядел более сильным и выносливым.  
Леонардо притащили во двор и бросили в какую-то глубокую яму, сверху закрыв решёткой из толстых жердей. Для устрашения и покорности предварительно методично избив бамбуковыми палками.   
Яма напоминала каменный колодец, и узнику был виден только кусок неба над головой.   
Очнувшись следующим днём, да Винчи понял, что ещё жив. Тело нещадно болело каждой избитой клеточкой, голову ломило, во рту скопилась кровавая слюна и желчь. Сплюнул горький сгусток, вытер с подбородка прилипшие длинные нити и попытался встать. Сил хватило только подняться на четвереньки и так обследовать свою новую темницу.  
Вокруг не было ничего кроме гладкого камня: ни воды, ни пищи, ни циновки. Никакого отхожего места тоже не было. «Только святых, что ли, в своих темницах держат?» — саркастично усмехнулся Лео. Пришлось для своих нужд опять выбрать дальний угол.   
Да Винчи попробовал кого-нибудь позвать. Но никто не пришёл. Поорав больше от отчаяния, злости и бессилия, Леонардо затих и лёг, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и придумать, что делать дальше. О судьбе Джироламо он ничего не знал и мог только надеялся, что тот выживет.   
Когда начало темнеть над ямой появился туземец. Он открыл решётку, спустил в корзине горшок с водой и тонкую засохшую маисовую лепёшку. Лео пытался с ним заговорить, но тот, словно идол, молчал. Проворно вытащил пустую корзинку, опустил решётку и исчез. Художник немного утолил голод: сгрыз лепёшку, напился воды. Плеснул остатки на лицо и снова улёгся на пол ждать неизвестно чего. Ночью он пытался спастись от сырости и холода, прыгая то на одной, то на другой ноге и растирая плечи. Утро застало его дрожащим, голодным и умирающим от невозможности уснуть. Опять никто не приходил и да Винчи уже не пытался кого-то звать. Он развлекал себя тем, что выкрикивал ругательства или щёлкал пальцами и слушал, как звук отражается от стен его темницы.   
Вечером опять появился страж с корзинкой. Молчаливо откинул решётку, опустил на верёвке корзинку и стал ждать, когда пленник заберёт свою еду.   
Да Винчи, казалось, равнодушно смотрел на своего тюремщика и не прикасался к корзине. Тот, видя бездействие, что-то зло крикнул и тряхнул верёвку, торопя узника. И тут маэстро схватившись за неё, резко дёрнул на себя. Человек не выпуская верёвки, не удержался на краю и с грохотом свалился вниз. Лео подскочил к упавшему. Выхватил у того на поясе костяной кинжал, заломил руку за спину и приставил оружие к горлу. Туземец очнулся от падения, попытался высвободиться, но да Винчи надавил остриём и его пленник тут же затих.  
— Зови своих! — приказал он на ломаном кечуа. Туземец молчал и тогда да Винчи провёл костяным краем по горлу, сделав неглубокий надрез на коже. Из ранки выступила кровь. Он знал, что местных дикарей таким способом не напугать. К смерти они относились однозначно — веря в лучшую загробную жизнь, поэтому с реальной расстаются легко. Но быть просто зарезанным каким-то белым пришельцем было для любого воина страшным бесчестьем. Глаза новоиспечённого пленника горели яростью и ненавистью, но он всё же что-то громко крикнул на своем языке. Долго ждать не пришлось. Над ямой склонилось два новых лица. Увидев своего товарища в руках янакона что-то крикнули вниз.  
— Вытаскивайте меня! — заорал им Леонардо, намертво вцепившись в запястье своего пленника и прижимая костяной край к измазанному кровью горлу. Лица исчезли. Воины куда-то ушли. Туземец молчал и не делал попытки освободиться.  
— Куда они пошли? Что собираются делать? — резко спросил да Винчи, но тот не произнёс ни звука. Лицо заложника было бесстрастным, словно вытесанным из камня.   
Время тянулось, и никто больше не приходил. Леонардо подумал, что стражники равнодушно бросили своего товарища на расправу белому человеку за то, что тот оказался слишком беспечен. Он думал, что если никто так и не придёт, ему придётся убить туземца, иначе тот сам убьёт художника. Никакого примирения невозможно, это очевидно по лицу воина. От этой мысли ему вдруг стало трудно дышать. Одно дело убить врага в поединке или на поле боя, другое — просто хладнокровно зарезать безоружного человека.   
Шум наверху, голоса и появление новых воинов отвлекли его от трудных мыслей. Стражи громко переговаривались и тут один из них спросил имя да Винчи.   
— Леонардо! — крикнул художник, удивляясь зачем туземцу его имя. Реакция же воинов и вовсе вызвала у него ошеломление, и даже растерянность. Те замерли и вдруг засуетились, заговорили все разом. Через мгновение в яму была спущена крепкая бамбуковая лестница и Лео, вместе со своим пленником, поднялся на поверхность. Стражи почему-то низко кланялись ему. Его пленник из горящего ненавистью человека немедленно превратился в человека поклоняющегося. Он что-то сказал на своем наречии и пал лицом низ. Да Винчи отступил, сжимая кинжал и лихорадочно соображая, что происходит и что теперь нужно делать.  
Его, с поклонами попросили следовать за ярко раскрашенным туземцем в светлой тунике. Да Винчи, всё ещё теряясь в догадках, решил, что его жизни пока ничто не угрожает, и последовал приглашению. Кинжал он не выпускал из рук и постоянно озирался по сторонам.  
Художника повели внутрь дома. Стены комнат украшали пластины из золота и серебра, а полы были устланы шкурами ягуаров и пум. Повсюду лежали дорогие яркие половики и стояла золотая утварь. В широких плошках на полу металось яркое пламя. Тёплый свет мягко тёк по металлу и на потолках колыхались прозрачные тени. Пахло влажным камнем и сладким запахом цветущих орхидей.   
Да Винчи был настолько напряжён, что даже не смог поразиться окружавшим его сокровищам. Он догадался, что его привели к какому-то местному правителю.   
Войдя в ярко освещённый зал, где восседал курака в золотом нагруднике воина и красивым синим длинным пером в волосах. Лео с любопытством оглянулся по сторонам и, увидев на роскошной подставке бронзовую голову, окончательно понял всё. Словно почувствовав присутствие маэстро, голова внезапно открыла глаза и рот, и в зале раздался механический голос матери: «Леонардо».  
При звуке этого голоса туземцы-стражи пришли в замешательство. Все, кроме курака. Тот каким-то немыслимым усилием воли сохранял своё самообладание, сидел с неестественно выпрямленной, как доска спиной и каменным лицом. Однако, как только чужестранец вошёл в зал, его взгляд подозрительно стал буравить непрошеного гостя.  
— Тебя зовут Леонардо? — выдержав долгую и напряжённую паузу спросил курака на кечуа.  
— Да, меня зовут Леонардо, — поняв вопрос, ответил Лео тоже на кечуа. — Леонардо да Винчи. Но вы, вряд ли, знаете обо мне, — добавил уже по-итальянски.  
Лео по поведению и отрывочным фразам понял, что его приняли за «посланника Небес» и сейчас он гость в доме, которому будут оказаны все почести.   
В доме курака он прожил три дня. Но то были тягостные дни полные мрачной горечи. Он не мог спать и не чувствовал вкуса еды и питья. В душе чёрными птицами бились отчаяние, тревога и страх за Джироламо. Где искать графа и что с ним, Леонардо понятия не имел. Он пытался узнать о судьбе эмиссара, но ему жестко дали понять, что тот жив и теперь является собственностью Инки. О своём спутнике он теперь должен забыть навсегда, потому как «посланник Небес» в скором времени попадёт во дворец самого Сапа Инки, а это великая милость для сару руна**.   
Вскоре его отправили в тот самый Золотой город на горе, который они видели с графом, плывя по реке. Идя в сопровождении воинов по улицам города, он, наконец, увидел, откуда было столько сияния. Золото было повсюду. Даже на некоторых крышах богатых домов среди плотно уложенной соломы виднелись отлитые стебли травы из настоящего золота.   
Впрочем, как оказалось позже, он и сам отныне янакон — собственность Великого Инки. Давать свободу белому «посланнику» никто не собирался. Правда, янакон с некоторыми привилегиями.  
Дворец Императора и его сад с купальнями и ступенчатым фонтаном оставили на Леонардо неизгладимое впечатление. Он восхитился необычными инженерными решениями и невероятной трапециевидной архитектуре. Но ещё больше его поразили материалы, из которых были возведены сооружения — местный бело-жёлтый камень, сплошное золото, серебро и драгоценные камни.   
В саду Леонардо увидел отлитые из того же золота в натуральную величину фигуры лам с юными пастухами, высокие колосья кукурузы с золотыми початками, а листьями из серебра, деревья с золотыми цветами. Великолепные фигуры охотившихся или спящих пум и ягуаров, похожих на косуль копытных, речных драконов, раскрывших зубастые челюсти. Он увидел знакомых лисиц с пышными хвостами, охотившихся за мышами в золотой траве. Золотых птиц, замерших в ветвях или склоняющих головы над золотыми цветами, словно любуясь ими или вдыхая их аромат. Даже бабочки на золотой траве были из жёлтого или белого металла, крылья, которых были усыпаны сверкающими камнями.   
— Золото туземцы держат за дешёвый материал, и никакой ценности оно для них не представляет, — заметил Леонардо. — Тоже самое и с серебром. Такое впечатление, что недра этой земли изобилует золотой и серебряной рудой, а драгоценные камни валяются под ногами.   
Яркие фрески на стенах, и искусно высеченные рисунки, изображающие жизнь Сына Солнца на Земле, тоже вызвали немалое восхищение.  
Внутри дворца везде были шкуры леопардов и пум редкого окраса, дорогие тонкие ткани и яркие половики на выскобленных до блеска плитах.   
У маэстро не было особой свободы передвижения, чтобы лучше изучить дворец и образ жизни туземцев. Не было возможности поговорить с кем-то о своём положении или о том, чтобы найти и освободить Риарио. Ему даже выделили митайо — двух слуг, но те были немы и бесстрастны. Всё делали молча и настороженно. Под страхом смерти избегали малейшего сближения с сару руном.  
Да Винчи на собственной шкуре ощутил положение «птицы, запертой в золотой клетке».  
Дни его проходили в принудительном безделье и тягостной тоске. У него не было возможности ни записывать свои мысли, ни рисовать, ни мастерить, ни читать что-либо. Туземцы ничего никогда не записывали. Все сообщения у них были на длинных цветных шнурках-кипу***, что само по себе было удивительно, но и здесь да Винчи мог только наблюдать издали.   
Мысли маэстро были постоянно заняты судьбой Риарио и вариантами побега. Сколько возможно, он обследовал дворец и сад, но бежать было совершенно неосуществимо. Помимо высоких стен, повсюду стояли сотни воинов. Стража Императора — вышколенные, преданные и обученные с детства хладнокровные машины — авкак руны.   
Единственным развлечением было рассказывать Сыну Солнца на своём корявом кечуа о жизни за океаном; других богах, людях, животных, изобретениях, книгах и путешествиях на кораблях в неизведанные земли. Порой рассказы эти длились по нескольку часов. Инка оказался любопытным, и его забавляли истории маэстро. Он задавал много вопросов и дивился ответам. Однако всерьёз не воспринимал, считал всё это чудесными выдумками белого «посланника». В этом его всячески уверял и Верховный Жрец, считая Леонардо не «посланником Небес», а «посланником Ука пача» — Нижнего холодного мира. Даже цвет кожи Леонардо, несмотря на сильный загар, был подтверждением уверенности Жреца. Будь его воля, маэстро был бы принесён в жертву в Святилище, но сам Инка, являясь главным хранителем Солнца, к счастью для Лео, пока не слушал жреца. Он держал художника за живую, любимую экзотическую безделушку. Инка приказал белому янакону везде и повсюду следовать за собой и даже разрешил сидеть в его присутствии. Эта было проявлением высшей милости Божества. Но как долго будет длиться благосклонность Императора? Леонардо постоянно был настороже. Он хорошо помнил, что туземцы непредсказуемы в своих решениях.  
***   
— Как тебе удалось уговорить дикарского правителя забрать меня из каменоломни?  
— Я сказал, что твои возможности используют не по назначению. Что ты искусный воин, а не каменотёс. Что ты можешь сослужить лучшую службу, если окажешься здесь, во дворце, а не там, в карьере. Что ты сможешь научить воинов искусству владения кинжалом.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? Я не собираюсь служить дикарю! — возмутился Риарио.  
— У тебя был иной способ выбраться оттуда? — с прохладцей в голосе усмехнулся художник.  
Риарио промолчал. Гнев пропал: чтобы выжить, все способы и средства хороши.   
— Но, ты и сам искусен в бою. Ты — хитрый мечник. В отличие от меня ты можешь драться двумя руками. Они знают об этом?  
— Нет, — усмешка Леонардо стала шире, и он выразительно глянул на графа.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты шельма. Такой же, как и полукровка де Перетола. Но сейчас я на твоей стороне, — усмехнулся и кивнул головой Риарио.  
Они замолчали. Повисла неловкая пауза. Граф сосредоточенно разглядывал свои руки; ладони в загрубевших мозолях, застарелые и свежие порезы и ссадины на костяшках пальцев. Фиолетово-зелёного цвета от неосторожных ударов отбойником ногти. Пара-тройка из них точно сойдёт под корень. Лео не спускал с его профиля глаз.  
— Как твоя нога? — внезапно спросил Лео. — Я смазал шрам здешней мазью. Она должна помочь. Инки знают толк в целительстве. Я видел у некоторых воинов есть обритости на голове и квадратные рубцы, вроде заплаток. Туземцы умеют вскрывать человеческий череп, — с восторгом в голосе произнёс Лео.  
Риарио подозрительно глянул на да Винчи, пересевшего с пола к нему на лежанку.  
— Ты говоришь ересь… Невозможно вскрыть голову живому человеку. Всем известно, что открытый мозг приводит к смерти. Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что эти… — Джироламо обвёл пальцем невидимую окружность на своей голове, —которые с выбритыми волосами, отмечены знаком Сатаны?  
— Нет, это глупость, но поверь, инки умеют вскрывать человеческую голову.  
— In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. — Прошептал Риарио и, словно защищаясь, быстро перекрестился. Лео же наоборот широко улыбнулся.  
— Не желаю сейчас спорить с тобой. Так, как твоя нога? — повторил свой вопрос.  
Джироламо глянул на перевязанную голень, пошевелил пальцами. Боль и пульсация прошли, была ровная ноющая тяжесть после долгого утомительного пути.  
— Благодарю, — Джироламо коротко кивнул головой и улыбнулся. Коснулся пальцами руки Леонардо. — Я только не могу вспомнить некоторых вещей после того, как ты…  
— Прости, мне пришлось ударить тебя. Выбирать иной способ твоего освобождения было некогда. С этим их Земным Богом шутки плохи.  
Риарио сглотнул. Перед мысленным взором возникла шеренга ощетинившихся копий и стрел.  
— Они готовы были убить тебя, — хрипловато прошептал Джироламо. — Если бы это произошло, я бы не стал раздумывать.  
— Я знаю, — просто сказал да Винчи, лёг и потянул за собой Риарио. — Знаешь, когда мне разрешили забрать тебя сюда, ты уже совсем был без сил, на грани потери сознания. По-моему, вообще не понимал где ты и что с тобой. Идти ты не мог. И говорить не мог. Ты был почти мёртвый. Я испугался, что опять потеряю тебя. И тогда я поднял тебя на руки и понёс. А ты оказался таким лёгким, как ребёнок. А когда отмыл от грязи, подстриг и побрил, ты вообще показался маленьким, ощипанным тощим цыплёнком.  
— Ну, знаешь… — решил было возмутиться и даже обидеться Джироламо, и отвернул голову к окну.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад, что нашёл тебя, — помолчав, тихо проговорил Леонардо. Ладонью накрыл руку Джироламо, погладил пальцем торчащие углами косточки на тыльной стороне. Прикосновение было лёгким и ласковым. Это ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты нашёл меня, подумал Джироламо, но вслух сказать не решился. Так какое-то время лежали рядом, вспоминая утраченное близкое тепло от своих тел. Риарио повернул голову обратно. Лео смотрел на него с затаённой нежностью и обожанием. Как смотрят на возлюбленных или младших братьев. Джироламо вдруг подумал, как сильно скучал по этим зелёно-карим глазам и открытой улыбке. По этому взгляду, по этим нервным пальцам, по веснушкам, теперь совсем исчезнувшими под загаром. По мускусному запаху и близкому дыханию. Всё плохое, что могло с ними произойти, наверное, уже случилось и это сделало его чувства определённей. Полюбил ли он да Винчи? Джироламо не знал. Он был сильно ранен потерей и разлукой, ошеломлён встречей, но все его нынешние чувства к художнику не были фальшивкой.  
Он приподнялся на локте, глубоко заглядывая в глаза да Винчи. Протянул руку, положил ладонь на затылок Леонардо. С отчаянной быстротой приблизил лицо и накрыл губы художника своими губами.  
Они лежали, тесно обнявшись, и Леонардо отвечал на поцелуи Джироламо горячо и жадно, а Джироламо на поцелуи да Винчи открыто и бесхитростно. Не было в их ласках ничего дразнящего, драматически страстного или безудержного. Только тёплые прикосновения кожи к коже, неторопливо скользящие горячие ладони, медленные движения языков и губ и темнота под веками. Джироламо почувствовал влажную цепочку из мелких поцелуев: от впадины между ключиц, вниз к соскам, по животу. Горячий рот и быстрое дыхание у себя в паху. Кровь жаркой волной прокатилась по телу, заставляя сердце выпрыгивать из груди. Он закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Запустил пальцы в волосы да Винчи, едва обозначая направление движения и бесстыдно раскрываясь ему навстречу. Художник щекотал кончиком языка, целуя, слегка прикусывал губами нежную плоть. Пальцами рисовал на покрывшейся мурашками коже замысловатые узоры. Ласкал, гладил, проникал, вызывая в теле сладостную томительную дрожь. А потом медленно и глубоко вошёл, наполнив собой. И двигался внутри Джироламо, заставив биться того в долгом-долгом, безудержном упоительном экстазе.   
***   
— Тебе не кажется, что мы здесь несколько… м-мм… подзадержались? — однажды вечером спросил Риарио, когда они остались одни в «апартаментах белых слуг». В голосе его сквозило неприкрытое раздражение, и даже злость. Лео привалился голым плечом к откосу окна и смотрел на высокую заградительную стену, скрывавшую от глаз весь город внизу.   
Небо потемнело, поднялся прохладный ветерок. В Золотом саду замолкли крики длиннохвостых птиц. И только фонтан не прекращал тихо журчать струями прозрачной горной воды в лабиринте экзотических вечноцветущих кустов.  
Жизнь во дворце Сапа Инки не была заключением как таковым. Художник и граф свободно могли ходить в той части дворца, где жила прислуга и они сами. Даже могли заходить в сад, если там не было самого Сына Солнца и всей толпы приближённой знати и чиновников. В личные покои Инки Леонардо не попал ни разу, хотя тот часто посылал за ним для новых рассказов. Обычно встречи происходили в одном из многочисленных просторных залов или в купальне, с золотыми ваннами или в саду, под тенистыми деревьями в окружении дурманящих цветущих кустов и цветов. Он уже голову сломал, о чём можно ещё рассказать. Маэстро даже поведал о своих изобретениях: пушках с множеством стволов, о воздушном куполе для прыжков с высоты, орнитоптере, который испытал на Нико, о водолазном костюме и даже о субмарине — закрытой лодке, плывущей под водой. Инка приходил в восторг от «фантазий» янокона. Объяснить же правителю, что это не выдумки Лео не мог. Туземцы не знали железа и колеса, и показать, как приводятся в действие такого рода механизмы у Леонардо просто не получалось. Они не понимали его. Он пытался изобразить это наглядно, но по строжайше наложенному запрету Верховного Жреца в руки Лео не попадалось ничего, кроме ложки для еды. Бронзовая голова была отобрана и теперь находилась в тёмных лабиринтах Святилища Солнца.   
Он прекрасно понимал, что пока Инке интересны его мудрёные байки, художник и граф в относительной безопасности. Как только он даст осечку, за жизнь обоих можно будет дать лишь ломанную медную монетку.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что когда закончится твой «Хезар-эфсане» (4), наши головы не полетят с плеч?  
Риарио растянулся на шкуре ламы, провёл ладонью по свалявшейся в клочья длинной шерсти, в которой запутался мелкий сор. Леонардо молчал.   
Граф закрыл глаза. День его был не менее утомителен; он обучал солдат Инки приёмам рукопашного боя на кинжалах и ножах. Каждый день в течение нескольких часов, на солнцепёке он тренировал туземцев на деревянных простеньких моделях. Граф ни в коем разе не собирался делиться тонкими премудростями боя на «басиларде», «с'арбуренсе» или на «кинжале милосердия» (5), которым рыцари добивали сквозь щели в латах своих поверженных врагов. Он ограничился несколькими общепринятыми приёмами, приберегая свои знания и умения на крайний случай. Несколько раз Инка почтил своим присутствием такие занятия и долго наблюдал. Выражение глаз, правителя, скрытое за маскапайчей (6) невозможно было понять.   
В те моменты Джироламо с большим усилием подавлял в себе желание, чтобы не перепрыгнуть через невысокую стену, отделяющую патио от двора, где он занимался с воинами и не вонзить дикарю кусок дерева в глаз. И пусть бы через несколько секунд его жизнь, гонфалоньера Святой Церкви закончилась, но тогда бы закончилось и унизительное существование безымянного белого янакона.  
— Лео? — позвал Джироламо, поворачивая голову к окну, где стоял неподвижный да Винчи.  
— Я слышу тебя, — отозвался тот, — ты прав — мы здесь сильно подзадержались. Пора идти дальше. И завтра мы проверим одну мою теорию, как можно отсюда уйти.   
— Полагаю, не без «головы», — усмехнулся Риарио, видя, что Леонардо оторвался от окна и направляется к нему. Он подвинулся, освобождая место для художника. Тот лёг рядом, коснулся губами губ Джироламо и, улыбнувшись, ответил: — Не без неё.  
— Значит, придётся прогуляться в Святилище?  
— Значит, придётся, — Лео улыбнулся шире и накрыл губами губы Риарио.

\--------  
*Rincoglionito - (итал. ругательство) ты, ох#ел  
** Сару руна - (яз. кечуа) чужеземец  
***Кипу - (яз. кечуа) узелковое письмо  
4 «Хезар-эфсане» - (араб.) сказки «1001 ночь»  
5 «басилард», «с'арбуренс», «кинжал милосердия» - виды итальянских кинжалов  
6 маскапайча - (яз. кечуа) головной убор Инки, представляющий собой ленту с бахромой, скрывающую лоб.


	17. Тайна золотого ягуара

— Разве нам не нужно в Святилище? — шёпотом спросил Риарио, следующим ранним утром, когда Лео повернул в противоположную от храма сторону.   
Едва забрезжил жидкий бледный рассвет, да Винчи разбудил Джироламо. Они быстро оделись и незамеченные никем выскользнули из пока ещё сонной части дворца, где жила вся прислуга Императора. Осторожно ступая подошвами из грубо выделанной кожи сандалий по песочным едва различимым дорожкам, пробрались в Золотой сад. Леонардо приложил палец к губам и они, как две тени бесшумно заскользили между замерших кустов, деревьев и статуй из золота, покрытых жемчужными бисеринками росы. Стояла утренняя тишина. В молочном сумраке тумана сползшего с гор, всё вокруг казалось призрачным и размытым. В ветвях попискивали просыпающиеся птицы.  
— Мы туда и идём, — одними губами проговорил да Винчи и замер. Риарио замер рядом, вглядываясь во мглу, сквозь которую проступала громадина храма Солнца. Тусклыми жёлтыми пятнами блестели огромные золотые пластины, покрывающие стены. Леонардо быстро огляделся по сторонам, словно искал только ему известный ориентир, потом махнул рукой и нырнул в едва заметный просвет между кустов. Джироламо последовал за ним. Утренняя роса с листвы окатила их ледяным душем. Кожа покрылась холодными мурашками. Они, пригибаясь под низкими ветвями, почти на ощупь двигались вперёд. Джироламо больше не задавал никаких вопросов: вера в художника давно стала разумным правилом для него.  
Леонардо вдруг снова замер, прислушиваясь. Риарио тоже остановился, напрягая слух. Где-то впереди послышались приглушённые плотным туманом голоса стражей, обходивших стены храма.  
Джироламо едва коснулся мокрого плеча да Винчи. Лео обернулся. Как мы попадём внутрь? — одними губами спросил Риарио. Лео лишь опустил веки — увидишь, был немой ответ. Когда голоса стихли, Леонардо прокрался на песочную дорожку к золотой фигуре спящего ягуара. Благородный хищник, отлитый в натуральную величину, вытянув лапы и положив на них голову, словно задремал, разлёгшийся на тропинке сада.  
— Дай руку, — еле слышно произнёс Лео, беря графа за запястье и поводя его кистью возле округлых ушей золотой кошки. — Чувствуешь?  
Граф сосредоточился на ощущениях. Ему показалось, что ладонь поймала очень слабую струю воздуха. Он удивлённо вскинул брови и взглянул на да Винчи.  
— Вентиляция? — беззвучно спросил Джироламо.  
Да Винчи улыбнулся, и согласно кивнув головой, снова сделал знак двигаться за ним. Вскоре художник остановился перед невысокой стеной, отделяющую часть Золотого сада. За ней начинался комплекс каменных террас, покрытых цветущей зеленью и с которых водопадами стекали звонкие ручьи, сбегающие в огромный фонтан посреди сада.   
Они присели под ней, настороженно вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в ползущие слои тумана. Выждав какое-то время, да Винчи перемахнул через стену и кинулся под плети растений, свисающих с каменных карнизов террас. Риарио тенью метнулся за ним. Они скорчились под низким навесом, замерли, переводя дыхание. Лео подставил ладонь под прозрачную обжигающую ледяную струю, льющуюся с края. Ладонь онемела. Сделал несколько коротких глотков. Зубы заломило. Лео поморщился.  
— На той стороне есть точно такой же золотой ягуар, но уже сидящий. В нём есть тайный вход в храм, — отдышавшись от ледяного питья, объяснил Леонардо.  
— Откуда тебе это известно?   
Риарио обнял себя за голые плечи. От воды веяло пронизывающим холодом, изо рта вырвался еле видимый парок.  
— Однажды видел, как Верховный Жрец воспользовался этим входом. Совершенно случайно. Я обследовал сад, выясняя уязвимые места. Залез достаточно далеко вглубь и увидел, как ниоткуда появился Верховный Жрец. Я не заметил, откуда он вышел, но подозреваю, что из «ягуара».  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что не уверен?  
— Я же сказал, это моя теория. Но я думаю, она подтвердится. Ты сам почувствовал вентиляцию в лежащей статуе. Здесь много разных фигур, но только два ягуара являются одинаковыми — смотрящими на храм, на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга. Наверняка они часть воздушной и подземной проходной системы. Уверен — вход там.  
— Ты знаешь, как он открывается? — тревожно спросил Риарио.  
Лео отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Не было возможности исследовать. Вторая фигура уже на запретной для нас территории. Надо быть предельно осторожными.  
Риарио в ответ судорожно облизнулся и коротко кивнул головой.  
— Готов? — спросил Лео. Джироламо вновь только кивнул. Да Винчи встал на четвереньки и проворно пополз под козырьком. Это был единственный путь пересечь открытое всем взорам пространство вокруг фонтана. На краю ступени художник вновь замер и сел на корточки. Риарио тоже присел. Оба настороженно вслушивались. Но было по-прежнему тихо. Только птицы всё чаще начали подавать голоса, и стало немного светлее.  
— Надо торопиться, — прошептал Лео. Туман скоро начнёт подниматься… — он не договорил, и так было понятно, что если янаконов застигнут в этой части сада, их ждёт неминуемая смерть.  
Выбрав подходящий момент, перескочили через такую же стену и скользнули в мокрые заросли. Через пару десятков шагов между листвой показалось жёлтое пятно. Сидящая фигура ягуара одиноко виднелась на песочной дорожке.  
— Лео, — чуть слышно прошептал граф. — Жрец не мог выйти из статуи.  
— Почему? — не оборачиваясь и просматривая дорожку сквозь листву, спросил да Винчи.  
— Статуя слишком маленькая. Посмотри — три локтя в высоту, не больше, откуда он бы вышел, по-твоему? Нужно вернуться, пока не поздно и продумать иной вариант.  
Да Винчи замотал головой. Надо проверить, шепнул он, выбрался на дорожку и присел перед золотой фигурой. Джироламо шагнул следом. Он напрягся, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь вокруг. Настороженно и внимательно оглядывался, чтобы при малейшем подозрении дать знать маэстро и успеть спрятаться. Леонардо в задумчивости закусил губу, рассматривая фигуру и голову: слепые глаза, сморщенную верхнюю губу, обнажённые длинные серебряные клыки. Всё было сделано так тщательно и правдоподобно, что казалось, дикая живая кошка просто замерла. Быстрыми движениями трогал, нажимал или пытался повернуть отполированные уши, глаза, клыки и даже торчащие усы, проводил пальцами по изгибам тела. Ощупывал выгравированные пятна на шкуре. Всё было напрасно. Граф, стоящий за спиной и озирающийся по сторонам непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Напряжение нарастало. Лео потёр лоб, лихорадочно соображая, где может быть скрытая пружина, открывающая вход. Он был уверен, что тот таится в золотом звере. Внимательно осмотрел лапы и платформу, на которой сидел ягуар. Пальцами пробежался по выступающим когтям, но фигура осталась неподвижной.  
Время шло. Граф просто кожей чувствовал, как истончается завеса тумана. Дорожки сада и деревья становятся все чётче и просматриваются всё дальше. По вискам потёк пот. Он старался подавить в себе возрастающий страх и панику и сохранять хладнокровие. Словно попал в кошмарное дежавю; стоял над бездной, на уползающем в стену каменном языке перед входом в Небесное хранилище. Тогда они с де Перетолой держали Лео за ноги, а тот лихорадочно искал отверстие для второго ключа где-то под движущимся камнем. Узкий мост неуклонно уползал и уползал, и места на нём становилось всё меньше и меньше, а Лео всё никак не мог нащупать то чёртово отверстие и вставить ключ, чтобы остановить движение…  
— Лео… — свистящим шёпотом, сдавленно проговорил Риарио.  
— Дай мне минуту! — нетерпеливо тихо воскликнул да Винчи. Он вновь присел на корточки, отрывистым шёпотом бормоча свои рассуждения.  
— Лео, — предупреждающе вновь зашептал Риарио. Он почувствовал, как внутри скручивается невидимая тугая пружина, и поднимаются волосы на затылке. Сквозь всплывающие вверх тающие клочья слышались приближающиеся голоса. Из-за громко шумевшей в ушах крови, и гулко бьющегося в груди сердца, граф никак не мог определить расстояние до идущих вдоль стены воинов. Теперь дорожка и золотой ягуар, и они сами прекрасно просматривались от стены храма, где вот-вот должна была пройти стража.  
— Ле…  
— Да! — громким шёпотом воскликнул да Винчи. Подскочив на ноги, он большими пальцами обеих рук надавил на слепые глаза статуи. Золотые, без зрачков полушария мягко вошли внутрь головы. В теле «ягуара» что-то зашипело и щёлкнуло. Платформа со статуей вдруг резко отъехала назад, открывая крутую узкую лестницу в темноту.  
— Давай! — Лео почти не глядя, спрыгнул в чёрный провал. Джироламо ни секунды не задерживаясь, спрыгнул вслед за ним. Упал на Леонардо, сбив того с ног. Опять что-то щёлкнуло, платформа вернулась на место, закрыв собой вход и погрузив беглецов в кромешную темноту.  
***  
— Жив? — ощупью найдя да Винчи, спросил, поднимаясь на ноги Риарио и помогая тому тоже подняться.  
— Вроде, — отозвался Лео, отряхивая с колен песок и выпрямляясь.   
Они ощупали стены. Гладкий холодный камень.  
— Куда теперь? — спросил Джироламо.   
— Туда, — из темноты послышался голос художника. Он вытянул руку и натолкнулся на Риарио. Скользнул пальцами, почувствовав плечо и шею графа. — Держись рядом.  
— Как только стану видеть, как кошка, непременно буду идти рядом с тобой, — граф положил ладонь на плечо да Винчи и слегка подтолкнул вперёд. — Надеюсь, мы найдём хоть какой-нибудь источник света.  
Они осторожно двинулись дальше, расставив руки в стороны и ведя ладонями по стенам. Проход был такой узкий, что двое уже не могли бы разойтись в нём. Тьма заливала глаза, и кроме плавающих цветных точек перед внутренним взором ничего не было видно. Под ногами хрустел песок, пахло сырым камнем, и было холодно. Вскоре они почувствовали, что пол пошёл под уклон вниз.  
— Не удивлюсь, если мы предстанем перед вратами Преисподней, — пробормотал Джироламо.  
Лео громко насмешливо хмыкнул. Он вытянул одну руку вперёд, нащупывая пространство перед собой, а второй держался за стену.  
— Боюсь, ты будешь разочарован. Мы лишь спустились в подземелья храма.   
— Возможно, что это ещё одна ловушка.  
Леонардо нахмурился, продолжая медленно и осторожно ступать в угольной темноте и ощупывая воздух перед собой. Однажды, ему пришлось сунуть руку в деревянный ящичек, не подозревая, что через минуту в неё вопьются ядовитые зубы змеи.  
Внезапно рука натолкнулась на глухую стену. Лео инстинктивно отдёрнул её назад и остановился. Джироламо сделав шаг, врезался в спину да Винчи.  
— Почему ты встал? — тревожно спросил он и вытянув руку поверх плеча Лео, стал прощупывать пространство.  
— Стена, — коротко ответил Леонардо, осторожно ведя пальцами по камням. Они на пару трогали шероховатую влажную поверхность.  
— Здесь должен быть какой-то рычаг, — пробормотал Лео.  
— Надеюсь, — скептически заметил Риарио, — что эта дверь открывается с обеих сторон, иначе наши дела плохи.   
Лео состроил в темноте досадливую гримаску. Несмотря на всё их везение и успехи, несмотря на то, что они до сих пор были живы, Джироламо оставался безнадёжным пессимистом. Проведя в очередной раз по камню, пальцы вдруг ощутили выступающий продолговатый брусок. Лео задержал движение и сосредоточено обследовал странную выпуклость. Недолго думая, надавил. Раздался тихий щелчок. Стена с каменным скрипом отошла в сторону, открывая перед взором небольшую комнату, освещённую горящими факелами на стенах.  
— Добро пожаловать в Святилище, граф, — широко улыбнулся Леонардо и шагнул внутрь.  
***   
Вооружившись факелами, граф и художник осторожно двинулись по лабиринтам коридоров. Это были узкие бесконечные переходы, сложенные из дикого камня. Иногда в стенах попадались неглубокие ниши, от содержимого которых Лео и Джироламо бросило в холодный пот. В них сидели человеческие мумии, облачённые в туземные наряды. Истлевшие тёмные ткани, обмотанные вокруг скелетов с провалившимися глазницами и ртами. Граф при виде них быстро крестился. Да Винчи же подходил ближе, наклонял факел и внимательно разглядывал высушенных мертвецов.  
— Дикари и есть дикари! — презрительно и злобно прошипел Риарио. — Только огонь Господа поможет очистить их души.  
— Да? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Леонардо, убирая факел от очередной ниши со скрюченной мумией. — А мощи святых, упрятанные в наших церквах и монастырях? Это, по-твоему, не дикарство? — усмехнулся он.   
— Это святотатство, да Винчи! Замолчи немедленно! Когда-нибудь Господь лишит тебя языка за ересь! Святые мощи к этим трупам не имеют никакого отношения.  
Леонардо весело и громко фыркнул и двинулся дальше мимо графа, сверлившего его разгневанным взглядом. Однако его веселье резко оборвалось, когда нога соскользнула в чёрный провал в полу. Он качнулся, теряя равновесие. Граф молниеносно схватил художника за пояс набедренной повязки и с силой рванул назад. Оба застыли не смея вдохнуть или выдохнуть. Наконец, Риарио медленно отпустил от себя да Винчи. Его молчаливый взгляд был красноречивей всех слов на свете.   
— Что за чертовщина? — справившись с испугом, пробормотал Лео.  
Они наклонили факелы к полу. Там зияла яма. С ровными краями, по размеру как раз подходившая для того, чтобы человек мог легко провалился вниз. Свет факела не проникал на глубину. Оттуда тянуло страхом и смертью.  
— Адская бездна, — прошептал граф.  
— Двойной лабиринт, — вслух подумал Леонардо. — Сколько же уровней у этого храма?  
— Не хочу знать что там! — сказал, выпрямляясь Риарио и поднимая факел. — И ради всего святого, смотри себе под ноги! — обратился к Леонардо. Они обошли яму по узкому краю, прижимаясь спинами к стене, и когда та осталась позади, облегчённо вздохнули.  
Сколько они так петляли, никто из них не мог сказать. Они больше не обращали внимания на ниши, где иногда были вовсе не мумии, а золотые или каменные статуи. Ямы в полу им тоже больше не попадались. На головы ничего не падало, и стены не пытались их раздавить, неожиданно сомкнувшись между собой. Судя по качеству камня под ногами они, видимо, незаметно для себя выбрались из подземелья. Воздух здесь был гораздо чище и темнота отступила. Затушив факелы, они забросили их в нишу с каменной фигурой какого-то божества. За очередным поворотом мелькнул свет и вскоре они вышли к входу в зал исполинского размера.  
***   
Выглянув из-за угла, Леонардо в онемении открыл рот, поражённо оглядывая открывшуюся картину. Это было огромное пространство, с уносящимися высоко вверх трапециевидными стенами, сплошь покрытыми толстыми пластинами золота. На пластинах были выгравированы инкские знаки и сцены из жизней прошлых Императоров. Через равное расстояние стояли огромные бронзовые чаши, в которых горело пламя, освещая всё это великолепие жарким янтарным цветом. На восточной стене висел огромный, в несколько сот локтей в диаметре золотой лик солнца, с расходящимися по кругу лучами. Мерцающие оранжевые блики от горящих чаш танцевали на отполированных до зеркального блеска плитах и отражались от стен. Человек терялся в этом таинственном непомерном пространстве, ощущая себя букашкой перед лицом Космоса.  
— Господи, — пробормотал Джироламо, мелко перекрестившись, и тоже оглядывая ослепительную невозможную роскошь вокруг. — Они воистину не знают цену золоту.  
— Посмотри! Ты только посмотри, как это сделано! Как продумано и высчитано… Как? Как это можно было сотворить человеческими руками?  
Лео, забыв о всякой осторожности, шагнул в пустой зал. Задрал вверх голову, жадно разглядывая внутреннее невероятное убранство. Пальцы его забегали в воздухе, словно прикасались к невидимым осям, прочерченным в пространстве, обводили призрачные окружности и прямоугольники. Он что-то неразборчиво зашептал, восторгаясь, догадываясь, просчитывая или предполагая.  
— Возможно, — хриплым шёпотом проговорил Джироламо, тоже оглядываясь и не меньше да Винчи дивясь увиденному, — всё это построено не без знаний из Книги Листьев.  
— Что?! — Леонардо даже споткнулся, резко оборачиваясь к графу. Джироламо только приподнял бровь, глядя на изумлённого художника.  
— Я только предположил, — пожал он плечом. — Кто знает, ведь твоя мать была в этих краях и могла встречаться не только с инками в Мачу-Пикчу, но и здесь. Она могла что-то рассказать и этим туземцам.  
Леонардо часто заморгал, осознавая услышанное, потом покачал головой. Вновь стал оглядывать стены и почти невидимый во мраке конус потолка.  
— Нет, — задумчиво протянул он. — Это всё создано намного раньше… Может быть сотни лет назад. Я не знаю, как она выбралась из Небесного Хранилища. Абиссинец мне так и не рассказал об этом. Уверен, её здесь не было.  
— Ты не можешь знать всего наверняка. Книга Листьев существует тысячелетия, поэтому всё это могло быть создано с помощью знаний из неё.  
Леонардо покосился на графа, тоже поднявшего голову к потолку. Кто знает, возможно, тот был и прав.  
— Надо найти «голову», — спохватившись, прошептал Леонардо. — Нас вполне уже могли хватиться и скорее всего, уже ищут.   
Джироламо кивнул. Они огляделись, высматривая и предполагая куда им следует отправиться на поиски спрятанного механизма.


	18. Бегство

Зал имел несколько выходов, расположенных по обеим сторонам. Узкие тёмные проёмы в стенах, почти одинаковые с тем, из которого они вышли. Леонардо рысцой добежал до середины зала. Найдя центральную точку пересечения невидимых осей, закрутился во все стороны, высчитывая нужный им выход. Он мысленно рисовал чертёж храма исходя из знания о внешней и внутренней туземной архитектуре. В голове художник проецировал все отрезки и прямые, высчитывал углы соединений блоков, создавая модель всего здания; пытаясь увидеть, что скрыто за стенами этого грандиозного пространства.  
Джироламо цепким взглядом осматривался вокруг, прислушиваясь ко всем звукам, но кроме лёгкого потрескивания пламени в чашах не слышал ничего. Да Винчи замер посредине. Взгляд его упёрся в огромный «лик солнца». Он неотрывно смотрел на золотой диск, прикреплённый к стене, и его губы немо шевелились. Риарио тоже окинул взглядом неимоверных размеров творение, наверное, весом в несколько сотен тысяч мискалей(1). Внезапно чуткий слух его уловил звук, похожий на шум голосов.  
— Лео! — громким шёпотом крикнул Джироламо. — Сюда идут!  
Да Винчи встрепенулся, махнул рукой и кинулся к диску «солнца» — единственному месту, где можно было укрыться от посторонних глаз. Оба со всех ног помчались к восточной стене. Им казалось, что шлепки подошв сандалий и шумное дыхание громовым эхом взмывает и разносится под сводами, и они наделали столько шума, что теперь их непременно обнаружат и тут же казнят.  
Едва забежали за широкий луч «солнца», остриём упирающийся в пол, как с одного из проходов вышел Верховный Жрец в сопровождении двоих служителей Святилища. Он что-то громко и резко говорил. Эхо искажало его гортанную, отрывистую речь. Леонардо вдруг подумалось, что голос жреца сейчас похож на лай старого пса, бродившего неподалёку от его мастерской во Флоренции. Лохматый и блохастый кобель рьяно отстаивал свою территорию, прогоняя чужаков сиплым, отрывистым злым лаем. Сердце сжалось от острой тоски. Сейчас бы художник радостно приветствовал брехливую дворнягу и даже бы обнял ту, как старого друга…  
— Нас хватились, — едва расслышал он шёпот Риарио. Золотой луч был достаточно широк, чтобы спрятать взрослого человека, но им пришлось прятаться вдвоём. Они стояли, замерев, прижавшись спинами друг к другу, и прислушивались к взволнованным голосам. Молясь, чтобы ни один из туземцев не догадался приблизиться к стене и не обнаружил их жалкое укрытие.   
Жрец давал распоряжение обыскать сад и округу возле храма. «Белые янаконы не могли уйти далеко. Воины Инки повсюду будут искать их. Им негде спрятаться! Ищите тоже!» Послышался торопливый топот сандалий. Помощники жреца бегом выбежали из зала.  
Леонардо чуть высунул голову — жрец стоял в пяти шагах, спиной к ним и что-то сосредоточенно думал, поднеся пальцы ко лбу. Idealmente!(2) Да Винчи только едва задел локтем локоть Риарио. Они переглянулись и одновременно кивнули, поняв друг друга без слов.   
Всё произошло в считанные мгновения. Удар кулака Риарио в основании шеи лишил инку сознания. Граф вложил не только всю силу, но и всю ненависть, накопившуюся в душе за время своего рабства. Удар был настолько мощным, что мог, наверное, свалить быка. Леонардо показалось, что он услышал хруст позвонков и мельком понадеялся, что Джироламо не перебил шею туземцу. Он подмышки подхватил падающее тело, Риарио — за щиколотки, и они очень быстро затащили того в тёмный ближайший проём. Усадив, привалили спиной к стене. Голова жреца безвольно и тяжело болталась на ослабевшей шее. Сорвав с груди украшение на кожаном шнурке, скрутили тому руки, оторванным подолом от туники сделали кляп. Потом отдышались. Риарио выглянул наружу — никого. Ободряюще кивнул головой. Леонардо присел на корточки, пощупал пульс на шее и похлопал пленного по щекам. Тот с трудом приподнял веки. Судорожно вздохнул и закинул съезжающую набок голову.  
— Ciao(3)! — широко улыбнулся Лео. Жрец в изумлении вытаращился и дёрнулся, но Риарио присевший рядом, сдавил пальцы на горле туземца.  
— Ты же не хочешь раньше времени встретиться со своими богами? — с иезуитской ласковостью в голосе, прошипел он на кечуа.  
Жрец что-то замычал. Леонардо сделал ему предупреждающий знак рукой и аккуратно вынул кляп. Граф крепче перехватил горло.  
— Если боги решили призвать меня сейчас, то я готов, — с трудом дыша, но с достоинством ответил жрец, прожигая обоих взглядом чёрных глаз.  
— Возможно, твои боги пока и не увидят тебя, если ты покажешь, где моя сумка и бронзовая механическая голова, — продолжил Леонардо.  
— Я покажу, — спокойно сказал туземец, — но вам не выбраться из Святилища.   
— Посмотрим, — усмехнулся да Винчи. — Если мы нашли вход, то найдём и выход. Веди.  
Он поднялся на ноги. Граф, не отрывая руки от горла пленника, поднялся вместе с ним.  
— Нет нужды держать меня за горло, — просипел инка. — Я не буду противиться. Боги и так покарают вас.  
Леонардо и Джироламо переглянулись, и Риарио нехотя отпустил туземца. Тот громко сглотнул и с трудом покрутил шеей.   
— Веди! — приказал да Винчи. — И знай, если нас кто-нибудь попробует остановить, они увидят, как ты встречаешься с богами.   
Жрец с ненавистью и презрением окинул с головы до ног обоих яноконов:  
— Мы должны попасть во внутренний двор.   
Он уже было шагнул в зал, когда Риарио вновь вцепился в его горло. Он предостерегающе поцокал языком и сказал:  
— Веди путём, о котором не знают.  
Леонардо быстро взглянул на графа.   
— Я слишком явственно помню картинку на краю каменоломни, когда в тебя было направленно сотня стрел и копий. Не успеем сделать трёх шагов, как от нас останутся лишь кусочки мёртвой плоти, — пояснил Риарио и тряхнул жреца за горло. Ярость, мелькнувшая во взгляде туземца, вызвала у графа презрительную усмешку. Да Винчи отдал должное осторожности папского эмиссара, сам он упустил из виду такой исход.   
Жрец поджал губы и коротко кивнул. Они направились по узкому коридору. Через несколько десятков шагов, нырнули в неприметный проём, прошли ещё немного и остановились перед выходом в залитый солнцем пустой дворик, огороженный невысокой стеной. За ней виднелись верхушки деревьев Золотого сада. Жрец уже хотел сделать шаг наружу, но Риарио вновь схватил его за горло.  
— Покажи куда мы идём, — потребовал он.  
Туземец связанными руками указал на узкий вход на противоположной стороне двора.  
— Обманешь — убью. Веди, — кивнул Риарио, отпуская и настороженно осматривая невысокие стены вокруг. Жрец шагнул на плиты двора, Джироламо и Леонардо следом, не спуская глаз со стен.   
Но, не дойдя и до середины, туземец вдруг издал отчаянно громкий вопль и хотел кинуться в совершенно другой проём, который оказался слева от них.   
И опять всё произошло слишком быстро. Риарио опередил, сделав ногой подсечку, рванувшему от них жрецу. Тот упал, и в следующую секунду пальцы легата вновь сомкнулись на горле дикаря. Тот захрипел и забился, но граф заставил его подняться. На стенах, откуда ни возьмись, появились воины Инки. Раздались грозные и тревожные крики. Прикрываясь пленником как щитом, Джироламо и Леонардо кинулись в тот самый проём, куда хотел сбежать Верховный Жрец.   
Воины, как горох посыпались со стен, устремляясь к беглецам, стараясь отрезать им путь. Леонардо кулаком отшвырнул одного, перехватил руку с направленным кинжалом другого, выкрутил, ударил в челюсть. Отступая, он старался прикрыть собой графа, не выпускавшего из кольца сжатых пальцев горло жреца. Локтем въехал в чью-то переносицу, лягнул в пах. Риарио, одной рукой сдавливал горло дикаря, и волок к входу, другой парировал удары нападающих. Его уроки не прошли даром. Однако, граф, сохранивший секреты боя оставался невредимым, чем вызвал изумлённое замешательство среди воинов.  
Этих мгновений оказалось достаточно, чтобы заскочить в проход и загородится вырывающимся и хрипящим жрецом. Воины остановились, не решаясь нападать дальше. Проход был таким же узким, как все другие. Подобраться к янаконам с других сторон уже было невозможно.   
— Ах, ты porco cane(4)! — заскрипел зубами граф и так сдавил пальцы, что лицо жреца налилось тёмным цветом и глаза полезли из орбит.  
— Джироламо, нет! — крикнул Леонардо. — Он нам нужен! Куда теперь? — обратился он к жрецу. Риарио слегка ослабил хватку. Туземец судорожно вздохнул, но вдруг злобно оскалился, выкрикнул проклятие и приказ убить посланников Ука Пачи. Воины ринулись в проход — граф и художник рванулись вглубь, всё еще защищаясь дикарём.   
Они бежали неизвестно куда. Узкий тёмный коридор полнился криками и проклятиями, топотом ног набившихся в него воинов. Рядом с головой чиркнуло копьё, ударилось в камень, выбив крошку. Отлетело, и его древко, через мгновение хрустко сломалось под тяжестью ног. Рядом хрипел и брыкался проклятый жрец в железных тисках гонфалоньера, тяжело дышавшего сквозь стиснутые зубы. Да Винчи оглянулся — позади орущая, ощетинившаяся кинжалами и копьями придворная разъярённая свора, готовая живьём разорвать бежавших рабов. Ему вдруг стало трудно дышать. Темнота и каменные стены казалось, навалились на него со всех сторон, погребая под собой неимоверно удушливой тяжестью. Где-то внутри начала зарождаться и разрастаться дикая паника. Тело покрылось холодным липким потом. Да Винчи глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь выдраться из цепких когтей страха вызванным замкнутым смертельно опасным пространством. Он рванулся дальше, и со всего размаха влетел в какую-ту пустоту. Что-то сверкнуло перед глазами. Падая, он как во сне, увидел голую блестевшую спину Риарио и характерное резкое и короткое движение рук. Тело в красной тунике жреца неестественно дёрнулось и вдруг стало оседать. Граф оттолкнул от себя мёртвого туземца и ударил ладонью по камню возле проёма.  
Стена вздрогнула и поползла, закрывая вход. В сужающуюся щель пытались проникнуть чьи-то руки с кинжалами, но тяжелая стена медленно задвинулась, отсекая дикие крики и тьму коридора.   
***   
Наступила оглушающая тишина. В крохотной комнатке на стене горело только два факела, освещая каменную пустоту. Риарио так и остался стоять на месте; спиной к Леонардо, широко расставив ноги, опустив руки и голову и тяжело дыша. Огонь факелов маслянисто отражался на вспотевшей коже графа. Да Винчи шевельнулся. Вдруг почувствовал боль и жжение в локте. Сел, вывернул руку. Сквозь ободранную кожу сочилась кровь.   
— Ты ранен?  
Риарио обернулся к сидящему на полу художнику. Тот отрицательно замотал головой.  
— Пустяк, содрал, когда упал. Ты как?  
Риарио подошёл, присел перед ним на корточки, коснулся пальцем волос возле виска Леонардо.  
— Ты ранен.  
Да Винчи мазнул ладонью по виску. На ней осталась кровь. Пощупал пальцами, ещё раз промокнул висок.  
— Нет. Царапина. Я не ранен. Это от копья, ударившего в стену. Наверное, камнем порезало.  
Риарио кивнул, встал, протянул руку Лео, помог тому подняться. Они оглядывались вокруг. Леонардо пытался понять, почему именно в этот проход решил сбежать жрец. Они молча обошли комнату, ощупывая стены.  
— Здесь есть потайная дверь, я уверен. Жрец не зря рвался сюда, — пробормотал да Винчи.  
— Будет ли когда-нибудь конец всем этим потайным дверям и загадкам? — со злым отчаянием в голосе воскликнул граф.  
Леонардо не ответил. Снаружи слышался треск и скрежещущие звуки. Стену пытались отодвинуть, но механизм не поддавался.  
— Теперь я рад, что вход открывается только с одной стороны, — усмехнулся Джироламо, глядя на стену.  
Да Винчи быстро перевёл взгляд от одной стены к другой, повертел головой и направился к третьей стороне.  
— Должно сработать, — задумчиво проговорил он, проводя ладонью по неровным квадратам плит. На мгновение задержал руку и надавил. Щелчок не заставил себя ждать. Стена отъехала, открывая новую, более просторную комнату. Граф и художник немедленно шагнули внутрь. Да Винчи нажал на заметный сразу камень уже с другой стороны. Стена вернулась на место. Поискав глазами, Леонардо взял из ниши золотую фигурку воина и вложил её в паз, таким образом, чтобы блокировать движение стены, если её захотят открыть с той стороны.   
Они огляделись. Комната была узкой и длинной. Здесь тоже горели факелы на стенах. Они едва освещали ниши со сложенной в них золотой, серебряной, деревянной и ярко-раскрашенной керамической утварью. Плетёными корзинами вдоль стен. Рулонами дорогих тканей и тесьмы, стопками вышитых половиков, связками шкур с шелковистой тонкой шерстью, украшений из перьев и мотками шерсти. Это было похоже на какой-то склад.  
Леонардо и Джироламо сняли по факелу и двинулись вдоль стен, внимательно заглядывая в ниши.  
— Она должна быть здесь, — сказал Леонардо, имея в виду бронзовую голову. — Жрец изначально солгал… И ты убил его.   
Риарио беззвучно холодно усмехнулся. Не ответил и двинулся дальше. Леонардо прикрыл глаза. В душе стало тоскливо и пусто. Он вдруг почувствовал невероятную глухую усталость. Больше всего на свете, сейчас ему хотелось оказаться по другую сторону Земли, в родной мастерской, в окружении холстов, эскизов, чертежей и моделей будущих изобретений. Вдохнуть резковатый запах красок и лаков, разведённых химических порошков или горящей на жаровни канифоли.  
— Вот она, — услышал из полутьмы голос графа. Быстро открыл глаза и ринулся к нему. Джироламо достал из ниши знакомый механизм.   
— Ты нашёл! — Художник схватил бронзовую голову, завертел в руках. Глаза его горели, и, казалось, от минутной слабости не осталось и следа. — Они ничего не сделали с ней, — радостно объявил он после тщательного осмотра. — Как была, так и осталась!  
— Сумки нет, — констатировал Риарио, осматривая нишу и соседние с ней.  
— Да, чёрт с ней, — отмахнулся Леонардо, бережно и крепко прижимая устройство к себе. — Теперь давай убираться отсюда.  
Он огляделся, взял из ниши мешок из шкуры какого-то животного, вытряхнул из него содержимое. На пол полетели бронзовые и деревянные фигурки людей и животных. Звон и шум заполнили всю комнату. Риарио поморщился и оглянулся по сторонам. Леонардо засунул устройство в мешок, затянул верёвки на горловине и закинул его на плечо. Пнул от себя упавший из ниши моток шерсти и перешагнул через рассыпавшиеся фигурки. 

***   
Они прошли всю комнату до конца. Из неё был свободный выход в коридор, раздваивающийся в противоположные стороны. Прикинув, решили, что сначала пойдут направо и если в конце коридора не будет выхода — вернутся сюда же.  
Коридорчик оказался коротким и за поворотом выходил на улицу.  
Граф и художник осторожно выглянули наружу. Перед ними была ровная пустая площадка, огороженная всё той же невысокой стеной, по верху которой перекрикивались и бегали воины Инки. Отрывистые голоса слышались и где-то над их головами. Поиски беглых рабов продолжались. Напротив был вход в другое здание, примыкавшее к храму Солнца. Но о том, чтобы пересечь десяток шагов и остаться незамеченными не могло быть и речи. Дожидаться темноты, оставшись в комнате-складе, было бы смертельно опасно. Воины прочёсывали все коридоры и с минуты на минуту могли прийти сюда. Следовало торопиться.  
Лео и Джироламо вернулись обратно, и пошли по коридору в противоположную сторону.   
Коридор вскоре сузился так, что они едва протискивались в нём. Факелы пришлось оставить. Потолок опустился столь низко, что до него можно было легко достать рукой.   
— Не нравится мне этот путь, — угрюмо пробормотал граф, ощупывая ладонями шершавый холодный камень. Так вышло, что он шёл первым и теперь делал по острожному шагу вперёд. Удостоверившись, что под подошвой плита, а не провал двигался дальше.  
— Мне тоже, но иного у нас нет, — ответил Леонардо, ведя пальцами по потолку. Ему оставалось лишь идти за Риарио, доверившись его чутью и контролировать плиты над их головами.  
Воздух здесь был сырым и камень влажным. Пахло плесенью и прелой гнилью, как в подвалах сыроварен. Куда вёл этот, похожий на кишку коридор неизвестно.  
— Мы опускаемся, — внезапно проговорил в темноте граф, — ты чувствуешь, как пол неуклонно ведёт вниз?  
— Угу, — промычал Леонардо, стараясь осторожно ступать вслед за графом и вцепившись в верёвку на плече. Его как-то не особо заботило, куда выведет путь. Он был несказанно рад вновь держать в руках бронзовое устройство с посланием матери. Голова его была больше занята мыслями о Книге Листьев, и какими инструментами следует чинить механизм, чем, куда идут они с графом.  
Внезапно стало чуть светлее. Пахнуло могильным холодом. Риарио, сделав ещё несколько шагов, вдруг остановился. Леонардо выглянул из-за его плеча.  
Впереди был прямоугольный проход, за которым была чернильная тьма. В коридор откуда-то проникал едва заметный мерцающий оранжевый свет. На поперечном камне над входом виднелся загадочный знак. Он, как зрачок невиданного и опасного зверя странно горел во тьме и сверлил их, казалось, зловещим взглядом. Тьма внутри казалась живой и плотной. В ней слышались странные и таинственные звуки — то ли стоны мучеников, то ли стенания неприкаянных душ, то ли шепотки подземных демонов, которые заманивали путников в это чрево Преисподней. Джироламо и Леонардо переглянулись, едва различив тревожный блеск глаз. Тела пробил колючий озноб, кожа покрылась мурашками, сердца сковали липкие тиски животного страха.   
— Что-то не хочется мне вступать на эту terra incognita, — хрипло проговорил Риарио и перекрестился. Леонардо неопределённо хмыкнул, скорее громко сглотнул. Покрепче вцепился в верёвку на плече. Ему казалось, что все волосы на теле встали дыбом.   
Однако пути назад не было и оба знали, что вернувшись, обрекут себя на мученическую смерть от рук туземцев.  
— Просто будь готов ко всему, — пробормотал он, глядя мимо графа в тёмный провал. — Идём, Джироламо. Может твой римский немилостивый Господь сохранит наши жизни и в этот раз.  
— Да Винчи, — как разъярённая змея прошипел Риарио, — когда-нибудь твой язык отсохнет...  
— Ладно, — пряча страх за усмешкой, перебил Леонардо, — только давай сначала выберемся из этой buca di culo(5).

 

\-----   
(1)Мискаль - весовая единица в мусульманских странах, Северной Африки, Испании и Италии. В разное время и в разных местах ее величина была различна. Известны два весовых значения: один — для взвешивания золота и составлявший вес монет, другой — для взвешивания товаров.   
(2)Idealmente! - (итал.) идеально  
(3)Ciao - (итал.) привет  
(4)Porco cane - (итал. ругательство) грязная собака  
(5)Buca di culo - (итал.ругательство) жопа


	19. Врата Нижнего мира

Едва переступили порог, непроницаемая тьма поглотила их. Они приостановились, ощущая эту почти материальную зияющую черноту, облепившую дрожащие тела. Оба знали, что впереди есть Нечто — бесформенное, безмолвное, огромное и смертельно опасное. Сгусток живого ужаса в упор смотрит на них из темноты и просто ждёт, когда жертвы сделают шаг вперёд. От страха перед этой жуткой потусторонней неизвестностью, души, казалось, сами по себе сейчас без труда отлетят в мир иной.   
Да Винчи непослушной рукой вытер со лба ледяную каплю пота и судорожно вздохнул, еле сдерживая сумасшедший пульс своего сердца. Во рту стало горячо и сухо. Усилием воли, преодолевая предобморочное состояние, выдавил:  
— П-пойдём.  
С силой сжал плечо Джироламо, то ли ища в нём поддержки, то ли сам ободряя спутника. От неожиданности тот ощутимо вздрогнул всем телом и, кажется, слишком резко кивнул головой.  
— Кажется, проклятый дикарь оказался прав, — прошелестел голос Риарио.  
— Пойдём, — твёрже повторил Леонардо и ещё сильнее сдавил пальцы на плече, словно боялся, что граф выскользнет и исчезнет. Джироламо поцеловал серебряное распятие на груди.   
Превозмогая охватившую души жуть, сделали шаг, потом ещё шаг, углубляясь во мрак. Сзади вдруг громко и туго заскрежетало.  
— Мать твою! — взвившись на месте, крикнул да Винчи, рванув за плечо графа обратно. Но отпрыгнув назад, вместо прохода наткнулись на глухую стену.   
Они лихорадочно зашарили ладонями по стене, отчетливо и отчаянно понимая, что единственный выход закрылся.   
— Господи, нет! — с яростью воскликнул Риарио, ударяя кулаками. Вдруг позади послышался неясный шум, словно шелест тысячи крыльев, поднявшихся в воздух демонических существ. Оба немедленно развернулись, вжались спинами, с ужасом вглядываясь в темноту. Оторопь хватила их; дыхание остановилось вместе оторвавшимися и ухнувшими в пропасть сердцами. Перед глазами плесканулось нечто яркое. Оба зажмурились и инстинктивно прикрыли лица руками.   
Однако природное любопытство возобладало над суеверным страхом и да Винчи, всё же сумел преодолеть себя, приоткрыл один глаз и быстро глянул сквозь пальцы.   
Откуда-то шёл слабый свет. Чёрные тени метались в разные стороны. Они бились, извиваясь, беззвучно полоща огромными крыльями, словно летучие гигантские мыши. От вида жутких существ, заполнивших всё пространство, казалось нёсшихся ему прямо в лицо, да Винчи резко подался назад и больно стукнулся затылком о стену. Его бил нервный озноб. Ему хотелось истошно орать и бежать, куда глаза глядят, но скованный страхом стоял на месте, словно оказался в одном из ночных жутких кошмаров. Бежать было некуда. Сердце сжималось так сильно, что воздуха в лёгких не осталось ни капли; широко хватанув ртом, да Винчи распахнул глаза и замер.  
***   
Никто не собирался нападать на него. Перед ним простиралась комната в несколько десятков локтей в длину и ширину. Стены были выложены отполированным до зеркального блеска чёрным гранитом. Во встроенных бронзовых чашах полыхало белое пламя. Языки беззвучно яростно рвались вверх и по стенам в зеркальном блеске множились и метались дикие тени. Никаких демонов и летучих тварей не было.   
Лео позволил себе выдохнуть и унять спятившее от страха сердце, повернул голову. Граф, белее снега, стоял рядом, вжавшись затылком в камень. Расширив глаза, медленно обводил окружающее пространство неуверенным взглядом.  
— Мы тут одни, — проскрипел Лео чужим голосом. Джироламо вздрогнул, обернулся, моргнул, и шумно вздохнув, отлепился от стены. Он стоял, едва покачиваясь, и теперь уже настороженно осматривался вокруг.  
— В какой-то момент я подумал, что прямиком отправился в ад.  
Леонардо согласно покивал головой. Он тоже уже более внимательно стал осматриваться вокруг.   
— Оптическая иллюзия, — уже успокоившись, констатировал Лео, указывая на чаши и их зеркальное отражение в отполированном граните. Живой огонь отражался в плитах, создавая видимость движения огромных теней. Откуда-то шёл воздух, потому как пламя то разгоралось, то чуть затухало и языки, то рвались вверх, то их слегка сносило в разные стороны. Лео нахмурился, пытаясь понять, где находятся источники потоков воздуха, и сделал шаг. Под полом вдруг что дрогнуло. Лео отдёрнул ногу. Под каменными плитами с выгравированными рисунками раздалось размеренное тиканье.  
— Ну, нет, же! Нет! — Риарио сделал обречённое движение рукой.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Лео, разглядывая плиты. — Очередная ловушка. Теперь понятно, зачем это представление с крылатыми демонами. Человек в панике бежит, не разбирая дороги, и проваливается под плиты. А под ними может быть всё, что угодно, — рассудил Леонардо. — Граф, нам с тобой несказанно повезло, что от страха мы не посмели и шагу ступить!   
Риарио только глухо рыкнул, откинулся на стену и закрыл глаза.  
— Да Винчи, ты сможешь построить мост из воздуха?   
— Угу, — не вникая в вопрос, ответил Лео, присаживаясь на корточки и сосредоточенно разглядывая сложный рисунок.  
Риарио беззвучно выругался и с тоской оглянулся. Никаких намёков на выход из этого склепа не было. Единственная дверь за их спинами была наглухо закрыта.   
Леонардо нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по краю плиты, на которой они стояли. Пока они на ней, ничего не случится. Спрятанный механизм, так же как и в Небесном Хранилище, реагировал на вес. Но теперь нужно было обладать размером мыши, чтобы безопасно пересечь пространство комнаты и оказаться у противоположной стены. В том, что там, наверняка, есть какой-нибудь выход, Лео не сомневался. Значит, проход существовал.  
— Ну? — спросил Джироламо. — Что дальше?  
— Должен быть путь, — пробормотал да Винчи, поднимаясь на ноги. — Отыскать его — всё, что нам требуется.  
— Открыть врата ада? — спросил Риарио.  
Леонардо обернулся к нему, и его глаза живо вспыхнули в отражённом свете огня.  
— Неужели тебе не интересно?   
— Я бы предпочёл просто выбраться отсюда, — устало ответил граф. Да Винчи усмехнулся, но вновь стал цепким глазом изучать рисунок.  
— Загадка в нём, — произнёс, простирая ладонь над полом. Риарио молчал, тоже разглядывая гравировку. На ней были фигурки людей и животных и странные мифические существа из туземных верований. Да Винчи вновь развернулся к мозаике из плит, замер, углубившись в свои мысли. Пальцы пробежались по воздуху, словно пересчитали невидимые ступеньки. Он покусал губы, повертел головой во все стороны, ища подсказку.  
— Какой путь самый надёжный? — вслух вдруг спросил Леонардо. — Что если… Что если, этот символ представляет наш мир — Кай Пача, — Лео вновь присел на корточки, потрогав пальцами высеченный гранит. — И я должен добраться до Ханан Пача, Верхнего мира. Это там, — он указал на противоположную стену. — Там выход из подземелья. — Он посмотрел вперёд. — Это ловушка, очевидно, но как пройти через весь пол?   
Риарио слушал художника, медленно обводя взглядом рисунки на полу и стены вокруг, готовясь к граду из ядовитых стрел, выскочивших лезвий, разящего пламени или ещё чего-нибудь смертельного, появившегося по их души. От проклятой извращённой любви дикарей всякого рода ловушкам можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
— Туземцы верят, что всё в их мире двойственно и противоположно, и верят в равновесие сил между верхним и нижним миром…  
— Точно! — Лео немедленно подхватил мысль Риарио. — Солнце и луна! Золото и серебро! Нужно балансировать! Перемежать каждый шаг между плитой с рисунком Нижнего и Верхнего мира. Между солнцем и луной.  
Лео очень осторожно ступил на первую плиту. Риарио напрягся, сдерживая дыхание.  
— Осторожнее, — громко шепнул он. Лео очень медленно перенёс вес тела. Встал. Внутри всё замерло. Сердце бешено колотилось, кровь гулко пульсировала в ушах. Ничего не случилось. Да Винчи громко облегчённо выдохнул и сглотнул собравшийся в горле тугой ком. Поправил на потном плече съезжающий мешок.  
— Давай за мной, — махнул рукой графу.  
Джироламо быстро переступил границу пластины, а Лео одновременно переступил следующую, но уже с другим рисунком. Граф вновь шагнул вслед за художником.   
Каждый шаг отдавался в груди острым чувством опасности. Слышалось лишь потрескивание огня, прерывистое свистящее дыхание, и зловещее тиканье под ногами. В любой момент камень мог предательски повернуться, открывая путь на встречу со смертью. Они довольно быстро пересекли зал и когда ступили на последнюю плиту с символами Верхнего мира, громко выдохнули. Тиканье вдруг прекратилось. Это означало одно, что они не совершили ни одной роковой ошибки. Догадка да Винчи, и в этот раз, оказалась правильной. Риарио быстро перекрестился и вновь поцеловал свой крест. Лео вытер пот со лба, вскользь облегчённо улыбнулся.   
— Что дальше? — Риарио оглядывал отполированный чёрный гранит без единого шва или царапины. Лео поднял взгляд выше, где освещалось чуть больше пространства, и сосредоточился на других выгравированных рисунках уже на единственной стене перед ними.   
— Смотри, — Лео коснулся пальцами самой заметной золотой фигурки Верховного Инки. — Его корона касается небесного свода, — пробормотал Лео, оглаживая ладонью выбитые звёзды, луну и солнце. — Фигура выше, чем все остальные… ноги… Смотри на его ноги, они как будто бы ушли под землю, в то время как другие фигурки расположены правильно, — провёл пальцем по изображению людей, стоящих на земле.  
Джироламо потрогал ступни вождя, даже надавил и попробовал повернуть несколько раз. Но ничего не изменилось. Лео напряженно соображал.  
— Корона… корона, — бормотал он, — небесный свод… вождь достаёт до неба и уходит в землю… Три мира сходятся в одной точке… Ну, конечно! — да Винчи хохотнул. — Сапа Инка — посредник между Верхним и Нижним мирами. Посмотрим, что это.  
С этими словами, Лео дотронулся до жезла, который держал в руках золотой Император. Ощупав, Леонардо вдруг повернул его по часовой стрелке. Внутри что-то знакомо щёлкнуло. Заработал ещё один скрытый механизм. Лео и Джироламо невольно сделали шаг назад, опасаясь наступить за грань пластины, на которой стояли. Перед изумлённым взором спутников стена стала мягко отходить в сторону, открывая вход в тёмный, несколько локтей в ширину тоннель. Оттуда повеяло сыростью и гнилью. От резкого порыва, пламя в чашах сдуло в сторону, по комнате прошелся не то стон, не то скорбный вдох. Да Винчи быстро переглянулся с Риарио.   
— А вот и плач неприкаянных душ, и шёпот демонов, — весело улыбнулся художник. — Воздушные струи из тоннеля попадают в скрытые под потолком отдушины и искажаются.   
— Занятно придумано, — буркнул Риарио.   
— Идём, — Леонардо шагнул вперёд. — Загадки кончились. Мы выбрались из Святилища, хотя жрец и посулил нам смерть. Местные боги оказались благосклонны к нам, Джироламо, — хохотнул Лео, копируя голос Имы.  
Риарио только воздел глаза к небу и покачал головой.  
— Там довольно темно, — махнул он рукой. — Я бы не отказался от факела, а лучше от двух.  
Лео задумчиво почесал под подбородком, заглянул в стороны от входа.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — подбирая пару факелов с земли весело воскликнул он. — Огонь в чашах и механизм под полом нужно поддерживать в рабочем состоянии. А, так как выход из этой э-ээ... могилы один, то по тоннелю наши дикари впотьмах не ходят.   
Леонардо отдал один факел Джироламо, второй сунул в чашу с огнём возле входа. Промасленная сердцевина немедленно вспыхнула.  
— И были тут инки совсем недавно. Пропитка свежая, — принюхиваясь к загоревшемуся факелу, констатировал Леонардо. — Пошли. Я сыт туземным гостеприимством по самые уши.  
Джироламо от факела Лео зажёг свой, и они двинулись вперёд. Вскоре стена задвинулась обратно. Художник и граф облегчённо переглянулись, коротко улыбнулись и ускорили шаг.


	20. Подземные духи

В тоннеле пахло сыростью. Под ногами хрустели мелкие острые камни. Свет факелов едва рассеивал черноту вокруг. Граф и художник перешли на лёгкую рысь. Им обоим не терпелось выбраться на волю, увидеть солнце и вдохнуть свежий воздух. Уже оказаться хоть где, лишь бы подальше от туземцев и Золотого города с его смертельными ловушками. Теперь полутёмные, ядовито-удушливые опасные джунгли казались им самым надёжным укрытием и самым приветливым домом. Чуть стало светлее и вдруг обдало свежестью; выход был уже где-то рядом. Пробежав ещё немного, увидели слепящее яркое пятно дневного света, пробивающегося сквозь переплетения зелёных ветвей.   
До свободы оставалось с десяток шагов, когда раздался оглушительный рокот. Внезапно всё пространство вокруг и земля под ногами вздрогнула и поехала. Камни, словно вздохнули и застонали, стены тоннеля сдвинулись. Впереди с потолка посыпалась пыль и повалились обломки.  
— Назад! — рявкнул да Винчи, отпрыгивая в одну сторону, Риарио в другую. Земля под ногами пришла в движение, заскрипела, поехала, увлекая за собой. Леонардо выронил факел. Цепляясь за выступы, вспрыгнул на торчащий из стены гранитный заусенец, с ужасом смотрел на ожившую твердь под собой. Джироламо умудрился вскочить на высокий неподвижный кусок гранита. Глаза его тоже расширились и были полны мистического ужаса. Вновь раздался гул и рокот, и новая дрожь сотрясла всё вокруг. Грохот заполнил тоннель, его заволокло густой плотной пылью. Леонардо прижался к стене, пряча голову и лицо от града, сыплющегося сверху.   
Всё стихло так же внезапно, как и началось. Лео с трудом разлепил припорошенные веки, стряхнул с лица и с себя каменную крошку. Его окружала непроницаемая темнота. Сердце глухо и тревожно заколотилось, он едва сдержал горестный вопль. Выхода впереди не было! Где-то рядом услышал надсадный кашель и шорох камней.  
— Джироламо! — позвал он, и на ощупь двинулся в сторону звуков.  
— Я цел, — прохрипел граф. Впереди вспыхнуло, и Леонардо с облегчением увидел фигуру поднимающегося на ноги Риарио, держащего едва горящий факел.  
— Что это было? — спросил Джироламо, успокаиваясь и отплёвываясь от противно скрипевшего на зубах песка.  
— Дрожь земли. Я читал подобные описания в географических трактатах. Там говорилось, что в некоторых краях, земляные пласты по непонятным причинам начинают двигаться сами по себе. В недрах Земли что-то происходит, заставляя почву дрожать и ползти. Дома раскачиваются и падают, в земле появляются глубокие трещины, в которые проваливаются целые улицы и даже селения. Иногда причиной таких колебаний бывает проснувшийся вулкан... Проклятие, выход завалило! — с отчаянием воскликнул Леонардо, подбегая к груде обломков перед собой.   
— Omnia in manus Deus*. Гнев Господа вездесущ и безграничен. Он может пасть с небес и настичь из-под земли, — Джироламо встал рядом, поводя факелом из стороны в сторону и разглядывая завал. В слабых отблесках оседала мелкими хлопьями белая пыль. Леонардо попытался руками сдвинуть камни, но те даже не шевельнулись, только песок и земля струйками осыпались вниз. Он рыкнул и в бессилии опустился на камень. Запустил пальцы в волосы, стиснул виски и зажмурился. Риарио сел рядом, сжав древко факела до белых костяшек. Закрыл глаза.  
— Да Винчи... — начал он.  
— Пошли искать другой выход! — громко воскликнул Леонардо, тут же вскакивая и пресекая на корню жертвенные речи легата.  
— Но его нет, — граф поднял взгляд на художника. Обречённая полуулыбка скользнула по белым от пыли губам Джироламо.  
Он снизу вверх смотрел на искажённое подсвеченное факелом лицо да Винчи. Красный отблеск огня неровно плясал, и лицо было похоже на гримасу фантастической химеры со страшной картинки из «Бестиария». Джироламо сухо глотнул, ожидая ответа маэстро. Леонардо резко выдохнул, на секунду зажмурился, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу раздражение и злость на церковника. Задумчиво пощипал отросшую бородку, успокаиваясь.  
— Этот тоннель не творение рук человеческих, его создала сама природа и скорее всего он является частью подземной сети пещер. Та ловушка устроена именно в природной пещере. Давай вернёмся и внимательно осмотрим всё вокруг.   
Джироламо промолчал. Да Винчи настойчиво смотрел ему прямо в глаза. «Ты же не сдашься, правда?» — говорил его взгляд. Граф неспешно поднялся на ноги. Леонардо не спускал глаз с его лица. Тот коротко и согласно кивнул. Маэстро отвернулся, пряча вдох облегчения и слабую улыбку. Перешагивая через обвалившиеся камни, они двинулись назад. В одном месте огромная глыба завалила почти весь проход, и им пришлось боком протискиваться в узкую щель между ней и стеной.  
Факел, чудом не погасший едва теплился. Каменная пыль набилась в просмолённую сердцевину. От него воняло тухлятиной, он шипел и плевался искрами и чадил едким дымом. Движение воздуха прекратилось. Стены и тьма давили со всех сторон. Стало душно. Глотки горели сухим огнём, хотелось пить. Оба с трудом подавляли чувство страха и паники, зарождающейся внутри и с каждой минутой грозящей вырваться наружу и затопить разум.   
— Стой! — внезапно скомандовал да Винчи и придержал Риарио. Они остановились. Леонардо, затаив дыхание, внимательно смотрел на крохотный язычок факела в руке графа. Джироламо тоже стал смотреть на трепещущий огонёк. Тот ровно лизал воздух, тихо потрескивал и вдруг слегка качнулся в сторону.  
— Ага! Ты видел? — обрадовано воскликнул Леонардо. — Где-то есть проход!  
Они двинулись дальше, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам и постоянно следя за движением пламени. Пробегая здесь ранее, они стремились только вперёд, не обращая внимания на ниши и ответвления в стенах тоннеля. Внезапно пахнуло сыростью, и свежая струя воздуха едва не загасила слабенький огонь.  
— Здесь, — Лео остановился у неприметного разлома, ведущего куда-то в темноту. Он был узкий и кривой, с острыми, как зубы речного дракона краями. Джироламо осветил лучше, изучая опасный проход. Он чуть просунул руку вперёд, и они попытались рассмотреть, что таится внутри трещины. Свет рассеивался и понять, что там дальше, было невозможно. Однако из щели тянуло влагой и холодом, из чего да Винчи сделал вывод, что там должна быть подземная река или озеро.  
— Давай пролезать, — сказал он Риарио, и стал осторожно протискиваться меж острых камней.   
— Осторожнее, не спеши, — Джироламо старался светить так, чтобы Леонардо было видно куда пролезть. Лео извивался как уж, выказывая чудеса почти гуттаперчевой гибкости. Он вскоре проскользнул внутрь трещины, увлекая за собой свой походный мешок. Несколько раз граф услышал сдавленные ругательства и глухой голос художника, прозвучавший словно из-за стены:  
— Джироламо, лезь. Проход не слишком долгий. Втягивайся и выдыхай. Ты пройдёшь.   
— Факел придётся бросить. Я не пройду с ним.  
— Бросай. Здесь он не потребуется, — услышал в ответ голос Леонардо. Подгоняемый любопытством и неприятным чувством оставшегося в одиночестве, Риарио стал протискиваться в щель. Ему, так же как и да Винчи пришлось порядочно изгибаться или вытягиваться, вставать на цыпочки, распластываться так, чтобы протиснуться среди камней. Внезапно ему показалось, что он застрял. Поддавшись накатившему безумию, рванулся так, что обдирая кожу на спине и рёбрах, вывалился по другую сторону к ногам да Винчи. Тот помог Джироламо подняться. Граф облегчённо выдохнул и огляделся по сторонам.  
— Господи, — в восхищении прошептал Риарио.  
Впереди, в углублении каменной неровной чаши виднелось небольшое озерцо — прозрачное и гладкое, как кусок голубого стекла. Стены пещеры терялись в сумраке и поблескивали белыми искрами, словно были покрыты хрупким инеем. В далёкой выси сводчатого потолка виднелся пролом, сквозь который пробивался узкий сноп золотистого света. Он едва доходил до середины высоты пещеры, рассеиваясь туманным зеленоватым полумраком. Каменные уступы полого сбегали к самой воде.   
Лео и Джироламо немедленно спустились вниз. Пили долго, жадно припав иссушенными губами к ледяной поверхности. Зубы сводило, ломило холодом виски, горла онемели. Но они не отрывались, пока не почувствовали, что не могут сделать больше ни одного глотка. Потом зачерпывали ледяные пригоршни, умывались, фыркали, плескались, смывая пот и грязь с лиц и шей и запёкшуюся кровь со ссадин. Клацали от холода зубами и задыхались от перехватившего дыхания и детского восторга.  
— Я же говорил, что найдём выход! — воскликнул Леонардо, откидываясь назад и широко улыбаясь севшему рядом графу. Голос его эхом раскатился по пещере, отразившись от стен. Риарио задрал голову вверх, вытер ладонью лицо и задумчиво произнёс, глядя в пролом в вышине:  
— Было бы неплохо выбраться и отсюда.  
— Выберемся. Ты слышишь? — Леонардо замер, прислушиваясь к чему-то в тёмной глубине. Граф повернул голову и тоже прислушался.  
— Я слышу шум воды, — произнёс он. — Там должно быть река, — он махнул в сторону источника звука.  
Леонардо согласно кивнул и поднялся на ноги, всматриваясь во тьму. Риарио тоже встал и внезапно его обоняния коснулся резкий, едкий запах.  
— Леонардо, — позвал он, по-собачьи принюхиваясь к воздуху. — Что это за адская вонь? Как из сточных канав во время засухи.   
Да Винчи поднял голову, повёл и глубоко втянул носом воздух и чуть не задохнулся. Закашлялся, заморгал, стряхивая набежавшие слёзы.  
— Так может пахнуть летучий щелочной воздух — нашатырь, — отдышавшись, пробормотал Лео, озираясь по сторонам. — Подобный запах возникает при разложении естественных испражнений. Так воняло в Барджелло, когда я… но откуда здесь…   
Да Винчи не договорил, шагнул из освещённого пятачка во тьму. Посмотрел наверх и с трудом громко сглотнул. Джироламо тоже шагнул в сторону и тоже посмотрел ввысь.  
— Ca-vo-li**, — по слогам медленно процедил он.   
Потолок шевелился живой тёмной массой — свисающая бахрома из меховых тел и кожистых крыльев. Их было тысячи и тысячи попискивающих, копошащихся и бесшумно шныряющих в воздухе летучих мышей.  
— Вот дерьмо! — ругнулся да Винчи.  
— Воистину, — ответил Риарио. Они только сейчас обратили внимание, что камни вокруг были покрыты толстым слоем мышиного помёта. Граф вдруг почувствовал жесточайший приступ тошноты, желудок свело болезненной судорогой.  
— Мы только что пили из этого омерзительного источника скверны, — побелев и сдерживая позыв, выдавил он.  
— Не говори глупости! Вода чистая, потому как,.. — Леонардо всмотрелся в глубь озера. — Потому как озеро имеет подводные течения и сама очищается, и боже… Джироламо, из него можно попасть в подземную реку!  
Он присел на корточки, указывая пальцем куда-то в изумрудно-чёрную глубину.  
Едва Лео произнёс последние слова, разбуженные их голосами, в воздух снялась сотня мышей, и тревожно закружилась над их головами.   
— Ты в своём уме, художник? Вода ледяная, мы умрём от остановки сердца.  
— Через пару минут весь этот демонический сонм обрушится на наши головы, и тогда мы точно умрём от остановки сердца, когда концентрация нашатыря превысит все жизненные допустимые пределы, а их зубы и когти вопьются в наши с тобой грешные тела.   
Леонардо наклонил голову, вглядываясь в лицо Джироламо и крепко наматывая на руку верёвку от мешка.  
— У нас нет другого выхода, — да Винчи быстро взглянул наверх. Оттуда слышался многоголосый писк, клёкот, зловещее шелестение тысяч крыльев и скрежет острых коготков по камню.  
Риарио нервно облизнулся. Леонардо шагнул к нему, положил руку на плечо, ободряюще сдавил.  
— Судя по звуку, течение быстрое. Позволь ему нести себя, куда вздумается. Наше путешествие в этой воде должно быть недолгим.   
Да Винчи вдруг порывисто обнял графа, на секунду задержал губы возле его виска.  
— Я буду ждать тебя. Не задерживайся ни на миг, прыгай сразу за мной, — выдохнул Леонардо и тут же с разбега обрушился в середину озера.   
Испуганная взрывом воды и поднявшимися брызгами, вся огромная туча летающих мелких тварей сорвалась со своих мест. Воздух заполнился тонким яростным писком и чудовищным шумом. В лицо ударила густая едкая волна. Джироламо шарахнулся назад, уткнув нос в локоть. На него неслась тьма — оскалившаяся визжащая, полоща крыльями и выставив острые когти. Граф сделал шаг вперёд, глубоко хватанул порцию отравленного воздуха и, не разбирая куда, бросился в воду.   
Смерч из пронзительно кричащей и визжащей массы закрутился над всколыхнувшейся водой и заметался по всей пещере.  
***   
Холод ободрал кожу, сковал сердце и лёгкие. Тело одеревенело, превратившись в подобие заледенелого обломка. Студёный поток подхватил его и понёс куда-то в бурлящий мрак. Усилием воли удерживая сознание, он заставлял себя шевелить окоченевшими ногами и руками, выныривать, хватать ртом воздух и проталкивать его в смёрзшиеся лёгкие.   
Он не понимал сколько так плыл. Сила потока усилилась. Вода прозрачными брызгами бурлила вокруг ничего не чувствующего лица. Джироламо едва успевал перехватывать воздух и вновь уходил под воду. Слеп, выныривал, давился и задыхался в жгучих струях и всеми силами старался не умереть.  
Он не почувствовал, как что-то крепко ухватило его за волосы и потащило в сторону. Воды вдруг не стало, перед глазами близко расплывалась чёрная поверхность гранита.   
— Джироламо-дж-жироламо-дж-жироламо… — как глухая дробь отдавалась в мозгу. Он заморгал и глубоко свободно вдохнул сухой воздух. По телу прокатилась волна спасительного тепла, кожу закололо тысячами мелких иголок. И только тогда осознал, что находится уже не в воде.  
— Д-джироламо!  
Да Винчи склонился над Риарио. Волосы мокрыми сосульками свешивались с его посиневшего, встревоженного лица. Челюсть мелко тряслась от пробирающего холода. Джироламо попытался растянуть онемевшие губы.  
— Вставай с-скорее, — торопил маэстро, — нам незамедлительно н-нужно согреться.   
Он громко лязгал зубами, заикался, его била крупная дрожь. Художник цеплялся за графа, заставляя того подняться на непослушные ноги. Риарио с трудом встал, тоже сотрясаясь от холода и выбивая зубную дробь. Обхватил себя за плечи и огляделся по сторонам.  
Это был не большой грот. Подземный поток кипел, шипел и рвался, уносясь куда-то дальше в глубины пещер. С низкого свода нависали острые неровные камни. В нескольких шагах сиял ослепительный день. Снаружи слышалась крикливая разноголосица птиц, и в зелёном мареве угадывалась стена диких джунглей. Сердце сделало сильный толчок, разгоняя загустевшую в жилах кровь, губы оттаяли, и Джироламо, наконец-то смог их разлепить.  
— Ты н-нашёл выход, Леон-нардо. Ты, в-всё-таки его н-нашёл, — словно лихорадочный больной, пробормотал Риарио.  
Да Винчи лишь коротко кивнул и подтолкнул спутника к выходу на горячее солнце.

\-----  
* Omnia in manus Deus - (лат.) Всё в руках Господа  
** Cavoli - (итал. ругательство) Ох#еть


	21. Кроличья нора

Солнце расплавило небеса и землю.   
Сушь и безмолвие царят в пустыне. Горячий воздух дрожит над каменистой почвой, искажая расстояние и размывая горизонт. Казалось, что впереди течёт призрачная река. Чахлые жёсткие травинки подрагивают от горячих дуновений ветра, не приносящего облегчения. Под ногами хрустит бурый песок. Иногда он осыпается, открывая взорам высохшие выбеленные кости чьих-то скелетов и полуразрушенные черепа. Только ядовитые змеи, опасные скорпионы и ящерицы могут оставаться на выжженной земле, да огромные хищные птицы, распластав крылья, кружат в выцветшем небе, высматривая себе новую добычу. Но они видят только две точки посреди безмолвия — двух человек. Оба, с ног до головы, покрыты толстым слоем бело-бурой пыли, что невозможно понять какого цвета их кожа. Два пилигрима, загребая сандалиями песок и камушки, медленно бредут, почти не отбрасывая от себя никакой тени. Волосы слипшимися клочьями свисают из-под подобия широкополых шляп, сооружённых из листьев пальм. Увядших и скрутившихся от невыносимого жара, едва прикрывающих шеи и плечи. На лицах грязные, потные разводы. Неподвижные взгляды смотрят куда-то в пространство. Потрескавшиеся, покрытые белёсой корочкой губы приоткрыты и высохли от жажды. Один из них тащит за собой по земле грязный мешок, потому что верёвки до крови натирают обожжённые плечи. Их обоих покачивает, но они всё равно переставляют ноги и двигаются вперёд.  
Птицы, уже второй день медленно кружат над их головами. Они ни за что не будут нападать на ослабевших людей, не имеющих ни оружия, ни сил, чтобы защититься. Путешественники каким-то образом пережили ночь. Наверное спали, тесно обнявшись и согревая друг друга. А может и брели, пока не рухнули без сил. Едва горячий шар светила озарил небо и птицы поднялись высоко, люди вновь продолжили путь. Но хищники умеют ждать. Они знают, что пустыня, жажда и солнце однажды прикончат бредущих путников. Силы их иссякнут. Сначала те сядут отдохнуть, а потом упадут и уже не смогут подняться. И тогда можно будет неподалёку слететь вниз и проверить, мертва ли добыча или ещё нет. Впрочем, если лежит и ещё дышит, и внутри неё ещё бьётся нечто, то это уже неважно. Пир можно начинать. Плоть будет гораздо сочнее и вкуснее, чем, если солнце начнёт свою неумолимую работу и появится привлекательный запах.  
Жница с острой косой, да стервятники в небе были единственными незримыми сопровождающими через пекло пустыни.  
Те, несколько недель, проведённые в джунглях после чудесного спасения из горного лабиринта, теперь казались им жизнью в эдемском саду. Там были тень, вода, пища, укрытие и сладкие ночи «любви» на лежанке из широких листьев, где да Винчи уступил, позволив графу быть сверху.  
***  
Несказанно обрадованные, пленники вышли из грота на палящее солнце, подставляя живительным лучам заледенелые тела.   
Выход оказался высоко в скале. Согревшись, огляделись по сторонам. Никакого Золотого города нигде не было видно. Подземный поток вынес их, видимо, куда-то далеко за пределы, в чащу джунглей. Впереди, внизу было зелёное море дикого леса и где-то, далеко-далеко, у самого горизонта поблескивала серебряная нитка реки. Всё же они разглядели козью тропку, по которой с великим трудом, но смогли спуститься на землю. Их путь вновь лежал к реке, которая должна их вывести к океану и где они найдут способ вернуться домой.  
Наметив свой маршрут, они стали пробираться сквозь заросли. Но теперь они двигались медленнее, чем когда шли с покалеченным графом. Теперь при них не было никакого оружия, кроме подобранных крепких палок. Не имея возможности срубить или разрезать ветки ножом, им часто приходилось обходить или силком продираться сквозь густые заросли. Тела покрывали сотни мелких порезов, которые разъедались потом и привлекали тучи кусачего гнуса. Спасала вода, которая собиралась в листьях растений или находились крохотные ручейки, бегущие среди травы. Или внезапный ливень, обрушивающий потоки на их головы и плечи. Они смывали пот и кровь и пополняли свои запасы, приспособив пустые высушенные тыквы, как это делали туземцы. Им повезло набрести на небольшое поле этих плодов.   
Благодаря знаниям дикарей, граф и художник теперь гораздо увереннее чувствовали себя в джунглях. Теперь они знали, какие плоды и ягоды можно безбоязненно съесть, из какой коры быстро высечь искры для костра. Какие листья приложить, чтобы ранка затянулась всего за несколько часов покоя, а соком каких растений нужно натереть кожу, чтобы отпугнуть кровососущих тварей. Их радости не было предела, когда они наткнулись на рощицу с деревцами коки. Её листьями они набили почти полный мешок, если бы не бронзовая голова, и теперь, подобно туземцам постоянно жевали их, проглатывая горько-терпкую слюну. Листья давали им силы пробиваться дальше к реке, приглушали голод и жажду.  
Но однажды, джунгли кончились, и перед ними расстилалась каменистая мёртвая земля без единого деревца или кустика. Они стояли перед этой огромной, плывущей зноем адской жаровней и впервые почувствовали свою беспомощность.  
— Знаешь, да Винчи, — тихо проговорил граф, стоя рядом с художником и оглядывая пустыню перед собой, — если слишком глубоко залезть в кроличью нору, то выхода из неё уже не найти.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы уже очень далеко залезли в неё?  
— А ты считаешь, что нет?  
— Кроличья нора, тот же лабиринт, но в отличие от него, у норы путь в центре не заканчивается. Да будет тебе известно, что кроличьи норы имеют несколько выходов. — Леонардо поправил мешок на плече. — Пойдём, Джироламо. Считай вход выходом. — Да Винчи помолчал, всматриваясь в пустынную даль. — Ведь, так или иначе, у всего есть конец, и эта пустыня тоже закончится, а за ней река и дорога домой.  
Риарио посмотрел в спину художнику, который шагнул вперёд на раскалённые камни. Он так и не мог решить для себя — гений или безумец, человек, с которым связала его судьба. Наверное, про себя подумал Джироламо, это суть одно и то же.  
***   
...Вокруг всё горело. Казалось, от нестерпимого жара лопается и ползёт кожа. Этот красный липкий туман слепил и душил. Плывущая кровавая муть, в которой он брёл, натыкаясь на разорванные в клочья трупы людей. Оскальзывался в дымящихся чёрных блестящих лужах. Смотрел в раскрытые дыры ртов, замерших в последнем крике. На скрюченные в агонии пальцы на протянутых к нему руках. На него смотрели сотни глаз с обезображенных смертью лиц и молчаливо обвиняли.  
— Я знаю, это должно быть трудно.   
Турок ниоткуда возник за спиной. Его фигура, в ниспадающей мантии чётко выделялась, освещённая огнём пожарищ. Демон посреди адского пламени. На его лице застыло выражение светлой печали и сочувствия.  
— Отрицай! — в гневе закричал да Винчи, устремляясь к молчащему Аль-Рахиму. Тот смотрел непроницаемым взглядом чёрных, как бездна глаз. Леонардо споткнулся, в ужасе попятился назад, не веря своим глазам.  
— Эти люди… Эта кровь. Кровь этих людей на твоих руках! — голос Леонардо дрожал из-за перехватившего горло спазма.  
— Не я причина их гибели, — с убийственным спокойствием обронил турок, в упор, глядя на да Винчи.  
— Ты! Ты проник в мою голову, украл мои разработки! Ты обманул меня! Использовал!  
Бессильная ненависть к турку, как тот же пожар раздувалась в груди и слёзы ярости застилали глаза.  
Аль-Рахим сделал несколько быстрых шагов, приблизившись к Леонардо, словно хотел закрыть тому рот.  
Лео тяжело дышал, стискивая кулаки, подавляя в себе волну горестных и отчаянных чувств и огромное желание бросится на турка.   
— Если бы не твоя магия, — рвущимся голосом, оскаливаясь, как зверь, процедил маэстро, — я бы убил тебя!  
— Магия — всего лишь наука, которую ты пока не постиг, — усмехнулся Аль-Рахим, не спуская тёмного взгляда с глаз да Винчи.  
— Всё, что ты говорил, было ложью…  
— Нет, — турок наклонил вперёд голову и прищурился. — А истиной, которую тебе ещё предстоит осознать.  
— Довольно загадок! — с вновь проснувшейся яростью заорал Леонардо. — Почему?!   
— Ты должен увидеть, на что ты способен, — взгляд турка стал пристальным, и казалось, как клинок пронзал художника насквозь. — Ты должен понять, что мы хотим того же, что и ты! Просветлённого свободного мира. Чтобы достичь этого, мы должны начать с нуля. Это наша плата.  
— Нет, — Лео отступил. Сердце рвалось на части, и ему было трудно дышать. Жгучие слёзы брызнули из глаз и в горле горело. — Я не хочу быть частью этого…  
— Ты уже часть этого, — жестко парировал турок и вновь холодно усмехнулся.  
— Убирайся из моей головы! — истошно заорал да Винчи, срывая голос. — Убирайся!

… — Как скажешь, Леонардо, но только после того, как ты сможешь ясно представлять, куда тебя несёт, — услышал знакомый низкий голос с хрипотцой. На лицо вдруг полилась вода, и Леонардо вдохнув полной грудью, распахнул глаза. Он в растерянности озирался по сторонам, не понимая и не помня, как здесь очутился.   
— Джироламо? — он заморгал, глядя на графа.  
Риарио поставил на землю пустую тыкву, из которой вылил на голову и лицо художника последнюю воду и сел рядом. Глаза его, обведённые тёмными кругами ввалились. Нос и скулы заострились так, что можно было увидеть кости и хрящ под грязной обожжённой солнцем кожей. Губы покрылись засохшими кровавыми корочками. Тонкие длинные пряди прилипли к потным вискам и ко лбу. Да Винчи отвёл взгляд от графского лица, подозревая, что выглядит нисколько не лучше. Он с удивлением рассматривал верхушки пальм над головой и густую тень, где лежал.  
— Пустыня кончилась? — недоверчиво спросил он у молчаливого Джироламо. Может быть он просто бредит или у него новое видение?  
— Кончилась. Для тебя она кончилась, когда ты вдруг, не говоря ни слова, свалился. Твоё сознание покинуло тебя.   
Джироламо быстро коротко вдохнул, зачем-то потёр пальцы, переплёл их, положил локти на согнутые колени.  
— Опять твой турок? — спросил он художника. — Сыны Митры не оставляют тебя?  
Да Винчи сел, провёл ладонями по лицу, окончательно приходя в себя.  
— Когда-нибудь, он сведёт меня с ума, — пробормотал Лео. — Мне снилось… нет, это из тех вещей, которые вижу я. И я видел кошмар. Кровавый, жуткий кошмар, в котором был повинен только я, — с трудом сглотнул горячий ком.  
Риарио помолчал, потом поднялся на ноги, подхватил пустую тыкву и куда-то отправился.  
— Ты куда? — вслед спросил Леонардо.  
— Принесу воды. Ты плохо переносишь жару, да Винчи. Тебе надо много пить, чтобы до возвращения в Италию совсем уже не сойти с ума.   
— Угу, — рассеяно согласился Леонардо. Взгляд его упал на мешок, где было устройство с посланием матери. Он вновь подумал о Книге Листьев и Сынах Митры и проклятом Аль-Рахиме, который обманом втянул его в другую реальность. Я не хочу участвовать в этом, пробормотал он и закинул голову, сморгнув набежавшие предательские слёзы.  
Риарио вскоре вернулся с тыквой полной мутноватой воды и протянул её художнику. Лео припал губами к неровно обломанному краю и стал жадно пить.  
— Там есть небольшой источник, тень и возможно, еда. — Джироламо указал куда-то в глубь зарослей. — Думаю, нам стоит передохнуть, прежде чем мы отправимся дальше.  
Леонардо оторвался от тыквы, вылил остатки себе на голову и с трудом поднялся на ослабевшие ноги. Голова кружилась и в глазах плавали яркие круги, его тошнило. Риарио, видя слабость да Винчи, поддержал его за локоть. Лео крепко вцепился в его руку.  
— Спасибо, Джироламо, — превозмогая дурноту попытался улыбнуться Леонардо. — Должно быть тебе было трудно тащить меня через пустыню?  
— Не стоит благодарности, художник. Или ты считаешь, что я смог бы бросить тебя на съедение стервятникам?  
По лицу Риарио пробежала тень. Он вскинул подбородок, вопросительно и холодно ухмыльнулся.   
— Прости, — Лео кивнул головой. — Я немного не в себе, — быстрая виноватая улыбка скользнула по его губам. Он тяжело опёрся на подставленное графом плечо и они побрели в травяные дебри, в глубине души молясь и радуясь, что судьба опять пощадила их — они живы.


	22. Охотники за головами

В тени кустов, на подстилке из сухих листьев да Винчи проспал до самого вечера. Силы слишком медленно возвращались к нему. Риарио же, наоборот, подремав рядом с художником несколько часов, и умывшись из ручья, почувствовал себя бодрым. Он перекусил найденными дикими сладкими плодами с дерева, что росло вблизи. Будить Лео ему не хотелось, и Джироламо решил, что пока займётся исследованием новой местности. Оставив спящему Леонардо палку, горку млечных плодов и тыкву полную воды, граф отправился на разведку.  
Джунгли здесь не были настолько непроходимыми, как за пустыней, которую они так благополучно пересекли с да Винчи. Здесь не было сплетений лиан, которые без ножа или кинжала невозможно было пройти. Не было удушливости и густого полумрака. Жаркое дыхание песков влияло на окружающую растительность. Воздух был гораздо суше и прозрачнее. Солнечный свет достаточно хорошо проникал сквозь кроны, освещая пятачки свободного места. Лес состоял из высокоствольных деревьев и пальм. Пространство между ними хорошо просматривалось, несмотря на буйно разросшуюся траву. Оно оглашалось стрекотом и жужжанием насекомых и голосами птиц, шорохами и звуками мелких животных. В столбах солнечных лучей, над дурманящими соцветиями порхали большие ярко-голубые бабочки.   
Надеюсь, здесь не водятся ягуары, подумал Риарио, зорко осматривая чащу перед собой, выглядывая притаившиеся ловушки. Гнилые стволы, полные клещей-кровососов, или других кусачих гадов, свисающие плети лиан — на деле оказавшиеся змеями, ядовитых лягушек, липкую паутину и её хозяина — пятнистого паука размером с ладонь. Он вслушивался в голоса обитателей, язык которых, стал уже немного понятен. Они с художником научились слушать джунгли и распознавать сигналы тревоги в воплях обезьян и криках птиц, спугнутых хищниками.  
Джироламо без оружия чувствовал себя совершенно незащищённым. Палка в руках казалась детской игрушкой, от которой мало проку. Бредя через каменистое пекло, Джироламо подобрал осколок кости. Повертев в руках и опробовав скол, остался вполне довольным находкой. Теперь, вспомнив о ней, вытащил из-за ремешка сандалии, закреплённого на щиколотке.   
Длиной кость была чуть больше ладони. Щепа была плоской, плотной и имела острый, как бритва срез и остриё. Высушенная жарой и отполированная песком и ветром, по прочности не уступала отлитому клинку. Наверное, это была часть ребра или конечности какого-то животного.   
Брезгливость к останкам граф не испытывал. Жизнь в диких краях научила его приспосабливаться ко всему.   
Если обмотать один конец срезанной корой, то можно сделать вполне удобную рукоять, подумал Джироламо, перебрасывая кость из ладони в ладонь.   
Поискав глазами подходящее молодое дерево, Риарио, подцепив кору остриём, потянул пальцами, отделив тонкую ленту от ствола. Отрезанную полосу крепко обмотал вокруг обломанного конца. Закрепил гибким стеблем травы. Покрутив в руках новое оружие, с силой метнул в дерево недалеко от себя. Костяной нож отскочил от ствола и упал на землю в нескольких шагах. Джироламо подошёл, осмотрел глубокий и почти треугольный след, потрогал пальцами. Кость не воткнулась только потому, что кора оказалась слишком твёрдой. Он внимательно изучил углубление и улыбнулся — теперь у него есть оружие, которым можно успешно защитить свою жизнь.  
Джироламо поискал вокруг себя отлетевший нож и вдруг замер.  
Впереди в кустах засопело и зашевелилось нечто огромное, черно-бурое и лохматое. Какой-то неведомый зверь храпел и фыркал, роясь в земле. Риарио подхватил самодельный нож и задержал дыхание, насторожившись. Он сделал пару бесшумных шагов в сторону, обходя зверюгу. Зверь внезапно высунул голову из травы и граф от вида жуткой морды шарахнулся назад.   
Череп страшилища был до невозможности уродлив: узкий и длинный, со сросшимися в трубку челюстями. Монстр был покрыт густой щетинистой, как у кабана шерстью, топорщившейся толстыми остями на загривке. Зверь смотрел крохотными горящими угольками глаз, шевельнул округлыми ушками и вдруг высунул длинный, раздвоенный на кончике змеиный язык. При виде его граф почувствовал, как дыбом встали волосы на затылке, и по телу прошла крупная дрожь. Страх холодным кольцом сжал внутренности. Риарио осторожно отступил, выставив нож, хотя прекрасно понимал, что напади это чудовище, у Джироламо не будет никаких шансов. Он с ужасом смотрел на широкие могучие лапы с огромными, прочными, подобно зубьям вил когтями. Маленький подвижный нос на вытянутой морде с шумом втягивал воздух. Зверь вдруг сел на задние лапы и выставил когти вперёд. Риарио ждать не стал, отпрыгнул в сторону и бросился прочь, уповая на быстроту своих ног и неуклюжесть зверя.   
Пробежав по лесу несколько десятков шагов, оглянулся и понял, что тварь не преследует его. Джироламо остановился перевести дух, вытереть выступивший обильный пот и осмотреться. Он уже не удивлялся странному и подчас фантасмагорическому виду местной живности. Но каждый раз, при виде такого чудища, сердце легата предательски сжималось от суеверного страха и с этим чувством, граф никак не мог совладать.   
Успокоившись, он огляделся более внимательно, сделал несколько шагов и остолбенел. Теперь страх перерос в дикий ужас, куда более сильный, чем он испытал минутами ранее.   
Посреди поляны была воткнута жердь, на которую была насажена окровавленная человеческая голова. Над ней гудел рой жирных мух. Слипшиеся в клочья волосы шевелились от дуновений ветра, из шеи свисали бурые куски засохшего мяса и белые концы сухожилий. Мёртвые глаза, подёрнутые мутной плёнкой, смотрели прямо на графа. Джироламо почувствовал, как желудок сжался в ком и подобрался к самому горлу. Он судорожно вдохнул, быстро присел в траву. Зорко огляделся сквозь стебли, стискивая нож, и поблагодарил Бога за неожиданное обретение оружия.   
Джироламо довольно долго просидел в своём укрытии, наблюдая за лесом. Но кроме звуков джунглей, криков птиц и гудения мух ничего не услышал и никого не увидел. Тогда граф медленно поднялся на ноги и бесшумно ступая, приблизился к страшной находке. От куска мертвечины невыносимо воняло. Жердь вся была покрыта коркой засохшей густой крови, зеленовато-сизые трупные пятна расползались по коже изуродованного лица. Джироламо уткнул нос в сгиб локтя. На голову он старался не смотреть, его интересовала свежесть следов на земле.   
Он присел возле жерди, внимательно изучая землю под ногами. Трава местами была примята и окрашена в пятна чёрного цвета. Риарио обошёл вокруг, осматривая землю чуть дальше. Заметил засохшую сломанную веточку, вмятины от ступней и подобрал обрывок волокна рафии*. Всё говорило о том, что убийство или жертвоприношение произошло несколько дней назад и тот, кто его совершил, здесь больше не появлялись.  
Медленно пятясь и озираясь по сторонам, Джироламо отступил под деревья, развернулся и рысью припустил к укрытию, где оставался да Винчи. Зловещая находка говорила о том, что они попали на территорию охотников за головами.  
***   
— У меня для тебя две новости, Леонардо, — опустившись на колени возле проснувшегося да Винчи, сообщил Риарио. — Плохая и хорошая. Какую бы ты хотел услышать первой?  
Лео зевнул, сел. Потёр ладонями лицо, потом стал пить из тыквы. Джироламо наблюдал, как двигается острый кадык, по заросшей шее стекает струйка воды, а грязные пальцы крепко обхватывают стенки необычного сосуда.   
— Давай с плохой, — выдохнул Леонардо, выливая остатки в ладонь и обтирая лицо.  
— Пока ты спал, я ходил в джунгли, исследовал местность. Я встретил демоническое существо, которое тебе бы пришлось по вкусу. Из тех безобразных тварей, которых ты любишь изучать. У него было уродливое тело, очень вытянутая узкая голова и раздвоенный змеиный язык. Длинная шерсть и огромные когти, которыми он с лёгкостью рыл твёрдую землю. Но слава Богу, я избежал стычки с ним.   
Лео улыбнулся. Ногтями очистив плод от кожуры, вонзил зубы в ароматную пористую мякоть.  
— Это плохая новость? — весело усмехнулся он. Риарио молчал. Да Винчи непонимающе смотрел на графа, и продолжил есть.  
— Нет. Это не плохая новость, — словно очнувшись от созерцания трапезы художника, ответил граф. — Убегая от лесного чудовища, я наткнулся на человеческую голову, насаженную на шест.  
Лео поперхнулся, вытаращился на Риарио. Тот всё также смотрел на художника и только приподнял брови.  
— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал Лео, нахмурившись. — Это действительно очень плохая новость. Надо убираться отсюда.   
Да Винчи поднялся на ноги, запихивая в мешок остатки плодов и прикручивая к поясу набедренной повязки пустую тыкву. — Давай продолжим путь, пока не наступит ночь. Чем дальше уйдём, тем лучше.  
Он сильно встревожился сообщением графа. До этого фортуна сопутствовала им во всём. Но, как известно, Фортуна — дама капризная, и порой отворачивается от людей.  
Джироламо согласно кивнул головой, тоже поднялся. Лео, встрепенулся, вспомнив:  
— А какая новость хорошая? — затягивая верёвки на мешке, спросил он. Риарио достал из-за ремешка сандалии костяной самодельный нож и протянул художнику:  
— Теперь у нас есть, какое никакое, оружие.  
— Ого! Где ты взял? — обрадовано воскликнул Лео, повертел в руках нож, провёл пальцем по острию.  
— Ну, не всё же да Винчи тебе изобретать и приспосабливать. Иногда полезные вещи умеют делать те, кто не отмечен несомненной гениальностью, — улыбнулся Риарио и забрал нож обратно. — Я подобрал эту кость в пустыне.  
Лео лишь громко засмеялся и хлопнул графа по плечу.  
— Ты способный Риарио. Может, когда вернёмся в Италию, станешь моим учеником, а? — шутливо воскликнул он.  
— Избавь, — сардонически бросил граф. — Гонфалоньер Святой церкви никогда не станет художником. Хоть судьба и связала нас, пути наши разные, да Винчи.  
Холодок и тень, пробежавшая в глазах графа, заставила сердце Леонардо непроизвольно сжаться. Улыбка сползла с его лица. Пальцы крепко стиснули горловину мешка.  
— Значит ли это, — тихо спросил да Винчи, — что ты не оставил мысль о возвращении в Рим?  
Риарио не говоря ни слова, засунул нож обратно за ремешок, и быстро взглянув на спутника, произнёс:  
— Пойдем, быстрее. Сам знаешь, что ночь в этих краях наступает внезапно.   
Подобрал свою тыкву, поболтал, прислушиваясь к плеску внутри, тоже прикрутил к поясу, и двинулся вперёд.   
Леонардо долгим взглядом посмотрел ему вслед. Из всего сказанного графом, именно эта недомолвка оказалась для маэстро самой тяжёлой. «На что ты рассчитывал? Что «змей» останется во Флоренции и поступит на службу к Великолепному? — внезапно услышал ехидный смешок в голове. — Риарио без Церкви никто, и ты это хорошо знаешь! Не надейся, Леонардо, не тешь себя пустыми мечтами и надеждами. Джироламо не твой и никогда им не станет». Да Винчи с трудом подавил вздох сожаления, проглотил горький ком и, закинув мешок за спину, двинулся за легатом.  
***   
Они шли, не останавливаясь на отдых, пока солнце не окрасило вечерний небосвод в кроваво-оранжевые цвета. В джунглях заметно стемнело. Стало прохладнее и в воздухе разлились густые запахи нагретых за день деревьев, травы, цветов и перезревших плодов. Деревья стали неразличимы, словно на лес опустился тяжёлый непроницаемый полог. Дневные звуки смолкли и на их место пришли ночные: пугающие рыки, вой и крики, шорохи тех, кто не спит во тьме. Идти дальше уже не было смысла.   
Граф и художник выбрали невысокое, раскидистое дерево и проворно взобрались на ветки, устраиваясь на ночлег. Пожевали оставшиеся фрукты, допили воду из тыквы Джироламо.   
То ли сказывалась усталость, настороженность и тревога, то ли из-за недомолвки Риарио и тяжёлых мыслей, да Винчи разговаривать не хотелось. Сквозь рваную листву кроны, Леонардо равнодушно разглядывал бархатное небо, усыпанное мерцающими точками звёзд. Повесил на ветку мешок. Прислонившись спиной к шершавому стволу, закинув руку за голову, он думал о том, что будет, когда он вернётся в Италию. Что там сейчас происходит? Где его друзья, Зо и Нико? Живы ли? Выбрались? Встретит ли он их когда-нибудь ещё? Лео вдруг ощутил приступ щемящей тоски по товарищам и укол совести от того, что эгоистично долго не думал о их судьбе. Ещё он подумал о Лукреции и её предательстве, о том, что не должен прощать её и в то же время, не может не простить. Она, так же как и Леонардо, заложница своей судьбы. Да к тому же Лукреция женщина, существо физически слабое и душевно неустойчивое.   
Он потянулся к кольцу на засаленном шнурке на своей груди. Каким-то чудом подарок любовницы не потерялся. Его не смыло в водах реки, его не оборвали туземцы, он не потерялся среди зарослей, когда маэстро продирался сквозь них. Голубой камушек сверкнул в темноте яркой искрой. Лео улыбнулся, погладил пальцем грани серендибита.   
Риарио скосил взгляд, заметив рядом движение и блеск. Он не шевельнулся, зажмурился, стиснул зубы, чтобы подавить в себе волну глухой ревности и не выдать художнику своих чувств.   
Он не смог ответить на вопрос художника, заданного ему днём. Риарио пока и сам не знал, чего бы он хотел больше всего. Оставить Святого отца и службу Церкви, удалиться от дел или стать наёмником, например Испанского короля. А может уехать во Францию? Джироламо горько усмехнулся, своим глупым мыслям. Бежать ему некуда. Власть Сикста слишком велика. Он жесток и беспощаден. Отец ни за что не позволит Джироламо освободиться от своего влияния. Его либо убьют, либо упекут так же, как дядю. Риарио нахмурился. Дядя, Франческо делла Ровере, вот кто истинный Папа, избранный Господом. Вот кому должен служить лорд Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, капитан-генерал Святой Церкви. В конце концов, он клялся верности Риму, а не собственному отцу...  
— Эй, — вдруг раздался шёпот да Винчи во тьме, — ты слышишь?  
Джироламо встрепенулся, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей и приподнял голову, прислушиваясь. Где-то далеко в чаще раздавались глухие ритмичные звуки.  
— Что это? — также тихо спросил он. — Похоже на барабаны.  
— Чёрт возьми, — надсадным шёпотом крикнул Леонардо. — Проделанный путь оказался напрасным. Мы так и не ушли от них!   
Они сидели в ветвях прислушиваясь, пытаясь определить, как далеко находится кровожадное племя дикарей. Быстрый ритм барабанов смешивался с рваными скачками их встревоженных сердец.   
— Это не далеко, — да Винчи вцепился рукой в ветку, вытягивая шею и напряжённо вслушиваясь. — Что если, они выйдут на ночную охоту и найдут нас тёпленькими, спящими на дереве? Тебе не кажется, что история повторяется?  
Риарио громко хмыкнул и оскалился в темноте белой полоской зубов.  
— Да Винчи, ты в состоянии уснуть?  
— Я в состоянии пойти на звук и узнать что там происходит, — Лео стал отвязывать мешок от ветки.  
— Брось, художник. Ты сам лезешь в пасть гиене. Где ты видел, чтобы дикари по ночам шлялись по лесу?  
Но да Винчи не слушал. Он отвязал мешок, закинул на плечо и стал слезать с дерева.  
— Леонардо! Ты безумен, как Аякс! Тебе всегда хочется знать, что дальше! — язвительно воскликнул Риарио, садясь на ветке.  
— Джироламо, я предпочту узнать о племени больше, нежели нас вновь застанут врасплох. Послушай,.. мы вляпывались в несчётное количество историй вместе с тобой. Почему бы не добавить ещё одну?  
Лео вдруг широко улыбнулся. Спрыгнул на землю, пригнулся прислушиваясь.  
— Пропади ты пропадом, да Винчи, — зло выругался Риарио, тоже спрыгивая на землю. — Твоё нечеловеческое любопытство приведёт тебя к смерти!   
— В своей жизни подобные фразы я слышал не раз. И вполне вероятно, что однажды это произойдёт. Но, знаешь, я предпочту знание, слепому страху, суеверию или неведению. Просто будь осторожен.   
Да Винчи, раздвинув ветки, и вглядываясь во тьму, шагнул вперёд.

\--------  
*волокно из листьев пальм. Из таких волокон делались набедренные повязки туземцев некоторых племён.


	23. Ритуал

Они крались в темноте, поминутно останавливаясь и замирая. Вслушивались в барабанный бой и резкие вскрики. Вскоре среди травы и кустов мелькнул свет.  
Между стволов забились гигантские тени от пляшущих ритуальный танец дикарей. К звуку боя вдруг добавился другой — потусторонний, мощный, протяжный, гулким эхом прокатившийся по джунглям, подобно трубному зову демона ада. Он вибрацией отозвался во внутренностях, сковал сердца и, казалось, помутил разум. Джироламо с Леонардо на полушаге остолбенели, пригвождённые к месту этим эпическим рёвом.   
— Ч-что это? — не скрывая ужаса, шёпотом спросил Леонардо, чувствуя как холодеют конечности и тело продирает крупная дрожь.  
— Не знаю, — таким же шёпотом ответил Риарио. — Как будто сам дьявол подал голос из преисподней.  
Одной рукой до боли в пальцах сжал свой костяной нож, другой — распятие и всматривался в мечущийся просвет между деревьями. Звук повторился вновь, заставляя стыть в жилах кровь. Крики и песнопения возобновились, барабаны ударили с новой силой.   
Да Винчи переглянулся с Риарио и сделал знак двигаться дальше. Они подкрались достаточно близко, присели и стали настороженно наблюдать сквозь густые ветви куста.  
Посреди поляны горел высокий костёр. Рядом на земле были разложены плоские округлые кости, в которых курились белые дымки. От них исходил сладковато-пряный запах тлеющей дурманящей травы. В центре лежал обнажённый мальчик лет пяти или шести. Короткие остриженные под кружок волосы были украшены, кожа раскрашена знаками и узорами. Он лежал, безучастно глядя куда-то перед собой, не видел и не слышал всего того, что происходило вокруг. Словно отстранился от мира и людей. А вокруг собралось племя — мужчины, вооружённые копьями и женщины в ритуальной одежде — юбок из рафии и листьев. На воинах были надеты набедренные повязки в виде фартуков и косматые парики, в которых торчали засушенные летучие мыши. У некоторых на груди бусы и украшения из цветных перьев, клыков, когтей и лап. Лица забелены глиной наподобие масок в чёрных разводах. В центре круга неистовствовал колдун или жрец, подгоняемый ритмом барабанов и криками. Он был наг, только кусок лохматой шкуры неизвестного зверя прикрывал его бёдра. Сильное мускулистое тело дрожало в трансе и блестело от пота. С ног до головы он был покрыт сетью магических знаков. Запястья и щиколотки звенели медными бубенцами. На голове парик воина, выкрашенный в красный цвет крови, из которого торчали высушенные мумии летучих мышей и мелких птиц. В одной руке у него была длинная полая выжженная узорами палка, которой он иногда тряс, что-то выкрикивая и прислушиваясь к шороху семян внутри неё. В этот момент барабаны и люди вокруг замолкали, и в краткой тишине было слышно тяжёлое шумное дыхание колдуна и треск костра. Потом он что-то гортанно вскрикивал и вновь начинал свою сумасшедшую пляску. В другой руке колдун держал ритуальный нож. Барабаны вновь набирали ритм, и вдруг снова раздался этот жуткий протяжный рёв. Дикари, все как один подскочили на своих местах и закружились, завыли, словно всё племя впало в какой-то неведомый мистический экстаз. И в этот момент колдун подскочил к лежащему мальчику, схватил его за волосы, как пёрышко вскидывая над землёй. Издав вопль, вдруг полоснул ножом по горлу ребёнка, практически отсекая тому голову. Веер из тяжёлых тёмных капель крови широко разлетелся и осел на лицах и плечах соплеменников, которые издали громкий благодарственный клич.  
Леонардо и Джироламо содрогнулись от увиденной картины безумия и от звука, казавшегося призывом сущности из загробного мира. Лео, глядя на обезглавленное детское тельце в чёрной луже собственной крови, чувствовал, как свело скулы. Он никогда не привыкнет к насильственной гибели другого человека, оставляющей на том следы внутренних посмертных изменений, которые невозможно забыть. Но, говорят, после смерти душа освобождается от груза страданий и земное больше не тяготит её.   
Риарио застыл, сжимая наготове нож. Он напряжённо следил за исступлёнными дикарями, которые макали ладони и размазывали кровь жертвы по своим телам и лицам.   
Утробный жуткий рёв вновь прокатился над поляной, как вдруг оба увидели его источник. Им являлся огромный искривлённый рог, по-видимому, гигантского быка или буйвола. На острый конец был надет бронзовый мундштук. Рог был обильно украшен насечками и знаками. И, явно, каким-то необычным образом просверлен изнутри. Туземец подносил рог к губам, задирал широкий конец высоко вверх и с силой выдувал воздух из лёгких. При выдувании этот инструмент издавал дьявольский, с загадочной низкой тональностью звук, действующий на саму душу человека.  
Леонардо, поняв природу источника звука, непроизвольно переключился с кошмарного зрелища на поляне. Скорее насильно заставил себя увести взор. Он стал пристально рассматривать дикарский инструмент, пытаясь представить тот в мельчайших подробностях и мысленно заглянуть внутрь. Забывшись, подался вперёд, чтобы лучше рассмотреть и чуть не выпал из тени куста. Рука графа, больно вцепившаяся и дёрнувшая назад за плечо, образумила художника.  
— Ты что, совсем разум потерял?! — беззвучно зашипел Джироламо, стискивая плечо Лео. — Надеюсь, ты увидел всё, что хотел? Нам следует уйти, пока дикари не обнаружили нас!   
Отблески огня яростно полыхнули в расширившихся обозлённых глазах Риарио. — Сейчас они одурманены, но когда они очнутся, мы должны быть далеко.  
Да Винчи досадливо поморщился и кивнул. Граф прав. Они тихо отползли назад, настороженно следя за беснующимися дикарями. Потом поднялись на ноги, и стараясь не издать ни единого звука стали очень быстро пробираться в темноту.  
Шли до тех пор, пока бой и крики перестали быть слышными.   
***  
Луна выкатилась на небосклон, освещая джунгли мертвенным светом. Белые пятна всплесками появлялись то тут, то там, пробиваясь сквозь кроны, разбавляя ночной мрак голубоватым сиянием. Вокруг стало светлее. В лунном свете повсюду вспыхивали яркие светящиеся точки роящихся ночных насекомых или мелькали полоски и пятна на ящерицах и змеях, шныряющих в корнях и траве. Жёлтыми огоньками свет луны отражался в глазах ночных обитателей, наблюдающих из темноты. Джунгли голосили, хохотали и вопили, лаяли и мяукали, провожая двух упорно пробирающихся среди зарослей людей. В полном молчании они всё шли и шли, не разбирая дороги, продираясь сквозь дебри, спотыкаясь о корни и поваленные стволы в спутанной траве. Забыв о жажде, усталости и осторожности они, где могли быстро бежали; ужас увиденного гнал их вперёд.   
Где-то прокатился знакомый басовитый рык и оба разом остановились, словно очнувшись от морока, прислушались.  
— Да Винчи, разумно ли идти неизвестно куда, если впереди притаился хищник? По-моему мы ушли на достаточное расстояние от дикарей, — сипло выдохнул Джироламо. Он где-то обронил свою тыкву и теперь пытался сухим языком облизнуть губы.  
Лео остановился, отёр пот с висков, убрал со лба волосы. Тяжело опёрся рукой о ствол. Мышцы рук и ног ныли, в висках пульсировало, в горле скребла сушь. Иссечённое ветками и травой тело молило об отдыхе.  
— Не разумно. Но и останавливаться тоже не разумно. Во тьме я не вижу надёжного дерева или укрытия для ночлега.  
— И каков твой план? — Джироламо привалился спиной к стволу, согнулся, уперев руки в колени, и трудно дышал.  
— Идти дальше по мере сил. Может быть, увидим подобающее место для отдыха.  
Риарио лишь кивнул головой. Спорить он не собирался — от судьбы не уйдёшь. Выпрямился, отвёл рукой ветку от лица и двинулся дальше. Лео подбросил мешок на плече, шагнул следом.   
Впереди вдруг мелькнула широкая полоса света, как будто дальше было открытое пространство. Спутники зашагали быстрее, стараясь вырваться из плена мрака, цепляющихся ветвей и травы. Через несколько десятков шагов, выдрались из чащи и с восхищением и облегчением вздохнули. В лунном свете блестела серебряная полоса реки. От воды повеяло вожделенной прохладой и сыростью, и слышался лёгкий плеск волн. Противоположный берег расплывался во мгле. Над джунглями опрокинулся купол синего неба с мириадами мерцающих звёзд.  
— Господь милостив, — Риарио перекрестился и наконец-то, открыто широко улыбнулся. Напряжение отпустило его. Да Винчи лишь печально улыбнулся в ответ. Скинул с плеча мешок и, увязая в песке, отправился к воде.   
Реке они обрадовались как старинному доброму другу и спасителю. Была ли эта та река, по которой они плыли с графом или другая, было не важно. Главное, что путь до дома с каждым днём сокращался. Ужасы уходили в тень прошлого и от этих мыслей сердца начинали учащённо и радостно колотиться.   
Волна ласково лизала песок. Кожу обвевал ночной прохладный ветерок, и Леонардо вновь почувствовал непреодолимое желание залезть в воду. Смыть грязь и пот пустыни и жуткое зрелище, которое осталось позади на поляне с пляшущими дикарями. Риарио тоже подошёл к воде, внимательно осмотрел её поверхность, присел на корточки, стал жадно пить и умываться.  
— Может, искупаемся? — предложил Леонардо. — У меня всё тело зудит, будто я через муравейник пробирался. А ещё смыть хочу, забыть всё то, что там увидел.  
— Я не стал бы возражать, но кто знает, что таят эти воды? — поднимаясь на ноги и стряхивая воду с рук, ответил граф. Словно в ответ на его вопрос, где-то не далеко с шумом и фырканьем в воду бросилось какое-то животное. — Тебе следует набраться терпения, художник. Давай дождёмся утра, — похлопал мокрой ладонью маэстро по плечу. Да Винчи обвёл глазами реку, тоже присел, напился и умылся.  
— Леонардо, я, кажется, нашёл место, где можно отдохнуть, — послышался во тьме голос графа.  
— Иду, — ответил Лео, отрывая взгляд от кромки воды. Он вдруг почувствовал неимоверную, почти смертельную усталость. Тело внезапно стало свинцовым. Едва обнаружив графа, устраивающегося на ночлег, рухнул рядом и через мгновение заснул.  
***   
Утром да Винчи проснулся от резкого пронзительного крика птицы, раздавшегося где-то рядом. Он повёл глазами из стороны в сторону, соображая, где он. Поднял голову, огляделся. Склонённые длинные ветви куста образовывали нечто вроде полукруглого навеса над ложем, пряча от солнца и посторонних глаз. Леонардо чувствовал себя немного странно, как будто перебрал накануне крепкого вина; голова была тяжёлой, во рту кисло и клейко. Всё-таки пустыня подорвала его силы, а может, тревоги, опасности и страхи, копившиеся месяцами всё больше брали верх над ним. Он усилием воли отогнал от себя ночное воспоминание, сосредоточившись на окружающем пространстве.  
Увидев рядом спящего графа, Лео улыбнулся. Риарио спал как-то по-детски, свернувшись калачиком, поджав острые колени к животу и обняв себя за плечи. Ночью не было холодно, но поза была такой, словно Джироламо во сне замёрз. Впрочем, припомнил да Винчи, Риарио часто спал в таком положении. Наверное, эта поза появилась ещё в детстве, когда маленький монастырский воспитанник пытался согреть себя холодными ночами в общей спальне с продуваемыми окнами. Во сне лицо Джироламо было расслабленным и спокойным, длинные ресницы подрагивали, губы приоткрыты, дыхание ровное и почти не слышимое. Последнее время его не мучили кошмары. Они перестали его мучить почти сразу с того времени, когда граф стал любовником да Винчи. Словно то, тёмное, что терзало Джироламо изнутри, покинуло его.   
Лео снова лёг. Повернулся к спутнику лицом, подложил обе ладони под щёку и стал рассматривать Риарио. Подмечал новые штришки, запоминал и мысленно зарисовывал поворот головы на жилистой шее, заострённый длинный нос, светотень на выпирающих скулах, жёсткую поросль на впалых щеках. Он уже очень давно ощущал острую, почти жизненную потребность в куске угля или палочке графита, гусиного пера, чернил и бумаге. Леонардо готов был рисовать чем угодно и на чём угодно, лишь бы выплеснуть из себя накопленные за время путешествия образы, мысли, идеи и впечатления. Их было так много, они теснились в его голове, как рой растревоженных пчёл в слишком маленьком улье. Порой ему казалось, что голова распухает, и черепная коробка готова вот-вот лопнуть, как переспелый орех. Пальцы теребили веточки и травинки, рисуя в воздухе всё, что так хотелось запечатлеть. Однако невозможность воплотить свои замыслы в реальность повергала художника в глухую тоску или приводила в слепое бешенство.  
Леонардо протянул руку, коснулся спутанных волос Джироламо, пальцем провёл по линии брови, опустился на скулу, по щеке к усам и задержался на приоткрытых губах. Губы графа дрогнули в мимолётной улыбке. Глаза Риарио не открывал, но вздохнул просыпаясь.  
— Привет, — чуть слышно прошептал да Винчи, — как спалось?  
— Мне ничего не снилось. А тебе? — Джироламо открыл глаза.  
— Не помню, — Лео продолжил водить пальцем по лицу Риарио и тот вновь закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этим нежным касаниям. — Как же мне хочется написать твой портрет! Обязательно красками, замешанными на отборном льняном масле, а потом картину покрыть фисташковым лаком. Я запомнил местное освещение и цвета. Я смогу их воспроизвести. Ты будешь восседать посреди влажных джунглей, как будто в эдемском раю. Хотя, для твоего портрета подошёл бы и гризайль* — в градации сепии... Я сам приготовлю её.  
Лео прищурился, разглядывая графа.  
— Может быть, у твоих ног будет лежать благородный ягуар, а на плече сидеть та крикливая красно-синяя птица, что умеет повторять голоса людей. А может быть, тебя изобразить в образе Сына Солнца или горного духа в мехах чёрной дикой кошки... Или нет! Римский центурион-триарий, легат в золотых доспехах и шлеме с посеребрённым гребнем! Нет... надо использовать христианские образы, хотя твоё лицо... — Лео увлечённо начал перебирать в памяти лики и житие святых, которые по его мнению подходили бы для образа гонфалоньера и прикидывать сюжет будущей картины.  
— Может мне подойдёт образ змея? Помнится, однажды я уже был им представлен и возможно, этот образ будет более соответствовать истине, Леонардо. Или тебе уже просто хочется написать любую картину, не так ли? — перебив жаркие рассуждения да Винчи, усмехнулся граф. Он так и лежал с закрытыми глазами.  
Леонардо не ответил и даже не улыбнулся. Он помнил их самую первую встречу, и как Великолепный унизил эмиссара на приёме в своём палаццо. Леонардо совсем близко придвинулся к Джироламо и коснулся его сухих губ. Риарио открыл глаза, печально улыбнулся, протянул руку, обнимая художника и отвечая на поцелуй.  
— Обещай мне, — со всей серьёзностью прошептал да Винчи между долгими поцелуями, — что, когда мы вернёмся в Италию, ты будешь позировать мне.  
— Надеюсь, не обнажённым? — вновь усмехнулся Джироламо.  
Да Винчи улыбнулся, оглаживая спину и бедро любовника.  
— Только, если ты сам этого захочешь.

 

\------  
*гризайль - (фр.) вид живописи, выполняемой тональными градациями одного цвета


	24. Вниз по течению

Они почти уверовали в то, что Всевышний, наконец-то узрел их страдания и, наверное, простил им грехи. По крайней мере, так хотелось думать графу Риарио.  
Путь вниз по реке казался почти приятной прогулкой. Берега были песчаными и свободными от диких зарослей. Им часто встречались банановые рощицы и деревья со сладкими, похожими на вишню плодами с сочной ароматной мякотью и тонкой кожурой, прозванными туземцами личи. Иногда попадались невысокие узловатые пальмы салака. Коричневая, хоть и тонкая шкурка, похожих на орехи плодов, была невероятно колючей. По вкусу овальные плодики напоминали спутникам родные груши. Однако чистить их доставляло одно мучение. Колючки впивались в кожу, залезали под ногти, и если бы не нож Риарио, они бы не рискнули, есть эти плоды. Однажды набрели на гигантское хлебное дерево с огромными тяжёлыми пупырчатыми плодами. Им удалось срезать один, почти переспевший, уже тёмно-коричневый плод. Упав на землю, тот с треском раскололся к восторгу обоих. Граф и художник, недолго думая, разломали его на доли и уселись объедаться, сочными приторно-сладкими, похожими на восточную пастилу скользкими волокнами. Съесть за один раз весь огромный фрукт, разумеется, не получилось, а бросить столь редкую и вкусную добычу они не смогли. Тогда решили устроить себе отдых — остаться на пару дней.   
Река дарила прохладу, свежую воду и возможность в любой момент окунуться и плавать столько, сколько душе было угодно. Здесь не водились зубастые, страшные, прожорливые рыбы. В траве не мелькали скользкие змеи и поблизости они не обнаружили следов крупной кошки. За исключением кусачего вездесущего гнуса, но теперь они знали, как избавиться от него. Наверное, это и был рай Земной.  
Да Винчи ощущал себя странно, словно вернулся домой. Снова был беззаботным мальчишкой из Винчи, с восторгом познающий мир вокруг себя и предающийся ребяческим забавам. И как тогда, хотел разгадать все тайны природы. Он открывал необыкновенные растения, чудные плоды и семена, цветы и их неземные запахи. Изучал всё, что попадалось под руку: листья, стебли, куски коры, соцветия, невиданных мёртвых насекомых. Леонардо высматривал и изучал мелкую живность. Наблюдал за взмахами крыльев ярких бабочек, которых можно было посадить себе на руку. За свою жизнь, Лео, наверное, отпустил несколько сотен птиц, купленных на рынке и выпущенных на волю, только за тем, чтобы зарисовывать взмахи крыльев и проникнуть в тайну их полёта. Да Винчи так и не оставлял мечту создать механическую птицу, которая вознесёт человека к небесам и тот сможет покорить ветер.   
Желание творить жгло Лео изнутри нетерпеливым жаром. Это было сутью всей его жизни. Ему хотелось мастерить и экспериментировать, но к своему горькому сожалению, он был лишён возможности записать даже пару строк. Это делало его молчаливым или раздражённым, а порой отстранённым. Маэстро подолгу предавался своим глубоким размышлениям и иногда пропускал слова собеседника мимо ушей. Спохватывался. Смутившись — улыбался, торопливо извинялся, пытался сосредоточиться на лице Джироламо и снова, незаметно для себя возвращался к своим мыслям.  
А Риарио вдруг стал, наоборот, весел и даже многословен. С детства отличавшийся наблюдательностью, он подмечал в людях всё — достоинства и недостатки, жесты, взгляды, особенности речи, походку и многое другое. Он с грустным юмором вспоминал своё детство. Рассказывал художнику о мелких проделках воспитанников, о бессильном гневе фра монахов, попадавшихся на их проказы. Они на спор таскали спелые яблоки, виноград или изюм, сладкие сливы или несколько пахучих апельсин из кладовой, зная, что если попадутся — не миновать сурового наказания. Или выпросить у фра Джованни — добродушного простоватого пекаря, свежего, с хрустящей корочкой круглого хлебца. Этот кислый упоительный запах он помнил, и будет помнить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ноздреватую мякоть с горьковатыми семенами тмина внутри и толстые пальцы в шрамах от ожогов, разламывающие и раздающие тёплые ломтики нетерпеливо ждущим мальчишкам. Джироламо признался, что вкуснее того постного монастырского хлеба, он ни до, ни после никогда больше не ел. Выменивать у крестьянских детей мирские безделушки на оплавленные кусочки жёлтого воска от свечей и уметь делать тайники. О страшилках про нечисть, рассказанных старшими воспитанниками и доводивших младших до икоты и дрожи в коленках. И потом невозможности уснуть, потому что в каждом тёмном углу мерещился бес или кровосос или ведьма пометила тебя невидимым знаком. А холодными, вьюжными зимними вечерами им разрешали сидеть на низких скамеечках возле печи, в которой гудел огонь и жар обдавал лица и колени. Слушать завывание ветра в трубе и кого-то из братьев читающего им истории из жизни Христа и апостолов. Или просто рассказывающего сказки или всякие случаи из жизни.  
Джироламо не зло высмеивал жизнь братии; редко, но случавшиеся грехи. То один из братьев, варил пиво, да перебрал с пробой на вкус — пел песни непотребные. А то смешное приключилось с другим братом-монахом. Как-то раз, выгонял он назойливых голубей, залетевших в трапезную, да попал ногой в пустое ведро. Застрял, да так и бегал и ругался к всеобщему веселью, пока настоятель не разогнал всех по своим местам. И даже аббата-настоятеля, который теперь, разумеется, не казался ему ни пугающим, ни строгим, как в детстве. И вдруг осознал, что в его жизни, оказывается, есть немало светлых воспоминаний.  
Правда, все они ограничивались временем, до появления графа Алессанро делла Ровере.  
Однажды, Лео и Джироламо в шутку боролись в воде. Забыв об осторожности, рыча и шумно плескаясь, не уступали друг другу, топя и требуя пощады и признания своей победы. Ни граф, ни художник так и не поняли, кто из них взял верх над соперником, потому как вдруг обнаружили, что стоят по пояс воде и, задыхаясь, пожирают губы друг друга.  
Отстранившись от прошлого и не заглядывая в будущее, изгнав из лабиринта памяти призраков, они жили моментами настоящего и от этого были счастливы. Словно души их наполнились множеством пространств, вместив и небо, и землю и дикие джунгли вокруг. Внезапно они испытали головокружительное чувство свободы, будто жили в чистом слепящем свете, словно маэстро уже построил свою птицу, и она подняла их к небесам.  
Так прошло несколько дней. Река позвала их идти вниз по течению, однажды напомнив, что пора двигаться дальше. Плод хлебного дерева съеден. Силы восстановлены, и ничто их больше не удерживало на месте.  
***   
…Он лежал совершенно голый на дубовом столе в своей мастерской. Явственно ощущал шероховатые доски, шуршащий пергамент и грубую холстину под спиной и смотрел в потолок. Из высоких окон бил резкий, пыльный мертвенно-серый свет. Потолок в мастерской сейчас был выше, чем он знал. Слишком высок и тёмен, и в собравшемся мраке едва проглядывали контуры недостроенного орнитоптера. По огромным, как у летучей мыши крыльям пробегали оранжево-красные искры, словно там занимался огонь.   
Он пытался пошевелиться, но тело не слушалось. И сколько бы ни старался напрячь хотя бы один мускул, ничего не выходило. Он не чувствовал себя. Хотел закричать, но не издал даже вздоха. Сердце панически забилось, как испуганная птица, попавшая в силки. У меня паралич, с ужасом подумал он.   
Вдруг что-то блеснуло перед глазами — увидел чью-то руку с занесённым над собой скальпелем, которым он вскрывал трупы.   
Нет! Я жив! Я не умер! Немой крик замер у него на губах и глаза встретились с глазами анатома. Человек, склонившийся над ним, был сплошь густо облит кровью, словно искупался в ней. Он вдруг раздвинул губы, вытолкнув изо рта тугой чёрный сгусток, и улыбнулся, обнажая перепачканные в алом зубы и дёсны.   
— Леонардо…  
— Джироламо! Нет! Я же живой! Оставь меня! Я не умер!   
Сердце рвалось от захлестнувшего душу ужаса. Он задохнулся. Но граф не слышал его. Лицо было застывшей, оскалившейся окровавленной маской и сквозь слипшиеся ресницы смотрели горящие безумием глаза.  
— Праведное убийство, Леонардо. Ты хотел увидеть человеческую душу. Позволь это сделать для тебя.  
С этими словами Риарио точным движением всадил лезвие в грудь Леонардо и стал трудно резать его плоть. Лео слышал, как скрипит и трещит его кожа, отдираемая от рёбер, как нещадно рвутся волокна мышц, как сочно чавкают внутренности, залитые кровью. Он сделал ещё одну отчаянную попытку заорать в голос, но не смог. Риарио положил ладони ему на грудь и резко развёл руки в разные стороны. Лео услышал тошнотворный хруст ломающихся костей и догадался, что Джироламо вскрыл его грудную клетку. Он чувствовал, как ледяные клещи обхватили, сдавили сердце и потянули его вверх. Его пронзила дикая, ни с чем несравнимая нечеловеческая боль. Глаза застили слёзы и красный туман.   
Окровавленная рука легата медленно поднялась. За ней потянулись длинные вязкие нити соединительной ткани и крови. В ладони билось оторванное, но ещё живое сердце художника.  
— Праведное убийство, Леонардо. Это праведное убийство…  
И тогда вопль ужаса разорвал его горло.   
Леонардо рванулся, задыхаясь — увидел широкие зелёные листья над собой и пробивающиеся сквозь них яркие блики солнца.  
— Кошмар?  
Услышал рядом хриплый спросонья голос. Лео вскочил на слабые ноги. Его пьяно повело в сторону. Он еле успел ухватиться за ветку, чтобы не упасть на колени. Трудно и глубоко хватал воздух. Лёгкие жгло, тело покрылось липким холодным потом. Он лихорадочно ощупал и осмотрел свою грудь, с облегчением понимая, что цел и невредим.   
Риарио сел, вопросительно глядя на да Винчи. Лео, наконец, выдохнул.  
— Не кошмар. Это… Что-то другое.  
— Видение? Опять турок?  
Лео лишь помотал головой и тяжело опустился рядом с графом. Вытер мокрое от слёз лицо. Джироламо молча обнял, грустно и понимающе улыбнулся. Леонардо в ответ судорожно стиснул пальцы графа на своём плече и попытался улыбнуться. Получилось криво и мучительно.   
Странное чувство ожидания чего-то тёмного сжало всё ещё бешено колотящееся сердце. Смутное предчувствие беды шевельнулось где-то в глубине души. Он никак не мог забыть окровавленное лицо графа, безумный страшный оскал и шёпот: «Праведное убийство, Леонардо…»   
Джироламо смотрел в его лицо, тревожно и вопросительно приподняв брови, но Леонардо лишь отвёл взгляд. Он ни за что не смог бы рассказать, каким увидел Риарио во сне.   
Да Винчи трудно и громко сглотнул, глубоко потянул носом и замер. Он слишком хорошо знал этот сладковато-гнилостный смрад тухнущей на жаре плоти.   
***  
— Джироламо, ты чувствуешь, что принёс собой ветер?  
Риарио вскинул вверх свой длинный острый нос и тоже принюхался к воздуху.  
— Конечно. Odor mortis in mortem*.   
Граф достал из-за ремешка сандалии свой костяной нож.   
Едва поднялись на ноги, как новая волна воздуха окатила их липкой удушливой вонью.   
— Это рядом, — внутренне подобравшись и сосредоточившись, хрипло прошептал граф. Он сжал рукоять ножа и первым шагнул к ближайшим зарослям.   
Буквально через несколько десятков шагов перед ними открылась поляна, усеянная трупами. Мужчины и женщины, подростки и дети разных возрастов были мертвы. Над пронзёнными копьями телами гудели сотни мух. Они плотными роями вились в воздухе и густо покрывали лица, руки и ноги и вздувшиеся животы убитых.   
Леонардо и Джироламо несколько минут настороженно наблюдали из кустов, прижав тыльные стороны ладоней к носам. Тела только начали разлагаться, их ещё не пожрали звери-падальщики, растащив плоть по кускам, но вонь стояла тошнотворно невыносимой. От неё слезились глаза и горла сжимали рвотные спазмы.   
Туземная деревня была мертва и пуста. Да Винчи с Риарио вылезли из своего укрытия. Осторожно обходя убитых, высматривали следы и пытались понять причины произошедшего. Среди мёртвых тел они нашли двоих или троих туземцев с другими украшениями из перьев на головах и другими знаками на теле.  
— Войны племён, — пробормотал художник. — Как войны наших городов-государств. Мы — в точности такие же.   
Риарио лишь молчаливо глянул в сторону Леонардо, присевшего на корточки перед убитой молодой туземкой. Та ждала ребёнка. Да Винчи положил ладонь на её большой, голый холодный живот и содрогнулся. Он почувствовал еле уловимое шевеление внутри.  
— Боже, — хрипло выдавил он. — Ребёнок внутри... он ещё жив.  
— Ты ничем ему не поможешь, Леонардо, — без особого сочувствия в голосе произнёс легат. — Отойди от неё. Если их боги милосердны, они примут эти невинные души в своё царствие.  
Лео почувствовал горячий ком в горле и тупую боль в груди. Он смотрел в юное лицо дикарки, в её широко раскрытые остекленевшие глаза, устремлённые в небо. В них не было ни испуга, ни отчаяния, скорее удивление. Глаза — окна души. Мёртвые глаза — мёртвое тело. Наверное душа покидает тело через них, подумал Леонардо. Он смотрел в приоткрытые почерневшие, но чётко очерченные красивые губы. На длинную, изящную шею и разлёт выпирающих под смуглой кожей ключиц. То, что когда-то было живой тёплой плотью; теперь по ней ползали жирные зелёные мухи.   
— Бессмыслица, — с горечью прошептал да Винчи, непроизвольно запоминая и зарисовывая без кистей и красок застывшие черты. Леонардо вновь подумал — насколько смерть одновременно бывает отвратительна и прекрасна.   
Тем временем Джироламо обнаружил в стоптанной траве обронённый бронзовый кинжал.  
— Вот, что действительно поможет тебе остаться живым, да Винчи.  
Лео вскинул голову, встряхиваясь от скорбных размышлений. Риарио перешагнув через трупы, подошёл и протянул ему оружие.  
— Возьми.  
Леонардо взял кинжал, примерился к деревянной, отполированной чужой ладонью рукоятке. Провёл пальцем поверх лезвия в бурых пятнах засохшей крови.  
— Спасибо, — кашлянул, избавляясь от горечи в горле, поблагодарил графа.  
— Послушай, Лео... — Риарио коснулся ладонью его плеча. — Думаю, я знаю, что ты сейчас испытываешь. Я вижу это в твоих глазах... Это всё очень печально, но ты сам понимаешь, что ничего нельзя поправить. — Джироламо большим пальцем вытер сорвавшуюся с ресниц художника солёную каплю. По губам графа скользнула тень улыбки. — Идём. Я видел лодку рядом с одной из хижин.

 

\------   
*(лат) запах смерти


	25. Погоня

У жизни свои законы и живущие люди не могут им не подчиняться.  
Как бы отвратительно не чувствовал себя да Винчи, но вместе с графом в полном молчании обшарил несколько хижин. Забирая пригодную еду и циновки для сна, ища оружие, средства для розжига огня, листья коки, целебные порошки из коры и трав, верёвки, всё, что так облегчало выживание в джунглях. Риарио не побрезговал выдернуть из тел убитых пару копий. Поболтав наконечниками в воде, смыл с них кровь и бросил на дно лодки.   
Судёнышко очень напоминало ту лодку, в которой их когда-то привезли в город и отдали стражам Сапа Инки. Такая же узкая и длинная, выдолбленная из цельного ствола дерева. Туземцы свято чтили инкские законы — всё в стране принадлежало Императору, в том числе и найденные в джунглях сару руны со светлой кожей, говорящие на непонятном языке. Может быть, именно поэтому итальянцы и остались живы. Лесное племя, покорённое инками не посмело принести в жертву янаконов Сына Солнца.   
Лодка опасно просела, когда оба залезли в неё. Пришлось с некоторыми вещами расстаться, выбросив их на берег.   
К большому сожалению графа оружия больше не нашлось. Да Винчи опоясался найденной широкой кожаной полосой, приделал к ней бронзовый кинжал. Джироламо остался при своём костяном ноже, который опять засунул за ремешок сандалии.  
Они поспешили прочь. Перекинув коротковатые для их рук вёсла по обоим бортам лодки и приноровившись к движениям друг друга и течению, поплыли вниз.  
Лео никак не мог избавиться от мрачного тягостного состояния с того момента, когда ему приснился кошмар. Кровавый образ безумного анатома и своё пульсирующее сердце на ладони Риарио, словно призрак стоял за спиной и повсюду следовал за ним.   
Да Винчи молча опускал весло и грёб в такт с движениями весла графа. Будучи амбидекстром, умея одинаково ловко управляться обеими руками, Леонардо было всё равно — грести, работая веслом вперёд или назад, поэтому они сели так, как было удобнее Джироламо.   
Течение было спокойным и ровным. Они придерживались середины реки, подальше от берегов. В этом был риск и преимущество одновременно. Риск, что их издали заметят дикари и попытаются обстрелять из луков или копьями, а преимущество в том, что если на берегах притаилась какая-нибудь опасность, они без последствия просто минуют её.   
Риарио тоже молчал. Он зорко следил за побережными зарослями и прислушивался к звукам джунглей. Напавшее и уничтожившее деревню племя могло быть совсем неподалёку.   
Так они проплыли несколько часов. Небо потемнело, предвещая грозу и ливень. Лилово-синяя туча наползала на закатное солнце и уже были слышны далёкие раскаты грома.  
— Давай грести к берегу, Джироламо, — впервые за всё время произнёс Леонардо. Риарио обернулся. Увидев на горизонте над макушками пальм тучу, кивнул. Они пристали к песчаной полосе, вытащили лодку. Выбрав подходящее место, Лео опробовал кинжал. Срезал две прочные ветки, воткнув в землю и укрепив их. На них они, перевернув, повесили лёгкую лодку, таким образом, соорудив импровизированный навес. Расстелили толстую циновку, достали припасы и сели под лодкой ужинать.   
Вокруг совсем стемнело, небо прорезали белые яркие молнии и оба на миг оглохли от раскатившегося грома. По верхам прошёл шквальный порыв ветра. Упали тяжёлые капли, и не прошло и минуты, как потоки воды обрушились на джунгли. Крикливые обитатели зарослей немедленно замолкли, и был слышен только шум дождя, непрерывно дробно стучащего по днищу и листьям.   
Да Винчи выставил пустые глиняные кувшины, чтобы в них набралась чистая вода. Они легли, едва поместившись по длине лодки. Под ней было относительно сухо. Широкие, нависающие сверху листья создавали дополнительную защиту от дождя. Циновка давала забытое ощущение комфорта. Нормальная человеческая пища — чувство сытого умиротворения. Это напомнило о далёком родном доме.   
Их всё больше и больше одолевала безмерная и беспощадная усталость. Они были истощены, измотаны выживанием в диком мире, окружённые постоянными опасностями и смертью. Тела и души истосковавшись по уюту привычного дома, по постели с подушками, с чистыми простынями и одеялом, что теперь наслаждались примитивным удобством и согревали друг друга своим теплом. Леонардо обнял Джироламо со спины. Убрал в сторону спутанную тёмную отросшую прядь. Прикоснулся губами к местечку на шее, переходящему в плечо. Вдохнул. От кожи пахло горьковатым запахом осенней примороженной листвы и водой. Джироламо лишь поверхностно вздохнул, несильно сжал пальцы художника на своей груди. То ли в ответ на прикосновение, то ли предостерегая от дальнейшего. Леонардо вдруг почувствовал, как важно для него сейчас просто лежать, прижавшись всем телом к телу графа, обнимать, просто молчать, не требуя ни продолжения, ни разговоров. Он не знал о чём в этот момент думал Джироламо, что происходит в его тёмной, отягощённой ужасными воспоминаниями душе. Думал ли о Зите или о Сиксте, о задушенной им матери, о чужой пролитой невинной крови, а может мысли его бродили где-то далеко от столь болезненных тем? Может быть, вспоминал детство или вообще думал о том, куда выведет их река, и как долго они ещё будут плыть по ней? Может быть, он думал о Лео и их связи и размышлял о её будущем? Вряд ли… Да Винчи не хотел спрашивать и не строил догадок. Он не хотел разрушать этого призрачного покоя и уютной интимности никакими вопросами и разговорами и, похоже, Риарио молчаливо разделял с ним это желание. И это обоюдное молчание было сейчас куда более близким, чем их «занятие любовью» и бесценнее всех слов об этой любви.  
Буйство грозы казалось неким отстранённым действом, словно он наблюдал за разгулом стихии из окна своей комнаты в Винчи, радуясь тому, что находится внутри дома под его защитой. Он так же знал, что никто сейчас не потревожит их. Ни зверь, ни дикари, никто не тронется с места, пережидая потопы воды, блеск молний и грохот с небес.   
Леонардо, наконец, отпустило тягостное чувство тоски и душевной невысказанной скорби. Призрак растаял, смытый стеной ливня и усталостью. На лице промелькнула слабая улыбка. Он ещё раз коснулся губами плеча спутника, словно поблагодарил за молчание и понимание. Потом закрыл глаза и заснул глубоким сном.  
***   
Последующие два дня не принесли никаких изменений. Река мирно текла среди своих берегов. Она была достаточно широка, для того чтобы, кроны деревьев не совсем смыкались над ней и не создавали душный полог. Сквозь листву пробивались рассеянные солнечные лучи, размывая пространство туманным лёгким золотисто-зелёным светом, создавая на воде ажурную тень. Казалось, что они тихо и медленно плывут внутри огромного, с высоченными стенами собора.   
Привыкнув к пёстрой картине джунглей, путешественникам пейзаж казался однообразным и монотонным. Заросли по берегам не замолкали ни на секунду. Но звон насекомых, крики и щёлканье птиц, вопли и рыки животных, тягучие запахи, давно воспринимались лишь фоном. Как повседневный шум и запахи улиц в городе. Хлопанье голубиных крыльев, перезвон колоколов, шарканье и стук подошв, цокот копыт по мостовой. Голоса и смех людей, крики продавцов лавок и рынков. Смесь запахов соломы, лошадиного навоза и пота, приготовленной еды, вина и сидра, щедро пролитого пьяницами на камни. Всё это мешалось с запахами надушенных немытых тел и плывущих ароматов садов из-за стен богатых домов. Так и джунгли стали привычными, давно перестав вызывать интерес и восхищение и прекратили внушать суеверный страх. Да, встречающиеся им на всём пути существа были фантастическими и порой странными, даже пугающими, но ничего демонического в них не было. У обоих теперь осталось только чувство постоянной настороженности: распознавания в звуках сигналов тревоги, да зоркости глаз, высматривающих опасность среди чащи.  
***   
Река сделала незаметный поворот, и Лео вдруг увидел туземца по колено в воде с гарпуном, охотившегося на рыбу. На том была только короткая юбка из травы. В волосах, обрезанных кружком, торчало перо на тонкой тесёмке, обхватывающей голову. Туземец сосредоточенно вглядывался под поверхность воды. Мышцы тела напряжены и вся поза говорила о том, что он вот-вот кинет гарпун и поразит свою добычу.   
Рыбак вдруг резко вскинул голову и глаза да Винчи и туземца встретились. Поднятая для броска мускулистая рука замерла.   
— Джироламо, у нас гости, — отрывисто тихо воскликнул он. — Налегай.  
Риарио обернулся. Увидев туземца, немедленно подтянул к ноге копьё, лежащее на дне, и зарыл весло глубоко в воду. Дикарь, с немым ошеломлением уставился на проплывающих мимо него странных бородатых людей, но через мгновение опомнился и лес огласился его воплями. Он бросился вон из воды, что-то крича на своём языке и потрясая в воздухе острым гарпуном.  
— Проклятие, — процедил Лео, обернувшись. Теперь туземец был у него за спиной. Граф и художник усердно работали вёслами, ускоряясь на столько, насколько позволяли уставшие мышцы. Между тем к берегу уже бежали соплеменники рыбака, громко ревя воинственные кличи. Дикари столкнули на воду несколько лодок, попрыгали в них и быстро двинулись за лодкой незнакомцев.  
Намерения дикарей были слишком очевидны — они желали догнать невиданных ими людей.   
Силы были неравными. Туземцы были опытней, да и свежей, и довольно быстро стали нагонять лодку беглецов. Леонардо поминутно тревожно оглядывался, оценивая расстояние и быстро работая коротким неудобным веслом.   
— Сazzo! — яростно воскликнул Риарио, вскакивая и хватая копьё. — Больше никакого рабства, грязные ублюдки! Получите, во имя Господа!  
Лодка опасно качнулась, когда легат, заведя руку назад за плечо, отклонившись всем корпусом и потом, резко наклонившись вперёд, с силой послал оружие в ближайшую лодку. Раздавшийся позади вопль боли и ярости сообщил Леонардо о том, что копьё достигло цели. Он на миг оглянулся и увидел и услышал лишь всплеск упавшего за борт тела. Позади вопли усилились вдвое и в борт, чуть не задев руку художника, воткнулось ответное копьё. Риарио немедленно выдернул его, чем опять чуть не перевернул лодку и послал его обратно. Новый крик и хищный злорадный оскал графа сказали сами за себя. Рядом упало ещё одно копьё, и ещё одно. Не достигнув цели, они с громким плеском ушли под воду. Туземцы не могли промахнуться со столь близкого расстояния. Броски были предупреждением или их целью было ранить людей. Стало ясно, что дикари желали захватить пленников живьём.  
Да Винчи грёб, подобно заведённой машине. Бешено перемещая весло с одного борта на другой, старался выровнять и удержать вертлявое судёнышко ровно по курсу. Он молился только об одном, чтобы копьё дикаря опять не попало в бронзовую голову, спрятанную в мешке. Страх за жизнь и свободу — свою и Джироламо, усиливающаяся паника и инстинкт преследуемого заставляли работать веслом ещё усерднее. Риарио послал второе, припасённое копьё и как показалось маэстро, ранил кого-то. Злобные яростные крики позади, возобновились с новой силой. Оглядываться и оценивать ситуацию уже не было ни времени, ни сил. От напряжения у Леонардо потемнело в глазах, и он с ужасом почувствовал, как плечи и шею сводит предательская судорога.  
— Лео?! — заметив скованность да Винчи, крикнул граф и тут же понял причину, едва взглянув на судорожно сведённые руки и отчаянный взгляд. Он сел, схватил своё весло и неистово заработал им. Удачные броски светлокожего чужака несколько охладили пыл преследователей, они немного отстали, но увидев, что в лодке один гребец беспомощен, вновь возобновили погоню. Они больше не метали копий, и к счастью для итальянцев не имели луков, видимо теперь решили, во что бы то ни стало, взять беглецов живьём. Гонка продолжилась. Риарио работал веслом как проклятый. Мышцы буграми ходили под потной кожей, яростный, полный ненависти взгляд испепелял противников.   
Судорога отпустила художника, и Леонардо немедленно вновь схватился за своё весло. Лодка прибавила скорости, но оказалось этого не достаточно. Расстояние между лодками быстро сокращалось. Их неизбежно нагоняли.   
— Давай, художник! Давай же, давай! — свирепо подгонял граф, но да Винчи опять чувствовал скованность в плечах. Он, рыча и скалясь из последних сил, вонзал весло в, казалось, загустевшую воду, преодолевая судорожную боль в мышцах.   
От напряжения, отчаяния и ярости у них плыло в глазах, едкий пот заливал глаза и ощерившиеся рты. Они из последних сил гребли, не разбирая куда, лишь бы быстрее и вперёд и не сразу поняли, что преследователи вдруг резко отстали от них.   
— Почему они пе…   
Но договорить Риарио не успел, а да Винчи, вскинувший мутный взгляд вперёд, не успел предупредить. Лодка на всей скорости врезалась во что-то твёрдое. Раздался оглушающий треск и громкий вопль замер в ушах да Винчи. Невидимая сила выдернула его с места, швырнула в бурлящий поток и стало темно.


	26. Край земли

Время растянулось космической бесконечностью и сжалось до мгновения.  
Тьма превратилась в серый сумрак.  
Наверное, я умер, подумалось ему, и он попытался приоткрыть веки. Сквозь ресницы хлынул свет и мир, и грохот быстрых бухающих ударов сердца в ушах.  
Мучительно застонал от навалившегося хаоса. Вдохнул и сделал новую попытку вернуться на белый свет.   
Он пришёл в себя, приоткрыв глаза. Над ним было бескрайнее синее небо в спиралях лёгких, похожих на перья облаков. Он заморгал от сияния, лившегося с небес. Потом ощутил неудобство своего тела. Приподнял чугунную голову и с трудом повёл взглядом.   
Леонардо лежал на камнях, словно соломенный тюфяк, выброшенный из окна. Руки, ноги вывернуты, как у деревянной куклы. В рёбра и бедро воткнулись острые камни. Лео собрался, вновь став хозяином своего тела — вытянул ноги, выпрямил подвёрнутые руки и осторожно сел. Бедро пронзила жгучая боль. Леонардо опустил глаза. Видимо при падении, кинжал туземцев сломался. Обломок лезвия воткнулся и глубоко, по косой распорол кожу и мышцу на ноге. Маэстро прижал ладонь к ране, заскулив и зашипев от боли.   
Он тяжело поднялся. Голову кружило, он почувствовал прилив тошноты. Медленно обернулся по сторонам ища взглядом Риарио, но того нигде не было видно.   
— Джироламо, — слабым непослушным голосом позвал он и, шатаясь, на подворачивающихся ногах стал спускаться с камней.   
Река в этом месте сливалась с руслом другой реки. Вокруг была широкая россыпь скальных камней, которые создавали крутые пороги. В пылу побега от погони ни граф, который сидел к носу лодки спиной, ни художник, который не смотрел вперёд, не увидели подстерегавшей их опасности. Они не заметили, когда лодку на скорости вынесло течением из джунглей на новый простор и швырнуло на камни. Вот почему туземцы так внезапно прекратили преследование, они знали об этих порогах и, скорее всего, посчитали нас уже мёртвыми, подумал Леонардо.  
— Джироламо! — вновь громче позвал Лео, озираясь и стараясь перекричать бурлящие пенные потоки вокруг себя. Карабкался по камням, срываясь, задыхаясь не столько от усталости и боли, сколько от страха, что не найдёт своего спутника или найдёт мёртвым.  
Маэстро увидел графа невдалеке, между валунов, лежащим на спине, раскинувшим руки и запрокинувшим голову. Тот был неподвижен, только ветер рвал и мотал спутанную чёлку надо лбом. Да Винчи превозмогая боль, зажимая кровоточившую рану и приволакивая ногу, бросился к Риарио.   
— Джироламо… — позвал он, опускаясь на колени рядом с телом графа и касаясь окровавленными пальцами белого, заострившегося лица. Боже, нет… Сердце его зашлось от страха, горло сжалось — Риарио погиб, разбившись о камни. Леонардо припал ухом к груди легата и напряжённо вслушался. Он с облегчением уловил слабый стук сердца под рёбрами.  
— Джироламо…   
Да Винчи осторожно приподнял голову Риарио, обнаружив на камнях расплывающееся кровавое пятно.  
— Чё-ёёрт, — прошептал он. Осторожно повернув тому голову и осматривая рану, страшась самого ужасного — её фатальных последствий или того, что пришлось бы сшивать расползшуюся кожу под волосами. Никаких инструментов, разумеется, под рукой не было, и как осуществить такую манипуляцию на порогах дикой реки даже гений художника не мог бы придумать. Человек просто истёк бы кровью. В волосах было всё липко, густо, мокро. Да Винчи запустил в них пальцы, ощупывая края раны, стараясь определить повреждение, почувствовать возможные осколки кости. Рана была глубокой, маслянисто блестела буро-красным, но, похоже, была не смертельной. Её нужно было промыть и чем-то перевязать, остановив кровь. Джироламо вдруг захрипел и Леонардо облегчённо оскалился, укладывая голову раненого себе на колени.   
Риарио вздохнул и медленно поднял веки. Смутный взгляд упёрся в склонённое лицо маэстро.  
— Привет, — хрипло мокро, но счастливо всхлипнул да Винчи. — Ты ещё здесь.  
— Голова, — прошелестел Риарио, — что случилось? Где дикари?  
— Нас вынесло на пороги. Лодка разбилась… мы — тоже, — Лео, совсем по-детски, мазнул рукой под носом, оставляя кровавый след на щеке, и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Но мы живые, а дикари отстали, — торопливо закончил свои объяснения художник.  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — едва пробормотал Риарио и тело его скрутило от резкого спазма. Леонардо еле успел повернуть графа на бок, как того вырвало чёрной пеной.  
— Ты сильно разбил голову, а ещё — Леонардо почти не касаясь пальцами, огладил спину Джироламо, — содрал кожу на спине. Но это не страшно. Главное, что ты цел. Кости целы.  
— Угу, — не очень уверенно промычал граф и снова закрыл глаза.  
— Полежи пока тут. Я поищу свой мешок, там была ткань. Тебя надо перевязать.  
Леонардо осторожно переложил Риарио на камни и, стискивая зубы от собственной боли поднялся. Колени его были испачканы кровью графа, которая мешалась с его собственной, сочившейся из раны на бедре.   
Да Винчи взобрался на камень выше, осмотрелся. В разных местах валялись обломки лодки. Запасы еды, циновку и кое-какую необходимую утварь снесло потоком. Но в нескольких шагах, к радости для себя обнаружил мешок с бронзовым устройством. Тот застрял между камней и поток с пенными брызгами переливался через него. Леонардо не отнимая ладони от раны, захромал к находке. Вытащил мешок из воды. Зубами и одной рукой растянул мокрый узел, вытряхнул содержимое. Механическая голова с глухим стуком выпала наружу, из её нутра полилась вода, но сейчас было не до устройства. Лео нашёл скрученную намокшую полосу ткани, специально припасённую ими для перевязывания ран. Поднялся на ноги, негромко взвыв от боли и потащился обратно к лежащему ничком графу.  
Натаскав в пригоршнях воды, кое-как смыл прилипший песок и кровь с волос и аккуратно перевязал Джироламо голову. Помог лечь на бок. Обмыл ссадины на спине Риарио. Потом побрёл к воде, смыл с раны свою и чужую кровь. Остатком ткани замотал бедро, сверху закрепив повязку кожаной полосой пояса. Закончив, без сил лёг рядом с графом, уставившись в пустое бездонное небо, и вдруг перестал слышать потоки воды и посвист ветра в камнях.  
На него навалилась торжественная звенящая тишина, заполнившая всё вокруг, залившаяся в уши. И высоко в небе над собой увидел хрустальные звёзды, сквозь которые проступил лик.   
Её лик.  
Та дева, что смотрела на него в плену морока, позвала его вновь с этих чужих небес. Сердце глухим отзывом в ушах выбило рваную барабанную дробь, словно в груди у него была пустота. Леонардо дёрнулся, быстро-быстро заморгал, протянул руку, словно пытался остановить, задержать видение мадонны с таинственной улыбкой и неземным светом вокруг себя.   
— Кто-ты-кто-ты? Кто?! — задыхаясь от волнения, скороговоркой забормотал он. Жадно и настойчиво впечатывая в себя загадочный образ: затягивающий взгляд, ускользающую улыбку тонких губ, поворот головы, сложенных под грудью длинных холёных пальцев. «Леонардо, Леонардо», — неземной голос эхом раздался в голове. Она не шевельнулась, не улыбнулась шире, и даже не изменила выражение глаз, но в её лице произошла какая-то неуловимая перемена. Она опять насмехалась над ним, презирала и… звала к себе: — Леонардо…

***   
… — Леонардо, ты можешь идти? — услышал совершенно чужой голос над собой. Видение пропало. Да Винчи вздрогнул, возвращаясь в себя. Открыл глаза.  
Риарио сидел рядом, тяжело уперев в согнутые колени локти, и ладонями сжимал перевязанную голову. На затылке на ткани расплывалось тёмное пятно. На спине кроваво-грязные разводы.   
— Да… наверное, могу, — выдавил Леонардо и не с первой попытки смог сесть. Бедро прошила горячая боль. Он скрипнул зубами, гася стон.  
— Надо идти, — не поворачивая головы, равнодушно обронил Риарио. — Скоро сядет солнце. Надо найти ночлег.  
— Да, — бесцветно согласился Лео и, опираясь на руку, встал, разогнувшись и вдохнув влажный ветер с бурлящих порогов.  
Да, надо идти. Идти, идти, идти куда-то вперёд, вниз, по течению, слившихся в одну рек. Туда, в даль к скальным холмам, скрывающих горизонт.  
Там, за ними дом, тепло, там родина, там ждут…

…Ему грезилось, что он бредёт навстречу своей смерти. Он ещё никогда не был к ней так близко. Ни тогда, когда резал трупы в своей мастерской, изучая природу тела. Ни тогда когда увидел мёртвую туземку с ещё живым ребёнком внутри, картина кровожадной резни, исполненная бессмыслицы. Даже ни тогда, когда дрался на мечах и видел кровь и трупы поверженных врагов, ища в их смерти лишь справедливости. Теперь смерть была такова, какая есть. Истощённое, измученное болью и жаром тело, из раны которого по капле, вместе с кровью вытекала жизнь. Повязка больше не сдерживала её. Струйка медленно ползла вниз по ноге, набиралась лужицей в сандалии и уходила в мёртвые камни под подошвой. Он питал своей кровью чужую землю, и когда последняя капля вытечет из его ослабевшего тела, чужая земля примет его в себя как родного.  
…Он не чувствовал себя. Не было никакого Леонардо ди сер Пьеро да Винчи, маэстро из Флоренции, анатома и художника и военного инженера. Было просто бесчувственное, закаменевшее от боли и смертельной усталости измотанное тело с механическими руками и ногами. С пустым взором и растекающимися, обрывочными, не связными мыслями в голове. О бомбардах и гигантских арбалетах, о пушках с множеством стволов, о самоходных тележках в броне, изрыгающих огонь. О пещерах возле Винчи, о мастерской во Флоренции и незаконченном портрете Лукреции. О матери и книге Листьев, о деве в небе и самом Небесном своде, о путешествии по реке Времени, ставшей обычной рекой посреди джунглей. Он заблудился в воспоминаниях, запутался и увяз. Он не помнил кто он и где.  
Кукла, механический человек, которого однажды придумал один мастер из Флоренции по имени Леонардо да Винчи…

— Пей, да Винчи ты же бастард,.. как и я… Пей. Бастарды живучи, пей…  
Губ касалась живительная влага, затекала в горло, и становилось легче. Он с благодарностью и жадно глотал её и просил ещё и ещё. Может быть, становилось чуть легче. Чтобы можно было разлепить веки и увидеть заросшее густой длинной щетиной лицо графа Риарио над собой. Его ввалившиеся огромные глаза, вымученную улыбку с лопнувшей кожей на губах. Грязную повязку, пересекавшую лоб и торчащие во все стороны слипшиеся космы.  
— Дика-арь, — дрогнувшими в улыбке губами шептал художник. Пальцы пытались дотянуться до склонённого лица, коснуться, почувствовать тепло и жизнь, но не успевали. Силы внезапно таяли, и он вновь погружался в густой беспросветный сумрак механического существования.  
***  
— Знаешь, да Винчи, это даже забавно, — хрипит Риарио и его слова с трудом пробиваются сквозь пульсирующий гул в голове художника. Но странно, он всё же слышит и даже понимает того. — Сначала ты волок меня на себе, потому что я был одноногим, теперь ты прыгаешь на одной ноге, и я тащу тебя на себе.   
— Будет ещё забавнее, — с трудом выталкивая из себя слова, задыхаясь, усмехается Леонардо, — если ты подвернёшь ногу в этих камнях и будет два одноногих, которые поползут на руках… куда только? Minchia*… отпусти меня, отпусти… дай отдохнуть, — моля, выдыхает он.  
Они валятся на камни. Хрипло тяжело дышат. Молчат. Закрывают глаза. Лежат. Долго.  
— Мы выберемся, выберемся, — заплетающимся языком, как заклинание бормочет художник, — я обещаю… обещаю… Не умрём… не тут, не сейчас…  
— Угу, — снисходительно и отстранёно фыркает граф. Пересиливая себя, скалясь и морщась, поднимается, и безжалостно заставляет подняться спутника. Тот повисает на нём, и они снова бредут вперёд, вперёд вдоль реки, вниз по течению.  
***   
— Леонардо… Леонардо, да проснись же, — слышит он возле уха и горячее дыхание влажно обдало его щёку.  
Да Винчи вскинул голову, не открывая глаз вынырнув из своих горячечных смутных грёз. Он стоял на одной ноге, крепко обхватив Риарио за шею.  
— Слушай… Слушай, Леонардо! Слушай! — лихорадочный, торопливый взволнованный шёпот всё же заставил Лео открыть глаза и сфокусировать плывущий взгляд. Перед ними был тот самый скальный холм, закрывающий обзор и поворот русла реки куда-то в сторону.   
— Мы дошли до холмов… Здорово, — тусклым голосом сообщил Лео.  
— Слушай же, художник! — яростным тихим шёпотом заорал Риарио и болезненно встряхнул да Винчи за плечо. Как будто от этого сейчас зависела его жизнь или смерть. Леонардо скривился от боли, но послушался, сосредоточившись на звуках вокруг себя.   
Сначала всё было привычным: плеск волн реки, шум ветра, шелест сухой травы и жёстких кустарников, клёкот далёких птиц и… тут он услышал — другой звук. Гул. Мощный, рокочущий, наплывающий, похожий на глас исполинского мифического чудовища. Он вплетался в окружающее пространство и в тоже время настойчиво выбивался из всех звуков, притягивал к себе, как магнит, притягивает кусок железа.  
Сердце грохнуло в бездну. Он замер, вцепившись в потную кисть графа. Глаза сами собой расширились, словно звук волной влился в зрачки-окна, и выплеснулся в мозг мгновенным узнаванием. Он вскинул голову, приоткрыв рот, словно очумелый уставился на спутника. Риарио смотрел так же. Сквозь навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы, не веря и в то же время — зная и скалясь в дикой, счастливой улыбке сумасшедшего вдруг познавшего истину.   
Они рванулись вперёд. Словно в них возродилась новая свежая сила. Забыв о боли, ранах, усталости, голоде, взбирались, цеплялись за камни, лезли вверх и вверх, боясь не увидеть и боясь разочароваться и одновременно боясь убедиться в своей охватившей души невероятной догадке. И когда последняя верхняя грань камня остался под руками, они увидели — неизмеримо глубокую синь и даль, слившуюся с горизонтом.   
Живой и мерно дышащий, с накатывающим рокочущим гулом, необозримый и спасительный океан.   
Над перекатывающимися тёмно-синими валами раздавались пронзительно громкие, хохочущие крики альбатросов. Те, распластав огромные белые крылья, реяли в рваном, ныряющем полёте птиц-рыболовов.  
Задохнулись. Переглянулись. Не сговариваясь, полезли вниз. Торопились, соскальзывая с камней, обдирая и без того измученные тела, рискуя сорваться и переломать кости. Спрыгнули, не чувствуя новой порции боли и крови, выступившей из ран, бегом бросились по берегу к волнорезным камням, об которые с грохотом бились и плевались белой пеной тяжёлые волны. Их обдало мокрой солью и тугим ветром.   
Упали на колени. Стиснув кулаки и задрав к небу лица исторгли из самых глубин истерзанных душ и глоток торжествующие, победные первобытные вопли. 

\-----   
* Minchia - (итал.руг) грубое короткое экспрессивное выражение, похожее на русскоязычный вариант слова «бл##ь», как связка слов в речи


	27. Агония

Когда головокружительный восторг и ликование от увиденного зрелища иссякли, вопли победы растворились в грохоте прибоя, а вознесённые благодарственные молитвы окончены, оба почувствовали себя совершенно выпотрошенными. Они без сил распростёрлись на камнях, отдаваясь небесной выси, растворяясь подобно соли в океане в бескрайнем пространстве, одновременно став водой и воздухом, ветром и солнцем и криком птиц. И когда сердца перестали зашкаливать свой бег, соль высохла на лицах, только тогда поднялись и стали оглядываться по сторонам, соображая, куда теперь нужно идти.  
Они не имели ни малейшего представления, где они и как далеко вышли от той бухты, куда причалили однажды их корабли. Да и смысла искать то место не было никакого. Там их давно уже никто не ждал.  
На каменистый берег накатывали и разбивались крутые синие валы. Камни ослепительно блестели. Ветер швырял в лица порции холодных пенных брызг. С неба шпарило ядовито-белое солнце и в его лучах реяли крикливые птицы.  
— Возможно, имеет смысл двинуться на юго-восток, — наконец произнёс Риарио, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу и повернувшись в ту сторону, куда указывал. — Русло реки поворачивало туда.  
Леонардо, тоже защитив себя ладонью от режущего света, оглядывал берег. Возможно, граф был прав. Когда они пристали к неизведанной земле, там тоже была река, но Лео был абсолютно уверен, что не та, по которой они вернулись.  
— Согласен. Куда-нибудь, да придём.  
Он сделал шаг, и тут забытая боль напомнила о себе, свирепо вонзив в его плоть острые зубы. Под повязкой хлюпнуло, новая струйка тёплой крови медленно поползла по ноге. Лео не смог сдержать стон и чуть не упал, но граф успел подхватить его. Не сказав ни слова, закинул руку художника себе на шею и осторожно шагнул вперёд. Да Винчи прижал ладонь к повязке, непроизвольно выдавив очередную порцию скопившихся в ткани сгустков.  
— Твоя рана, Леонардо...  
— Я знаю... знаю, — отдышавшись от болевого спазма, прохрипел Лео, поправил режущие верёвки от мешка на плечах. В нём кроме бронзовой головы больше не осталось ничего. — Идём.  
Он всем телом тяжело навалился на Джироламо, и они медленно двинулись вдоль берега на юго-восток, к выступающему в дали зелёному мысу с зарослями пальм. Там будет тень. Там река. Там будет отдых и вода, и, возможно, какая-нибудь еда.   
***

К закату добрались до рощи пальм, растущих на языке суши, острым мысом вдающимся в океан. К облегчению уставших спутников, камни, на которых подворачивались и соскальзывали ступни, кончились. Здесь берег был покрыт мелким, мягким белым песком, по которому было гораздо легче идти.   
Риарио, оставив Лео лежать в тени отправился на разведку и вернулся уже, когда от огромного оранжевого шара солнца осталась лишь огненная плывущая макушка над поверхностью воды. Он принёс несколько мохнатых орехов и в пустом черепаховом панцире немного пресной воды для Лео. Да Винчи мучили жар и жажда. Бедро горело и пульсировало тупой, незатихающей болью. То, чего он так опасался, найдя графа с разбитой головой, сбылось. Но помощь, как оказалось, понадобилась ему самому. Риарио размотал его повязку, осмотреть и промыть глубокий порез. Между воспалившихся, опухших почерневших краёв раны зияла блестящая кровавая густота живого мяса.   
— Что там? — слабым голосом спросил Леонардо. У него не было сил сесть, осмотреть и перевязать рану самому.  
— Ничего, — приглушённым, старательно равнодушным голосом, пряча от художника глаза, буркнул граф. — Промою и покрепче перевяжу.  
Лео почувствовав фальшь в его голосе, лишь горько усмехнулся. Он понимал, что Джироламо скрыл от него пугающую истину и ему была необходима срочная помощь лекаря.  
— Послушай... — Лео попытался сесть, но Риарио, который в этот момент промывал его рану, осторожно поливая водой не позволил ему этого сделать.  
— В твоих интересах, Леонардо сейчас не производить никаких телодвижений. Твоя рана... м-мм, нестабильна. Дай мне закончить начатое.  
Да Винчи откинулся назад на песок и зажмурился. Дыхание его было тяжёлым, мышцы тела напряжены.  
— Джироламо... Найди тех опасных муравьёв с большими челюстями... Мы таких встречали, ты помнишь? Принеси их мне. И заживляющие листья, и гибкий стебель. Я сам... всё сделаю.  
— Муравьёв?! Господи, что ты несёшь? Да Винчи, ты... с ума сошёл? После всего, что было с нами, ты не доверяешь мне? — с холодной усмешкой недоверчиво спросил граф, подняв взгляд на лицо художника и по новой затягивая рану той же отжатой от крови тканью. Леонардо мучительно оскалил зубы в улыбке, красноречивым взглядом сообщая Джироламо, что большей глупости в своей жизни не слышал.  
— Муравьи... Мне нужны те муравьи и листья... и гибкий стебель. Эта... этот кусок скоро начнёт гнить, если уже не начал, — Лео всё же сел, морщась, и потрогал пальцами тугую повязку. — Принеси, Джироламо, иначе я... я не дойду до... до куда-нибудь. Мы должны найти корабль, который вернёт нас домой. Должны.  
Лео говорил с трудом, как будто горло его распухло и сдавило. Взгляд ускользал, и казалось, что он бредит наяву. Жар накатывал на него липкими горячими волнами. По лбу и по щекам текли крупные капли пота.  
— У тебя жар и ты говоришь какую-то бессмыслицу. Ложись, тебе стоит поспать. Твоя голова сейчас не в состоянии выдать ничего разумного.   
Граф улёгся рядом с Леонардо и закрыл глаза. Под веками ломило и пульсировали алые всплески. Он всё время испытывал приступы тошноты и быстрого сердцебиения. По ноющей, непрекращающейся боли в затылке, по присохшей к волосам ткани, из под которой на шею натекли, размазались и засохли тёмные разводы, он догадывался, что состояние его раны может быть чуточку лучше, чем у маэстро.  
— Найди муравьёв, Джироламо... пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — в горячке пробормотал Лео.   
Граф обнял Леонардо. Задумчиво осторожно стал его гладить пальцами по влажному виску. Если такова Божья воля... Если от жара воспалившейся раны художник сошёл с ума и умирает в горячке... Риарио с трудом сглотнул собравшийся в горле едкий ком. И если увидеть проклятых муравьев последняя воля Леонардо, то, так тому и быть. Он найдёт ему этих агрессивных насекомых. Он сделает всё, чтобы прекратить агонию и если Леонардо суждено умереть здесь, то пусть его смерть будет милосердной.  
К утру да Винчи стало совсем плохо, встать он не смог. Он весь горел. Взгляд его никак не мог сосредоточиться на лице Риарио. Он лишь бормотал про муравьёв, умоляя графа поскорее найти и принести их ему. Риарио усилием воли задавил в себе готовые выступить на глаза отчаянные слёзы, молча кивнул.  
Подгоняемый тревогой и страхом за жизнь и разум художника быстрым шагом отправился в гущу джунглей, которая начиналась сразу за прибрежной рощей. 

***   
Где он сможет найти этих жутких тварей, Джироламо понятия не имел. Он не запоминал виды деревьев и места, где водились эти кусачие существа.   
Возвращение в джунгли вызывало в душе протест и отвращение. Этот проклятый Новый Свет, его непроходимые леса и кровожадных туземцев он будет теперь вспоминать с содроганием, как чудовищный кошмар, и ненавидеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но в этих чувствах граф винил только себя — не внял запрету Святого отца, погнался за химерой и оказался в аду.  
Зачем маэстро понадобились эти ужасные создания, переключаясь с горьких мыслей, подумал граф. Неужели Господь так слеп, что лишает разума того, без чьего гения они бы никогда не выбрались из Небесного хранилища, а Риарио уже был бы давно мёртв.   
Джироламо продирался сквозь ветки и листья, наобум, оглядываясь по сторонам и лишь делая насечки костяным ножом на стволах, чтобы не заблудиться. Он умылся водой из сердцевины широких листьев, по ходу сорвал несколько сладких ягод агуяманто*. Присев на корточки, наклонился, чтобы сорвать ещё, но в затылке и висках забило молотом и в глазах потемнело. Джироламо качнулся, схватился за ветки и отдышался. Если он потеряет сознание или с ним что-то случится в лесу, погибнут оба. Он не должен этого допустить. Ведь они уже добрались до побережья океана, за которым родина. Джироламо, перебирая руками по стволу пальмы, помог себе подняться на ноги. Выровнив дыхание, побрёл дальше.   
Теперь его мысли сосредоточились на том, каким образом принести муравьёв Леонардо. У него не было никакой утвари — ни горшка, ни пустой тыквы на худой конец.   
И тут на листе он увидел одного такого — размером с жука. Буро-чёрного, выставившего в его сторону раскрытые зазубренные челюсти и тонкие длинные усики, муравья. Граф даже отступил на шаг назад, словно перед ним была не букашка, а хищный зверь и огляделся. Невдалеке увидел упавший, полуразвалившийся, оплетенный лианами и травой толстый ствол. Вот вы где, обрадовался Джироламо, пробираясь к мёртвому дереву и осторожно глядя под ноги. Укусы тварей были очень болезненны. Силу сжатия челюстей одного такого муравья граф однажды по неосторожности и незнанию испытал на себе. Он ещё раз задался вопросом, зачем маэстро понадобились эти свирепые существа? Неужели горячка и в самом деле повредила его рассудок?   
Раздвинув ветки куста, Риарио увидел кишащее муравьями гнездовье. Они шуршали миллионами тел, перебирали ломкими лапками, шевелили миллионами подвижных усиков, смотрели злобными, чёрными блестящими бусинками глаз. Перетекали живыми полосами, лезли во все стороны и друг на друга, ныряли в дыры в трухлявой коре или наоборот вылезали оттуда. Они тащили на себе кусочки листьев, веточки, какие-то крошки и добычу: убитых насекомых и их личинок. А ещё Джироламо показалось, что он услышал сухое клацанье стальных челюстей. Как будто вражеская армия бряцала железными доспехами и звенела мечами. Несколько мгновений он разглядывал мерзкие полчища тысяч опасных существ, способных заживо сожрать человека всего за несколько часов.   
Решение пришло само и неожиданно. Граф даже усмехнулся своим мыслям. Воистину дикая жизнь с флорентийским гением в джунглях не прошла для него даром. Он, конечно, не стал мыслить как Леонардо да Винчи, и никогда так не сможет. Но способность поверить в свои силы, а не в силы Всевышнего, выкручиваться из сложных ситуаций, придумывая выходы и лазейки, приобрёл.  
Риарио вернулся немного назад, где видел странное растение с мясистыми кожистыми листьями, в коре ствола которого они с Леонардо однажды обнаружили белый густой сок, который тягучими нитями прилипал к пальцам. Вернее, это любопытный да Винчи расковырял подобный ствол одному ему известных исследовательских целях. Джироламо сделал глубокую насечку в коре. Отодрал пласт и стал ждать, когда белая субстанция заполнит надрез и начнёт вытекать наружу. Пока же он бродил вокруг в поисках подходящего сосуда, и который нашёл. Это был обломок скорлупы круглого ореха. Когда на дно скорлупы достаточно натекло сока, Джироламо отправился обратно к муравейнику.   
Подойти к самой куче было невероятно трудно. Муравьи были повсюду, опасно сновали туда-сюда живыми, шевелящимися ручьями. Джироламо внутренне собрался, выдохнул и, шагнув как можно ближе, зачерпнул скорлупой кишащую поверхность муравейника. На дне оказались крупные, яростно выдирающихся из плена кусачие твари. Щелчками сбил тех, кто не прилип и метнулся назад, пока агрессоры не обнаружили вторжения и не бросились в атаку.   
Надеюсь, этого десятка ему хватит, подумал граф, злорадно разглядывая безуспешные попытки шестиногих пленников выбраться из вязкого месива на дне импровизированной посудины. Сжав в пальцах скорлупу, как драгоценную чашу, эмиссар поспешил обратно.  
Лео лежал ничком, закрыв глаза, свернувшись и вздрагивая всем телом. Его бил горячечный озноб. По дороге Джироламо сорвал несколько заживляющих листов, благо, что растение это росло повсеместно, и отрезал длинную тонкую плеть ползучей травы. Поставив скорлупу с муравьями, коснулся Леонардова плеча и негромко позвал. Да Винчи вздрогнул, с трудом разлепил веки, глянув на Риарио воспалёнными глазами.   
— Ты принёс? — сипло спросил он. Заставил себя сесть, привалившись спиной к шершавому стволу. Джироламо лишь молча показал ему оболочку ореха с увязшими в белой жиже созданиями. Лео осторожно взял её в руки и улыбнулся, увидев копошащихся муравьёв.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, усаживаясь удобней. — Дай мне твой нож.  
Риарио не говоря ни слова, протянул оружие. Он с недоверчивым подозрением смотрел на то, как Лео подцепил костяным краем промокшую ткань и медленно размотал её. Вид раны вызвал у маэстро сдавленный стон.   
— Что ты собираешься делать? — не выдержал Джироламо. Он сидел рядом в напряжённой позе — на корточках, уперев ладони в песок, готовый немедленно воспрепятствовать помешательству да Винчи. Он всё ещё сомневался в здравом рассудке маэстро.  
— Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал о том, как инки умеют исцелять? — Леонардо морщась и прерывисто дыша, смывал кровь припасённой водой. Джироламо кивнул, внимательно следя за руками художника. — Они не используют иглу и нить и не прижигают раскалённой головней подобно нашим лекарям. Такого рода раны, как у меня они излечивают при помощи вот этих насекомых. В их мощных челюстях яд, который может вызвать смерть, но и также залечить рану, не дав ей загнить и воспалиться.  
Леонардо закончил смывать кровь, осторожно касаясь распухшей кожи, осмотрел порез. Он ничего не сказал, но по мучительно закушенной губе, Джироламо догадался, что да Винчи опасался худшего.  
— Ладно, — Леонардо беспокойно потёр ладони. Сложив их лодочкой, на секунду прижал к губам, собираясь с духом, — будет больно, но терпимо. Я смогу… я смогу.  
На секунду прикрыв глаза и громко выдохнув, осторожно взяв за туловище, вытянул из густоты первого муравья. Сблизил пальцами края раны и поднёс насекомое. Разъяренная тварь немедленно закусила и стиснула кожу страшными челюстями. Леонардо тонко взвыл, зарычал, часто-часто задышал, на глаза у него навернулись слёзы. Он тут же отсёк ножом туловище, оставив голову муравья в ране.  
— Это варварство, — вздрогнул Риарио, с ужасом глядя на манипуляции да Винчи.  
— Варварством будет, если я себе начну отгрызать загнившую ногу, — судорожно прошипел Леонардо, доставая следующего муравья и повторяя те же самые действия. Каждый укус вызывал у него страдальческий скулёж, перемешанный с ругательствами, хриплой одышкой и невольными слезами. От боли в глазах темнело, и вспыхивали белые звёзды. Бедро онемело от выпущенного в кровь яда, и сердце бешено колотилось, словно хотело сломать рёбра и вырваться из груди. Ему казалось, что кровь его сейчас закипит и выплеснется из глаз, носа и ушей. Посадив таким образом ещё троих муравьёв, маэстро приложил к ране листья. Замотать бедро он уже не смог, руки одеревенели, дыхание сбилось — яд всё глубже проникал в организм. Джироламо сам закончил, осторожно перевязав ногу да Винчи гибким стеблем.  
— Лео, ты уверен, что поступил правильно? — Риарио уложил художника на песок, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в его помертвевшее лицо.  
От боли и отравления Лео уже ничего не соображал. Он скрутился, сжался в тугой комок, мышцы его закаменели, и дыхание стало поверхностным. Джироламо лёг позади художника и осторожно обнял, согревая и думая о том, как ему повезло с ранением. Если вообще уместно рассматривать везение в приобретённом членовредительстве. Муравьёв в своём затылке Джироламо уже вряд ли бы перенёс. Он лежал, прижав к себе горячее мокрое тело Леонардо, и истово молился Всевышнему, чтобы тот даровал его спутнику выздоровление, жизнь и разум. Он клялся себе, что если художник останется жить и они возвратятся в Италию, Риарио вернётся в Рим. Он вынесет любое наказание, которому, наверняка, подвергнет его Сикст; унижение, избиение, арест, а может и похлеще чего. Он выдержит всё, лишь бы да Винчи остался в живых и придумал способ пересечь океан и оказаться у родных берегов.

\-----   
* агуяманто - перуанское название ягод физалиса.


	28. Португалец

Если долго-долго идти по берегу на юг, то набредёшь на черепаший пляж. К сожалению, яиц там уже нет. Черепахи давно вывелись, и весь песок усеян высохшими скорлупками. Если пойти на юго-восток, то увидишь похожую рощу пальм, но деревья в ней более молодые и в ней полно упавших лохматых орехов. Он набрал их полный мешок, предварительно вытащив из него механическую голову. Если углубиться в джунгли за рощей, но не туда, куда он ходил за муравьями, а чуть левее, то там протекает ручей с чистейшей водой, в нём плавают шустрые мелкие цветные рыбёшки. Их невозможно поймать и съесть. И в том же месте он нашёл ветвистые побеги земляных орехов. Накопал несколько больших горстей впрок. Высушенные в золе костра, они были гораздо вкуснее и маслянистее сырых. Зато здесь, на побережье совсем не было банановых пальм, но в лесу в избытке рос круглый жёлто-полосатый фрукт, по вкусу похожий на дыню, который инки называли «сладкий огурец». У него была очень ароматная сочная кисло-сладкая мякоть и твёрдая, совершено несъедобная сердцевина с семечками. Именно мякоть этого плода, во множестве, Джироламо почти насильно скармливал ослабевшему да Винчи. Фрукт был сытным и хорошо утолял жажду раненого. Правда, Лео уже воротил от сахаристых кусочков нос, но графа не интересовали вкусовые предпочтения маэстро. Он был твёрд в своём намерении поставить спутника на ноги как можно быстрее.  
Самое ценное, что однажды обнаружил граф на берегу — были крупные, плоские мидии. В одном месте их было много, выброшенных волнами на камни и песок. Они усеяли берег своими овальными, блестящими, похожими на черепаховый панцирь телами. Увидев их, Джироламо обрадовался находке, как ребёнок рождественскому подарку. Мидии оказались свежими, целыми, с наросшими водорослями и плотно захлопнутыми створками раковин. Набрав ими полные руки и засунув парочку за пояс набедренной повязки, Риарио почти бегом вернулся под пальму, где лежал Леонардо. Он только пожалел о том, что ими невозможно запастись и сварить их тоже не в чем. Но и в сыром виде найденные мидии были сродни празднеству гурманов.  
Лео тяжело отходил от отравления и болевого шока после укусов диких муравьёв. Яд всё ещё бродил в крови и от этого руки и ноги да Винчи были словно деревянными и непослушными. Но жар спал, мышцы и кости перестало тянуть и ломить, пульсация в ране затихла. Воспаление прошло и рана стала затягиваться, скреплённая челюстями муравьёв. Сердечный ритм выправился, а взгляд стал осмысленным. К Леонардо вернулись слух и голос. Радикальное лечение принесло свои плоды. Граф же считал, что художник сумел выбраться с того света не только благодаря лекарскому знанию, но и благодаря своему нахальству и фатальному везению. Наверное, молитвы легата были услышаны, а может да Винчи имел сильного ангела-хранителя и крепкое здоровье. А может, и то, и другое, и третье оказалось крепко спаянным в одно целое. Так или иначе, а маэстро встал на путь выздоровления, и пока он отлёживался и отсыпался на мягком песке в тени пальм, Риарио целыми днями исследовал окрестности в поисках пищи. Рана на затылке уже не сильно беспокоила его. Голова почти не болела, прошли приступы тошноты и удушливого сердцебиения, только лежать на спине не получалось. Ссадины болели, покрылись зудящей корочкой и на затылке налился здоровый чувствительный желвак. Снять повязку без посторонней помощи Джироламо не рискнул. Она насмерть присохла к волосам и ране, и чтобы её убрать, ткань пришлось бы долго отмачивать, и неизвестно ещё что под ней обнаружится.  
— Леонардо, посмотри, что я нашёл на берегу! — воскликнул Джироламо, падая на колени на песок рядом с художником. Леонардо приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся непослушными губами, увидев возле себя сваленные в кучу тёмные раковины.  
— Божьей милостью у нас сегодня пир! — объявил Риарио, доставая свой нож и очищая от налёта первую мидию. Он ловко содрал с раковины водоросли, острым краем поддел плотные створки и с силой надавив, раскрыл их. — Прошу, маэстро! — он протянул раскрытого моллюска Леонардо. Да Винчи неловко сел, подтянул ногу и осторожно взял негнущимися пальцами раскрытые створки. Поднеся их к вытянутым губам, втянул в себя студенистое содержимое. Нутро мидии было солоновато-горьким с привкусом водорослей, сырой рыбы и океана и скользнуло в горло одним холодным куском. Он выплюнул жёсткую щетинку внутренностей, отбросил пустые створки и сиплым голосом поблагодарил спутника за «наконец-то иное кушанье».  
— Знаешь, да Винчи, ты пока лучше совсем не разговаривай, — насмешливо и беззлобно проговорил Риарио, ножом не торопясь, выскабливая из раковины тело моллюска. — Твой голос сейчас напоминает шипение змей, деревенского гуся и кошек одновременно. Надо полагать, не самые приятные звуки на свете. В твоём же исполнении они звучат просто отвратительно.  
Леонардо беззвучно рассмеялся и только кивнул головой. Граф раскрыл ещё одну раковину и протянул её художнику.  
— Ешь, Леонардо, нам предстоит ещё очень долгий путь, а для этого тебе понадобятся все жизненные силы.  
***  
Риарио насчитал шесть восходов солнца и на седьмой да Винчи, наконец, встал и был способен двинуться в путь дальше. Теперь он не нуждался в помощи графа и опирался на палку, найденную для него.  
Они не спеша побрели вперёд, придерживаясь выбранного направления. Сверху палило солнце, океанская гладь и плещущиеся о берег волны дарили прохладу и влагу и с шипением слизывали с песка их мокрые следы.  
Иногда останавливались для отдыха. Сидя на песке или камнях смотрели на простор океана, сливающимся на горизонте с синим небом. Слушали размеренный плеск волн накатывающих на берег. Следили за полётом прожорливых альбатросов и чаек, камнем ныряющих в воду. Что-нибудь ели. Потом могли позволить себе лечь, обняться и немного вздремнуть и снова брели вперёд, неизвестно куда.  
***  
Однажды Лео открыл глаза и увидел над собой чужое лицо. Он подумал, что это сон и улыбнулся, не выказав никакого беспокойства.  
Склонённое лицо было лицом мальчика лет десяти или одиннадцати, смотрящего без страха и удивления. Было в его чертах что-то странное, отличающее от лиц туземцев. Цвет кожи был гораздо светлее дикарского, разрез глаз не таким раскосым, а нос и вовсе мог быть носом испанца или француза. Такая форма носа была хорошо знакома художнику. Хотя волосы мальчика были коротко подстрижены по туземному — кружком, но в них не было украшений. На коже тоже не имелось никаких знаков или рисунков. Маэстро и ребёнок молча разглядывали друг друга, как вдруг Леонардо совершенно отчётливо осознал — это не сон! Ребёнок, поняв, что мужчина перед ним, всё же не спит на чистом португальском языке спросил:  
— Сеньорам нужна помощь?  
— А?! — Леонардо дёрнулся так, словно его ошпарили кипятком. Он судорожно вцепился в спящего рядом графа. Риарио тут же проснулся. В одно мгновение, увидев перед собой чужого человека, молниеносно сел выставив вперёд руку с костяным ножом.  
— Ты кто?! — хрипло воскликнул он по-итальянски, быстро озираясь по сторонам в поисках взрослых туземцев. Мальчик, в первую секунду испугавшись, отпрянул. Но вопрос чужака понял, поднялся с корточек, отступил на шаг назад и с достоинством маленького рыцаря произнёс:  
— Меня зовут Мануэль да Коста Силва.  
— Я сплю. Разбудите меня, — не веря себе, пролепетал Леонардо, садясь, и протягивая руку к Мануэлю. Теперь он увидел, что на том нет никакой набедренной повязки, а надеты вполне знакомого кроя штаны и подпоясаны они тонким ремешком. В руке мальчик держал корзину с пустыми ракушками и цветными круглыми камушками.  
— Ты португалец? — немного успокоившись и опустив руку, спросил Риарио по-португальски. Он убедился, что ребёнок на берегу один и никаких дикарей поблизости нет.  
— Мой отец португалец, Бенедикт да Коста Силва, уроженец Обидуша, что находится в Португалии.  
— Господь Всемогущий, — пробормотал Риарио, — мы же не сошли с ума оба? — спросил он у себя и у да Винчи. Леонардо лишь улыбался глупой счастливой улыбкой, всё ещё не верил своим глазам и ушам.  
— Откуда ты здесь? — спросил он на португальском, вставая и опираясь на палку.  
— Я живу там, — мальчик махнул в сторону виднеющегося нагромождения камней. — Там наша деревня.  
— Меня зовут Леонардо да Винчи, я художник из Флоренции, а это граф Джироламо Риарио — эмиссар из Рима. Мы из Италии. Да, нам нужна помощь, Мануэль. Будь добр, проводи нас к своему отцу, — попросил художник, еле сдерживая радостно забившееся в груди сердце и в немой надежде переглядываясь с графом. Мальчик согласно кивнул. Развернувшись, быстро направился в сторону камней. Однако заметив, что один из мужчин сильно хромает, опираясь на палку, пошёл рядом медленнее, приспосабливаясь к шагам чужестранцев.  
***  
Деревня состояла из трёх хижин, крытых пальмовыми листьями, однако в них глаз да Винчи-архитектора немедленно различил знакомые черты: в линии крыш и сложенных стен, наличии дверей, и наличии подсобных помещений вне дома. На берегу были воткнуты длинные жерди, на которых были растянуты рыбацкие сети. Одну из них чинили две туземки. Одеты обе не по дикарски и не как женщины-инки — никаких повязок из рафии или туник. На них были длинные юбки и крестьянские блузы. Волосы заплетены в длинные тугие косы. Только яркие бусы на шеях и множество браслетов на руках, вот и всё, что было в них от племени. При приближении мальчика и двух его спутников, вскочили на ноги и кинулись в хижину.  
— Отец! — громко крикнул Мануэль, бросаясь туда же, — я нашёл и привёл чужестранцев!  
Граф и художник остались стоять, с любопытством оглядывая неизвестное человеческое поселение.  
Из-за двери дома выглянул высокий, крепкого телосложения черноволосый мужчина, и сердца обоих путешественников выбили радостную барабанную дробь — перед ними был такой же чужестранец, как и они! Человек без особого удивления, с долей подозрения окинул взглядом чужаков, потом окрестности и только тогда вышел из хижины. В одной руке он держал допотопный арбалет. Однако, судя по блестящим ухоженным деталям, вполне стреляющий. Второй руки до локтя у него не было, а была только загорелая мускулистая культя.  
— Прошу прощения, сеньоры, но иногда на нашем берегу бывают чужаки и иногда они приходят не с добрыми намерениями. Приходится всё время быть начеку. Бенедикт да Коста Силва — португалец и вольный пират. Капитан судна «Косуля», волей судьбы и предавшей команды, тридцать лет назад выброшенный на этот забытый берег отдавать Богу душу, — представился он, прихрамывая, подошёл к итальянцам. — Мне странно здесь видеть вас, сеньоры. Старый Свет слишком далёк, чтобы ваш корабль мог заблудиться. Так каким же ветром занесло благородных господ в этот дикий край?  
— Это очень долгая история, сеньор да Коста. Рассказ на много вечеров, — улыбаясь, сказал да Винчи. Они представились португальцу. Тот извинился, что не может пожать их рук. Во второй здоровой руке он держал опущенный стрелой вниз арбалет.  
— Плата океану, — объяснил он, шевельнув обрубком руки, — чёртова синяя акула! Хорошо хоть сам остался жив, — усмехнулся он, обнажая жёлтые, длинные лошадиные зубы. — Прошу быть гостями моего скромного жилища. Давно я не видел и не разговаривал с белокожими людьми, хоть бы даже и с итальянцами. Синира, — крикнул он в дом, — что же ты? У нас гости! Синира, моя жена. Я дал ей христианское имя. Так звали одну девушку. Когда-то я был безнадёжно влюблён в неё, до того, как стал пиратом, — пояснил он, входя внутрь хижины. — Она туземка, но приняла нашу веру и обучилась моему языку. Племя хотело принести её в жертву на берегу, но я не позволил. Уж больно дико было мне, христианину, смотреть на то, как могут пустить кровь молоденькой девчонке. Я отбил её, а заодно прирезал парочку её соплеменников. С тех пор они затаили кровную обиду и иногда совершают набеги, но мой арбалет сдерживает их лучше всякой армии. — Португалец громко захохотал, задирая к потолку косматую бороду. — А вторая — жена моего старшего сына. Она из другого племени, даже не из этих мест.  
При упоминании того, что дикарка приняла веру и выучила язык, Леонардо бросил косой взгляд на Джироламо. Было видно, как заметно побледнел Риарио, вспомнив свою чернокожую рабыню Зиту.  
— Вы крестили туземку по всем правилам таинства обряда? Вы живёте в освящённом Церковью браке? — спросил граф, медленно обводя взглядом скромное убранство.  
— Кто же её вам крестил бы или тот брак освятил, сеньор граф? Я лишь капитан корабля Бенедикт да Коста Силва, но не священник. Здесь нет места Богу и Церкви. Здесь другая земля, другая жизнь и другие законы. Здесь мне не нужно благословление церковника, чтобы зачать и родить моих детей и любить жену тогда, когда мне вздумается, — опять хохотнул бывший морской разбойник.  
— Вы безбожник и еретик, сеньор да Коста, — констатирующим факт тоном процедил легат, вперив взгляд в обветренное, словно задубевшее лицо португальца.  
— И что с того, господин Риарио? — он вскинул густую бровь вверх. — Все эти годы моя вера в Бога сводилась к тому, чтобы выжить и вырастить моих сыновей, которые выходят на лодках в море за рыбой. Молиться, чтобы океан не забрал их или часть их плоти, как случилось со мной. Да отразить набеги дикарей. А ещё, господин эмиссар, — да Коста вплотную шагнул к Джироламо и сверху вниз с угрозой заглянул в глаза легата, — только я сам, я, а не Господь Бог может защитить моих мальчиков. Я научил их ловить рыбу, чтобы спастись от голода и научил стрелять, чтобы они не стали жертвами дикарей. Я на собственной шкуре убедился, что ваш Господь не очень-то щедр на милости. Да смотрю и к вам он особо не расположен. — Он отступил, с презрительной насмешкой окинув с головы до ног измождённого, с перевязанной грязной повязкой головой Риарио.  
— Пожалуйста! — взмолился Леонардо. — Не стоит затевать ссору, сеньоры! — поспешил вмешаться в назревающую стычку маэстро. Он шагнул к графу и португальцу, буравящих свирепыми взглядами лица друг друга. — Мы не за этим пришли к вам. Мы хотели бы узнать, каким образом можем попасть на корабль, уходящий за океан. Вы можете нам помочь, сеньор Бенедикт? Вы что-то знаете об этом?  
— Разумеется, сеньор художник, — он перевёл взгляд с лица Риарио на Леонардо, — Вам — я помогу.  
— Мне. И моему спутнику, — с нажимом в голосе уточнил да Винчи. — Простите его за резкость. Он ранен и его мучают головные боли. Уверен, он не хотел с вами ссоры.  
Лео, уничтожающим взглядом зыркнул в сторону Риарио, но тот, отвернув голову, невозмутимо смотрел в окно на океанский прибой.  
— Хорошо, сеньор да Винчи. Я, пожалуй, тоже, слегка погорячился, — усмехнулся бывший пират. — Я отвык от споров и разговоров о Церкви. Здесь значат только мои слова и действуют только мои законы.  
Он опять осклабился лошадиной ухмылкой.  
— Прошу, — он жестом указал путникам на стол, куда его молчаливая улыбчивая жена-туземка поставила горшки, и тарелки от которых умопомрачительно пахло вкусной горячей едой. Да Винчи и Риарио еле сдержались, чтобы не набросится на приготовленные блюда. Португалец лишь понимающе усмехнулся, видя, с каким волчьим аппетитом жадно и торопливо поглощают его гости человеческую еду.  
— Синира, приготовь сеньорам горячей воды и найди подходящую им одежду Алдино и Карлитоса. Она будет им впору. Это мои старшие сыновья, — вновь пояснил хозяин, обратившись к гостям.  
Гости лишь только благодарно коротко кивнули, продолжив сосредоточенно есть, быстро работая челюстями и ложками.  
— И, пожалуй, стоит осмотреть ваши раны. Синира умеет излечивать, можете довериться ей, — закончил да Коста.  
— Мы вам будем очень обязаны, — учтиво проговорил Леонардо, прожевав очередной кусок. Сейчас ему было всё равно, что лежит у него в тарелке. Важным было другое — чувство забытой сытости, надёжной защищённости, а ещё окрепшая реальная надежда на то, что они всё же ещё увидят Италию.  
— Не стоит благодарностей, maestros. Лучше расскажите, как вы здесь оказались.


	29. Остров

Пенные океанские волны швыряли лодку вверх-вниз, как пустую скорлупку. Она то громко шлёпалась о воду, то как птица взмывала над волной. Ветер яростно рвал волосы и не по размеру одежду на отощавших телах да Винчи и Риарио. Солнце по-прежнему слепило с синей небесной выси без единого облачка. Но пекло не замечалось на холодном ветру.  
Путь графа и художника лежал вдоль берега континента на неизвестный им далёкий остров. Тёмная береговая полоса всё время виднелась по правому борту лодки. Мощь волн довольно быстро унесла судно от того берега, где остался португальский бывший пират со своей семьёй. Они стояли на отдаляющемся берегу и в прощании долго махали руками. Когда берег исчез, да Винчи отвернулся и стал смотреть вперёд.   
Лодкой управлял старший сын португальца двадцативосьмилетний Алдино. Такой же высокий и широкоплечий, как отец, но лицом он больше походил на мать-туземку. Суровый и немногословный, он был невероятно силён и вынослив и мог грести вёслами по нескольку часов подряд.   
— Через пару недель ветер сменится, и волна станет послушнее, — в один из дней сообщил да Коста итальянцам. — Тогда Алдино переправит вас на большой остров, что в двух днях пути от нашего берега. Туда, бывает, заходят португальские или испанские корабли, пополнить запасы пресной воды, да обменять у тамошних дикарей золото или жемчуг. Мой сын хорошо знает путь. Там на острове, кто-нибудь из капитанов вас подберёт.   
— Это пираты? — спросил Леонардо.  
— Это уж как вы сами решите, сеньор художник, — ухмыльнулся португалец, уходя от прямого ответа.  
Две недели, обретшие пристанище путешественники, прожили в хижине хозяина. Заново привыкали к одежде, которая, казалось, была тесной и душной. Заново открывали вкус горячей еды, и даже испытывали некоторое неудобство от сидения за столом с ложкой в руке. Они привыкли есть пищу расположившись на земле или на ходу и есть руками. Спать в доме, на тюфяках и подушках, набитых сухой травой, от которых пахло сладко и сонно. Они задыхались от духоты и замкнутого пространства дома, которое давило на них со всех сторон. Первые ночи их мучили кошмары. Им снились то ловушки, то колодцы, то заваленные пещеры из которых они никак не могли выбраться. То их душили плети лиан или змеи, или они тонули, потому что некий беспощадный и опасный дух топил, держа за ноги под водой. Они заново привыкали к чужой, но всё же понятной португальской речи, на которой говорило всё семейство да Коста Силва. Инженерный ум Леонардо придумал несколько усовершенствований в хозяйстве португальца, от которых тот пришёл в полный восторг. Этими мелкими бытовыми изменениями, он хоть немного дал волю своей жгучей потребности творить и выразить благодарность за приют. Риарио был подчёркнуто холоден, споров и стычек ни с кем из клана не затевал и держался на расстоянии.   
Постепенно память восприятия старого образа жизни вернулась к ним в полной мере, и они снова ощущали себя теми, кем являлись — культурными людьми.   
Раны их почти зажили. У графа к кривому бугристому рубцу на голени добавился шрам на затылке, а бедро Леонардо украшал длинный и ровный след от пореза с багровыми метками от муравьиных челюстей.  
Солёные плески шумно бились о борта лодки, захлёстывали через край. Она почти летела, подгоняемая волной и широкими сильными взмахами вёсел. В ногах Лео стоял мешок с тщательно укутанной в ткань бронзовой головой.   
Живя в поселении, он опять пытался починить её. Вновь и вновь вникнуть и понять смысл того, что хотела передать своим посланием мать.   
Странный загадочный механизм вызвал немало удивления у бывшего пирата и его семейства. Туземки спрятались за мужчин, когда в механизме зашипело, послышалась мелодия, открылись глаза и раздалось «Леонардо».  
— Я много чего повидал на своем веку, но никогда не встречал волшебную голову! — изумлённо воскликнул Бенедикт, когда Лео достал устройство из мешка, чтобы вновь разобрать, просушить и почистить.  
— Она не волшебная, Бенедикт, — мягко улыбнулся да Винчи. — Её создали люди. И я хочу... Я хочу узнать много больше. Хочу найти ту к... тот источник человеческих знаний, где собрано всё.  
Леонардо взглянул на да Косту и его сыновей, молча разглядывающих бронзовую голову на столе. Перевёл взгляд на неподвижное лицо со слепыми стеклянными глазами, смотрящими в одну точку в пространстве.  
— Когда-нибудь я найду тот источник, — прошептал он, словно видел перед собой не бездушное устройство, а смутный силуэт своей матери и обратился к ней.  
Португалец лишь покачал своей лохматой головой и со старшими сыновьями ушёл, оставив maestros и любопытного Мануэля, который непременно хотел посмотреть, что у механизма внутри и «как так голова открывает рот и глаза?»  
Риарио в это время сидел на другом конце стола. Прислонившись к стене, закинув голову, разглядывал низкий тёмный потолок хижины. Скрестив руки на груди и вытянув вперёд ноги, он лишь бросил косой взгляд на художника, и не сказал ничего. Лицо его было равнодушно непроницаемо, как маска. О чём думал легат, понять было невозможно.

***  
Чем ближе подплывала лодка к неизвестному острову, тем больше и больше волновался Леонардо. Путь домой казался теперь таким реальным, таким коротким и быстрым, словно он через три дня окажется во Флоренции. Но что там сейчас происходит? Помнят ли маэстро Леонардо да Винчи или память людей стёрла его имя, а друзья скорбят об утрате? Он уже ни о чём больше думать не мог, кроме как о корабле, который отвезёт их домой и о том, что ждёт его в Италии.   
Когда-то в одном из своих давних видений турок говорил, что всё путешествие да Винчи подвластно только ему самому. И теперь была пройдена половина долгого трудного пути. Осталась самая малость — пересечь океан.   
Но турок много чего ему говорил. Леонардо в полной мере на своей шкуре познал обманные речи Аль-Рахима.  
Ночи они проводили на берегу. Алдино ловко строил шалаш из листьев и веток, в котором спали. Разжигали костёр, ужинали припасами. Да Винчи и Риарио не отказывали себе в удовольствии покурить трубку с сушёными листьями табака и коки, которыми снабдил ими в дорогу старший да Коста. Алдино от трубки отказался. Он, как и его мать предпочитал просто жевать листья.   
Метис был неразговорчив. За всё время, что граф и художник пробыли с семейством, от него услышали только несколько десятков фраз.   
Он запекал клубни розового батата и рыбу, завёрнутую в листья в горячей золе. На вторую ночь сварил похлёбку из маиса и кусками жёлтой тыквы, щедро заправленную жгучим перцем, от которой отказался граф. Его желудок отвергал такую остроту ещё со времён болезни в заброшенной хижине. Риарио обошёлся кукурузными лепёшками, фруктами и водой.   
В последнее время Джироламо был отстранён и задумчив и тоже много молчал. Леонардо исподтишка кидал на него пристальные взгляды и пытался понять перемены в настроении спутника. Он очень скучал по тому времени, когда был с графом наедине, когда мог прикасаться к нему, обнимать, целовать и любить. Ему не хватало ощущения тела Джироламо, его тепла, объятий сильных рук, вкуса губ, его запаха и дыхания, когда тот во сне утыкался ему куда-нибудь в плечо или в шею.  
Невозможность прикоснуться к любовнику стала для Леонардо настоящей пыткой. Молчание и отстранённость графа настораживали да Винчи, но исправить такое положение он был не в силах. Джироламо, с блуждающей улыбкой на лице ускользал от его попыток тайных объятий или намерения сорвать быстрый поцелуй. Он никуда не уходил, как когда-то и не избегал общества Лео. Был сдержанно любезен, даже нарочито приветлив, улыбался и не отклонялся от ничего не значащих разговоров. Джироламо был рядом, на виду, но как будто находился за невидимой стеной, выросшей между ними. И преодолеть эту взявшуюся откуда-то преграду у Леонардо не получалось.   
Для себя маэстро решил, что такое поведение графа связано с присутствием посторонних и неприятных ему людей. Сдержанный и скрытный по натуре, Риарио не мог позволить себе проявление чувств на глазах других. Особенно, если они имели свойство интимного личного характера.  
Это немного утешило истосковавшуюся душу, но зародило в голове много других мыслей. 

***   
На третий день, к полудню показались метёлки верхушек пальм большого острова. Сердце да Винчи беспокойно сжалось и тут же радостно забилось. Желание попасть хоть на какой-нибудь корабль, уходящий за океан возросло с новой силой.  
— Мы на месте, — объявил Алдино, когда лодка ткнулась носом в берег. Только теперь стало заметно, как он устал. Его движения были медлительными и тяжёлыми. Да Винчи с Риарио выпрыгнули в воду, помогли да Косте вытащить лодку на песок. Тот останется на берегу до завтрашнего утра отдыхать и сделать запас еды и воды. Путь назад будет сложнее, ему предстоит грести против ветра и волн.  
— Мы безмерно благодарны тебе и твоему отцу, — сердечно сказал да Винчи, на прощание крепко пожимая руку метису. — Нам нечем отплатить вам, только словами. Мы теперь ваши вечные должники.  
Да Коста лишь улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Риарио тоже пожал руку, но не сказал ни слова и лишь сухо улыбнулся.  
Они распрощались с метисом. Алдино указал направление, куда может пристать какой-нибудь корабль.   
— Там бухта. В лесу река, где запасают воду. Идите туда. Ждите корабль там.  
Да Винчи поправил растрёпанную верёвку изношенного мешка на плече. В нём помимо бронзовой головы были ещё кое-какие припасы, но главное — спрятанная ценность. Размером с виноградину перламутровая жемчужина — плата капитану того корабля, что вернёт их домой. Здесь она не стоила ничего и Синира без всякого сожаления вытащила её из своих волос, отдав художнику.  
— Мои сыновья найдут мне много других. Возьмите. Белые люди любят жемчуг, — с улыбкой произнесла она, протягивая почти идеальной формы жемчужину.   
— Она стоит сумасшедших денег, — произнёс Риарио, разглядывая сокровище на ладони туземки. Это был великолепный образчик творения природы. Гладкая, тяжёлая на вид, переливающаяся радужным жидким блеском океанская бусина. Такого он не видел даже в украшениях Папы Сикста и в сокровищницах Ватикана. — Мы не можем принять её. И нам нечем заплатить.  
— Не стоит, сеньор эмиссар, — с издевательской насмешкой произнёс стоящий рядом да Коста, — нажива — грех. Ведь так учит ваша Церковь?  
Риарио лишь резко вскинул голову. По губам его скользнула ответная ироническая холодная усмешка, но в глубине глаз вспыхнула тёмная неприкрытая ненависть.  
Бывший разбойник в своём чувстве абсолютной власти и знания, что римлянин сейчас не ответит, не отказал себе в удовольствии громко захохотать. Риарио отвернулся.

***   
Не успели они выйти из узколистых тростниковых зарослей раписа, как им открылась голубая бухта и... вдали тёмный силуэт двухмачтового корабля с убранными парусами, неподвижно стоящий на волнах.   
— Боже... — судорожно выдохнул да Винчи, вперившись взглядом в судно. Кровь жарко прихлынула в сердце. Он замер. Ноги приросли к земле, а в глазах потемнело. Сознание на доли секунды помутилось от охватившего душу шквала самых разных чувств. Он, не веря себе, взглянул на графа. Риарио стоял ни жив ни мёртв, побледневший, не меньше спутника ошеломлённый совершенно внезапным зрелищем.  
— Это же корабль, — неуверенно произнёс Лео.  
— Да. Это, несомненно, корабль. Двухмачтовая каракка, если быть определённей, — с нескрываемым волнением подтвердил Риарио и в свою очередь посмотрел в расширившиеся глаза да Винчи. Леонардо, в порыве охватившего всё его существо безумного восторга и ликования схватил графа в охапку, с жаром впился ему в губы. Задохнулся, отпустил и издал громкий, счастливый победный вопль. Он уже было рванулся на берег, но Джироламо схватил его за плечо.  
— Умерь своё проворство, художник. Этот корабль может таить в себе угрозу. Мы не знаем кто на борту и с каким целями прибыл сюда.  
Граф с силой удерживал нетерпеливого Лео за плечо.  
— О чём ты? Это корабль! Корабль, который отвезёт нас домой! — да Винчи с непонимающим изумлением уставился на Риарио. — Да что с тобой, Джироламо?! — в сердцах воскликнул он, — в последнее время, ты сам не свой! Идём!  
Леонардо вывернулся из руки графа и шагнул из зарослей на песчаный берег. Ты ошибаешься, Леонардо, тихо ответил в спину, быстро ушедшему вперёд да Винчи Риарио. Он вытащил и стиснул рукоять своего ножа, висевшего на поясе и настороженно обозревая лес и корабль, шагнул на берег вслед за маэстро.


	30. Испанцы

Бухта имела форму подковы и глубоко вдавалась в берег. Судя по всему здесь было не глубоко, потому как корабль не смог подойти близко к берегу. У самой кромки зеленовато-бирюзовой воды тихо покачивалась пустая лодка. Носовая часть киля была зарыта в белый песок.   
Да Винчи оглянулся на бесшумно ступающего позади Риарио и широко улыбнулся ему.  
— Джироламо! — восторженным шёпотом воскликнул он, — посмотри, лодка-то не туземная!  
Риарио лишь коротко кивнул, по-прежнему настороженно оглядываясь вокруг себя. Они подошли к приткнутому судёнышку.   
Это была старая шлюпка отшлифованная ветром и солёной водой. На выбеленном от солнца дереве виднелись чёрные прогрызенные дырки от жуков-древоточцев, царапины и засечки и разнокалиберные заплатки в днище и на бортах. Однако в ней было сухо. Чиненая перечиненная посудина была ещё надёжной. На дне лежали старые вёсла, корзины с манго и бананами и какая-то ветошь. Команда видимо пополняла припасы, переправляя их на корабль. Никого вокруг не было видно и Лео с Джироламо недоумённо оглядывались вокруг. Граф крепко сжимал свой нож, готовый ко всему.   
— Подождём здесь, — Леонардо уселся на песок рядом с лодкой, устраивая мешок между скрещенных по-турецки ног.  
— Ты отличная мишень, Леонардо, — тихо проговорил Риарио. Продолжая следить за окружающими зарослями, он приподнял тряпки и заглянул под них на предмет какого-нибудь оружия. Но под ними ничего не было. Граф тихо чертыхнулся, обошёл шлюпку и сел рядом с да Винчи.  
— Будет весьма печально, если по твоей вине нас тут и пристрелят.   
— Зачем в нас кому-то стрелять? Там в лесу белые люди, может быть наши соотечественники. Расслабься, Джироламо, — Лео весело улыбнулся настороженному легату и стал ждать.  
Солнце припекало, вода тихо и мерно плескалась о днище. С залива дул лёгкий ласковый бриз. Время шло, но никто так и не появлялся на берегу. Лео разморило, тяжёлая голова то и дело клонилась вперёд. Да Винчи клевал носом, всё больше и больше соскальзывая в дремоту.   
— Сюда идут, — внезапно услышал предупреждающий шёпот Риарио. Граф вскочил на ноги, прижимая нож к внутренней стороне запястья. Лео вздрогнул, заморгал просыпаясь, тоже поднялся и уставился на джунгли перед собой. Оттуда действительно послышались голоса.  
— Испанцы, — только успел проговорить он, узнавая язык, как из-под широких листьев вынырнули два человека, выставив заряженные арбалеты.  
— Эй, кто вы такие? — издали крикнул один из них. Второй особым свистом подал сигнал об опасности остальным, кто был в лесу.  
Лео приподнял руки, показывая, что безоружен. Джироламо лишь слегка развёл в стороны, показывая, что его руки пусты. Большой палец он держал на рукояти ножа, прижимая его к ладони.   
— Не стреляйте! — по-итальянски крикнул Леонардо, не переставая улыбаться и всем видом выказывая свою доброжелательность. — Мы хотели бы поговорить с вашим капитаном.  
— Зачем вам понадобился наш капитан?  
Испанцы осторожно подошли, целясь в обоих. Вид у них был угрожающий. Оба были худы, оборваны, бородаты и черны от загара. Лица изъедены солью и ветром и обожжены солнцем. На руках и ногах виднелись старые и новые шрамы. Они цепко с ног до головы разглядывали чужаков. Особый интерес вызвал у них мешок в ногах Леонардо. За плечами у каждого была корзина полная фруктов. Они пристально и недоверчиво сверлили взглядами незнакомцев перед собой.  
— Мы будем разговаривать только с капитаном, — ледяным тоном произнёс Риарио. Он встал так, чтобы в случае опасности парой движений лишить жизни обоих испанских бродяг.  
— Много чести, — хмыкнул один из них, повёл арбалетом, целясь легату между бровей.  
— Я, граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, эмиссар Его Святейшества Папы Сикста, гонфалоньер и капитан-генерал Святой Римской Церкви, — по-испански представился Джироламо, надменно вскинув голову, не мигая глядя прямо в глаза человеку напротив себя. Тон его по-прежнему был холоден и официален. Почувствовав в голосе эмиссара скрытую угрозу и исходящую от позы опасную силу, один из оборванцев вопросительно быстро глянул на второго.  
— Мой спутник, маэстро Леонардо да Винчи. Военный инженер и художник его светлости Лоренцо ди Пьеро ди Медичи Великолепного, главы Флорентийской республики, — продолжил он.  
— А я, Господь Бог, — кривляясь в ответ заржал оборванец. Однако осанка и взгляд итальянца заставили его усомниться. Похоже, что тот говорил правду. Он сделал шаг назад и немного опустил кончик стрелы.  
— В чём дело? Кто вы? — послышалось за спинами арбалетчиков. Они немного отошли в стороны, не опуская оружия, и граф с художником увидели разношерстную группу вооружённых людей вышедших на берег. В руках у всех, помимо обнажённых сабель и мечей, были корзины с фруктами и плодами, которые они тут же побросали на песок. Среди них выделялся полуголый, рыжебородый невероятной силы великан, который без всяких видимых усилий нёс на плече большую бочку с пресной водой. Когда силач опустил её на землю, она глубоко вдавилась в песок. Остальные трое были испанцами или португальцами. Внешний вид, нацеленное оружие, жесты и взгляды подошедших указывали на то, что перед итальянцами самые настоящие пираты.   
Лео насторожился, оценивая силы противника, но продолжил открыто улыбаться. Джироламо подобрался, как хищник для прыжка.  
— Кто вы, господа?  
Перед ними предстал молодой человек. Высокий, худощавый, с внимательным, но неприятным взглядом. У него была коротко подстриженная бородка и усы. В ухе сверкнула золотая серьга. В отличие от своих полуобнажённых спутников одетых во что попало, тот выглядел настоящим щёголем. Свободная рубашка, распахнутая на груди, затёртая лоснящаяся кожаная жилетка и широкие штаны. На одном боку висела абордажная сабля, на эфес которой он положил ладонь. На втором — дага*. Смотрел он прямо, переводя взгляд с лица Джироламо на лицо да Винчи. И по этим спокойным уверенным движениям; выставленной вперёд ноге в видавшем виды сапоге до колена, положению кистей рук и плеч, Риарио мгновенно распознал человека в совершенстве владеющим своим оружием. Несмотря на свой молодой возраст перед ними действительно стоял капитан.  
— Мы итальянцы, волей судьбы оказавшиеся на этом берегу, — между тем ответил Леонардо. — А вы, капитан?  
— Да. Я испанский капитан Лукас де Прадо, — представился молодой человек. — А вот там мой корабль «Санта-Летисия», — махнул рукой в сторону корабля в бухте. — Так о чём вы хотели поговорить со мной, господа итальянцы?  
Все спутники де Прадо с нескрываемым любопытством рассматривали графа и художника. Они уже опустили оружие, зная, что им ничего не грозит. У них было не только численное преимущество, но и уверенность в том, что чужаки безоружны.   
— Они говорят, что важные птицы. Этот — говорит, что папский эмиссар, а этот художник и как его... жиниер да Винчи какой-то, — беззубым ртом недобро и насмешливо скривился один из арбалетчиков. Он опустил оружие, вызывающе и нахально смотрел на Джироламо и Лео. Капитан, слегка склонив набок голову, проницательно оглядел фигуры путешественников. Скрестил острый взгляд с Риарио, и стал с изучающим интересом рассматривать да Винчи.  
— Тот самый да Винчи из Флоренции? Изобретатель и художник Лоренцо Великолепного? — наконец, переспросил он. Леонардо вскинулся, заулыбался ещё шире. Сердце его радостно ухнуло вниз. О нём слышали даже испанские пираты, его помнят и знают, значит с капитаном будет ещё проще договориться.   
— Да, это я! И вы тоже слышали обо мне?! — Леонардо даже развёл руки в сторону, открыто демонстрируя всего себя.  
— Тот самый да Винчи, который пытался обманом захватить корабль капитана Синдона? — невозмутимо продолжил испанец. — Вы угрожали ему. Правда, что вы представились племянником Папы Сикста, графом Риарио делла Ровере? — он по очереди смотрел в, меняющие своё выражение, лица итальянцев. — И, кажется, ваша затея бесславно провалилась. Альфонсо раскрыл ваш замысел. Поэтому с наследником короля Ферранта у вас вышел спор, закончившийся вашим изящным прыжком за борт. Говорят, и поединок и прыжок были великолепны. Об этом судачили во всех портовых тавернах от Генуи до Альхесираса. — Лукас де Прадо помолчал, наслаждаясь впечатлением от своих слов. — Но в итоге, вы ведь всё равно завладели кораблём, не так ли? А знаете кто теперь у герцога Калабрийского личный враг номер один?  
Де Прадо сделал неопределённый жест рукой и иронично улыбнулся, обнажая неровные зубы. Вся команда громко весело захохотала. Улыбка сползла с лица маэстро. Он смешался и опустил руки.  
— Догадываюсь, — буркнул Леонардо, стремясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Джироламо. Он даже предположить не мог такого поворота событий. Казалось, об этой истории были наслышаны все присутствующие, кроме самого графа.  
— Что? — одновременно с Лео, растеряно переспросил Риарио, нахмурившись и не понимая о чём идёт речь. Он переводил удивлённый взгляд с испанца на Леонардо и обратно.  
— Это было досадное недоразумение, — попытался выкрутиться Лео, видя, что испанский капитан и команда открыто насмехаются над унизительным эпизодом из его прошлого.   
Джироламо вдруг стал кривить лицо в еле сдерживаемом смехе, и, не выдержав громко прыснул.  
— Да Винчи… ты что, был мной? Ты разговаривал как я? И оделся так же, как одеваюсь я? — Риарио не знал куда себя деть, из последних сил удерживаясь от неприличного хохота, рвущегося наружу. — Как тебе пришла в голову столь дикая мысль? Впрочем, о чём я говорю? — спохватился граф.  
— Мысль была не моя, — мрачно ответил Лео, склыдывая руки на груди и отворачиваясь. — Мы импровизировали, и всё бы удалось, да вот принесло же герцога не ко времени. Да, я не справился, и мне пришлось отступить, — признался да Винчи. — Довольны?! — с вызовом воскликнул он.   
— Ты всё-таки сумасшедший, Леонардо, — покачал головой Риарио, успокаиваясь.   
— Ты захватил и увёл мой корабль, что мне оставалось делать?! — Лео возмущённо фыркнул в ответ и отвернулся.  
— А вы, стало быть, тот самый граф Риарио, племянник Папы? — обратился капитан к Джироламо, вновь окидывая фигуру графа с ног до головы.  
Тот лишь коротко утвердительно кивнул.   
— Как же так вышло, что два соперника оказались в этой дыре? Одни, без кораблей, без капитанов и команды?  
— Вы что-нибудь слышали о «Страже»? Корабль вернулся? — внезапно перебивая, в волнении воскликнул да Винчи, оборачиваясь.   
— Да, говорят его видели у берегов Италии после продолжительного отсутствия, — перевёл взгляд на художника капитан.  
— Кто? Кто вернулся с этим кораблём? — нетерпеливо продолжил Лео.  
— Надо полагать, его команда, маэстро, — усмехнулся пиратский капитан и наигранно учтиво поклонился.  
Окружающие пираты вновь покатились со смеху. Итальянский художник им казался забавным и безобидным. На графа они поглядывали с осторожностью и лишь молчаливо скалились ему в лицо.  
— А пассажиры? Там должны были быть пассажиры! Кто вернулся? — не обращая на дикий гогот внимание, вновь воскликнул Леонардо.  
— Маэстро да Винчи, я лично ни с кем со «Стража» не знаком, и понятия не имею кто на нём член команды, а кто пассажир. Кто вернулся, а кто сгинул. Знаю только то, что корабль видели в порту Пизы и у него был весьма потрёпанный вид.  
Лео в волнении потёр лицо, взъерошил волосы. Он так надеялся узнать хоть что-нибудь о судьбе Зора и Нико!   
— Так я бы хотел услышать ваш рассказ, — не переставая небрежно улыбаться, продолжил капитан, обращаясь к обоим.  
— Это довольно долгий рассказ, — сухо проговорил Риарио. — Мы могли бы его начать здесь и завершить на вашем корабле в качестве пассажиров. Нам необходимо попасть на итальянский берег. Не бесплатных пассажиров, разумеется, — предвосхищая возражения или отказ де Прадо, уточнил граф. Лицо испанца немедленно изменилось. Насмешливость слетела, уступив место интересу и доли учтивости.  
— Могу я уточнить размер платы за желание стать моими пассажирами?   
Пираты вновь глумливо засмеялись, в предвкушении возможности унизить откуда-то взявшихся итальянцев.  
— Конечно, — помедлив, ответил Риарио. Взгляд его был непроницаем и холоден. Он не отрываясь смотрел в глаза пиратского капитана. — Леонардо, будь любезен, покажи капитану, — обратился к художнику Джироламо. Когда да Винчи полез в мешок за жемчужиной, а пираты подались вперёд, граф встал рядом с Леонардо так, чтобы можно было защитить и его и себя. Всё это заняло доли секунды. Никто не заметил движения Риарио. Однако этот манёвр не укрылся от глаз де Прадо. Тот бросил мимолётный взгляд на руку эмиссара со спрятанным ножом, отступил на шаг и развернул корпус так, чтобы можно было легко выхватить саблю, напасть или защититься. Взгляды их вновь перехлестнулись, и граф ещё раз убедился, что перед ним очень опасный противник.   
Леонардо достал жемчужину. Крепко зажал в пальцах, демонстрируя её, и одновременно отступил назад. Он держал её на уровне лица, почти возле виска и внимательно следил за лицами пиратов.   
Стало тихо. Воздух словно загустел. Несколько пар глаз алчно впились в радужную бусину. Вид драгоценности вызвал у морских разбойников невольный возглас восхищения и взгляды оголодавших волков, увидевших добычу. Но предостерегающе поднятая рука с молниеносно выхваченной дагой, охладила пыл команды. Они отступили, перебрасываясь между собой многозначительными взглядами, но потом натянуто заулыбались. Стало очевидно, что своего молодого капитана они боялись и уважали.  
Когда момент напряжения спал и грозовой от опасности воздух немного разрядился, Лукас де Прадо объявил: — Что ж, это достойная плата за то, чтобы переплыть океан, — улыбнулся испанец. Не спеша убрал клинок обратно за пояс: — Я принимаю вашу плату и не стану интересоваться, где вы раздобыли такую редкость. Пока держите это сокровище при себе господа, и добро пожаловать на борт «Санта-Летисии».  
Риарио и да Винчи быстро облегчённо переглянулись. Леонардо вновь широко улыбнулся, однако глаз с людей вокруг себя так и не спускал. Под их жадными и молчаливыми взглядами спрятал жемчужину обратно в мешок.   
— Мы ждём прилив, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил капитан пиратов. — А пока запасаемся водой и едой. Если пожелаете, то вас доставят на корабль прямо сейчас.  
— Пожалуй, пожелаем, — проговорил граф. Он всё ещё стоял рядом с художником и всё ещё прижимал нож к запястью.  
— Чирино, — окликнул Лукас одного из бродяг, — доставь сеньоров итальянцев на корабль. Пусть боцман предоставит им свою каюту и зачислит, как пассажиров.  
— Есть, капитан, — подхватился один из оборванцев, осклабившись. Засунув саблю за пояс, немедленно бросился к лодке.  
— Как только отвезёшь моих гостей, сразу вернись обратно, — приказал де Прадо и вновь с приторной любезностью улыбнулся итальянцам.  
Закинув в шлюпку несколько корзин с припасами, Чирино с помощью товарищей столкнул её на воду и ловко запрыгнул в неё сам.  
— Прошу вас, сеньоры, — крикнул графу и художнику, выставляя вёсла.  
— Клянусь чем угодно, но этот испанский сброд что-то задумал, — в затылок да Винчи тихо и быстро прошептал граф, когда они уже было, шагнули в воду, чтобы сесть в лодку. Леонардо не вздрогнул и никак не выдал своего волнения от голоса и дыхания, которое коснулось волос. По телу прошлись мурашки, и сердце тревожно и сладко стукнулось в груди. Его реакция на близость графа была вовсе не той, которая должна была быть в сложившейся ситуации. Лео не ответил, однако по сведённым лопаткам и напряжённому затылку Риарио понял, что художник услышал его.  
***   
Чирино был шустрый поджарый малый, похожий на обезьяну, что во множестве водились в этих джунглях. Чёрный, как шкварка, с лица, которого не сходила постоянная улыбка, обнажая не все зубы. Он трещал всю дорогу до корабля на своём непонятном, ни графу, ни художнику диалекте, пересыпая болтовню испанскими, португальскими и французскими ругательствами. О чём болтал их возница они так и не поняли и даже не пытались понять. Оба молчали. Каждый замкнулся на своих внутренних переживаниях.   
Они с острым замиранием смотрели на отдаляющийся зелёный берег. Душу каждого охватило множество чувств. Им одновременно стало тревожно и внезапно печально от прощания с землёй, которая никогда уже не отпустит их, которая навсегда стала частью их жизни. Она оставила на них свои зарубки, которые никогда не пропадут. Шрамы в душе, шрамы на теле.   
На этой земле с ними произошло всего так много — плохого и хорошего, о чём они никогда не смогут забыть. Они сумели выжить. Они нашли дорогу к океану и сейчас направляются к кораблю, который переправит их на другой конец земли. Домой.   
Сердца их полнились радостными надеждами на скорое и, по возможности благополучное возвращение. Ни смотря, ни на что. Несмотря на то, что океан был велик, суров и непредсказуем. Несмотря на то, что впереди могли быть испытания страшными бурями или изматывающими душу штилями, голодом или нехваткой питьевой воды. Испытание болезнями или внезапно вспыхнувшим бунтом, пьяными драками или нападением других пиратов. Несмотря на то, что команда была подозрительно ненадёжна, и сам корабль тоже ходил под чёрными парусами. Что их жизни для морских разбойников совсем ничего не стоили; один из них или оба сразу, однажды могли не увидеть наступающий день.   
Их будущее сейчас было так же неясно, как клокочущая тёмная мгла в хрустальном шаре на столе гадалки-шарлатанки на сельской ярмарке. 

\-----  
* кинжал, предназначенный для левой руки, в то время как в правой находится длинноклинковое оружие


	31. Санта-Летисия

По океану шла крупная волна. Облака на горизонте возвышались, как горная гряда, что означало хорошую погоду. Океан стал очень тёмным. Солнечные лучи преломлялись, и вода отливала изумрудно-зелёным и синим, а местами почти чёрно-фиолетовым цветом. Свет золотыми всплесками причудливо отражался в бездонной пучине. Земля давным-давно осталась позади, и корабль окружало безбрежное водное пространство.  
«Санта-Летисия» бежала по волнам, поднимая возле носа тучи солёных брызг. Мачты и реи надсадно и жалобно скрипели. Ветер свистел и пел в канатах и парусах. Пойманный в крепкие полотнища, гнал корабль с приличной скоростью. На флагштоке рвался флаг — на чёрном фоне красный человеческий скелет пронзённый стрелой. Погода на удивление стояла стабильно благоприятной.  
Де Прадо довольно потирал руки.   
— Вы принесли мне удачу! Если так пойдёт дальше, то к берегам Марокканского Султаната мы прибудем всего через пару недель.  
— Марокканского Султаната?! — да Винчи вскинул голову от навигационной карты, которую крепко держал в руках и ошеломлённо взглянул на капитана. Он стоял рядом с де Прадо на шканцах и сверял карту с компасом.   
Чтобы совсем не сойти с ума от скучного однообразия дней, вызвался помочь в прокладывании курса. Лукас подозрительно и даже агрессивно отнёсся к такой нелепой просьбе. Ему хватило зрелища бронзовой механической головы, произносящей имя странного итальянца и которую тот, то разбирал, то собирал неизвестно зачем. Но после дельных поправок и советов маэстро в навигации, понял, что перед ним весьма знающий человек. Хотя по-прежнему относился к чужакам настороженно, он всё же решил воспользоваться услугами да Винчи. Теперь Лео рисовал для капитана карту пути. Он буквально возликовал, когда почувствовал в пальцах грифель и коснулся бумаги. Наконец-то Лео мог занять себя и свою голову делом и неважно сейчас для кого он старался.  
Маэстро, вообще, каким-то совершенно немыслимым, невероятным образом сумел расположить к себе всю команду и даже взъярившегося боцмана, которому пришлось уступить свою каюту.  
— Но, нам надо в Италию! Мы отдали вам жемчужину, чем оплатили своё пребывание на корабле и вы обещали…  
— Маэстро, — ухмыльнулся пират, перебивая, — я обещал вас переправить через океан, а не доставить к воротам Флоренции. «Санта-Летисия» держит путь к африканским берегам и bastāre!*  
— Но, это невозможно!  
— И кто же мне помешает?! — нехорошо осклабился испанец. Сейчас он сам стоял возле рулевого колеса и управлял кораблём. Взгляд его тёмных глаз угрожающе сверлил лицо Леонардо.   
— Уговор был не таков! Вы не выполняете данного слова! — гневно воскликнул Леонардо.   
Де Прадо громко, насмешливо и презрительно всхрапнул и сплюнул куда-то в бок под ноги. Потом, не глядя на художника, произнёс: — Сеньор да Винчи, я пират. Я соблюдаю Кодекс, но если бы я всегда был честен и выполнял условия договора, или держал данное слово, я бы уже давно болтался в петле на рее или кормил собой акул.  
Капитан вдруг весело хохотнул. Оборвал смех и угрожающе прямо уставился на да Винчи.  
— Minchia! — Лео в сердцах грохнул кулаком по перилам, смял карту и слетел с мостика. Первоначально капитан говорил об испанских берегах, и это устроило графа и художника. «Мне совсем не резон появляться в Средиземном море. Я высажу вас на границе испанских и португальских земель. Я не собираюсь попадать на галеры или на виселицу», — сказал Лукас, отправляясь в путь. Теперь же курс корабля внезапно изменился.   
— Ты слышал?! — воскликнул Леонардо, врываясь в их с графом каюту. — Корабль идёт в Марокканский султанат! Cazza rola! Pezzo di merda! — Леонардо отшвырнул от себя карту.  
Риарио лежал в гамаке, закинув руки за голову, и задумчиво разглядывал полощущиеся на потолке солнечные пятна. На яростный голос да Винчи он лишь приподнял голову.   
— Успокойся, художник, — Джироламо опустил затылок на сложенные в замок пальцы. — Султанат не край земли. Намного ближе Нового Света. От Сеуты до испанского берега всего лишь пролив. Как ты любишь говорить и делать — будем импровизировать, — с невозмутимым спокойствием усмехнулся Риарио. Да Винчи лишь громко рыкнул, в отчаянии закинув голову.   
— Тебе что, всё равно куда прибудет корабль?! — возмутился Леонардо, не веря своим ушам. — А как же уговор? Пойдём! Вдвоём мы заставим изменить решение де Прадо! Джироламо...  
Риарио не ответил и не шевельнулся. Взгляд его вновь стал блуждать по дощатому потолку и только с губ не сходила кривая усмешка.  
Почему?! Почему ты так поступаешь?! Почему ты стал таким бездушным и холодным, хотелось заорать да Винчи. Ему вдруг захотелось кулаком ударить легата по лицу. Со всей силы, наотмашь. Разбить в кровь эти улыбающиеся губы, эту застывшую насмешливую маску. Пробить этот бронированный панцирь, в который спрятался его любовник. Ему до боли захотелось вернуть того Риарио, от присутствия которого у него что-то сладко замирало в груди. Того человека, который шёл с ним через джунгли, спасал из реки, тащил по пустыне, искал для умирающего Леонардо ядовитых муравьёв. Охранял, согревал холодными ночами, обнимая в кольце сильных рук.   
Но Лео не сдвинулся с места, он лишь с шумом выдохнул, сдерживая себя. Молча цапнул с пола карту, резко развернулся и вышел обратно на палубу.   
Он отправился в капитанскую каюту рисовать курс по-новому. Джироламо вновь поднял голову, проводил Леонардо долгим молчаливым взглядом и потом снова уставился в потолок.  
***   
Да Винчи проснулся посреди ночи от настоятельного желания отлить. В каюте было темно и душно, пахло гниющей рыбой, хотя дверь была постоянно распахнута настежь. В проём лился бледный свет, и заглядывало усыпанное ясными крупными звёздами безоблачное небо. Лео потянулся, выпрямляя затёкшее тело. Спать в жёсткой сетке было неудобно, но так не чувствовалась качка корабля. Он приподнялся посмотреть на Риарио, но того не было. Его гамак был пуст. Леонардо вывернулся из верёвок, спрыгнув босыми ступнями на шершавый пол. Зевая во весь рот, почёсываясь вышел на палубу, помочился за борт. Задрав голову, посмотрел на звёзды, на глаз сверяя курс корабля. Ветер почти не надувал паруса. Судно, скрипя и вздыхая, едва покачивалось на волнах. Возле штурвала замерла фигура вахтенного пирата. Железный фонарь жёлтым пятном слабо выхватывал поникшее головой тело, навалившееся на колесо. Надеюсь, он не дрыхнет, подумал Лео. Оглянувшись по сторонам, увидел Риарио, стоящего на другом конце корабельной палубы.   
В бледном сиянии звёзд одинокая фигура графа казалась серебристо-серой. Он смотрел куда-то вдаль. Ночной ветерок шевелил его волосы и рубаху на спине.  
Леонардо хмуро сдвинул брови.   
В поведении Джироламо так ничего и не поменялось. Он оставался таким же далёким и стена, однажды выросшая между ними, стала ещё прочней. Риарио по-прежнему много молчал и старался чаще уединиться. Леонардо часто видел его сидящим где-нибудь на юте или на корме, наблюдающим за повседневной жизнью пиратской команды. Когда те чистили и драили палубу, постоянно выгребали загнившую воду, скапливающуюся в вонючем трюме, конопатили щели или что-нибудь ремонтировали. Охотились на крыс, десятками шастающих в запасах продовольствия. Выполняли приказы капитана или боцмана; лазили по вантам и реям, раскачиваясь между небом и землёй, убирая или распуская, закрепляя паруса и снасти. Слушал их песни, под ритм которых ворочались ящики и бочки, или стучали молотки, скручивались канаты или скреблась щётками палуба. Или слушал их байки про морских чудищ и призраков, про дерзкие набеги лихих морских разбойников на другие корабли и чужестранные порты. Про чёрные метки, зарытые клады, блуждающие огни, русалок, и, конечно же, гигантского осьминога, пожирающего корабли целиком.   
Граф подолгу наблюдал за морскими черепахами, гигантскими тенями скользившими в толще воды. Ему нравилось смотреть, как те пожирали ядовитых медуз. Черепахи подплывали к ним спереди, оставаясь неуязвимыми к опасным щупальцам, и заглатывали колышущихся тварей целиком. Или за острыми акульими плавниками, внезапно появившимися среди волн. Страшные рыбины иногда помногу часов кружили вокруг корабля, то приближаясь к его бортам, то уходили далеко в океан. Или молча в одиночестве потягивал ром, обхватив кружку и глядя куда-то впереди себя, и думая неизвестно о чём.   
Съестные припасы всё больше портились. Вяленое мясо становилось червивым, фрукты гнили, мука плесневела. Крупы, горох и бобы сжирали крысы. Вода протухала. Пить её становилось невозможным. Цинга косила команду. Ром оказывался единственным напитком, спасающим от болезней желудка и лихорадки, а заодно был лекарством от холода и тоски.   
Однако, ни художника, ни графа хворь не трогала. Закалённые выживанием в диких джунглях, они гораздо легче переносили суровые трудности. Пираты же, не зная подробностей жестокого выживания, считали обоих заговорёнными на удачу.  
Леонардо смотрел на графа, сейчас облокотившегося на фальшборт и разглядывающего фосфоресцирующих в воде морских созданий. Яркие, светящиеся бледно-зелёным цветом пятна неспешно бороздили плотную тёмную бездну под килем. Иногда слышался громкий плеск и над водой разлеталась красивая россыпь сияющих капель. Это могли быть вспугнутые летучие рыбы, с треском вылетающие из глубины или всплывшая черепаха, или какая-нибудь другая рыба, потревоженная хищником. Океан, как и джунгли, никогда не спал.   
Риарио не видел наблюдавшего за ним да Винчи. Графское постоянное молчание носило какой-то напряжённый и болезненный характер. Леонардо не понимал, что оно означает. У него сжималось сердце, когда Джироламо спешил пройти мимо, стараясь смотреть равнодушным взглядом поверх головы художника. Легат был бесстрастен и неприступен. И всё больше и больше напоминал Риарио времён их противостояния и откровенной вражды. Как будто не было между ними любовной горячки, ни почти братской взаимопомощи, ни ночей, проведённых спина к спине или в объятиях друг друга. Не было плена, ни тяжёлой отчаянной разлуки, ни радостной встречи. Не было страшных ранений, которые едва не свели их обоих в могилу.   
Да Винчи ничего не понимал, а Джироламо не пытался ничего объяснить. Он практически не разговаривал с художником. Лео пребывал в полном замешательстве. У него начали зарождаться подозрения, становившиеся с каждым днём всё неопределённее и мрачнее. Леонардо никак мог решиться задать давно начавший его мучить вопрос. Но он не хотел услышать ответ, потому что признался саму себе, что не вынесет отрицательного ответа. Отрицательный ответ выявил бы, до какой степени они стали чужими и далёкими.   
Да Винчи вдруг осознал, что и сам стал сторониться графа и лишний раз не заговаривал с ним.  
***   
Только однажды корабль попал в сильнейший шторм.   
Это случилось ночью. Огромные ледяные валы с грохотом опрокидывались на корабль, пытаясь его разбить в щепы или перевернуть и утопить в яростных волнах. С небес хлестал ливень, бешеный ветер рвал паруса и ломал реи. Обшивка трещала, судно уходило в крен, практически ложась бортами на воду.   
Был объявлен аврал. Капитан с помощниками изо всех сил удерживал сошедшее с ума рулевое колесо, пытаясь выправить корабль. Вся команда боролась с бурей, делая всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы «Санта-Летисия» осталась на плаву.   
Оба итальянца не остались в стороне, присоединившись к команде и действовали с нею сообща. Они, как рядовые матросы беспрекословно подчинялись приказам капитана и боцмана: крепили палубный груз, вычерпывали воду из трюма, выкидывали за борт балласт, затыкали щели, сквозь которые лупили струи воды.   
Рёв океана, вой ветра, отчаянные вопли людей, неистовый ливень, смешались в адскую смертельную круговерть, которой, казалось, не будет конца.   
Буря утихла лишь под утро. Ветер пропал. Небо очистилось от косматых туч. Взошедшее солнце озарило слепящую, мирно волнующуюся поверхность. Вода тихо плескалась о борта выдержавшего шторм корабля.   
Урон был велик; океан забрал четверых из команды, смыл остатки запасов провианта, наделал пробоин, едва не потопив судно. Ураган сломал рангоут**. Теперь не все паруса были действующими, повиснув тяжёлыми рваными тряпками. Деревянная фигура святой Летисии, украшавшая нос корабля лишилась вытянутой вперёд руки, когда-то указывающей путь. Пираты старались не смотреть на изувеченную скульптуру, словно чувствовали вину перед свой покровительствующей святой. Но бочки с ромом, предусмотрительно прикрученные цепями остались целы. Теперь это будет их единственное питьё, еда и лекарство до конца пути.  
— Ты цел? — только спросил да Винчи у графа, когда оба вымотанные без сил ввалились в каюту.   
— Да. А ты?  
— Цел, — ответил Леонардо. Потрогал мешок с бронзовой головой, примотанный к балке и рухнул рядом с Риарио на мокрый пол. Распутывать перекрутившиеся гамаки у них уже не было сил. Он закрыл глаза и немедленно заснул.  
Однажды на горизонте появлялся неизвестный корабль. Он шёл против солнца и разглядеть и понять, что это за судно было невозможно. Капитан отдал приказ немедленно скрыться, прежде чем чужак начнёт погоню. Полуголодная команда «Санта-Летисии», обескровленная и теперь малочисленная, побитая штормом и болезнями была не в состоянии вступать в бой.  
— Виденный корабль означает, что мы недалеки от берегов. Скоро мы прибудем на место, — объявил де Прадо всей команде, стоя на своём мостике. — Наш поход заканчивается. Хоть в этот раз наша добыча невелика и среди нас есть потери. (Упокой Господь их души, быстро перекрестился Лукас). Однако Калипсо всё ещё благосклонна к кораблю. Она отпустила его. Готовьтесь вступить на марокканский берег, сеньоры. Там будет отдых и там вас ждёт награда за ваши труды.

\------   
*(исп.вульгарное слово) баста, хватит, довольно  
** общее название устройств для постановки парусов


	32. Шлюха

Огненно-жёлтые полосы заката линовали синеющий небосвод, по которому плыли редкие клочковатые облачка. На воде плескались маслянисто-красные пятна заходящего солнца. Дул ровный холодный, но несильный ветер и «Санта-Летисия» медленно ползла своим курсом.   
— Земля! — вдруг раздался радостный крик вперёдсмотрящего пирата, сидевшего почти на верхушке мачты.  
Капитан тут же выскочил из своей каюты. Бегом бросился на мостик. Приложил к глазу зрительную трубу и пристально посмотрел даль. Вскоре из воды появилась береговая линия; стал вздыматься скалистый хребет и полоса пляжа. Солнце почти село за горизонт. Вокруг сгущались сумерки, размывая контуры кромки воды в наступающем ночном мраке. На берегу засветились огоньки, пахнуло дымом, а в прибрежных водах просматривались тёмные силуэты рыбацких лодок.   
— Держаться в море! Убрать паруса! Отдать якорь! Спустить шлюпку на воду! — приказывал де Прадо. На корабле мигом всё пришло в движение. Затопали босые ноги, прогромыхали якорные цепи, по вантам стали ловко карабкаться тёмные фигуры пиратов, ещё двое стали спускать на тросах уцелевшую лодку.   
«Земля», послышалось на палубе, «земля» — эхом отдалось в голове. Сердце защемило и потом оно бешено подпрыгнуло к самому горлу. Лео судорожно сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
— Джироламо, ты слышал?! — позвал он, беспокойно оглядываясь на графа, непроизвольно растягивая губы в восторженной улыбке.  
— Да. Я слышал, — Риарио тоже улыбнулся и Леонардо успел заметить искру радости и облегчения, промелькнувшие в глазах спутника.  
— Господи, мы вернулись… — внезапно всем своим существом осознав, что значит слово прозвучавшее наверху, проговорил Лео. — Ты понимаешь, что это? А?! Мы вернулись! Мы переплыли этот чёртов океан! Мы здесь, Джироламо! Здесь!  
Риарио, закрыв глаза, прижал к губам свой нагрудный крест, стал молчаливо истово молиться.  
Да Винчи порывисто выскочил из гамака, кинулся к графу и схватил его в объятия. Джироламо, застигнутый врасплох, широко распахнул глаза.   
— Да, мы вернулись, — эхом повторил Джироламо. Риарио, улыбаясь, принял да Винчи в свои объятия.   
Джироламо обнимал его! И Лео вдруг поверил. Поверил, что преграды больше нет. Стена между ними осязаемо исчезла. Растаяла, как корка льда на весеннем солнце. Он вновь почувствовал тепло прижавшегося к нему сильного тела и быстрый стук взволнованного сердца в чужой груди. Внезапное отчуждение графа, его холодность, непонимание самого маэстро, всё осталось где-то позади. «Мы вернулись». Леонардо счастливо уткнул нос в волосы Риарио. Джироламо, Джироламо, я так по тебе скучал, едва прошептал он, нежно и крепко стискивая графа, целуя тёплую кожу на его шее. Все его невысказанные подозрения, недоумение и боль вдруг исчезли, растворились в этих объятиях, уступив место светлой чистой радости, заполнившую душу до самых краёв.   
Риарио остро заметно вздрогнул, когда лёгкий шепоток и тёплые губы коснулись его. Леонардо замер почувствовав вдруг, как под руками болезненно напряглись мышцы любовника. Легат не оттолкнул, и не произнёс ни звука, но будто ощетинился. Шевельнулся в попытке осторожно, но настойчиво высвободиться.  
— Джироламо? — Лео опустил руки. В полном смятении заглянул графу в глаза. — Джироламо, что происходит?  
Да Винчи не узнал своего голоса.   
Граф не выдержал его взгляда, отвёл глаза в сторону. Лицо исказила мучительная гримаса. Он нервно вскинул голову. С его подвижных губ уже были готовы сорваться какие-то слова. Оправданий, объяснений, извинений? Лео ждал. Но у Джироламо никак не получалось, словно губы ему свела судорога или они были зашиты невидимой крепкой нитью. Леонардо, заворожено следил за немощными попытками Риарио что-то сказать и ничего не понимал. Ничего. Между ними повисла давящая тишина. Осязаемая и плотная. Из неё хотелось немедленно выбраться, как из забитого пылью, тесного и душного чулана без окон. Или закричать. Так громко и отчаянно, чтобы разбить эту страшную тишину.  
Джироламо судорожно хлипко вздохнул и вновь взглянул на да Винчи.  
— Мы вернулись, — наконец, глухо сказал легат, справляясь с собой. И вдруг резко отступил, подняв ладонь, точно ограждал себя от всего внешнего. — Полагаю, что нам надо поспешить покинуть пиратский корабль. Пора попрощаться с де Прадо. У нас ещё долгий путь.  
Сейчас голос его звучал ровно, буднично, почти отрешённо. Он сумел справится со своим волнением.  
— Джироламо! Что... — Леонардо чувствовал, как в груди снова начинает подниматься и разрастаться пламя боли.   
— Собирайся, художник! — всё же не выдержав взгляда да Винчи, приказал Риарио, вонзив в художника ледяной взгляд. Развернувшись, не мешкая, вышел на палубу.   
Лео, оглушённый, безвольно опустив руки, остался стоять посреди каюты. Оторопело смотрел вслед сбежавшему легату. Будто тот его сейчас тяжело ударил. Ударил дважды — по лицу и под дых, и маэстро был не в состоянии ответить, потому что не посмел.  
*** 

Пелена на глазах никак не проходила. Лео почти на ощупь отыскал свой мешок с бронзовой головой, отвязал его и закинул за спину. Несколько раз поморгал, даже потёр глаза, но легче не стало. Он вышел на тёмную палубу. Капитан отдал приказ не зажигать огней и люди во тьме различались лишь светлыми пятнами одежды, да голосами. Леонардо постоял, оглядываясь. Увидел белый силуэт — рубашка Риарио. Граф стоял в стороне.  
— Сеньор, да Винчи, — послышалось сверху.  
— Да… — голос охрип и Леонардо кашлянул, прочистив горло, — да, сеньор капитан?   
Де Прадо спускался с мостика, стуча сбитыми каблуками.  
— Сеньор, да Винчи.  
— Мы уже уходим. Вы же не откажете в последней любезности переправить нас на лодке?  
— Сеньор, да Винчи, не спешите, — Лео скорее услышал и догадался, как Лукас усмехается во тьме, — я как раз хотел вам предложить нечто большее.  
Леонардо удивлённо вскинул брови, оглянулся на белеющее пятно позади себя, удостоверившись, что граф тоже слышит их.  
— Вы оплатили путь сокровищем, которое стоит больше, чем я могу предположить. Это очень редкий жемчуг. Вы составили для меня точную карту. Вы странным образом принесли мне удачу, хоть нас и потрепал шторм, — продолжил испанец, и Лео вдруг почувствовал чужую руку у себя на локте. Он непроизвольно стряхнул это прикосновение. Де Прадо убрал руку, но Лео видел белеющую полоску зубов. Лукас продолжил улыбаться.  
— Вы обвинили меня в вероломстве, когда я поменял путь, но на то у меня есть причины. Я не такой мерзавец, как вы обо мне думаете. Я умею быть благодарным.  
— Я и не думал, — начал Лео, не очень понимая, к чему клонит пират.  
— Думал, — утвердительно произнёс капитан. — И всё же. До этого момента вы были моими пассажирами, теперь я хочу, чтобы вы, со своим спутником стали моими гостями.  
Леонардо удивлённо вскинул голову. Де Прадо, видимо уловил этот жест или очень хорошо видел в темноте. Он засмеялся и вновь легко коснулся Леонардова локтя, на секунду сжав пальцы.  
— Прошу сойти со мной на берег, сеньоры. Я угощу вас превосходным вином, которое вы, наверняка, не пробовали.  
— Сочтём за честь, — услышал голос Риарио за спиной, — но мы предпочли бы оказаться на корабле, который сейчас, в лучшем случае держит курс на Италию.  
— Понимаю вас, сеньор эмиссар. Но о таком судне можно будет узнать поутру. Сеута — большой порт, где пересекается много путей. Прошу, не откажите мне в пустяке — выпейте вместе со мной.  
Леонардо оглянулся на графа. Тот стоял близко и да Винчи ощутил его дыхание. Он вновь почувствовал болезненный укол в сердце.   
— Да! — поспешно воскликнул, предвосхищая возражения Риарио. — Мы принимаем ваше заманчивое предложение. Я сто лет не пил хорошего вина! — чересчур весело воскликнул Леонардо.  
На него вдруг накатило непреодолимое желание утопить себя хоть в чём, лишь бы боль в груди отступила, а пелена спала с глаз.  
***   
Почти в самой темноте лодка причалила к берегу. Леонардо вылез на камни. Его болтало, словно он уже был пьян. Земля уходила из-под ног. Тело, за много недель привыкшее к морской качке никак не хотело чувствовать земную твердь.   
— Как мы попадём в город? — спросил Риарио. — Поздний час, ворота, надо полагать закрыты.  
— О, не беспокойтесь сеньор эмиссар! Я здесь известный гость и мы беспрепятственно войдём в город, — заверил де Прадо.  
Хворых и раненых членов команды он отпустил на берег, остальные, кто мог крепко стоять на ногах, остались на судне нести вахту.   
Капитан отправился в сторону высокой крепостной стены, на которой виднелись горящие огни факелов. Однако испанец не повёл гостей к главным воротам. Они довольно долго пробирались по каменистым уступам, сквозь заросли тамариска и полыни, обходя стену, замирая, если наверху, среди зубцов слышались голоса стражей.   
— Сейчас ворота не откроют даже самому халифу, но в город можно попасть иным путём, — объяснил свой манёвр Лукас.  
— Разве это не стратегическая ошибка в постройке крепости? — вновь задал вопрос Джироламо, карабкаясь по камням вслед за пиратом, ориентируясь на его голос и белеющую рубашку.   
— Нет, — ответил их провожатый, — там тоже охраняемый вход и есть стража. Просто те ворота слишком малы и не парадны для города. Это путь бегства из ловушки, если город будет захвачен врагом.  
— Но, тем не менее — это лазейка и значит, крепость уязвима, — возразил Джироламо. — Будь я врагом Сеуты, непременно воспользовался такой возможностью.  
— Но вы не враг Сеуты, господин Риарио. Вы — мой гость, — донёсся из темноты голос де Прадо.  
Дальше они уже шли в полном молчании. С океана дул ночной бриз. На небе высыпали звёзды, стало чуть светлее. Леонардо оглядывался вокруг. Ему не до конца верилось в то, что он на марокканской земле, а не на другом конце света. До родного дома были ещё тысячи лиг, но здесь всё равно уже чувствовалось присутствие знакомых образов. На фоне ночного неба вырисовывались высокие силуэты квадратных башен крепости. В прибрежной воде покачивались лодки белых рыбаков. Да и сам воздух казался ему другим, знакомым. Он приносил смесь запахов моря, рыбы, дыма и травы златоцвета, в обилии росшей вокруг.  
Вскоре перед ними показались арочные, наглухо закрытые ворота, едва освещённые мутным светом звёзд. Де Прадо подошёл и посвистел, видимо подавая условный знак. Ничего не происходило, но у Леонардо появилось ощущение, что темнота пристально разглядывает его. Через несколько долгих минут в толстых створках открылось крошечное оконце, за решёткой мелькнул факел, и голос что-то требовательно спросил на берберском языке. Де Прадо ответил на том же берберском, потом извлёк из мешочка на поясе монету и просунул между прутьями. Он ещё что-то объяснил стражнику по ту сторону ворот, тот ответил и Леонардо услышал лязг замка. Тяжёлая створка подалась, образовывая неширокую щель.  
— Прошу, сеньоры, — позвал де Прадо, — после вас.  
Леонардо и Джироламо скользнули внутрь, Лукас за ними. Дверь немедленно закрылась, и снова послышался лязг и скрип ворота закрываемого замка.  
Де Прадо уверенно повёл их в темноту открывшейся узкой улочки. Кое-где в железных окованных фонарях горел огонь, слабо освещая бурую пыль под ногами. Их окружали каменные оштукатуренные охристые стены домов. Резные деревянные двери, утыканные гвоздями и обшитые железными полосами, были закрыты. Где-то лаяли собаки. Иногда мелькала чья-то крадущаяся тень. Ночные воры и разбойники вышли на свой преступный промысел. Однако де Прадо заблаговременно вытащил из петли свою саблю, широкое лезвие которой поблескивало в полутьме. Может быть, это отпугивало грабителей, а может, действительно, испанца узнавали и не пытались напасть.  
— Не беспокойтесь сеньоры, — заметив очередного оборванца, обронил пират, — со мной вы в полной безопасности!  
Итальянцы не ответили, молча и быстро идя за капитаном, который даже не догадывался, что один из его спутников — превосходный мечник-амбидекстр, а другой мастер клинка и оба не нуждаются ни в чьей защите.   
Попетляв по одинаковым на первый взгляд улочкам, де Прадо остановился перед неприметным домом. Возле двери в железной решётке горел огонь, освещая полустёртую надпись на арабском языке над входом. Испанец постучал. Так же как и в воротах города, открылось окошко, и Лукас произнёс несколько слов на том же непонятном берберском языке. Через секунду дверь распахнулась. Все трое вошли внутрь.  
— Сеньоры, добро пожаловать в дом наслаждений. Здесь-то мы и повеселимся.   
— Господи, — вырвалось у Риарио. — Сеньор, капитан… — начал он.  
— Оставьте сомнения эмиссар! Вы не в Ватикане. Вы можете выбрать себе отдых по душе, без сомнительных удовольствий, если вы об этом, — широко осклабился пират. — Здесь рады всем.  
Леонардо ничего не сказал, он оглядывал освещённый салон.   
Это было огромное помещение, местами задрапированное тяжелой, вышитой золотой нитью тканью, отделявшей посетителей от любопытных глаз. Местами, наоборот струилась прозрачная ткань, открывая взорам всё, что происходило внутри. Везде были раскиданы вышитые подушки, узорчатые ковры кое-где устилали пол, мягко скрадывая шаги. Где-то виднелись тонкие перегородки из палисандрового дерева, для тех, кто хотел большего уединения. На стенах висели ажурные чаши со вставками из цветного стёкла, в которых горел огонь, отбрасывая вокруг радужные пятна. На мозаичном, выложенном керамической плиткой полу стояли курительницы. Воздух был тяжёл и душен. Он был пропитан маслянистыми запахами благовоний и фруктовыми ароматами. Дым от кальянов сизыми слоями полз между драпировок. Терпкие запахи вина, бараньего жаркого, медовых сладостей мешались с едкими испарениями пота и похоти человеческих тел. Слышались разноязычная речь, вскрики и стоны, смех, лились заунывные звуки rebab* и арабской лютни. В пелене дымов виднелись стройные фигуры юных танцовщиц — гуэрд с отрешёнными лицами, по-змеиному изгибавшиеся в наркотическом трансе.  
Леонардо перестал рассматривать убранство весёлого заведения, обнажённых и полуобнажённых страждущих клиентов и ублажающих их шлюх. Он повернул голову к Риарио. Граф стоял, стиснув кулаки, и смотрел невидящим глазами куда-то вперёд в пространство.  
— Послушай, — тихо проговорил Лео, обращаясь к нему пока де Прадо разговаривал с подошедшим хозяином салона. Он протянул руку, желая коснуться запястья Джироламо, но остановился не решившись. — Просто переждём здесь ночь. Нам всё равно деваться некуда. Лукас прав, о корабле можно будет узнать утром.  
Риарио вздрогнул, ожёг да Винчи неприязненным взглядом и отвернулся.  
— Прошу вас быть моими дорогими гостями, — между тем с поклоном, по-испански обратился, ко всем троим хозяин борделя. Судя по внешности и говору, он был явным полукровкой. В нём хорошо прослеживалась османская кровь и кровь испанцев или португальцев. Возможно, его мать была турецкой рабыней.   
— А для вас, сеньор эмиссар, есть особый вид отдыха, который не оскорбит вашу светлость, — отдельно обратился он к Риарио. Джироламо лишь молчаливо вопросительно вскинул бровь и посмотрел на мужчину сверху вниз.   
***   
Леонардо и Лукас вдвоём расположились на мягких подушках за палисандровой ширмой. Графа с ними не было и Лео, в глубине души даже почувствовал некоторое облегчение от его отсутствия. Странное отчуждение Джироламо угнетало его.   
Принесли вино в пузатых бутылках. Потом на подносах принесли финики, тяжёлые кисти розового винограда в вазе на высокой ножке. В тарелках белый пшеничный хлеб, горсти восточных сладостей и дымящиеся паром куски жаркого, щедро посыпанного пряностями. Низкий столик ломился от свежей, ароматно пахнувшей еды, от вида и запаха которой кружилась голова. Да Винчи и де Прадо молча, без соблюдения условностей жадно накинулись на кушанье и вино. Лео впился в горячее сочное мясо. Он почти рычал, хищно вонзая зубы в баранину, отрывал кусы и быстро жевал. По рукам тёк жир, большие куски застревали в горле. Леонардо скользкими пальцами хватал бутылку, опрокидывал в полный рот порцию вина, глотая прямо из горлышка. Заедал ломтями хлеба, закидывал ягоды винограда, вкус которых почти забыл. Где-то на задворках сознания он понимал, что выглядит сейчас не лучше тех дикарей с края Света, но остановиться не мог. Он старался не думать и о том, как выглядело животное, мясо которого он сейчас жадно ел, когда могло дышать и бегать. Голод диктовал свои законы.  
Когда желудки насытились так, что куски больше не лезли в горло, по приказу Лукаса принесли кальян. И только отдышавшись и покурив дурманящего зелья, только тогда оба смогли начать разговаривать.   
За ширму скользнули три танцовщицы. Юные, гибкие, как стебельки. Одна села и стала играть на струнном инструменте, остальные стали исполнять какой-то замысловатый танец. Блестящие монетки на их одежде тоненько звенели в такт движениям и под покрывалами угадывались округлые соблазнительные формы дев. Леонардо любовался текучими плавными движениями рук, посадкой головы, мелькающими маленькими босыми ступнями. Однако красивые, подведённые чёрной краской глаза девушек не смотрели на мужчин и не выражали ничего, словно они были куклами. Живыми куклами.  
— Вам нравятся гуэрды? — внезапно спросил Лукас, посасывая мундштук кальяна. Он развалился в подушках и смотрел на да Винчи. Рубашка, распахнутая на нём полностью, обнажала безволосую грудь и мускулистый живот. Ароматный дым клубился вокруг его лица и над тлеющими углями, а в колбе бурлило тёмное вино.  
— Они красивы, как лесные феи из сказок, — мечтательно произнёс Леонардо. — Я художник. Я вижу и ценю красоту, — просто ответил он, и пригубил терпкого с горчинкой вина уже из второй бутылки. Кровь приливала к голове и к желудку, в глазах мутилось, и мелькающие фигурки сливались в одну пёструю картинку.  
— Расскажите мне о себе, — вдруг попросил де Прадо. — Лео. Можно я буду звать вас просто — Лео?  
Да Винчи равнодушно пожал плечом. Ему вдруг стало так невыносимо пусто и одиноко без Джироламо, который сейчас был неизвестно где и неизвестно чем занимался. Может быть, он был с женщиной? От вспыхнувшей мысли Леонардо даже как будто очнулся и встрепенулся, даже попытался встать и отправиться на поиски графа.   
— Джироламо… — позвал он, качнувшись. Ноги и тело были ватными, тёмные драпировки над головой кружились. На глазах опять появилась слепая пелена, но теперь она была не жгучей, а липкой и склеивала ресницы, заставляя веки опускаться.  
— Лео, — словно издалека услышал он голос испанца, — не стоит уходить. Не беспокойся об эмиссаре. Выпей ещё вина. Завтра утром я помогу тебе и твоему спутнику отыскать нужный корабль...   
***   
Свет пробился под веки, вызвав мучительную резь. Леонардо шевельнулся. В голове качнулся тяжёлый колокол, ударил по затылку и по вискам. Да Винчи непроизвольно застонал, сжимаясь в комок. В горле плеснулась кислота, во рту горела сушь.  
— Ну, слава тебе, Господи, — услышал знакомый сардонический голос над собой. Да Винчи попытался улыбнуться голосу и открыть глаза. — Я думал уже, что ты никогда не придёшь в себя.  
Лео всё же приподнял веки, щурясь сквозь ресницы, пытался осмотреться вокруг себя. Его окружали обшарпанные стены, пахнуло морем и ветром.   
— Воды, — чужим голосом попросил он графа. Сесть у него никак не получалось, позвоночник отказывался держать его. Риарио приподнял ему голову и Леонардо стал жадно пить холодную воду из поднесённой кружки.  
— Где это мы? — спросил он после, оглядывая убогую обстановку вокруг себя. Окно без занавеси, грубо сколоченный стол и табурет, накрытый пыльным половиком сундук в углу.  
— Рыбацкая хижина, — сухо ответил Риарио. Он отпустил голову Леонардо, поднялся и через секунду возле лица маэстро, свалился ворох одежды, и стукнулась пара сапог.  
— Одевайся, — коротко сказал Джироламо. Только теперь Леонардо заметил, что на графе совсем другая одежда. Чистая, испанского кроя рубаха-камиса, новые облегающие штаны, широкий кушак. На боку в кожаной петле ножен висела знакомая дага. Его костяной нож сгинул в шторме. На ногах у легата были надеты из грубой кожи сапоги.  
— Что я пропустил? — нахмурившись и пробуя вспомнить вчерашние события, спросил Леонардо. Он снизу вверх смотрел на разодетого Риарио, и опять ничего не понимал.  
— А разве ты ничего не помнишь?   
Риарио убийственным взглядом пригвоздил распростёртого перед ним маэстро. Леонардо вдруг понял, что полуобнажён, а в спину втыкаются вылезшие жесткие стебли соломы из разодранного тюфяка. Как он здесь оказался и что было после того, как пил с де Прадо, не помнил. Лео лишь развёл руками и попытался примирительно улыбнуться. Лицо Риарио посерело, на нём буграми заходили желваки. Оно стало чужим, исказившись гневом и яростью. Он ногой пнул тяжёлый табурет к самому тюфяку. Лео инстинктивно закрылся руками. Джироламо сел, угрожающе нависая над Леонардо, вжавшегося голой спиной в солому.  
— Ты вёл себя, как последняя шлюха! — свистящим от напряжения голосом процедил Риарио. Он вдруг резко дёрнулся, замахнулся чтобы ударить Леонардо, но в последнюю секунду остановился. Замер, до хруста сжав кулак и тяжело задышал, осаживая себя.   
— Я ничего не помню, — непонимающе и растерянно произнёс да Винчи. — Я не помню!  
Он панически пытался вспомнить, что же произошло такого ужасного и почему Джироламо с таким неистовством обвиняет его в каких-то грехах. Даже готов ударить. Но в голове кроме тумана и боли ничего не было.   
— Ну, разумеется — ты не помнишь! Ты был ослеплён своей похотью! Ты — шлюха, да Винчи! Шлюха!  
— Я не понимаю… Я не понимаю! Объясни мне, в чём ты меня обвиняешь?! — в искреннем отчаянии взмолился Лео. Он изо всех сил старался собраться и вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но перед внутренним взором была темнота.  
— Ты и де Прадо… — в голосе Риарио что-то треснуло и сломалось. В глазах появился болезненный блеск. — Когда я нашёл тебя… Ты стонал и кричал под ним, как porca putana!** — яростным шёпотом закончил граф. От услышанных слов Лео показалось, что он сейчас сходит с ума и летит в бездну. А от взгляда Риарио кожа начинает воспламеняться и гореть. Сердце остановилось. К горлу подступила тошнота.  
— Я… не… я не… Джироламо! — он отчаянно мотал головой, — я не мог… не мог... Это неправда! — рванувшись телом вверх, закричал Лео в лицо графу.   
— Ты! Ты scopare*** с этим грязным испанцем!  
Он не верил тому, что слышал и в тоже время каким-то шестым чувством знал, что граф не лжёт. Где-то далеко с илистого дна памяти всплыл смутный образ, проблеск — навалившееся горячее тело и шёпот «Лео-Лео… ты мой, итальянец. Ты мой». Нетерпеливые бесстыдные ласки между ног и чужие губы на своих губах и на шее. Он не видел лица, оно расплывалось слепым пятном. Он только помнил, что как заклинание произносил имя легата. «Так вы любовники! — послышалось в голове. — Господи Иисуси, как же я раньше-то не догадался?» И хриплый смех и настойчивые пальцы на затвердевшем члене…   
— Джироламо… — потрясённо выдохнул он, осознав весь ужас случившегося. — Я думал… Я думал, что это ты. Что я с тобой... Я отдавался тебе! — чуть слышно прошептал да Винчи. Он одеревенел. Краска сначала схлынула с его лица и тут же вернулась, накрыв горячей волной удушливого стыда. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Он даже не пытался их скрыть. Сквозь них смотрел на нависшего Риарио. Всё существо Джироламо молчаливо и беспощадно кричало ему: — «Виновен»!  
Леонардо вдруг разобрала страшная злость. Ведь холодность графа стала причиной его помешательства! Ему хотелось накинуться на легата с кулаками и заставить замолчать и одновременно самому навсегда сгинуть с этого света. Он почувствовал себя грязным и уничтоженным. Смотреть в глаза Джироламо было невыносимо. Ему захотелось умереть. Слёзы горячими каплями солёной влаги прожигали кожу висков и пропадали в волосах. Ему было трудно дышать. Он оцепенел и не мог шевельнуться, словно он мёртвая распятая бабочка проткнутая булавкой в сердце.   
— Де Прадо чем-то накачал тебя. Я не дал ему закончить паскудное дело, — после продолжительного молчания, уже спокойнее произнёс Риарио. — Я ударил его сзади по голове.  
Джироламо трудно дышал, как будто вновь увиденная в памяти картинка душила его. Леонардо открыл глаза, в робкой надежде услышать слова о том, что может быть, всё произошедшее с ним было лишь наркотическим сном.   
— Мы выбрались из борделя и я потащил тебя в порт, в надежде найти корабль, немедленно уходящий из Султаната. — Совсем уже взяв себя в руки продолжил Джироламо. — Но отрава ещё действовала на тебя, художник. Ты вёл себя совершенно распутно. Вырывался, кричал, требовал любви и выпивки. И чтобы не возбуждать подозрение стражей, и не попасть по твоей вине в тюрьму, тебя пришлось увести с улиц. Пришлось зайти в ближайшую таверну.   
Леонардо вытер рукою лицо, сглотнул ком, ожидая продолжения рассказа Джироламо. Худшее, что он мог услышать, он уже услышал. Он немного успокоился, видя, что сам Риарио стал говорить спокойнее и перестал угрожающе нависать над маэстро.   
— Когда я ударил де Прадо по голове, я после обыскал его одежду. Жемчужину, к сожалению, я не нашёл. Гиена уже где-то спрятал её. Но при нём оказалось достаточно золотых и серебряных монет. Я забрал все деньги и его кинжал.   
— Ты убил его? — сипло спросил Леонардо. Положительный ответ, возможно, принёс бы его потрясённой душе хоть каплю облегчения.  
— Нет. Но оставил на его теле памятную отметину. И потом, ведь кто-то должен был рассчитаться с хозяином за гостеприимство.  
Да Винчи лишь кивнул головой. Он не решился спросить о метке, смутно догадываясь, что имел в виду мстительный граф. Испанца ждало ужасное пробуждение. Где-то очень глубоко внутри он, всё же почувствовал облегчение. Несмотря ни на что — Джироламо не прирезал ублюдка.  
— Я притащил тебя в первую попавшуюся открытую таверну, — продолжил Риарио. — Там собрался весь портовый сброд. Мне пришлось купить нам выпивки, чтобы не сидеть просто так, дожидаясь утра. Она и добила тебя, а я оказался бессильным.  
— Как мы оттуда выбрались?  
— На лошади.  
— На ло… на лошади?  
Граф только молча кивнул головой.  
— А где мы взяли лошадь?  
— Ты выиграл её в кости.  
— А... Ччт-то?  
— Выиграл в кости, — как слабоумному повторил Риарио. Леонардо во все глаза дико уставился на Джироламо, совершенно ничего не припоминая.  
— А где лошадь?   
Граф указал пальцем в распахнутую дверь. Лео, наконец сумел сесть. Наклонился вперёд, недоверчиво выглядывая в проём. Пегая скотина недалеко паслась, мирно щипая сухую мелкую травку.  
Маэстро сморгнул видение. Лошадь не исчезла, слабо помахивала светлым хвостом и трясла жиденькой гривой.   
— Лучше бы ты корабль выиграл, — беззвучно выдохнул Риарио, глядя на Леонардо, бестолково таращившегося на лошадь. — Но нет, ты выиграл лошадь и затеял драку!  
— Драку? — Лео почувствовал, как бездна под ним куда он падал, стала ещё кошмарней и глубже. Он похолодел в ожидании узнать ещё более страшные вещи, чем услышал до этого.  
Риарио оборвал свой рассказ и резко поднялся: — Одевайся, в порту стоит торговое судно «Меркурий», которое ходит под флагом Пизы. Пока ты тут валялся, как... — Джироламо замолк на полуслове, потом продолжил: — Я договорился с капитаном, тот согласен взять нас на борт. Я уже внёс часть оплаты. Если ты не поторопишься, я верну тебя де Прадо, и пусть эта грязная свинья делает с тобой всё что в голову взбредёт, — вдруг с неприкрытой грубой мстительностью произнёс Джироламо.  
— А лошадь?  
— Что лошадь?!  
— Как мы её повезём на корабле?  
— Господи, да Винчи! Воистину Господь наказывает человека, лишая его разума! Лошадь останется здесь! Или ты думаешь, рыбак просто так предоставил нам эту развалюху?  
— Интересно, сколько целых пальцев осталось у рыбака после твоего с ним разговора? — под нос себе пробормотал Леонардо, приподнимая и разглядывая какую-то часть из сваленной в кучу одежды.   
Граф скрипнул зубами, изо всей силы удерживаясь от того, чтобы всё же не ударить непротрезвевшего да Винчи. Просто развернулся и быстро вышел из хижины.  
— У тебя пять минут, художник. Больше заниматься тобой я не намерен, — холодно заявил снаружи Риарио.  
Да Винчи спустил ноги с тюфяка, потёр ладонями гудящие виски и мокрое лицо и стал послушно одеваться. Его зверски мутило, голова раскалывалась на сотню острых осколков. В глазах всё ещё плыло. Стыд жёг Лео изнутри. Чувство ужасной непростительной вины перед Джироламо и горькое раскаяние разъедали душу, как ядовитая кислота. Он даже не смог обрадоваться известию о новом судне и о том, что скоро окажется дома. Он решил, что позже разберётся во всём сам, а пока не стоит гневить Риарио, усугубляя свою виновность. 

 

\------   
* (бербер.) струнный инструмент, нечто вроде маленькой примитивной скрипки  
** (итал. ругательство) грязная проститутка (шлюха)  
***(итал. ругательство) трахаться, трахался


	33. Возвращение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35c)   
> 

    Леонардо не двигался.  
    Отвернувшись от всех, маэстро стоял на корме устремив глаза вдаль. Смотрел, смотрел. Бесконечно смотрел назад —  на уходящий пустой горизонт, на вздымающиеся грифельного цвета валы, на остающийся пенный след. Не было в его взгляде ни прощания, ни сожаления, ни печали. Одна стылая боль. Боль в глазах, боль в сердце. Ледяные брызги оседали на лицо, волосы и рукава куртки, давно промочив их и рубашку насквозь. Но он не замечал этого, сам окаменев, словно статуя. Для него мир потерял цвет и свет и ощущения. Мир вокруг стал безликим и тусклым, как хмурое набрякшее влагой небо над головой.  
Он истосковался по Флоренции, по своей мастерской, что осталась заброшенной на долгое время. Леонардо думал об отце, об учителе, о друзьях, о Лукреции, даже о Лоренцо, которому отдал часть своей крови и который в припадке ревности чуть не задушил его. Он столько раз рисовал в своём воображении этот миг возвращения и встречи, он мечтал о нём, он снился ему во снах. И не хотел. Мучительно не хотел этого возвращения, желая теперь остаться в диких страшных джунглях, но где он был так бесконечно счастлив.  
    Корабль кренило и качало. Дул сильный боковой ветер, сбивая с курса. Капитан «Меркурия», француз по имени Жан-Батист Дюкре, охрипшим голосом отдавал команды и сам стоял у штурвала. Матросы выбивались из сил, борясь с ветром, крепили паруса и канаты.  
    Корабль, зафрахтованный Пизанской купеческой гильдией, вёз товары из Северной африки. Трюм судна был забит дорогим товаром до самого верха, отчего корабль казался тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Такое богатое судно было лакомым кусищем рыщущим по морю пиратам. Вахтенный постоянно сидел на мачте, оглядывая горизонт в поисках надвигающейся угрозы. Весь путь капитан и команда были настороже. Но пока горизонт, Слава Богу, был чист и корабль с каждым днём всё ближе подходил к Пизе.  
    Дюкре, узнав, что оба итальянца свободно владеют как мечами, так и кинжалами не отказался от пары умелых рук. Да и золотые монеты, упавшиё на стол капитана из пальцев Риарио благосклонно сказались на судьбе путешественников.  
Капитан и граф решили, что посланы друг другу велением свыше, и с самого начала пути эмиссар практически не покидал капитанскую каюту, оставаясь в ней желанным гостем. Да Винчи же предпочитал общество бронзового устройства или созерцание волн за бортом.  
    И однажды на закате радостный голос возвестил: —  Впереди по курсу — земля!  
***

    Сердце защемило. Но теперь да Винчи не поспешил. Он в одиночестве сидел в каюте, которую они молчаливо делили с Риарио, но который постоянно отсутствовал в ней. Возвращался лишь вечерами для того, чтобы уснуть в своём гамаке.  
    Леонардо тяжело поднялся от стола, где стояла бронзовая голова, вышел на палубу и огляделся.  
Там царила рабочая суета. Корабль медленно входил в воды города-государства Пиза. Погода наладилась. Было опять холодно и ветрено, но солнечно. Небо очистилось от туч. Над палубой метались и громко кричали чайки.  
Лео подошёл и облокотился на край борта и стал смотреть на приближающуюся полоску земли. Цель достигнута. Родина совсем рядом. Ещё немного и он ступит на её землю.  
    —  Могу я с тобой поговорить, Леонардо? — раздалось рядом. Сердце ёкнуло. Лео медленно выпрямился и лишь повернул голову, глядя на Джироламо. Риарио вопросительно улыбнулся художнику.  
    —  Говори, — стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал его страшного волнения, произнёс да Винчи. Он стиснул кулаки и прижал их к широкому деревянному планширю *. В душе пробудилось чувство тоскливого обречённого бессилия — чувство человека, приговорённого к казни.  
    — Я думаю, что должен многое объяснить. Наверное, я слишком долго... собирался. Но я не могу сойти на берег, так ничего и не сказав.  
    Лицо Риарио переменилось, словно по нему прошлась короткая судорога. Он встал рядом с да Винчи, но спиной к берегу, так, чтобы можно было смотреть художнику в лицо.  
    — Я... — затруднительно начал граф, — мои чувства к тебе... Леонардо, — Джироламо до боли сжал пальцы на перилах позади себя, словно боялся упасть или сбежать не договорив, — они никогда не были притворством или игрой. Я никогда не лгал тебе в своих чувствах, — Риарио вскинул голову, сморгнув повлажневшие глаза. Он беспокойно кусал губы, мучительно подбирая правильные слова. — Мы столько пережили, столько потеряли. И теперь мы вернулись в прежнюю жизнь, Леонардо. — Он помолчал, глядя куда-то за спину художника. — Я ненавижу ту землю, сделавшую меня другим... Но я не могу ненавидеть тебя и соперничать с тобой, как было раньше. Ты вернул нас. Ты спас мне жизнь, освободил из рабства. Ты научил меня многому, дал многое познать. Ты заставил меня усомниться в себе и во многих вещах... Моя жизнь теперь не будет такой, какой была прежде. —  Теперь Джироламо не отрываясь, смотрел в лицо бледного Леонардо. Тот лишь молчал и слушал.

    — Когда-то ты спросил меня о возвращении. Я отвечу тебе — я возвращаюсь в Рим. Там моё место и быть может... Святая Церковь простит своего гонфалоньера-отступника и грешника.  
    В вечернем синеющем мареве уже угадывался знакомый город; каменная пристань, высокие тонкие мачты и снасти кораблей, стоящих в порту. На флагштоках бились торговые флаги городов-государств. На них уже можно было различить цвета Венеции, Неаполя, Генуи. Сизые дымки над черепичными крышами прибрежных домиков и полыхающие в закатных лучах кресты на далёких соборах самой Пизы. Запах воды уже смешивался с портовыми запахами дёгтя, рыбы, мокрого дерева, пеньки и дымом коптилен. В темнеющем небе плыл колокольный звон. На корабле раздавались команды Дюкре и радостные голоса матросов, готовившие корабль пришвартоваться. Они громко перекликались в предвкушении раздачи жалованья, буйной выпивки и ночей с бесстыдными портовыми шлюхами.  
    Лео не отрываясь, смотрел на приближающийся берег, но не видел ничего. Словно всё, что было впереди, всё это было не настоящее.  
    — Ты решил это давно, верно? Ещё там, в Новом Свете. И то, что произошло в Сеуте, лишь добавило...  
    — То, что произошло в Сеуте, — Риарио не дал ему договорить, перебив на полуслове, — если бы я не знал тебя... Если бы не... — он запнулся. Леонардо замер. Смотрел в глаза Джироламо. Смотрел тому в самую душу. Сердце его бешено колотилось. Он видел и чувствовал, как единственно нужные слова вот-вот готовы сорваться с губ любовника. Он всем своим существом жаждал услышать их. Слова, которые спасут его, помогут примириться и отпустить. Слова, которые он ждал, ждал и надеялся несмотря ни на что, и... — Всё, что произошло, было не по твоей вине. Я простил тебя, Леонардо, — изменившимся голосом продолжил Риарио.  
    Лео прикрыл глаза — он снова падал в бездну.  
    — Наши ночи... Наши чувства... сейчас ты отрекаешься от них.  
    — Я дал клятву.  
    — Кому?! Когда?! — Лео резко и поспешно вскинул голову в какой-то призрачной надежде, снова впиваясь взглядом в лицо Джироламо.  
    — Себе и Богу, — тихо произнёс тот, — когда ты был в агонии от раны на ноге и умирал, отравленный ядом муравьёв. Я был в беспомощном отчаянии. Я только мог молиться Господу и рыскать по берегу, как дикий зверь, потому что не мог смотреть, как ты умираешь... Я уходил. Я бежал от тебя... от себя. Я боялся возвращаться, боялся найти тебя умершим. И я не знал, что _я буду делать_ , если ты окажешься мёртв. — Риарио с хрипом выдохнул и на миг отвернулся. — И тогда я дал клятву Всевышнему. Я поклялся Ему, что если Он оставит тебе жизнь — я вернусь в лоно Церкви. Я вернусь к Нему.  
    — Тогда лучше бы я умер... — сдавленно и горько прошептал да Винчи. Его душили предательские слёзы, за которые он себя сейчас ненавидел, но побороть их не мог. Они рвали ему горло и сердце.  
    — Я много думал о наших ночах, — продолжил Риарио, после долгого молчания, — я думал о них и о том доверии между нами, которое теперь никогда не вернётся. В нём была вся прелесть этих ночей, ничем не связанных, ни с прошлым, ни с настоящим, ни с тем, что ещё будет, — словно сквозь вату Лео слушал надтреснутый голос графа. — Ночи без обещаний... Они вообще не связаны с нашими жизнями, поскольку мы не несли за них никакой ответственности. Всё, что совершалось тогда на чужой земле, под чужим небом, совершалось без свидетелей и безнаказанно. — Джироламо вскинул голову к небу. Сморгнул. Солнце закатными лучами коснулось его макушки и на волосах вспыхнули медные искры. — Это и есть печальный конец нашего союза, Леонардо. Поскольку, ты же знаешь, что нет ничего невыносимее, чем свобода, когда ты её, наконец, получишь.

    Риарио посмотрел в лицо маэстро и мучительно улыбнулся. Он пытался отгородиться от глаз художника, но не посмел отвести взгляд. Может хотел прощения для себя. А может, искал оправдания в своих словах, но Лео уже было всё равно. Да Винчи очень хотелось что-нибудь сотворить с этим невыносимым лицом графа, чтобы оно никогда уже не улыбалось никому вот так, как улыбалось сейчас художнику. Тот сон — кровавый кошмар, когда Риарио вырезал его живое сердце, вдруг отчётливо всплыл в памяти и словно опрокинул в себя. В грудь измученного Лео, опять вонзился острый стальной скальпель. Плоть разрезана. Рёбра сломаны и раздвинуты. Душа вывернута. Ему казалось, что при каждом вдохе или движении из него вытекает порция горячей крови. Леонардо старался не дышать, чтобы эта боль не выплеснулась наружу и не лишила его сознания. Он хотел бы сейчас возненавидеть графа и вырвать его образ из своего обливающегося кровью сердца, но не мог.  
    — Говори за себя, Джироламо... — прошептал он, едва справляясь с этой дикой болью. Крепко зажмурился, собирая остатки себя растерзанного в кулак. — Что ж, человека определяет его выбор. И это твоя свобода воли, граф. _Ты_ так решил, — после долгого тягостного молчания, Лео вымучил ответную кривую улыбку, больше похожую на болезненный оскал. — Я не буду ничего... Я приму твой выбор, таким, какой есть. — Лео, наконец, протолкнул воздух в лёгкие и сглотнул горящий едкий ком. — Всё, что было между нами тогда там, останется и умрёт вместе со мной. И когда мы сойдём на берег, союз наш окончится.  
    Он хотел, но никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от Риарио. Посеревшее лицо и взгляд полный невысказанной тоски и сожаления, пытающийся отчаянно спрятаться за нелепой жалкой иронической улыбкой.  
    Леонардо сморгнул жгучую слезу. Слова закончились. Вдруг оказалось, что им больше нечего друг другу сказать.  
Он лишь слегка склонил голову — знак ничего не значащей равнодушной вежливости чужих людей, соблюдающих обычный этикет при прощании. Граф с такой же официальностью кивнул в ответ. Лео отвернулся, не в силах больше вынести присутствия Джироламо рядом с собой. Он до боли вонзил ногти в отполированный планширь и старался дышать медленно и очень ровно.           

   Когда он обернулся в следующий раз, Риарио уже рядом не было.  
 ***

    Переночевал тогда Лео в какой-то грязненькой гостинице на краю города. Монет проклятого испанца, что ему честно оставил на столе в каюте Риарио, хватило бы и на более приличное заведение. С купальнями, с цирюльником с хорошим ужином, но Лео ничего не хотел. Он забрёл в первый же попавшийся постоялый двор, выпил кружку дешёвого кислого вина, заел каким-то хлебом и поднялся в комнату на втором этаже.  
    Крохотное оконце в скошенном потолке крыши было загажено толстым слоем голубиного помёта. В него почти не попадал свет, зато задувал и подвывал ветер. Под самым окном на столе стоял облезлый глиняный кувшин и тазик для умывания. Над ним — в паутине трещин, потемневшее зеркало и на медном крючке рядом висела тряпка, видимо — полотенце.  
    Лео поставил мешок с механизмом на колченогий табурет и, не раздеваясь, упал на узкую кровать. Деревянная рама затрещала и заскрипела под тяжестью его тела. Под спиной почувствовал плоскую лепёшку засаленной подстилки. Ни подушки, ни покрывала ничего больше не было. Но Леонардо было всё равно. Он ничего не желал, кроме тишины и забвения. Сложил руки на груди, скрестил ноги в грязных сапогах, закинув их прямо на тюфяк. Целую минуту бездумно созерцал в чёрных разводах доски над головой, слушал приглушённые голоса постояльцев внизу, лошадиное фырканье и ленивый лай собаки во дворе. Потом закрыл глаза и уснул.  
    Проснулся он следующим днём. Открыл глаза. В комнатушке по-прежнему было сумеречно и холодно. Спал ли он вообще? Он остался в той же позе, что заснул вчера. Леонардо расцепил онемевшие руки и ноги и сел. Потёр ладони, потом лицо, с отросшими жёсткими усами и бородой, разгоняя кровь. Поднялся, подхватил мешок и вышел на улицу.  
    Уже стояла промозглая поздняя осень. Было сыро и холодно. Небо опять затянули низкие тучи, из которых сеялся мелкий колючий дождик, больше похожий на снежную пыль. Он ледяной крошкой сыпался за воротник, колол лицо и кончики ушей. Изо рта шёл пар. На волосах оседали блестящие бисеринки капель, скапливались и медленно ползли по вискам. Он иногда утирал их рукавом и шмыгал покрасневшим носом. Леонардо поднял повыше воротник, поёжился, спрятал руки в рукава куртки и пошёл к воротам, ведущим из города.  
    До Флоренции ещё был долгий путь. Воздух пах нечистотами и имел привкус мёрзлой тухлой капусты. Сапоги увязали в жиже из грязи вперемешку с раскисшей соломой. Обходил кучи лошадиного навоза и мусора, перескакивал через лужи мочи и помоев, что текли по обочинам в канавах и старался ни о чём не думать. Любая мысль, возникшая в голове, приносила боль. Потому что все мысли крутились вокруг Джироламо Риарио, ныне безвозвратно утраченного из его жизни. Леонардо желал отупеть и больше никогда ни о чём не думать. Разучиться мыслить и чувствовать. Насколько легче стало бы жить, решил он.  
    На выходе из ворот ему удалось нагнать повозку, груженную бочками, какими-то корзинами и ящиками, направляющуюся во Флоренцию. Возница, угрюмый старый дед за серебряную монетку разрешил Леонардо залезть под мокрое полотно и доехать с ним до самого города. Лео, скрючившись, кое-как устроился внутри между тесно составленной поклажей. Прислонился головой к своему мешку и опять закрыл глаза.  
    Бородач понукал грязную по брюхо лошадь, не сильно щёлкая в воздухе бичом. Повозку трясло на ухабах, колёса пронзительно скрипели, застревая в разбитой колее. Сверху по полотну шуршали капли дождя, но ветер сюда не задувал и Леонардо постепенно согрелся, вновь закрыл глаза и, несмотря на тряску, незаметно уснул.  
    Разбудил его стук кнутовища по верху ящика возле своей макушки.  
    —Эй, синьор, вылезайте. Приехали.  
    Лео открыл глаза, соображая, где он. Откинул полотнище и приподнялся, выглядывая вперёд. Дождь кончился. На фоне хмурого вечернего неба увидел знакомые каменные стены, огромный красный купол собора и колокольню Дуомо. Повозка, громыхая колёсами, роняя ошмётки грязи, вкатилась в городские ворота родной Флоренции.  
***

    — Бо-оо-же-еественные портянки! Лопни мои глаза, если это не маэстро Леонардо да Винчи! — услышал позади себя Лео. Он замер на полушаге, оглушённый и поражённый в самое сердце. Узнавая и не веря себе, медленно повернулся и посмотрел на человека, стоящего в сумерках переулка.  
    —  Зороастр, — только сумел выдохнуть он и несказанная радость горячей волной омыла заледенелую душу. — Зо!  
    — Лео!  
    Де Перетола рванулся и через секунду Леонардо был сжат в медвежьих объятиях друга.  
    — Матерь Божья, Лео! Лео! Это ты! — Зороастр до хруста в позвонках сдавил Леонардо. Порывисто цапнул его длинные свалявшиеся волосы, со всей силы прижимал всего к себе, как сумасшедший хохотал и повторял его имя. Наконец сумел отпустить, отодвигаясь и оглядывая маэстро с ног до головы. — Где ж тебя черти-то носили, Лео?!  
    — В джунглях, на другом конце Света. Разве ты забыл? — счастливо засмеялся да Винчи и сам уже крепко обнял друга. — Я только что прибыл, отбив себе всю задницу в попутной повозке.  
    — Ты тощий, как собачья кость, чёрный, как головешка и заросший, как варвар. Я тебя еле узнал! И воняешь ты ужасно!  
    Лео вновь громко засмеялся и снова обнял Зо: — Я рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым. А где Нико? Он жив, что с ним? А Ванесса?  
   — И с Нико и с Ванессой всё хорошо. Они страшно переживают за тебя и до сих пор не верият в твою смерть .  
   Де Перетола быстро оглянулся по сторонам и, ухватив Леонардо за рукав, оттащил в густою тень арки. Они плохо различали лица друг друга, но Лео не показалось, что Зороастр чем-то не на шутку встревожен.  
   — Лео, тебя не было без малого почти год. Здесь многое изменилось за это время.  
   — Я догадался. Огни на башне не горят. Людей на улицах не видно. Некоторые лавки закрыты. Что-то не так?  
   — Много чего не так. Слушай, на улице собачий холод! Торчать на ней не резон. Давай, ты угостишь меня, и я тебе всё-всё подробненько расскажу.  
   — Ну, Зор! — Леонардо вновь дружески засмеялся. — Узнаю старого друга! — похлопал приятеля по плечу. — Идём, я хочу уже попасть в свою мастерскую! Там всё в порядке? Как Андреа?  
   — Лео, — Зороастр озабоченно придержал маэстро, вдруг став совершенно серьёзным. — Тебе невероятно повезло, что я увидел тебя. Тебе нельзя в твою мастерскую. С Андреа всё хорошо, жив-здоров, — отмахнулся он. — Тебе здесь вообще быть нельзя. Флоренция закрыта для тебя.  
   — Не понимаю, почему? — тревожно нахмурился Леонардо.  
   — Идём в одно укромное место, где не будет Стражей Ночи, которые теперь не служат городу и псов-наёмников Урбино.  
   — Что? Герцог Урбино? Он-то здесь при чём?  
   — Я же говорю, тут всё теперь не так! Очень-очень давно не так. Флоренция нам больше не родной дом. На улицах оставаться опасно. За твоей мастерской постоянно следят. Они надеются арестовать тебя, хотя многие считают, что ты сгинул на том конце света. Герцог спит и видит тебя да Великолепного, если не на виселице, то в тюрьме Барджелло. Ты же человек Медичи. Сам Лоренцо пропал где-то в турецких землях или ещё где-то. О его судьбе ходят разные слухи. Говорят, он бросил город на разграбление де Монтефельтро. Клариче в заложницах у этого одноглазого урода. Флоренция разорена. Я и сам уже давно намереваюсь смыться, но пока не могу. Задержали некоторые... неотложные дела.  
   Зор внезапно коротко хохотнул и кулаком дружески пихнул Лео в плечо .  
   — Лоренцо не мог бросить Флоренцию на произвол судьбы! Я пока ничего не понял, ну хорошо, идём в твоё укромное местечко. Но, сначала расскажи, как вам удалось вернуться? — нетерпеливо спросил Лео. Де Перетола развернулся в другую сторону от мастерской и повёл маэстро в тёмный проулок.  
    — После того, как мы с Нико упали в джунглях, мы долго искали тебя. Звали, рыскали, чуть не заблудились. Но ты так и не отозвался. Ни ты, ни Риарио.  
    Лео лишь молча кивнул головой. Он продолжил идти за другом, ныряя в арки, пробираясь через заброшенные дворы, пролезая в щели между стенами и ограждениями, прячась от проходящей стражи. Казалось, что Зор видит и слышит в темноте, словно кошка и знает все закоулки и проходы, как свои пять пальцев. Впрочем, так оно и было, просто Леонардо отвык от вылазок по ночной Флоренции. Он вообще отвык от города, его запахов, звуков, тесноты и грязи улочек и сейчас чувствовал себя немного стеснённо и настороженно. Он вроде и узнавал дома и улицы, по которым они с приятелем крадучись бежали и в тоже время это был чужой для него город .  
   — А, кстати! — на ходу продолжил Зо, — о Риарио так ничего и не слышно. Сгибнул-таки папский племянник где-то в джунглях! — злобно и весело воскликнул Зо и сплюнул. — Сикст, похоже, уже смирился с мыслью о его гибели. Говорят, одно время был в бешенстве!  
   — Нет, Зор, граф не погиб. Он был со мной. Мы оба вернулись, — тихо проговорил Леонардо. Вокруг стоял чернильная тьма и маэстро возблагодарил эту тьму за то, что она скрыла отразившуюся на его лицо муку.  
   — Чего?! — Зороастр даже остановился и схватил Леонардо за руку, разворачивая к себе.  
   — Мы упали в другом месте. Далеко от вас. Дж... Риарио сломал ногу, я не мог оставить его умирать.  
   — Ты сумасшедший, Лео! — возмутился Зороастр. — Зачем тебе понадобилось спасать эту римскую змею? Он, наверное, тебе всю кровь отравил своим ядом? Как вы вообще... — Леонардо едва различил движение руки де Перетолы, задумчиво поскрёбшего затылок, но так и не подобравшего слова для обозначения совместного существования маэстро и графа.  
   — Нет. Ничего он не отравил, — покачал головой Лео, — он тоже мне спасал жизнь и не раз. Мы и вернулись лишь благодаря тому, что выбирались вдвоём.  
   — Я должен это услышать своими ушами! — решительно воскликнул Зо и опять потащил Леонардо за собой.  
   — Как вы вернулись? Виспуччи ждал вас? — вновь спросил да Винчи.  
   — Ну, да. Нам с Нико удалось выйти к условленному месту, и вскоре мы увидели корабль Америго. Да, он вернулся за нами. Лео, — вдруг остановился и горестно выдохнул Зор. — Я ему угрожал, я умолял его, я уговаривал, я заставлял его ждать тебя. Мы проторчали на берегу ещё почти неделю. Я бы ждал до тех пор, пока ты бы не нашёлся. Я бы заставил этого пузатого гада гонять корабль вдоль всего побережья. Мы с Нико не верили, что ты погиб. Он плакал, Лео. И я не знал, как утешить мальчишку. Но однажды мы с ним очнулись ото сна, когда корабль был уже слишком далеко в море. Этот жулик Виспуччи подсыпал сонного порошка в наше вино и когда мы без памяти свалились, сгрузил нас и отчалил от берега.  
   Леонардо усмехнулся, представив своих друзей спящими вповалку на палубе.  
   — Прости, меня Лео. Но мы не дождались тебя.  
   — Зо. Вы бы и не дождались. Я не знаю, в каком месте побережья мы с Риарио вышли к океану. И это был очень долгий и тяжёлый путь. Это огромная земля. Я нисколько не виню тебя! Всё хорошо! Вы молодцы, что сумели выбраться, сохранить свои жизни и вернуться. Я очень рад за вас обоих. А теперь расскажи, что же здесь происходит и почему мне нельзя оставаться во Флоренции.

 

Вместо эпилога

   Милан. Несколько месяцев спустя.  
   Кисть руки взметнулась над листом бумаги. Грифель быстро заскользил по шершавой поверхности. В тишине послышался шорох, словно просыпался сухой песок. В сумраке душной комнаты чадили и потрескивали толстые свечи. Пахучий дым от корчившихся фитилей, извиваясь, поднимался к потолку. Сквозь приоткрытые ставни на окнах лился лунный свет. Человек, склонившись над чертежами что-то быстро правил в них; карандаш бегло летал над бумагой. Вдруг замер. Выпрямился, приподнимая лист ближе свету.  
   — Чёрт! — ругнулся. Яростно смял и отшвырнул бумагу в сторону. Весь пол вокруг был усеян комками и обрывками. Он отчаянно застонал, уронил голову на руки и закрыл глаза.

   ... — Леонардо, я здесь... я здесь... я здесь, — голос эхом раздавался среди густых зарослей. — Леонардо я здесь.  
   Он озирался, пытаясь увидеть сквозь путаницу широких лакированных листьев и скрутившихся жёстких стеблей лиан зовущего человека. Он чувствовал его присутствие совсем рядом. Он слышал голос, но никак не мог разглядеть его обладателя.  
   ... — Леонардо, я здесь... я здесь... я здесь, — тихое эхо звало его к себе.  
   — Джироламо, — в отчаянии шепнул он, продираясь сквозь дремучие заросли на зов, — я не вижу тебя! Пожалуйста, Джироламо... где ты?  
   Зелёная враждебная стена джунглей, ощетинившись, скрывала зовущего человека. Жёсткая трава спутывала ноги, сапоги проваливались в дыры в земле. Колючие ветки, словно когти, намертво вцеплялись в одежду, рвали и ранили кожу. Он, заслоняясь от них руками, пробивался на голос, и совсем не различал куда идёт.  
    ... — Я здесь... Леонардо, я здесь...

    — Эй, Леонардо, я здесь! — чужой голос внезапно ворвался в сознание. Леонардо поднял голову; то ли просыпаясь, то ли возвращаясь в реальность. Он оглядывался по сторонам, словно не узнавал ничего вокруг. Лицо его почему-то было мокрым. То ли от слёз, то ли от пота.  
    — Джироламо?  
    Леонардо выпрямился, потёр ладонями лицо, пачкая кожу грифельными разводами. Заморгал и уставился на человека, присевшего перед ним на край стола.  
    — Зо? Что такое?  
    — Это безумие! Вот, что это такое! — сердито проговорил друг, глядя в лицо маэстро.  
    Потревоженные язычки пламени затрепыхались во все стороны и по стенам вслед за ними затрепыхались огромные тени.  
    — В чём дело, Лео? Ты умираешь? — взгляд де Перетолы окинул чертежи на столе и вдруг упал на край листка из другой бумаги, торчащего из-под них. Зороастр протянул руку, подцепил ногтем уголок и быстро вытянул на свет. Лицо его застыло. С бумаги на Зороастра смотрел граф Риарио. Голова легата была слегка повёрнута к зрителю. На глаза эмиссара небрежно упали длинные спутанные пряди волос, в приподнятых уголках губ угадывалась лёгкая ироническая полуулыбка. Под коротко стриженой бородкой блестел шёлковый узел шейного платка. На портрете, выполненном в гризайле с мягкими полутонами тёплой сепии, лицо легата смотрелось невероятно живым. Взгляд был немного грустен и в тоже время глубоко пронзителен и смотрел прямо в душу де Перетолы.  
    — Зо... это не то, что ты подумал... — Леонардо вырвал лист, но не смял как другие, а вновь сунул под чертежи.  
    — Конечно, — неприязненно воскликнул тот, соскакивая с края стола и отходя в сторону. — Вместо чертежей орудий для Сфорца, ты рисуешь это чудовище, — Зо замолчал, словно обрезавшись об взгляд маэстро.  
    — Ладно, прости! — немедленно извинился он и даже поднял руки в жесте сдающегося в плен.  
    — Джироламо не чудовище, — тихо процедил Леонардо.  
    Зороастр лишь сделал неопределённый жест рукой, не собираясь вступать в спор.  
    С некоторого времени он не всегда понимал, что происходит с да Винчи. Тот сделался замкнутым, стал слишком подозрителен и скрытен. Порой казался безразличным, уйдя внутрь себя, ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг. Мог закрыться в своей новой мастерской и сутками не выходить и не отвечать на стук и требование открыть дверь. И неважно, кто стоял и стучал в его дверь. Иногда вместо ответа оттуда можно было услышать громкую отборную брань. Иногда гробовое молчание.  
     Случалось на Лео нападали приступы безудержного веселья. Он слишком много и громко хохотал, сам шутил, скорее язвил и потешался по самым различным пустякам. Иногда он становился чрезмерно болтлив и деятелен, делая чужое существование рядом с собой совершенно невыносимым. В такие дни де Перетола просто сбегал от да Винчи и, как ни в чём ни бывало, появлялся на пороге мастерской только через несколько дней.  
    Порой взгляд Леонардо становился потусторонним и немигающим. Горел каким-то безумным огнём, будто внутри маэстро просыпались тёмные демоны. И тогда да Винчи начинало жестоко лихорадить. Он, как сумасшедший метался по мастерской, пытаясь что-то начать делать. То хватался за инструменты, то за химические порошки и растворы, то за кисть, то за книжку с записями, словно его голову одновременно разрывали сотни идей и мыслей. Словно все разом созревали и рвались наружу и с которыми он был не в состоянии справиться. Эти приступы безумия выматывали его до изнеможения. Леонардо в отчаянии садился куда придётся, сжимал виски и начинал плакать сухими слезами. На встревоженные вопросы друга не отвечал. Он просто не слышал и не видел Зороастра. Он вообще ничего не слышал и не видел, что происходило вокруг. Он жил внутри себя.  
   Маэстро и раньше-то имел странности, но теперь Зору они казались до жути пугающими. Порой он смотрел на Лео, но видел перед собой совершенно чужого и незнакомого человека. Его друг, вернувшийся из Нового Света, стал совершенно другим.  
***

    К тому времени в стране наступили мрачные времена. Война с Османской империей набирала новые обороты, и было ясно, что столкновения уже не избежать. Города-государства соперничая, ещё больше враждовали между собой — призывая к своей независимости от всех и от Рима в частности. Флоренция без своего правителя Лоренцо де Медичи практически перестала существовать, превратившись в разграбленный город-призрак.  
    Зороастру удалось уговорить маэстро покинуть город в ту же ночь, когда тот прибыл во Флоренцию.  
    — Послушай, — горячим шёпотом вещал Зо. Они греясь вином, сидели в тёмном подвале, где собирались флорентийцы подальше от глаз Урбинских наёмников. — Сфорца, единственный, кто поддерживал Лоренцо! Милан, так же как и Флоренция противостоит Сиксту. Сфорца ненавидит Папу! По его же приказу убили брата Лодовико, так же как и Джулиано де Медичи. Надо ехать туда. Моро знает о тебе, как об инженере. Ты же помнишь, что он интересовался твоими разработками. Ты ему необходим! Там ты свободно можешь создавать своё оружие.  
    — Я не могу бросить Флоренцию! Я должен что-то сделать!  
    — А ты и не бросаешь! Но, как ты здесь что-то будешь делать, если за твою голову назначена цена? Лео, не будь дураком! Ты даже на улицу не сможешь выйти, как тебя тут же схватят и отправят в Барджелло. Ну и подумай, как ты из тюрьмы-то поможешь городу?! Это если не вздёрнут в тот же день.  
    Зороастр нервно запрокинул кружку в рот и вытер губы. Он постоянно озирался по сторонам и прислушивался к нестройным голосам вокруг себя. Наёмники может и не знали про этот тайный подвальчик в городе, но Стражи Ночи очень даже могли прознать и сюда заглянуть. И вот встречи с ними де Перетола хотелось ещё меньше, чем с Урбинскими наёмниками.  
    Леонардо в отчаянии сжимал голову руками. То, о чём поведал друг, то, что произошло во Флоренции, пока Леонардо отсутствовал было поистине ужасным. Лоренцо где-то пропадал. Ночные Стражи предали. Их капитан Драгонетти сам был вне закона и прятался неизвестно где. Он даже не смог защитить Кларичи, которая сейчас была в положении рабыни. Сторонники Медичи либо бежали, либо прятались. Единомышленников не осталось.  
    В ту ночь Леонардо, скрипя сердцем, всё же согласился с доводами друга. Создавая оружие для Сфорца, он будет создавать его и для родной Флоренции.  
    Теперь да Винчи стал ещё более осторожен. Он зашифровывал записи и вносил в чертежи заведомые ошибки. Остерегался Леонардо и турка Аль-Рахима давно не посещавшего в видениях, но это не значило, что Сын Митры забыл о маэстро.  
    И больше не прикасался к бронзовой голове. Она стояла на самой дальней верхней полке под потолком. Леонардо, наконец, починив испорченный механизм, прослушал послание матери до конца. Оно было коротким и опять загадочным. Мать не сообщила о Книге ровным счётом ничего. Ничего! Его горчайшему глубокому разочарованию не было предела. Он был потрясён. Опять тайны и загадки! Он смертельно устал от этих загадок! Поиски Книги Листьев для него оказались напрасными и непомерно тяжёлыми. Да Винчи больше ничего не хотел слышать о ней.  
    Время шло, и Италия всё больше скатывалась в состояние войны.  
    Однажды прилетели весть, что Флоренция всё же смогла избавиться от узурпатора и Кларичи встала во главе, заменяя исчезнувшего мужа. Леонардо, узнав о свободе города возликовал, сожалея лишь о том, что не может разделить радость с флорентийцами. А через некоторое время из Рима дошёл жуткий слух о смерти Орсини, который позже подтвердился. Услышав об этом, Лео пришёл в ужас и погрузился в глубокую скорбь. Он уважал Кларичи — Мать Флоренции, восхищался её умом и характером. А потом ещё одна молва — нашли мёртвого капитана Стражей Драгонетти — отважного воина и человека преданного дому Медичи. Это было немыслимо, но слух подтвердился полностью! Сердце Лео разрывалось от горя. Потеря обоих была ужасной и невосполнимой для Флоренции и для маэстро лично. Земля полнился кривотолками о каком-то Итальянском монстре-убийце. Говорили, что оба изувеченных тела дело рук этого чудовища.  
    Что происходило в его родном городе Леонардо не понимал и всей душой рвался туда. Он хотел уже плюнуть на договор с Миланом и вернуться во Флоренцию, когда пришло внезапное радостное известие о том, что Лоренцо Великолепный вернулся из турецкого плена. Да Винчи заторопился, но каково же было его замешательство, когда узнал, что де Медичи посчитал его предателем и объявил своим врагом и врагом города. Кто-то заведомо исказил слухи о маэстро да Винчи, которым почему-то поверил Лоренцо. И теперь так же, как при герцоге Урбино, если маэстро вернётся, то будет казнён.  
    Плен и смерть Кларичи повредили рассудок Великолепного, другого объяснения для себя Лео просто не нашёл. Он хотел бы увидеть Лоренцо лично и всё объяснить ему, глядя в глаза, но был повязан договором с главой Милана — герцогом Лодовико Сфорца и не имел права покинуть город, не выполнив условия.  
    Все эти события губительно сказывались на Леонардо, и Зо это видел. Он хотел бы облегчить участь своего друга, но тот по-прежнему отказывался от всякой помощи и просто сгорал на костре своих страданий. Зороастр приходил в отчаяние, но исправить ничего не мог.  
***

   Тема графа Риарио был самой болезненной для Леонардо, и Зороастр старался за лигу обходить её стороной.  
   Сначала он не очень понимал, почему его друг так остро реагирует на любое упоминание имени папского эмиссара. Леонардо не рассказывал никаких подробностей их совместного пути, но Зо и не нужны были подробности. Он понял всё сам. Осмысление больно ударило Зороастра в сердце, не потому что Лео, всё же, оказался содомитом. Это нисколько и никогда не волновало де Перетолу и никак не сказывалось на их дружбе. Его поразил сам выбор маэстро, с которым Зо не мог смириться, но, который, безоговорочно принял.  
    — Лодовико интересовался, готова ли твоя пушка к демонстрации? — между тем спросил Зо. — Моро не терпится показать Риму свою силу, а заполучив тебя в военные инженеры, у него есть шанс надолго заткнуть Папе рот.  
    — Будет готова! — с раздражением воскликнул Леонардо вскакивая. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу разгадать тайну брони Ордена Дракона! Merda! Я устрою ему это представление! Моя пушка будет стрелять и пробьёт этот чёртов металл!  
    — Лео, — тихо позвал Зо, видя, как друг начинает приходить в ярость. — Лео... послушай.  
    —  Что?!  
    — Всё получится! Пушка сработает. Герцогу просто нужно зрелище. Пока же давай закончим готовить её к показу. Снаряд недостаточно силён для брони...  
    — Я знаю, знаю! — Леонардо отмахнулся, нервно заходил туда-сюда. — Но даже с моим оружием у Милана нет шансов!  
    Леонардо вновь сел за стол, облокотился и уткнул лоб в сцепленные пальцы рук. Тайна брони, снятая с убитого турка, невероятно стойкая к любым повреждениям, оставалась неразгаданной.  
    Зо, глядя на замершего в глубоких раздумьях да Винчи, вдруг судорожно вздохнул и, наконец, решившись, вновь позвал друга.  
    — Лео...  
    — М? — да Винчи поднял воспалённые от недосыпания и напряжения глаза. На скуле так и осталась серая полоса от грифеля.  
    — Лео, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — Зороастр надолго замолчал и смотрел на художника.  
    — Зо?  
    — Я не верю, что это говорю, но... — Зо на миг зажмурился и выпалил, — Риарио...  
    — Что? — руки упали от лица маэстро на стол. Да Винчи побледнел и напрягся. — Говори!  
    — Послушай, это только слух... Риарио сейчас во Флоренции, в Барджелло. Он признался в убийстве Кларичи и Драгонетти... Лео Лео, стой! — предупреждающе крикнул де Перетола, срываясь с места.  
    Леонардо рванулся из-за стола, роняя чертежи, грифели и перья, которые разлетелись во все стороны.  
    — Я возьму твою лошадь! — не терпящим возражения тоном воскликнул он.  
    — Лео! Остановись! — Зо бросился наперерез, но да Винчи оттолкнул его в сторону.  
    — Я нужен ему! Если всё окажется правдой, то Лоренцо повесит Джироламо. Я должен быть там! Я должен его спасти.  
    — Лео! — закричал де Перетола, наблюдая за лихорадочными сборами маэстро. — Риарио сам признался в убийстве! Он — Итальянский Монстр! Он сам себе подписал приговор, явившись к Лоренцо с признанием!  
    Зор безнадёжно пытался воззвать к разуму своего друга. Леонардо вдруг широко осклабился, и, пробегая мимо де Перетолы, проговорил: —  Признался, говоришь? С чего бы вдруг Джироламо признавать себя Монстром? Зачем ему это? Я должен разобраться! Я давно уже должен был быть во Флоренции!  
    Отчаяние Зороастра возрастало с каждой секундой. Он безуспешно пытался остановить Леонардо, который ускользал от его рук или с силой отпихивал от себя, собирая вещи в мешок. Цеплял к поясу меч, сгребал в горсть монеты.  
    — К чёрту Сфорца! К чёрту Сикста и османов и весь этот дерьмовый мир! — бормотал Леонардо, бегая по всей мастерской. — Джироламо нужен мне! Виновен или нет... Мне всё равно, Зо.  
    Зачем ты это сделал?! Зачем ты вывернул чужие души?! Что с тобой, Джироламо?! Ты сошёл с ума?! Или сходишь также, как я? Что _нам теперь делать_ , Джироламо? _Что нам, теперь, с этим делать?_  
    Да Винчи, как слепой метался в пространстве, натыкаясь на мебель и с трудом справляясь с бешеными скачками растревоженного сердца .  
    — Не забывай, что Лоренцо тебя числит предателем, продавшимся Сфорца! Лео, ты хочешь болтаться на виселице вдвоём с легатом? — в последней попытке отчаянно воскликнул Зо. Он уже не хватал Леонардо за руки и не преграждал тому путь.  
    — Я не думал об этом, но мысль забавная. И знаешь, если судьба распорядится именно так... то, такой конец меня устраивает! — Да Винчи опять невесело осклабился, натягивая куртку на плечи и не попадая с первого раза в рукава. Если мы не можем быть вместе, то хотя бы умрём рядом, горько подумалось Леонардо.  
    — Ты безумен! И зачем я ему всё рассказал?! — в сердцах воскликнул Зороастр уже себе саму.  
    Да Винчи лишь громко хмыкнул, оглядывая и проверяя, всё ли взял с собой.  
    — Может я и безумен, Зо, но уж такой, какой есть. Прости, если был резок, — Лео хлопнул друга по плечу.  
    — Ладно, — обречённо проговорил Зо, отступая и давая пройти. — Лео.  
    Да Винчи сделав несколько шагов, остановился, затягивая на горловине мешка верёвки и обернулся.  
    — Лео. Мы давно дружим, и я понимаю, что сейчас происходит с тобой, — слова давались с трудом, но Зороастр продолжил, — не беспокойся за пушку и представление. И из-за Сфорца тоже... Я знаю, что надо делать и думаю, что всё будет в порядке. Как-нибудь... будет.  
    — Зо! — да Винчи шагнул и порыве благодарности крепко обнял друга. Де Перетола обнял в ответ. Сердце его обливалось кровью, но Зор не противился решению маэстро. Лео отступил от него.  
    — Прощай, — глаза его влажно блеснули, он ещё раз улыбнулся и быстро направился к двери.  
    — Прощай. Но, я верю, что мы ещё увидимся.  
    — Да... ну... наверное, — Лео грустно улыбнулся. — Я угощаю.  
    — Лео! — внезапно опять позвал Зор.  
    — Да? — тот обернулся уже у самого порога, держась за кованую скобу двери.  
    — Скажи, сколько раз ты ещё будешь спасать его задницу?  
    — А-аа... — на секунду задумавшись, выдохнул да Винчи. Закинул голову вверх, словно там скрывался ответ и вдруг засмеялся громким счастливейшим смехом, — столько, сколько понадобится, Зо! Столько, сколько понадобится!  
    Решительно и широко распахнул дверь в лунную ночь и не оглядываясь шагнул за порог.

\------  
* перила поверх ограждения или фальшборта на судне


End file.
